A Friendship No One Saw Lasting
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: Mrs. Dumbledore gave birth to Albus and Mrs. McGonagall gave birth to Minerva right? In this story you will learn of a mudblood and pureblood finding a strong friendship! And how different life is when certain things are altered by this friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all!!! This story is something new.... and alters the Hogwarts time line slightly. This tells the story of two very important professors parents! Focuses on the friendship dynamics of Mrs. Dumbledore and Mrs. McGonagall before Albus and Minerva were ever thought of! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Anything JK wrote I am borrowing**

**minerva's-kitten**

**

* * *

  
**

_**A Friendship No One Saw Lasting**_

**Chapter 1: Births**

_October 31, 1897 a grand Victorian Manor on the Scottish Moor…_

Six children ranging in age twenty to two were crowded in their night clothes in their sitting room either asleep or anxiously awake listening to the terrible screams of their mother from upstairs. These children were Harris' and were in fact some of the last purebloods of Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw. Their father; one Xavier Harris, was beyond nervous and anxious. He paced the length of the room back and forth; back and forth he went. Every time the screaming intensified he twitched and scratched his balding head.

Xavier loved all his children but he loved his wife more and he was praying to what ever deity would listen that she'd live. The healers had told him that at her age she shouldn't be having another child; especially with the miscarriage fiasco she'd had just fifteen months ago. He had been stubborn and insisted they have just one more. Seven was the luckiest of magical numbers after all and he being a man of money and influence wanted seven children to show off to the world.

Again there was a dreadful scream from above that silenced quickly and an eerie silence spread throughout the large manor. All the awake children looked toward the ceiling as did their father. They stared fixatedly at the ceiling till the old midwife entered the living room carrying a squirming bundle in white swaddling cloth.

"How is Veronica? How's my wife?" Xavier asked.

"I'm sorry sir but nothing could be done sir," the old woman sighed, "I was able to save the baby though sir. It's a girl…although I'm not sure how long she'll last being three months early."

Tears pulled in Xavier's eyes and he sat in his usual leather chair by the fire staring into it as he cried.

The eldest child; twenty year old Vanessa Gaines, stood and came to the nurse taking the baby in her arms. She was a young wife and her husband was away so she was staying with her parents. She looked at the baby and was enraptured.

"Oh papa you must see…never in this entire world has there been a baby so beautiful," Vanessa stated crossing the room to the chair.

"What?" Xavier asked hoarsely. Vanessa bent down and gently placed the bundle in her father's arms.

Xavier looked down into the bundle and saw a baby with pale skin, wet black curls, and large dark green eyes. She was absolutely perfect.

"She's perfect," he cried, "she looks just like her mother."

"I need a name sir," the old nurse stated.

"Katherine…Katherine Grace," Xavier whispered softly as he continued to stare at the baby, "She is Pure Grace."

The nurse nodded and left the room as the rest of the children came to see the baby.

* * *

_February 4, 1898 a small town house in London…_

Derrick Drake sat in his chair looking into the fire in his study thinking. He could hear is lovely young wife's screams as she worked to give birth to their first child. He hoped she'd live and would be fine because he didn't think he could live without her.

They'd agree to let nature take its course and he'd loved watching her stomach grow with their child. Now though he was regretting it as the screams intensified.

"God let this all stop," he cried out to no one. It seemed his wish was answered because the screaming died out.

It was quiet for a few minutes before an old doctor came into the study wiping his bloody hands on a towel. He was smiling.

"Well?" Derrick asked jumping up.

"It's a beautiful little girl. Mother and daughter are fine you can go up now," the doctor smiled.

"Wahoo!!" Derrick shouted jumping in the air and dashing out of the room.

The doctor chuckled; he loved this part of his job.

Derrick dashed up the stairs and entered the bedroom he shared with his wife. He ignored the blood and just climbed on close to his wife kissing her tired and sweaty head.

"Oh love I was so scared I'd lose you," Derrick whispered.

"Shush Derrick. Look at her she's so beautiful," Mary smiled.

He looked into his wife's arm and saw a chubby baby with wet blonde girls and sparkling blue eyes looking back at him. She was wrapped in swaddling cloths.

"She's beautiful love. What should we call our little angel?" Derrick asked kissing his wife again.

"Kendra I think…Kendra Abigale," Mary stated.

"I like it…Kendra," Derrick smiled down at the little baby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Train to Hogwarts**

_September 1, 1909 eleven years later…_

"Come on come on we've got thirty minutes! You know I hate to be late!" a twig like child with scrawny arms and legs snapped angrily at the people in the carriage. Her hair was black as night and unruly frizzy and she wore gold rimmed glasses that magnified her already large eyes to be nearly three times their size. She was in a white shirt with a grey jumper, stockings, and black buckled shoes. In her hand was a small cat cage.

"Calm down Kate we'll get there no worries," a young boy of fourteen laughed climbing out of the carriage. He was in black slacks and shoes with a white shirt, black vest, and black coat. His short brown hair was slicked back and his brown eyes sparkling. In his hand he held a toad.

After him a girl of sixteen with shoulder length brown curls held back with pins. She had cold brown eyes and was slim and pretty standing about 5'8. She was wearing a red dress. She was carrying a small cage with a tiny brown owl in it.

Once she had gotten to the curb to join her siblings a tall man standing 6'4 and broad shouldered stepped out of the carriage. He was well built and had laughter and age lines around his hands and face suggesting he was about sixty-five; though those of his race knew he was actually a spry 104. His balding grey hair was covered with a black top hat and he wore a black suit and cloak with grey gloves. His brown eyes were sharp and scanned the area before smiling at his three children.

"All right let's get the trunks then," he stated in a deep Scottish brogue.

The boy and his father loaded three trunks and two cages on two trolleys and headed to the Hogwarts Platform.

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Derrick snapped angrily as they stood between Platforms 9 and 10. It was ten forty in the morning.

"There is no such thing as Platforms 9 and ¾ they are just having at us," Derrick stated.

"Be reasonable love. The man said they do not perform magic in front of us…perhaps the platform is hidden," Mary stated petting her daughter's head.

"I still think this is all some ridiculous prank," Derrick stated.

"Only to muggles," a voice replied from behind.

The trio turned to see four very well dressed people standing before them looking highly annoyed at them.

"You are in the way muggle. Move or my father will see to it you're put in your proper place," the elder girl snapped.

"Miranda we are in a muggle place we must blend," the man snapped.

The fat little girl with the tight gold ringlets and blue eyes in the pink dress stared awkwardly at the frizzy haired bug eyed child glaring at her.

"My name is Harris. I deduce they never told you how to access the platform. Well say your good bye's here and we'll see to it the girl is on the train," the man replied in a business like tone.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Derrick asked.

"What possible business would I have in harming her?" Xavier asked.

"Well…all right then," the man glared at him for a few moments before turning to his daughter.

"Be good and send a letter when you get there all right?" Derrick asked kneeling by the girl. The little girl sniffed and nodded hugging him tightly.

The mother kissed her daughter as the two walked away from the platform.

"Hurry up then we've only got ten minutes now!" the frizzy haired child snapped.

"Right then take your cat sweetie and send me an owl when you can. Take the girl as well. We'll get everything on the train for you," Xavier winked.

The girl nodded grabbing her cage and the blonde child and taking a running start at the wall.

Kendra was panicking and trying her hardest to get away from this crazy child but the frizzy haired child's grip was iron tight. Kendra shut her eyes against the collision and when she felt none she opened her eyes to see a grand red and black train puffing up smoke next to a platform full of children and parents.

"Oh my gosh it's real!" she replied.

"Of course it is," the frizzy haired child snapped, "Come along mudblood."

Katherine pulled the blonde child like a rag doll through the throngs of people onto the train and down the carts till they found and empty compartment.

"Sit," the frizzy hair child snapped.

Startled by this girl's briskness Kendra did as she was told and sat by the window. Katherine sat opposite the child and stared out of the window. They sat that way even as the train began to move and never even looked at each other till the train was well out of London.

* * *

After the girls had been sitting together for quite sometime the frizzy haired child turned from the window and looked at the pudgy blonde.

"Now let's have introductions. I am Katherine Grace Harris of the Harris Clan of Scotland. My father is Xavier Harris and my mother was Veronica Roland from Ireland. I have six siblings two are on this train and the other three at their homes or jobs," Katherine replied.

"Um Kendra Abigale Drake…I uh my father is Derrick Drake a lawyer and my mum is Mary Drake a housewife. I'm an only child," Kendra answered a little shocked.

"I deduce you're Irish, Scottish, and French. You're muggle born of course which is why you are a mudblood. There are only three houses at Hogwarts you will be safe in. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. Should you be unlucky to get Slytherin they will eat you alive. I wouldn't fear though because you do not have what it takes to be a great Slytherin," Katherine replied sitting up straight.

"You seem to know a lot about every thing," Kendra stated.

"My siblings and father told me stories plus I've read every book about Hogwarts I could get," Katherine answered.

"Oh…what's a mudblood?" Kendra asked.

"A muggle born witch and or wizard. Mudblood is what you are because your blood is not pure it is tainted with that of a muggles. It is dirty," Katherine answered turning to the window.

Kendra blinked back tears at the girl's sharp and uncaring words. She didn't think there was anything wrong with being a muggle. Her life was fine till that blasted professor came and now she feared she was headed to a school filled with people like this absurd child you was ugly and thought herself better than everyone. Kendra turned away from the girl and silently cried.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Hogwarts**

When the train had pulled into the station in Hogsmeade Kendra and Katherine were already in their school robes. Kendra unfortunately had to get into a boat at a dock with Katherine and two other girls that were apparently purebloods as well. Kendra already didn't like purebloods but the lives they led seem frightfully enchanting.

"So how was the summer in India Regina?" Katherine asked a girl with bleach blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Dismal at best and terribly hot," the girl sighed flicking her hair.

"What about you Kate. Vanessa and Rupert took you to Rome didn't they?" a horse faced girl with black hair and hazel eyes asked.

Obviously the purebloods were not very pretty.

"Oh it was lovely. I got to attend the carnivals and some masquerade balls with Rome's Head Wizarding Magistrate. I danced with his son! Oh it was wonderful and Vanessa swears she's taking me to Paris for the summer this year if I am the smartest in my year…which I assure you I will be," Katherine stated adjusting her glasses.

"You're so lucky you're the youngest Kate. Everyone always does as you ask," Regina sighed.

"Being the youngest has nothing to do with it. It's all in presentation," Katherine said importantly as she straightened her robes.

* * *

They rounded a bend and the castle in all its luminous glory stood before them. Kendra couldn't help herself and gasped in shock causing the three girls to laugh at her simple ness.

"Don't you love mudbloods that see a castle for the first time?" Regina laughed as she stepped onto the pier as the boats docked.

"They are rather funny aren't they?" the horse faced girl; Medusa, nodded.

Katherine giggled as they headed to the castle leaving Kendra to sadly trail behind.

* * *

"First years Professor!" the groundskeeper shouted banging on the doors. The large doors opened to a grand foyer and standing on the stairs was a man of eighty or so with wiry grey hair in green robes and yellow eyes.

"Hello children and welcome! Welcome to Hogwarts!" the man greeted kindly, "I am Professor Everard and for the next seven years I'll be your charms professor and the head of Ravenclaw house. Now before we head into the Great Hall and you enjoy dinner you must first be sorted. The houses are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Now here the house you're in is your family. Rule breaking looses points and proving yourself earns points. Now wait here and I'll see if they're ready for you," the man replied and disappeared through another set of double doors.

"I heard only the worst of the worst are in Slytherin. All the snobs," a boy by Kendra whispered to his friend.

Kendra was thinking this had to be true if it put Katherine and those other two girls in there just as the man came back.

"We're ready. Follow me please," the man grinned and headed off.

The children followed him through the other set of double doors into a great hall with four long tables filled with students staring at them and a high table full of adults. The ceiling had hundreds of candles floating freely and a ceiling that looked like the very sky outside was over them. Kendra's eyes widen as she saw the ceiling and she nearly ran into the person in front of her as she was watching the ceiling.

"Now I'll call your names and you'll come up and put on this hat to be sorted," Everard stated.

The first years nodded waiting. Kendra watched as the horse faced girl whose name was Medusa Crabbe was sent to Slytherin. Not long after Kendra's own name was called and she cautiously stepped up to the dais and donned the hat.

_"Oh what have we here the first muggle born of the evening?" a voice inside Kendra's head stated._

_ "Jumping Jehosaphat!" Kendra exclaimed. _

_"Well that's a first," the hat chuckled, "but down to business…you're sorting."_

_"O-okay," Kendra said uncertainly. _

_"Hmm…I see loyalty and a pretty good head on these shoulders. I believe you'd be perfect for…__**Gryffindor!**__"_

The table at the far left end of the hall cheered and she was welcomed into the house. She smiled at everyone including one boy already sorted there before turning to the sorting.

The sorting went on easily for quite awhile before Katherine was called. When she walked up Kendra was sure she heard others whispering as the hat went on her head.

"They say she can already do all the spells in our first year books," the boy that had introduced himself as Adrian Dane stated.

Kendra ignored him and just watched wondering what the hat was saying to her.

_"Oh the last Harris child I must admit I've been waiting for you. Your brother's head was full of you," the hat chuckled. _

_"Thank you I suppose. So what's the deal?" she asked._

_ "Frisky little thing. Let's see you have great skill and courage, a great mind, and great cunning. All in all I say…__**Slytherin!**__"_ the hat shouted.

Katherine handed the hat to the professor and hurried off to sit with what Kendra realized was her brother and the Crabbe girl.

The sorting continued and Kendra was unsurprised to see Regina Malfoy get into Slytherin as well. When the sorting ended the Headmaster stood to address them.

"Welcome to a new year! I am Headmaster Fortescue and I hope this will be a grand year. Now some things to note would be the Forbidden Forest is off limits, Hogsmeade visits are for third to seventh years only, and look on your house bulletin boards for information on clubs, Quidditch try-outs, and banned items. Enjoy the feast!" the man with the grey hair and brown eyes stated as the food magically appeared.

Kendra and Katherine both ate their fills and sleepily followed the prefects to their houses. Both girls slept in their dorm rooms happily content for the time being.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast Katherine nearly ran into Kendra on her way to the owlery.

"Oh I'm…oh it's you. What are you doing?" Katherine asked standing and gathering her bag and letter.

"Um I…I was looking for where to mail this letter and why are you so rude anyway?" Kendra asked picking up her own items.

"I'm not rude," Katherine snapped, "and you can't mail that the muggle way you have to use and owl."

"But…how will they know how to get to my house?" Kendra blinked following the girl up the winding staircase of the owlery.

"Owls are excellent at directions. Give it to one and tell them the address," Katherine stated as they entered the tower and a black owl flew right to Katherine.

"Hi Gorgon. Sorry for making you wait but I did have to add a few things. Here take this to papa," Katherine smiled at the owl and kissed its beak. The owl squawked and flew out a window.

Kendra watched the girl and bit her lip looking at all the owls. Katherine turned to leave and sighed seeing the girl staring nervously at the birds.

"Here," Katherine sighed coming up to the girl and whistling. A brown owl flew right onto Katherine's arm.

"Tell him where to go and give him the letter," Katherine instructed. Kendra did as instructed and watched the owl fly through a window.

"Come on mudblood let's get to class. You have Charms right?" Katherine said grabbing the girl's arm.

"Well yeah but…stop pulling me!" Kendra snapped jerking her arm out of Katherine's iron grip.

Katherine turned and rose and eyebrow before grabbing Kendra's wrist again and hurrying off with the girl dragging behind her like a rag doll.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hope everyone is enjoying this! Reviews please if you can!_

**Chapter 4: Halloween**

_October 31, 1909 Hogwarts…_

Kendra was buckling her shoes that morning wondering how she'd gotten into this position.

_Accident of birth_. A very Katherine sounding voice replied.

_You had the misfortune of becoming a mudblood by having muggle parents. Thus it is warrant you are teased and taunted._ The voice continued in that pious all so important way.

"Stupid purebloods," Kendra scowled.

"Hey we aren't all bad!" Fiona Cochran laughed sitting on the bed. She was a blonde hazel eyed Gryffindor that shared a dorm with Kendra and two other girls. Kendra and Fiona had become friends rather easily.

"No…but…agggh why does that Harris girl always shows up around me!?" Kendra exclaimed falling back on the bed.

"Isn't it she appears when ever your teased?" Fiona asked.

"Yes!" Kendra shouted, "The bloody twig shows up and says something with big words that totally confuses the others and they walk away. Then she proceeds to tell me she was insulting me _and_ them before dragging me off to class like a bloody doll!"

Fiona giggled.

"It's not funny!" Kendra snapped sitting up.

"I'm sorry but it is. Look I know Katherine from the pureblood circles. Her family is major high influence so if you're in her eyesight even if it's like a toy you're golden! Seriously Kendra in this world it's who you know not what you know," Fiona stated, "Come on let's go eat."

Kendra nodded as they grabbed their bags and headed to the door.

* * *

"Get up, get up, get up!!" Regina Malfoy, Medusa Crabbe, and Angora Skeen shouted jumping on their friend's bed.

"No!" Katherine snapped burrowing into her large four poster bed.

"Come on get up!" the girls shouted pulling the covers off of Katherine.

Katherine shrieked so loudly at the cold hitting her pale skin that her eye glasses on the table cracked.

"Merlin Kate rein it in," Angora snapped.

"Jeez it's freezing!" Katherine squealed and gabbed her robe wrapping it around herself.

The three straightened up rubbing their sore ears and then started laughing at their friend as she stood above them on the bed.

"What?" Katherine asked as she summoned her glasses and fixed the crack.

"You…you're hair," Medusa giggled.

"It's worse than ever!" Regina laughed.

Katherine leaned over and looked at herself in the full length mirror.

"Oh hell…I swear I'm gonna find the perfect potion to fix this mess!" Katherine snapped as she grabbed a brush and ran to the mirror to try and tame her wild hair.

"Well what ever you do hurry up. You know what day it is don't ya?" Medusa asked. Katherine gasped and dropped her brush.

"That's right," Regina grinned, "And I think Daniel is still asleep."

"Got to go," Katherine replied dashing out of the room.

The frizzy haired child ran up to the boy's dormitory and entered her brother's room seeing him and the other three boys sound asleep. She ran to his bed and jumped on him shouting, "I'M 12!!"

Daniel groaned and opened his eyes to see large green eyes made larger with silly glasses and a mess of frizzy mane smiling at him.

"Okay kitten okay you're twelve…now get off," Daniel laughed kissing her nose.

Katherine scrabbled into a sitting position as her brother sat up as well.

"Happy Birthday Kitten," he smiled as a large box came floating into her lap. Katherine gave him a brilliant 1000 watt smile that made the ridiculousness of her physical appearance pale as she tore into the wrapping.

"Oh Danny! Danny really!?" Katherine asked.

"Yes really. You're a young woman now," Daniel grinned as she stood on the bed and held up a chiffon emerald party dress with silver trims.

"You'll have to wait till Christmas to wear it of course but I'd knew you'd want it now," Daniel smiled.

Of all his sisters his baby sister he loved and watched out for the most. He felt a need to be there for her when ever their father couldn't; which was usually.

"OH Danny thank you so much I love it!" Katherine sequel and kissed his cheek repeatedly before dashing out of the room with her gift.

"You know your way to close to her," Hubert Shoop stated.

"Eh she needs a pillar," Daniel stated climbing out of bed.

"You better watch it Dan. You get to close your psycho father will eat you alive," Hubert warned. Daniel laughed and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

"Adrian what's going on with the snakes?" Kendra asked as she and Fiona sat by the boy at the Gryffindor table. Breakfast had already started.

"Oh the princess' birthday is today. You know for purebloods it's a big deal to have one born on Halloween," Adrian shrugged.

"Why?" Kendra asked.

"Supposedly it proves how pure and powerful you are," Fiona laughed, "It doesn't happen a lot."

"So that gives her permission to do as she pleases?" Kendra asked.

"No… but she does have a commanding presence," Fiona stated.

The day went on as usual except for the Slytherins crowding around Katherine every chance they could to wish her a Happy Birthday. Katherine was just soaking it up and it aggravated all the other houses; especially the Gryffindors.

It got worse when enjoying some free time outside Kendra saw Katherine presented with a large cake by some of the elder Slytherins.

* * *

"She always was the favorite," Miranda sighed from under a large oak tree. She was sitting with her boyfriend; Percival Dumbledore. With them were their friends Benjamin McGonagall, Henry Shaw, and William Fortescue.

"Funny I think it is," William laughed, "It's like she's a little queen amongst the snakes.

William was a sixth year Ravenclaw prefect. He was the headmaster's nephew. Henry Shaw was a Ravenclaw and the son of the Editor in Chief of the Daily Prophet. Benjamin and Percival were both Gryffindor prefects. Percival's father was head of the Hogwarts Governors and Benjamin's father was the owner of the Scottish Brigadiers; the International Quidditch team.

"Don't encourage it Willie," Miranda snapped.

Benjamin just rolled his eyes and continued reading his book ignoring the child far off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Christmas Surprise**

_December 24, 1909 London's National Theater…_

"Oh mummy, daddy that was so wonderful! Thank you so much for bringing me!" Kendra squealed.

She was dressed in a lovely pink and white lace dress with pink gloves. Her parents had surprised her when she got home from Hogwarts with tickets for a Christmas Eve viewing of the Nut Cracker Ballet.

"I'm glad you liked it sweetie," Mary smiled kissing her daughter's head. Derrick was checking his pocket watch.

"Oh Kendra! Kendra darling how wonderful to see you!" Katherine's voice called from behind them.

Kendra twitched slightly at the high pitched sound and turned a scowling face that quickly turned into wide eyed and open mouth.

Katherine was holding the hands of a very handsome young couple and all three were in rich red colors.

The woman had a burgundy gown and mink stole with her brown hair pinned up in tight curls. She had soft brown eyes and impish features.

The man was in a black tuxedo with a red vest and rose on the lapel and he had short red hair and hazel eyes.

Katherine had a little red and white lace dress on with a tiny mink stole of her own. She wasn't wearing her glasses which showed her eyes were large all on their own. Her frizzy hair was pulled into a frizzy curly bun.

Katherine broke free of the couple and ran toward Kendra embracing her tightly and kissing her cheeks in the traditional French way.

"It's wonderful to see you! Did you just see the ballet?" she asked smiling.

"Uh yes," Kendra nodded a little wary at how nice Katherine suddenly was.

"Katy love aren't you forgetting something?" the woman asked in a light Scottish accent as she and her husband came to stand in front of the Drakes.

"Oh…OH yes forgive me! Kendra this is my eldest sister Vanessa and her husband Rupert Gaines. Nessa, Rupert this is my friend from school Kendra Drake…and her lovely parents but I am sad to say I don't know their names," Katherine stated stepping back and curtsying to the Drakes.

"Derrick and this is my wife Mary," Derrick answered shaking Rupert's hand, "So…you're also magic then?"

"Yes, yes we are. My wife is the eldest of the Harris children and I work in our Magical Ministry as a…police officer of sorts," Rupert stated.

"Well it's freezing and it's nice to meet you. Would you like to join us at our home for coffee? We live not far from here," Vanessa asked as Rupert hoisted Katherine up in his arms.

"Oh we'd love to but it is rather late," Mary stated.

"Nonsense the night is early still…and I'm sure the girls would love some more visiting time," Rupert replied flagging down a cabby carriage.

"Well…I suppose so," Derrick nodded helping Mary and Kendra in the cab.

"Excellent you and I can break into my new cigars before my father-in-law smokes them all," Rupert laughed in a deep rich voice. Derrick joined in the laugh and in no time at all the cab had stopped.

Kendra looked up at welcoming dark brick town house on Windsor Street with gold numbers that said 212.

"This is a lovely house!" Mary smiled brightly.

"Thank you," Vanessa grinned as she hurried up the stairs and entered. A maid hurried to the white foyer and took everyone's coats and stoles and hung them in the hall closet.

"Melody we'd like some coffee and Rupert's cigars," Vanessa stated.

"Yes Madam," the maid bowed and hurried down the hall.

"Wait Melody!" Katherine called as she grabbed Kendra and hurried after the maid.

"She loves to play with the servants," Rupert stated leading the family into a lovely warm sitting room with a big fire burning in the hearth.

"You're house is so lovely," Mary gushed sitting on the golden couch.

"Vanessa keeps a wonderful house," Rupert said proudly.

* * *

"What's your deal! Why are you being nice to me?" Kendra snapped once she and Katherine were in the Kitchen with the maid.

"When I'm with Nessa I try to be nice to the lesser people as she seems to like them so much," Katherine shrugged.

"Uh-huh," Kendra sniffed angrily.

"Heres some hot cocoa for you dearies," Melody replied sitting two mugs at the little breakfast table along with some cookies.

"Thank you Melody," Katherine curtsied and sat at the table.

"Yes thank you," Kendra nodded.

"Do you live with your sister?" Kendra asked after Melody had left with the coffee.

"No I live on the moor in the manor with my papa," Katherine replied.

"So what are you doing here?" Kendra asked.

"I love spending time with Nessa! She knows all about the good plays and ballets. She's friends with a lot of performers as well," Katherine exclaimed, "They take me all over the place during the summer!"

"I heard you went to Rome this year," Kendra replied.

"Oh I did…what I want most is to go on an excavation in Egypt. My dream is to be a magical archeologist," Katherine replied.

"Oh I love Egypt. The pyramids and all the gods," Kendra replied.

"You can be my assistant then. I'm going as soon as Hogwarts is over. Papa gave me a wizard's oath he'd let me go for a year and a half maybe even two if I find anything of interest. He's going to fund it," Katherine stated.

"Why not lock on to a different one. Why does daddy have to pay?" Kendra asked.

"My philosophy is; if a man wants to pay…let him," Katherine stated.

Kendra rolled her eyes but was surprised she was actually finding common ground with the snob. Perhaps they could be friends. The two girls talked of Egypt for several minutes before Vanessa and Mary came in tot ell them the Drakes had to leave.

"Oh so soon? I was having so much fun," Katherine sighed.

"Katy how about you give her that gift you were so worried the owl would break in transit," Vanessa suggested.

"Oh yes! Oh Kendra wait here," Katherine replied and dashed passed the two women much like a gust of wind.

"She's frightfully fast even in her pretty little dress," Mary blinked.

"Oh yes it comes from having to run from papa the tickle monster," Vanessa laughed.

"I'm glad this worked out. You know I hope you don't mind me saying this but I had thought your family terribly snobbish," Mary stated.

"They are," Vanessa stated, "Miranda is a lost cause but I think there is hope for Katy and Danny once they get in the real world like the rest of us. I have an even high hope for my baby sister with a wonderful child like Kendra as her friend," Vanessa smiled at the blond girl.

Kendra smiled back unsurely as Katherine dashed back in the room holding a small but nicely wrapped box.

"Happy Christmas Kendra," Katherine smiled handing the box to the girl.

"Oh uh thanks," Kendra blinked taking the box.

She unwrapped the package and found a beautiful silver and ruby bracelet.

"Wow," Kendra whispered softly.

"We were shopping a few days ago and I thought it'd look perfect on you," Katherine stated strapping the bracelet on.

"Thank you very much but this is too much," Kendra replied.

"Nonsense!" Katherine replied.

Kendra smiled and hugged the girl as they left the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Back to Normal… Sort of**

_February 12, 1910 Hogwarts…_

After Christmas Kendra found hers and Katherine relationship turn back to normal. Kendra was picked on and Katherine assisted in the picking. Then when ever possible Katherine grabbed Kendra and drug her to each class never forgetting to point out when Kendra was performing a spell wrong.

"No no stop that you're doing it wrong!" Katherine snapped snatching Kendra's wand from her.

"What? I did what Professor Everard stated," Kendra snapped. She was really getting annoyed with Katherine again.

"He _said_ to have an idea in your head and wave your wand in a swirling motion over the pineapple _not_ to have an idea circle the wand over the pineapple," Katherine sighed.

Kendra huffed, "And what makes you so bloody special?"

"The fact I know what I am doing," Katherine stated.

"Well I don't need you," Kendra snapped taking her wand back.

Katherine blinked and took her glasses off and really gave Kendra a piercing glare. Inside Kendra was extremely frightened of the look and wanted to apologize; but her stubbornness refused to let her and she bit the inside of her cheek and stared at the child.

"Well done Miss Drake. You can proudly proclaim yourself a true Gryffindor. I salute you," Katherine saluted and turned back to her fruit she was supposed to be charming into a different color.

Kendra looked at Katherine as if she'd grown an extra head.

"Miss Drake kindly return to your pineapple," Professor Everard stated. Kendra blushed and looked back to her own work.

* * *

After class Kendra followed Katherine till they passed an alcove behind a suit of armor. Kendra grabbed Katherine and dived into it.

"What in god's name is wrong with you!? Are you insane?" Kendra hissed quietly so they wouldn't be heard.

"It's been discussed," Katherine replied. Kendra shook her head blinking.

"What the bloody hell is your problem!?" Kendra hissed.

"I haven't got a problem you can see," Katherine answered.

"Quit messing with my head and answer me straight! Why are you nice one second and mean the next?" Kendra asked.

"Oh that," Katherine nodded, "I've been trying to get you to stand up to yourself. You've got the Gryffindor courage Kendra you just need to be pushed to use it. It's the only way to keep you from being trampled on by the idiots. Seriously you're smarter than most the people I grew up with," Katherine stated.

"You…you're a queer bird aren't you," Kendra frowned.

"I'm a queer kitten thank you very much. Now if you excuse me I'm going to lunch," Katherine snapped and left the alcove.

Kendra left the alcove a few minutes later highly confused. So intent she was on the complexity of hers and Katherine's relationship that she wasn't watching where she was going and ran straight into a group of Slytherins.

"Oi watch it mudblood," a boy named Thompson snarled.

"She's so fat she gets stuck in the door way I'm sure," a girl named Bridgette snarled.

"Yes a fat mudblood probably full of mud," Thompson laughed loudly.

"Stop it! Just…Just shut up and leave me alone!" Kendra snapped and shot a leg locking curse at the boy's feet.

Thompson's leg snapped together fast and the boy toppled over taking his girlfriend with him.

"That'll teach you," Kendra mumbled walking off head held high.

As she rounded the corner she realized that Katherine might not be such a bad person after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Solidified and Unconscious**

_May 27, 1910 Quidditch Game…Slytherin vs. Gryffindor…_

"Would you hurry it up!? We're going to be late!" Katherine snapped. She was standing in front of the castle tapping her foot anxiously. It was the last Quidditch game of the season and it was Slytherin vs. Gryffindor for the Quidditch Cup.

Kendra and Katherine had found a strange rhythm to their relationship of fighting and then being nice and fight and being nice. No one was sure what was up and what was down with those two so no one asked.

Kendra was sitting on the steps of the school trying to tie her shoe lace.

"Will you pipe down? We're on opposite cheering teams anyway," Kendra replied.

"Doesn't matter this is a game not to be missed! Especially for you mudblood," Katherine stated.

"Oh shut it twit," Kendra snapped.

"Hurry up!" Katherine shouted.

"There I…agggh," Kendra squeaked as Katherine dashed off holding tightly to the girl's hand as soon as she finished tying her shoe.

The girls made it to the game just as the whistle was blown to start it. Even though they were on opposite cheering teams; because Katherine's father was there to see the game Katherine was allowed to sit with him and she had Kendra with her.

"Hi papa!" Katherine called loudly jumping into his lap as they got into the parents section.

"Hello kitten. Oh and you would be Kendra yes?" Xavier asked. Kendra nodded.

"Xavier Harris. Call me Mr. Xavier," the man smiled, "any friend of Kate's is always welcome."

"Thank you sir," Kendra blushed and sat down.

* * *

Percival and Benjamin were in their element. Both boys loved Quidditch and loved to play.

Dumbledore played beater and Benjamin played keeper.

Ben was a natural on a broom and fantastic at the game. He had hopes of going pro and he knew that scouts were in the audience today watching.

"Give it all you got Ben good luck," Percival smiled at his friend as they flew to their posts.

"You to Perc," Ben nodded.

The whistle blew and the game began. The Slytherins were even worse than usual.

* * *

Daniel Harris played on the Slytherin team as a chaser. He knew his team mates cheated a lot. He didn't really care as long as they won; which was why he cheated as well.

Daniel felt a surge of pride every time he heard his sister's high pitch squeal when he made a goal. He told himself if they won his own playing would be dedicated to her.

* * *

The game went on for three hours with Gryffindor having a strong lead. Benjamin was blocking almost everything that was coming at him.

* * *

"Daddy look at him he's top notch wouldn't you say?" Katherine asked watching the Gryffindor keeper.

"I'd say so. Looks like Daniel's the only one to get anything off of him. Must be my training him eh?" Xavier laughed.

Xavier had been a grand chaser in his day. One of the best Hogwarts had but he'd hurt his leg in his last year and never could get his steering right after it.

"Yes daddy," Katherine giggled.

Kendra watched the game go back in forth in awe. It seemed this game was even more crowd gathering than cricket or rugby!

* * *

"Come on Lance get the snitch already," Benjamin grunted as he blocked another shot.

The game was getting tighter and more violent. Everyone was sure something bad was going to happen and it did.

Benjamin was blocking a shot when the Slytherin captain grabbed one of his beater's bats and took a big swing at a bludger. The little ball hurled toward the keeper and smashed right into the left side of McGonagall's head hurling his broom and himself into the goal post where he hit his chest on the ring and fell to the ground with a loud bang.

Benjamin was in indescribable pain and the last thing he heard was a high shrill voice screaming.

* * *

"NNNOOOOO!" Katherine screamed as she watched the keeper land.

"Bad form! Bad form!" Xavier shouted jumping up and placing his daughter in his seat. He was a former Slytherin and even he thought that was low.

Hundreds of the people in the stands were booing the Slytherin Captain as all the players landed and the Gryffindor players ran to their teammate.

"Mr. Goyle you are coming with me this instant," Mister Vorn, the referee and flying instructor, snapped. He pulled the tall husky boy by his ear back to the castle.

* * *

"He…he…Merlin he never had a chance," Katherine said softly watching as the boy was carried off in a stretcher.

"It's okay Kate…its okay I'm….I'm sure Madam Newt can fix him," Kendra replied.

Katherine turned to Kendra and wrapped her arms around her crying. Kendra was struck by the strange show of emotion but wrapped her arms around Katherine and rubbed her back making small shushing noises.

* * *

"Well? What's happened?" Katherine asked Miranda as soon as she saw her at breakfast the next day. Kendra was by her side in an instant.

"They had to send him to St. Mungo's. Percy said Benny had a terrible concussion, a collapsed lung, and several broken ribs. He's lucky to be alive," Miranda stated, "Why do you want to know?"

"I…no reason…Goyle's on probation and by default Slytherin lost the House Cup and the Quidditch Cup," Katherine stated.

"Serves them right Kate. No one mudblood or pureblood deserved what he got," Miranda stated walking over to her table.

Katherine and Kendra embraced and they had an understanding that they were friends.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Secret Admirer and a New Year**

_July 20, 1910 St. Mungo's Room 215…_

Benjamin had lived and recovered. Today was his last day in St. Mungo's and tomorrow he'd go home. Three weeks later he'd be back on his way to Hogwarts.

"I have a delivery for you sir," an orderly replied entering the hospital room. He placed a brilliant bouquet of lilies, daisies, and chrysanthemums on the table by him.

"There's a note too sir," the orderly added handing the boy the note and walking out.

Benjamin opened the note and read it.

* * *

_Benjamin,_

_I was thrilled to learn you are returning to Hogwarts. I've fretted over your well being all summer and can't wait to see you return to the pitch!_

_My blessings are with you and I hope to see you on the pitch._

_Yours,_

_Your Secret Admirer _

* * *

"What have you got there son?" a tall military looking man asked entering with a lovely medium sized woman with crimson hair.

"Oh it's a note from these flowers. I guess I have an admirer," Benjamin chuckled.

"Oh what a lovely bouquet…she certainly knows her elements so to speak," Natasha McGonagall replied.

"Flowers that beautiful the girl herself must be very ugly," Nathan McGonagall chuckled.

"Oh Nathan honestly," Natasha scoffed.

Benjamin laughed at his parents and wondered just who put so much trouble into the flowers.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that! What if he asks Miranda and she tells him?" Kendra asked on the train.

After meeting up and finding a compartment Kendra and Katherine has started talking about the new head boy; one Benjamin McGonagall.

"One: she's not going to tell because she doesn't know I did it. Two: I charmed my handwriting look different so no one is going to know. Three: I…It seemed like the thing to do," Katherine stated.

"You've got a crush on him!" Kendra blinked.

"I do not," Katherine scoffed sitting up straighter.

"Oh yes you do! You do!" Kendra cackled and stood up performing a silly dance singing about Katherine and her crush.

Katherine curled up in her seat mumbling in a mixture of Celtic and Romanian it sounded like as she stuck her fingers in her ears. Kendra stopped her song after awhile and stared at her friend…yes her friend laughing.

"What on earth is…Kate…Kate what are you doing like that?" Daniel asked entering the compartment. He was now a prefect and wore his badge proudly.

"I was teasing her and she was ignoring me," Kendra answered.

"What business did you have teasing her mudblood?" Daniel asked in annoyance.

"Leave her be what are you doing in here and not in the prefects' compartments?" Katherine asked looking at her brother.

"I wanted to check on my kitten," Daniel stated sitting by her.

"Don't you just love him?" Katherine sighed curling her arms around one of his and laying her head on his shoulder.

"For someone so independent you certainly love people taking care of you," Kendra stated.

"Tis the only way to live; with people at thou beck and call," Katherine sighed dramatically stretching herself over her brother's lap.

Kendra rolled her eyes as Daniel and Katherine stared at each other laughing.

* * *

"And here we are with a new year to begin," Katherine replied as she and Kendra were walking to Potions.

"Yes…you suppose it will be anything like last year?" Kendra asked.

"This will be better because you and I are friends in truth now and bound to have great adventures," Katherine stated.

"Just don't get me hanged," Kendra replied as they entered their potions lesson.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: A Babysitter of Sorts**

_September 25, 1910 Hogwarts…_

"Katherine….honestly Kate pay attention!" Kendra hissed.

The girls were sitting in the back in history of Magic class as 189 year old Professor Arthur Binns droned on and on about the Goblin war of 1754.

Katherine; usually a studious girl always reading ahead and paying attention, was so bored she'd stopped taking notes and was idly drawing on her parchment with colored ink.

"I'm sorry K but I honestly cannot continue to listen to him so I won't," Katherine stated.

They'd taken to calling each other K and Kate for their nicknames.

"I know he's boring but if we don't at least listen we'll never know what to know to pass the test," Kendra stated.

"I'll read the book. Reading a boring history book is better than listening to him," Katherine stated.

Kendra rolled her eyes and went back to the lecture while Katherine continued doodling her dragon. Katherine was extremely multitalented in several areas so it came as no surprise that the more she concentrated on the dragon the more realistic the picture started to become.

"Now that's an idea," Katherine stated.

"What?" Kendra turned to look at her friend confused.

Actually Kendra was usually confused when it came to Katherine.

"A dragon to liven up class!" Katherine grinned pulling out her wand.

Her wand was a curious thing. It was apparently made of the ivory of an elephant tusk so it was hard, small, and white. Because of the sphinx core in it the wand sparkled with gold specks.

Kendra's wand was about 9 inches of yew wood and was dark brown with a unicorn hair.

"Katherine stop you'll get us in trouble and besides we haven't learned to conjure something that big yet," Kendra whispered urgently.

"I'm sure I can do it. I've read about it," Katherine replied.

"Just…keep me out of it. I don't want to hang for you," Kendra stated.

"Very well," Katherine nodded.

Kendra turned back to the old Professor hoping Katherine wouldn't be able to full off the feat.

Kendra kept herself fixated on Binns although she vaguely registered Katherine's mumbling to herself.

A few minutes later something blew hot air at her hair.

"Katherine I told you that…holy cricket," Kendra's annoyance quickly vanished as she saw the tiny dragon steadily growing on the desk.

"Kate…Kate stop that!" Kendra hissed.

"Shush I'm concentrating," Katherine snapped as the dragon got bigger and bigger.

There was a scream from in front of them and all hell broke loose and children screamed and shot spells at the dragon trying to get passed it to the door.

Professor Binns looked to the back of the room to see what was rudely interrupting his fascinating lecture.

"Holy Merlin!" the professor shouted in shock and grabbed at his chest as he toppled over behind his desk.

"Sweet Merlin! Katherine!" Kendra gasped pulling Katherine's sleeve at seeing the professor fall.

"Leave me be," Katherine stated focusing on the dragon.

"KATHERINE!!!" Kendra shouted.

"What?" Katherine asked turning to her friend.

"You killed him!" Kendra snapped pointing to the feet of the professor behind the desk.

"Oh Merlin," Katherine gasped clamping her hands over her mouth.

"Duck!" Fiona shouted pulling the two girls down as the dragon's tail nearly knocked them cold.

* * *

"So I think that the best way to choose players would be to just let them play against each other," Benjamin stated as he and Percival were walking on their way to Gryffindor Tower. They had a free period.

"Probably right. I'm interested in who Slytherins choose this year considering more than half of their players graduated," Percival stated.

Benjamin was just about to answer when they rounded the corner and found several children screaming and running around the hall to the History class.

A second after they came upon this a large red Chinese Fireball Dragon stuck its head out of the classroom door and blew fire at the wall. Percival and Benjamin grabbed some of the kids and pulled them out of the way.

"What the bloody hell!?" Percival shouted over the roar of the dragon.

"How should I know?" Benjamin asked as the headmaster and deputy along with about four other professors rounded both sides of the corridors and came upon the sight.

"Donavan you help me get rid of that thing. The rest of you get the children back!" Headmaster Fortescue shouted drawing his wand. The others drew theirs and commenced to their duties.

* * *

"Professor Binns!? Professor Binns wake up…oh please wake up!" Katherine cried out shaking the old man violently.

"I am awake Miss Harris," a familiar voice stated. Kendra and Katherine looked at the man and saw he was still as unmoving and pale.

Slowly they turned to their heads and hovering just above them was the ghostly figure of the Professor. Both girls screamed loudly and backed up quickly as there was a loud screeching noise and the dragon dissolved.

"What on earth is going on here!?" the headmaster shouted angrily entering the room.

"Why are you interrupting my class?" Binns asked in annoyance.

"P-Professor Binns…you're a ghost!" Fortescue exclaimed.

"What? Don't be silly I'm not…I'm not…AAAGGGHHH!" the professor screamed seeing the girls by his body on the floor.

"What happened?" Everard asked as he, Percival, and Benjamin entered the room.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Kendra hyperventilated.

"I-I-I-I-I-I…that is to say I…" intellectual words…really any words eluded Katherine.

"All right Messrs. Dumbledore and McGonagall take these two girls to my office. Everard inform the governors and Mr. Harris. I need a word with my Professor," Fortescue stated.

"Come on kids," Benjamin sighed.

* * *

"This is bad, this is bad, this is bad, this is bad," Katherine repeated pacing the room.

"We're ssssooooo dead! We're dead, dead, dead…DEAD!!!" Kendra exclaimed.

"Usually I would say they're over reacting…but I'm not so sure now," Percival whispered to his mate.

Benjamin nodded in agreement as Fortescue, Everard, and Mr. Harris entered the office and shut the door.

"Oh papa, papa really I didn't…that is to say…all I was trying to do was…"

"Calm down kitten. Calm down," Xavier stated hoisting his daughter in his arms.

"Shall we get down to business Mr. Harris?" Fortescue asked.

Xavier nodded and sat in a chair in front of the desk. The two seventh years were standing off to the side by the deputy. Katherine and Kendra sat in chairs by Mr. Harris looking intently at their shoes.

"Now from what I gathered Miss Harris conjured and enchanted the dragon to come to life from a drawing. This resulted in mass hysteria. The dragon sacred the children and the professor resulting in a heart attack and he died," Fortescue stated.

"I'm so so so sorry. I was just bored and wanted to liven up lessons. I swear I didn't mean to kill anyone! Please don't break my wand please!!!" Katherine cried.

"Calm down Miss Harris. Xavier can't you control her?" Fortescue sighed.

"I haven't been able to do that in years," Xavier laughed.

"Hey Kate it is okay. Let's hear the headmaster out," Benjamin stated.

Katherine turned to the boy and looked at him through teary eyes. He smiled and winked at her. Katherine smiled sweetly and wiped her eyes turning back to the headmaster.

"Thank you Mr. McGonagall," Fortescue cleared his voice and continued, "Now as I was about to say… Professor Binns is indeed dead but he has become a ghost and whishes to continue teach so thankfully I'm not short a teacher. To add to that …Miss Harris for a 12 year old that was the most remarkable spell work I've ever seen. So I'm letting you and Miss Drake stay…as long as Mr. Dumbledore and Mr. McGonagall can keep you two out of trouble for the rest of the year," Fortescue stated.

Percival and Benjamin blinked at each other unsurely.

"Is that a problem?" Everard asked the boys by him.

"Um no, no that's uh…sure we can do that," Benjamin nodded.

"Good. Then your four are free to go," Fortescue stated.

Katherine kissed her father on the cheek and followed the two boys out of the office. Kendra followed a little dazed.

"What do you expect that to do?" Xavier asked.

"You saw how the girls listened to those two and don't even know them…I think it will work," Fortescue smirked.

* * *

"Well I guess we should formally introduce ourselves," Benjamin stated when they reached the bottom of the revolving staircase to the headmaster's office.

Katherine pulled Kendra in front of the boys and they both curtseyed.

"I'm Katherine Harris."

"And I'm Kendra Drake."

The boys laughed and bowed to the girls.

"Percival and Benjamin at your service," Dumbledore grinned pointing to himself and Ben.

"Pleasure," Katherine replied.

"You've calmed yourself fairly quickly," Benjamin grinned.

"Were you acting?" Kendra blinked still whipping at her own tears.

"No I was really upset. I just bounce back quickly," Katherine replied.

"Strange little kitten aren't you?" Benjamin smirked.

Katherine beamed brightly at him.

* * *

About three weeks after the death of Professor Binns; Katherine, Kendra, Miranda, William, Benjamin, Percival, and Hendry were in the library all sitting around a table doing homework. Miranda kept shooting hateful glances at her little sister because her boyfriend was being forced to watch these two brats.

"May I ask what everyone is doing once this year is over?" Katherine asked.

"Well considering what happened last year I think I'm going to go into the auror training program if i don't get a Quidditch offer," Benjamin stated.

"I am as well," Percival stated.

"I'm going into the ice cream business with my dad," Fortescue stated.

"I'm going to go to University and become a lawyer," Henry replied.

"Katherine why do you need to know this anyway?" Miranda frowned.

"I'm a curious kitten," Katherine grinned.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Miranda hissed.

"Miranda be nice," Percival stated.

"Ugh I surrender!" William exclaimed tossing down his quill.

"Potions whipping your butt again mate?" Benjamin smirked.

"I'll never figure this out," William sighed.

"Oooh can I help? I'm good at potions," Katherine replied.

"She's good at everything. I'm sure next year she'll pick every subject and pass," Kendra snorted.

"All right cutie let's see what you got," William smirked.

Katherine hopped out of her chair and went over to the other side of the table. Miranda expected her sister to stand by the boy and peer over his arm. She was shocked when her little sister climbed into the boy's lap and picked up his quill looking over his essay.

"Oh you silly seventh year you've got it all backwards and you didn't even mention about the effects of adding Newt Tongues," Katherine sighed pulling her wand out of her sleeve.

"Silly me," William chuckled.

"Here I'll fix it," Katherine sighed as she tapped the parchment with her wand and mumbled something. William watched as the words swam around on the sheet rearranging themselves.

"You've got quite some talent their Kate," William laughed wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Thank you," Katherine replied.

"I think she knows more than you," Percival laughed kissing his girlfriend's cheek.

"She thinks she knows everything," Miranda huffed, "It's just books."

"Sure but how do you explain the fact she can do the application?" Kendra smirked.

Miranda glared at the little girl and snorted wrapping her arms possessively around one of Percival's.

"She's just good I guess," William smirked now wrapping his arms completely around the girl. Katherine giggled leaning back into him.

"You're strong Mr. William," Katherine giggled.

"Thank you," William laughed, "I try to work out."

"Work out how to get a cute little girl to do your homework you mean," Benjamin stated.

"You really got knocked hard to think she's cute," Miranda replied flipping her brunette hair over her shoulder.

"She has a unique cuteness," Benjamin replied smiling at the child in his mate's lap, "I think she'll grow up to be prettier than her sister."

"Why do you have to be so rude to her?" Percival glared.

Miranda just huffed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin **

_October 13, 1910 Quidditch Pitch..._

Katherine laced up her boots and grabbed her broom full of excitement. Finally she would play her first Quidditch game as the new Slytherin seeker. She was nervous about having to play against Benjamin and Percival…but still excited.

"Hit them high and hit them low. Take cheap shots if you have to just don't let them get the ball!" seventh year Matthew Flint shouted to his players.

He then turned to Katherine and pulled her up by her collar.

"And you…I didn't want you on the team but you're the fast we got…get that snitch or you'll be sorry!" Flint snapped.

"Oi get off of her," Daniel snapped pulling his sister from the bigger boy's grip.

"You scare her and she won't be any use to anybody," Daniel stated petting his sister's hair.

"She better win it for us," Flint snapped as he and the others left the changing area.

"Great lummox," Katherine growled.

"Kate just do your best okay. Like papa taught you okay?" Daniel asked.

"Okay," Katherine smiled as they exited onto the pitch.

* * *

"Oh Merlin…I know I'm supposed to root for Gryffindor but I sort of hope Kate does well," Kendra stated as she sat with Fiona and Adrian.

"How about we hope Kate isn't killed instead. We agreed we want McGonagall to do good to get signed right?" Fiona stated.

"Right," Kendra nodded as the game began.

* * *

Benjamin flew up to the goal post and sighed. The doctor said he could go back to the game for years but he was leary. He knew the captain for the Slytherin Team was just as mean if not meaner than last year's. He also knew Katherine was playing today and didn't exactly want any of his players to harm her. He felt a need to protect her he couldn't explain.

As the game began he had to force himself to focus on his blocking and ignore everything else. Soon he was back to his old self again.

* * *

Katherine had developed a strange way of seeking. Her father said she was a marvel. Miranda said she was weird.

Whatever she was Katherine could always follow the snitch. From the time it was released from its box Katherine's eye never left it; at least when she played.

When she watched a game her eyes darted everywhere always making notes in her head of this and that.

Right now she was watching the snitch lazily zoom around the teacher's box. She was waiting for the right moment.

As soon as she saw the snitch fly away from the teacher's box she acted.

* * *

"Bloody hell she's coming right at us!" Adrian shouted.

"DUCK!" Fiona cried as the students dived in the bleachers as Katherine came toward the Gryffindor cheerers and at the last second flew straight up as the Gryffindor seeker behind her flew right into them and crashed amongst the children.

"I've never seen a fake done like that before! Give it up for the Slytherin new seeker!" the commentator shouted.

"Bloody show off," Daniel laughed as he grabbed the quaffle and raced on.

* * *

Benjamin watched as Katherine was now racing toward him and the snitch was just inches in front of her. He also saw a bludger headed straight towards the girl's hand.

"Kate three o'clock baby!" Xavier's voice rang through the air. He'd come to watch his youngest's debut.

Benjamin watched as the girl let go of her broom and was taken in the air by the wind. She dropped back on her broom as the bludger passed and caught the snitch while rolling her broom in the air.

The snakes cheered as they won the game and Benjamin landed with his players.

"You know that kid has skills," Percival laughed.

"Somehow it doesn't bother me we lost this time," Benjamin stated as he watched the girl hoisted into the air by the other snakes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: My Hero**

_December 19, 1910 Hogwarts......._

By Christmas the two second years were a staple in the seventh year head boy's posse. Where ever the group went after classes the little girls followed.

Percival and Benjamin and even William were so charmed by the rock star personage the girls adorably bestowed on them that they even took to picking up the girls after their own classes when they could.

"You know Miranda's rather annoyed with you," William laughed as the three boys stood outside of the Charms classroom.

"She's been really terribly to her sister so I don't really care," Percival stated, "I'm seriously think of ending the relationship soon."

"Really? Might want to wait till after Hogwarts…she seems a little wacko," Benjamin stated as the door opened and students filed out.

"I've been thinking the same thing," Percival sighed but put on a smile as Katherine and Kendra came bounding out of their class toward them.

"Hiya boys!" the girls exclaimed.

Katherine jumped in Benjamin's arms and Kendra jumped in Percival's.

"Hiya girls," the three boys echoed.

"There's some great snow outside. What do you say we bundle up and have some fun?" William smiled at Katherine.

"Ooooh yes let's," Kendra nodded looking at Percival.

"Well let's get going then," Benjamin grinned lightly tickling Katherine's side. Katherine giggled as they walked off.

* * *

"Hey can we go ice skating since the lake's frozen?" Kendra asked after then been outside for about fifteen minutes.

"Hey that's superb idea," Katherine nodded. She pulled out her wand and waved it at their shoes as they turned into skates. The girls stepped gently onto the lake and found they were supported.

The two smiled and started off holding hands as they glided along the frozen water.

"I love skating," Kendra stated skating a circle around Katherine.

"I see that. I prefer music and paints," Katherine stated but all the same spun tight circles around as Kendra went around her.

The two girls were so into their own performances they never noticed the ice cracking under them.

* * *

"Oi mates look at them," William laughed looking up from a snowman they were making.

Percival and Benjamin looked up to see their charges out on the lake skating.

"Cute…but they need to come back," Benjamin stated.

"Hey girlies get back over here!" Percival shouted coming his hands around his mouth.

"Coming!" Kendra called grabbing Katherine's hand.

The two girls were gliding back when they heard the noise.

"Did you hear it?" Katherine whispered as they suddenly stopped and dropped hands.

"I was hoping not," Kendra whimpered. The two slowly turned their heads and could see the ice breaking. The crack was inching ever closer.

"Hurry!" Katherine shouted as they started speed skating to the ground.

The boys saw the cracking and ran to the edge of the lake. They weren't fast enough though because when they were two feet away the ice split and the girls fell into the water both hitting their heads on the rocks just under the ground.

Unconscious both girls began falling deeper into the water.

* * *

"Bloody hell!" William exclaimed.

"Go and get help Will," Benjamin stated shedding his boots and bulky clothes.

William nodded and ran off as Benjamin dived into the icy depths. Another splash three seconds later alerted the fact Percival had jumped in as well.

Both boys used bubble head charms and dived down deep into the water looking for the little girls. The sevenths years swam straight down for ten minutes before they saw two tiny figures in fetal positions just hanging in the water.

Benjamin grabbed Katherine and Percival grabbed Kendra and both boys kicked toward the service as fast as they could. When the boys came out of the icy depths they found the headmaster, deputy, William, and the medi-witch waiting anxiously.

"Thank Merlin you found them. Oh my gosh is that blood?" Everard blinked.

"I think they hit their heads on the rocks," Percival gasped as he and Ben held the girls up to be fished out and then climbed out themselves.

William put towels around them as well as their jackets.

The heads of the school took the girls and hurried to the castle with the nurse leading the way. The boy followed slightly slower.

* * *

An hour later William, Daniel, Fiona, Miranda, Henry, Xavier, Vanessa, Rupert, Derrick, Mary, James Harris and his wife Allison, Corbin Harris and his wife Joselynn, Aurora Harris, Percival, and Benjamin were all crowded around the hall of the Hospital Wing waiting to see what was going to happen.

Xavier was pacing looking several years older than even his old age was. He was terrified something irreversible should happen to his beloved youngest child. The child that had been so much like his late wife.

Finally the nurse came out of the wing.

"I only want the family members in. The rest of you leave you can visit tomorrow. These girls need rest," Madam Newt stated.

"They're okay then?" Xavier asked.

"Yes," the medi-witch smiled. Harris let out a long breathe before rushing into the wing where he saw a strange sight. His daughter and her little mudblood friend were in the same bed with their heads touching as they slept. Each had a bandage over some part of their head.

"Why is she sleeping with a dirty blood?" Miranda frowned.

"I believe I have a new daughter," Xavier smiled. He was pureblood of course but the older he got the more he started to realize that there were some tainted magicals that had great merits.

"What!?" Miranda and Daniel asked. The other Harris children just smiled.

Xavier said nothing more pulling a chair up by Katherine's side of the bed and sitting there kissing the girl's cheek.

* * *

The next morning during their first free period Percival and Benjamin came into the Hospital Wing. They found the two girls sitting up together in a bed happily chatting to their parents.

Katherine and Kendra looked up from their respected parents and smiled beckon the boys over.

"Oh daddy…daddy they saved us," Kendra replied as the two came closer.

"Thank you, thank you so much," Mary cried hugging Percival tightly around the neck.

"No… no problem ma'am," Percival gasped.

"Mary…Mary let the boy breathe!" Derrick stated gently prying his wife from the teen.

"Oh sorry," Mary blushed and hurried back to Kendra's side of the bed.

"Thank you though. It was terribly brave and I am indebted to you," Derrick said solemnly shaking Percival's hand, "I don't know what would have happened to Mary if she lost her. Kendra's are only child."

"I'm just glad she's okay sir," Percival stated.

"Mr. McGonagall you're to be commended for your duty to the Harris line," Xavier stated, "Really both you boys should be. Never have I ever known two less selfish men. Our daughters have you as guardians because of a prank…they are alive because fate sent you to them."

"And fate never does anything without reasons …Heroes," Katherine stated.

"Yes Heroes," Kendra smiled.

The boys grinned not really sure what to make of Xavier's words.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Promise to Write**

_May 29, 1911 Hogwarts Grounds..._

"Benji!!" a voice cried out as a small frizzy haired twig in a little green dress launched itself around Benjamin in his graduation robes.

"Hey Kate," Benjamin laughed holding her in his arms.

"Oh I knew you could do it. Congratulations!" Katherine smiled.

"Thanks Kate," Benjamin laughed kissing her cheek.

"You won't forget me will you? I couldn't bear to lose contact. You're one of my best friends," Katherine replied biting her lip.

"Of course I'll write. I got to keep an eye on you," Benjamin winked kissing her head.

"Oh I'll be good I swear. I'll be so smart and good I'll get Head Girl you'll see," Katherine replied.

Benjamin laughed and set her down patting her head.

"Good girl," he smiled.

"You'll write too won't you Percy?" Kendra asked biting her lip and twirling a curl.

"You bet I will. You're my favorite second year," he winked at her. Kendra smiled up at him.

"So where are you to girls going for the summer?" Benjamin asked as they walked to the lake on the Hogwarts grounds. They were just a few feet away from their parents.

"Vanessa and her husband are taking me to America…to New York! Kendra gets to come with us," Katherine stated.

"I'm interested," Kendra smiled.

"It'll be interesting to see where you girls go now without us," Percival stated.

"We'll write good letters," Kendra stated.

"What about you guys. Miranda said you broke up with her two weeks ago," Katherine frowned at Percival.

"I did. She just wasn't right for me," Percival stated.

"Oh…did you get the offer?" Katherine asked turning to Benjamin.

"Not to play Quidditch…but Percy and I are going to be aurors," Benjamin stated.

"Don't get killed," Kendra stated.

"We'll try not to," Percival laughed.

The girls smiled and hugged the boys. They were really going to miss them.

The boys would miss the girls too. They had sort of become brothers and sisters and it was always hard to leave friends.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13: Summer Letters**_

_June 21-Aug 29, 1911 New York and London…_

_Dear Benji;_

_New York is certainly an experience. Streets and Streets of shopping in stores with items sometimes even more outrageous than things from Milan or Paris! Sometimes I wonder what was ever so wrong with Queen Victoria's era in fashion. Why does it evolve? I suppose corsets are troublesome but having a lot of lung capacity like I do it doesn't bother me._

_We lost Kendra on 34__th__ street when we entered this huge toy store. We lost her for three hours and I feel terrible! Not as bas as Vanessa though…my sister bought Kendra a whole new wardrobe and a suitcase full of new toys to make up for it!_

_We cabled her parents and they were understanding about it. They even told Vanessa it wasn't her fault. Of course when Nessa thinks its her fault she won't listen to any other word on it._

_Love;_

_Kate _

* * *

**Dear Kate;**

**It does sounds like fun. Percival and I are hard at work training in the auror program. It's a lot tougher than I anticipated. **

**How exactly did you loose her anyway? And for three hours at that! Well at least you found her.**

**Some people are just like Vanessa and feel a lot of guilt over things. I notice you don't. **

**Benjamin**

* * *

_Dear Benji;_

_Of course I feel guilt. I just don't dwell on what I can't fix!  
We lost her because we went one way and she went the other. Three hours it took to find her because we kept missing each other. We would just get in one aisle and she would just be leaving it. _

_We're in this place called Brooklyn now. I don't care for it at all. We should be heading to Manhattan soon._

_Love;_

_Kate_

* * *

_**Dear Percival;**_

_**What ever you've read in Katherine's letters I'm sure is embarrassing. I wanted to go see this moving tiny carousal and they went to see some sort of self playing piano. Simply silly we were lost but that is the way it goes. **_

_**I'm having such fun besides that though. I really hope I get invited to other places with the Harris family. You know when you get past the rich I'm better than you persona they aren't that bad.**_

_**Yours;**_

_**Kendra**_

* * *

Dear Kendra;

Yes the Harris family is a holier than thou family but they're good people to know in the wizarding world. And like you say not all of them are bed people. 

It's good you are having so much fun. Training for auror work is grueling and insane and if Ben and I keep our minds during this I guess we'll be good aurors. Have fun!

Percival


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14: Show Off**_

_October 21,1911 Hogwarts…_

_** Dear Percival;**_

_** I honestly can't believe what a ham my friend is!! Everything she does she does for attention! Then again if you're the seventh of seven I guess you got to do anything to stand out. Why just yesterday she…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"Now I know this is a very hard transfiguration for third year and I doubt any of you can get it right…but for fifty points who wants to at least try to get an instrument from this handkerchief?" the professor asked holding the item in his hand.

No one raised their hands but a few Slytherins. Katherine was of course one of them.

Kendra watched the students go up and attempt the transfiguration. Professor Vordin shot them down one by one.

"All right Miss Harris your comrades have proven themselves not even able to hole the wand correctly. Care to show us what another Slytherin can do?" the professor sighed.

"It would be my pleasure," Katherine nodded.

With a fashionable twirl of her wand and a flick of her hand Katherine had the handkerchief into a baby grand piano.

The class clapped for her and as the teacher examined the instrument Katherine sat at it and began to play a soft tune and vocalizing softly.

The class was mesmerized and listened as if bewitched.

* * *

_**It was so crazy. She had us all till the bell ring and it was like waking from a trance. Then she went around all day acting like the Queen of Sheba. Well I suppose it could be worse write?**_

_** Yours,**_

_** Kendra.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_ Dearest Benji;_

_ I do so miss you during our third year. But I suppose we all must grow up and move on. Quidditch games are happening and I am still one of the fastest seekers. We don't always win of course but that's not my fault._

_ Now our Quidditch Captain is my brother. It's good for me because I don't get smited for not catching the snitch; which I hardly ever do. It's bad for Daniel though because he is always nagged about favoring me. _

_ I tell you even amongst purebloods there is no winning! Well now that I've vented I'll leave you to your training._

_ Love,_

_ Kate_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15: So it Begins**_

_November 12, 1912 Hogwarts and London… _

_Dearest Benji;_

_ I never thought it'd occur but it has. I am in my fourth year and the teenage hormones are beginning to circulate. Why just the other day Kendra and I were walking down the hall to charms when we…_

* * *

"You know I never thought it possible but I think I'm on to something," Katherine stated showing Kendra a parchment as they walked to class.

"I think you are. If it works can I have some of it? My hair has gotten very brittle," Kendra sighed look at her curls.

"Well that's better than this god awful frizzy mane," Katherine sighed.

Just then some slapped Katherine and Kendra across their butts making them jump. They turned and found two Ravenclaws laughing.

"Nice girls," one of the boys winked.

"What's nice?" Kendra asked.

"Your back sides' sweet thing," the other smirked.

"Why you ingrates! Silencio!" Katherine shouted pointing her wand at the boys.

Their mouths clamped shut and they were no longer able to speak as the girls hurried off.

* * *

_I realize teenagers will be teenagers but honestly! Some decorum is to be observed isn't it? I mean just because people get older does not mean manners deteriorate do they? _

_ Enough about my experiences. What about you. How's training?_

_ Love,_

_ Kate_

_

* * *

  
_

**Dear Kate,**

** I'm really sorry you've had such a bad fourth year. I can honestly say that a lot of guys are like that. I like to think I'm not though. If you need me to take care of those guys just say so and I'm there for you.**

** As for me training is going good. The Head Auror; Vulcan Horn, is an all right bloke and I think I can make something of this job. **

** On a more personnel level I met this great girl. Her name's Candace Bane and she's a secretary on level four. I've sent a picture for you to see.**

** Benjamin**

**

* * *

  
**

Katherine took the photograph out of the envelope and smiled seeing Benjamin and the girl waving at the camera.

"She looks fake," Kendra frowned looking over her friends shoulder.

"I think it's good he's found some one," Katherine replied.

The girl in the picture was a fair bit shorter than Benjamin and had shoulder length straight blonde hair she wore back in a barrette. She had a long nose and light green eyes.

"So does that mean you're going to tell him about Josh?" Kendra teased.

"Are you going to tell Percival about Danny?" Katherine asked.

Kendra sniffed and turned to leave the library.

Katherine chuckled to herself and looked back at the picture smiling. She really was happy for her friend.


	16. Chapter 16

_I think i should explain now that there are breaks in the letters to give you a glimpse of life as it continues on. It won't be till after Katherine and Kendra graduate that they again meet Dumbledore and McGonagall. Enjoy!_

_minerva's-kitten_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Chapter 16: Heart Break**_

_September 23, 1913 London and Hogwarts…_

Kendra;

Sometimes I think this whole finding a mate thing is for the birds. Perhaps we should return to our parents picking our significant others. I've gone through two girls since Miranda and quite frankly I'm beginning to think I'm nuts! Every girl I date only wants my money. Ah well the price one pays for being a sexy rich man. Ha ha.

I'm only spilling my guts because you wrote over the summer that the Danny kid broke up with you. It's his loss. You're a sweet girl Kendra so don't let it get you down.

I read that you didn't go with Katherine this year and you went to visit your grandparents in Cork. I've been there before and rather enjoyed it. Hope your fifth year is better than the last.

Percival

* * *

_Dearest Ben;_

_ Praises to Magic I am 16! Yes I am a fifth year but that's beside the point! I'm 16 and my silly child look is behind me. Why over the summer I stayed home with father and I created some very intriguing potions I'm using and selling at school. I am a business woman with my own line of beauty products. Ha ha._

_ I was so sorry to here it didn't work out with either yours or Percival's girls but never fear. Your soul mates are right around the corner I'm certain. Fate never lies as my father so often tells me!_

_ For me the relationship with Josh is still going well. _

_ Better news!! I and Kendra are both prefects and I am Quidditch Captain! Daniel left last year and he got Professor Lockrin to make me the Captain! Most Slytherins were annoyed but we just one our first game of the season and they can't deny I know how to train them now! Sweet Victory! I have to wrap this up now. Lots of love and kisses!_

_ The One and Only,_

_ Kate_

_

* * *

  
_

Benjamin laughed looking up from his letter. He and Percival were finished with training and were junior aurors now. They shared a very tiny cubicle at the ministry. The cubicle was so tiny that they had to crawl over their own desks ever day to get in and out of the place.

"Must be a letter from Katherine. Candace never gave you a laugh when you read her letters," Percival stated looking up from the letter he'd been writing to Kendra after reading one she'd sent him earlier.

"It's just the way she does things," Benjamin replied, "She seems utterly scattered yet you get the feeling she knows exactly what she is doing. Apparently she created some kind of beauty products she is selling at school," he added laughing.

"I guess that means her frizzy lion mane is gone," Percival laughed, "Kendra writes in this letter her curls have never been so soft with that stuff."

"Must be good," Benjamin nodded scratching his stubble. He had a two week old beard.

"Almost hard to believe this is our third year out of school," Percival sighed.

"I know," Benjamin nodded, "both the girls are prefects now and Kate's even the captain. Wonder if she can hold the position?"

"She seems bossy enough," Percival laughed. Benjamin joined him in the laugh.

* * *

"I really believe I am a genius," Katherine sighed looking at her reflection in the small witch's glass she carried to talk with her family.

It was like a muggle phone but could be in small sizes and larger wall sizes.

"I have to agree on this one. These hair potions are wonderful," Fiona stated brushing out her hair.

"Well I didn't go with Nessa to Nepal and Kendra went to Ireland for the summer. I had to do something with myself after I finished my homework on the third day," Katherine stated flipping her hair over and shaking out the curls before flipping it back and earning a whistle from her boyfriend.

"Oh shut up," Katherine smirked and silenced him herself with her lips.

"Ugh not again," Kendra groaned flopping against Fiona, "that's the third snog session today!"

"I know," Fiona laughed.

* * *

_**Percival,**_

_** It occurs to me that heart break is as naturally a part of life as finding true love. And that's even if true love exists. Here it is April of 1914 and I've gone through two beaus since fourth year. Kate's gone through three. The last one seemed to have been a bad blow. **_

_** After Ronald Swerett left her for Nancy Roglo she cried for a week. I think she might have really cared for him. He was brutal leaving her as well; although thankfully I was the only witness. **_

_** But like always our crazy kitten has bounced back as have I. We're single now and have decided to go the rest of the year that way. We saw in the paper that Auror Davies and two juniors captured that Dark Wizard Neston. Was it you? You didn't get hurt did you?**_

_** Love,**_

_** Kendra**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Kendra,

Yes that was us in the paper. I was annoyed our names weren't mention as was Ben. We're over it now. It's a pity love hasn't seemed to work for either of the four of us. We can take comfort we're still friends however.

Ben wishes me to inform you that if Kate wants him to go kill the Swerett kid he'd gladly do it. I could help. It troubles us when you girls are upset. I guess cause you're like sisters to us. Well keep your head up.

Percival


	17. Chapter 17

_Mild adult contact! Ye be warned!_

_**Chapter 17: A Strange Feeling**_

_January 23, 1914 Hogwarts and London…_

_ Dearest Benjamin,_

_ I'm seventeen now and of legal age to be an adult. It occurs to me writing you this letter that I will be eighteen when I graduate while several of my counterparts will be only seventeen. I can do so much more than them on the outside and it's strange. _

_ My boyfriend Alexander Summerton is so sweet and handsome and wonderful. He talks about our future in terms of marriage. Am I ready for that? Certainly not! Even if I was madly and hopelessly in love with a man I wouldn't marry till I had been given a year and a half as being the researcher I wish to be. I may be bred to be a pureblood wife and mother but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy myself first. _

_ I was disheartened to see you weren't at the New Year's Ball this year. I had so hoped to seeing you. Well perhaps next year if it is possible. I know you are so busy with auror work. We hardly get letters from you two anymore. By the way I don't recall if I ever thanked you for my Christmas gift so…Thank You ever so much. The emerald kitten figurine was gorgeous and I love it!_

_ Oops Alex wants me got to go!_

_ Love,_

_ Kate_

_

* * *

  
_

Benjamin sat back at the table in the flat he and Percival shared thinking.

"What's on your mind?" Percival asked entering from the kitchen.

"Just thinking," Benjamin shrugged.

"About what?" Percival asked.

"Katherine and Kendra are sixth years now. They'll be seventh years next year," Benjamin stated, "I'm wondering how they are."

"At the rate Kate goes through guys I say she's doing pretty well. She must have gotten rid of those god awful glasses," Percival laughed.

Benjamin rolled his eyes. He couldn't explain it but the more he heard about Kate's exploits the more protective he felt.

* * *

"I don't bloody believe you! I really and truly can't bloody believe you!" Kendra exclaimed as she and Katherine walked to their Herbology lesson.

"What?" Katherine asked setting her small silver oval framed glasses on her head.

"I can't believe you gave it to him!" Kendra hissed quietly.

"I only live once and in this day and age you never know if you'll marry or not," Katherine stated.

"But… but Kate what if you get pregnant," Kendra whispered as they entered the greenhouse for class.

"No worries love. I was prepared with a charm I'm perfectly fine," Katherine smiled.

"Oh? Well what was it like then?" Kendra asked.

"Definitely different," Katherine replied as their class began.


	18. Chapter 18

_I warn you again there is more mild adult content. Bare in mind though that these girls are raised to not speak of such things so while it is revolutionary it is very tame......to an extent. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Chapter 18: Friendship Ends or Just Stronger**_

_February 14, 1916 Hogwarts…_

"I am going to kill you!!" Kendra shouted racing into the Head Girl's quarters.

Katherine was curled up in an armchair reading.

"What on earth are you going on about?" Katherine asked setting her book on a table and her glasses on top of it.

"You psycho slut you know exactly what I'm talking about!" Kendra shouted slapping Katherine hard across the face.

Katherine put a hand to her cheek staring at Kendra.

"A slut now am I?" Katherine asked.

"Damn Skippy," Kendra shrieked, "you slept with my boyfriend!"

"You and Adrian broke up!" Katherine snapped.

"We broke up yesterday and you slept with him that night!!!!!" Kendra screamed as she lunged for the Head Girl.

The two fell to the ground slapping and clawing at each other like two lionesses fighting over a piece of meat.

The girls got dangerously close to rolling in the fire but finally rolled back and eventually collapsed on their backs on the rug in front of the fire.

"Why'd you do it," Kendra asked breathing heavily.

"Curiosity of the cat," Katherine breathed.

"What?" Kendra asked.

"You said he was oddly shaped. I was curious," Katherine shrugged as they both looked up at the ceiling.

"And?" Kendra asked.

"He wasn't very good and you were right…he was crooked," Katherine sighed.

"He wasn't very big either," Kendra chuckled.

Katherine laughed as well as they grabbed each others hand.

"This Valentine's sucks," Kendra sighed after awhile.

"It really does," Katherine agreed.

"I'm sorry for your cheek. I think it was just annoyance that we shared a guy more than anything," Kendra stated.

"Perfectly understandable," Katherine replied, "I'm sorry I was such a terrible friend I did that to you."

"We should make a pact. From now on we no longer sleep with each others boyfriends. Flirting is okay but no sexual intercourse," Kendra stated.

"It's a deal…hey wait…each others?" Katherine asked turning to look at her friend.

"I might have had some fun with Alex a little while after you did," Kendra smirked.

"Why you little slut!" Katherine gasped.

"No worse than you," Kendra sneered.

Katherine kissed Kendra's cheek as they fell into a fit of giggles again.

Later that day Adrian noted that his ex Kendra and Katherine looked happier than they had in awhile.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19: Graduation and Egypt**_

_May 29, 1916 London…_

_**Benjamin and Percival;**_

_Well boys we've done it! I graduated Valedictorian and Head Girl and Captain of Slytherin Quidditch Team! I'm through with Hogwarts and I am out of here!_

_**I graduated the salutatorian and I'm just glad to be through! I love Hogwarts but it's great to be free!**_

_Next stop for us is Egypt. As promised my father secured two spots on an excavation to a lesser known tomb in Cairo._

_**I can't wait for finally getting into the real part of history! To really be in the middle of places you only hear about normally! **_

_**We invite you out when ever you are free considering you maybe helping in the war with the muggles. God Speed and All Our Love!**_

_**Kate and Kendra**_

* * *

Katherine and Kendra looked over their letter before sending it off, with the two tins of decadent chocolates they picked out for the men, with Katherine's owl.

"Girls your train leaves at five in the morning you need to get to bed," Vanessa stated entering with her two year old son Jacob sleepily rubbing his eyes with tears in them.

"Oh all right," Katherine sighed and saw the boy, "Hey Jac buddy what's wrong with my favorite nephew?"

"I owny one," Jacob stated.

Katherine laughed and stood holding her hands to the boy. He easily went to her and Katherine kissed his head.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I no wan you go. If you go we no get play," the boy replied.

"But if I go I get to bring you back all sorts of presents and I can learn new games for us to play," Katherine replied.

"You bring me pesent?" he asked.

"I certainly will," Katherine nodded.

"I wuv you Unt Kate," he replied hugging her tightly.

"I love you too kid," she laughed handing him back to his mama as Vanessa walked out.

"You'll be a good mom some day Katherine," Kendra replied crawling into her bed in the room she shared with Katherine.

Katherine climbed into the other bed rolling her eyes.

"I am not the maternal sort. I like to work and be selfish too much," Katherine replied waving her wand as the lights turned out.

"True but motherhood changes people," Kendra replied.

"Not everyone," Katherine stated as they fell to sleep.

* * *

_**Percival;**_

_**I've got but one word for this climate. HOT! It's is so unnaturally hot and then at night it's cold! It's quite ridiculous this climate. But oh what we've discovered!**_

_**We've been here three weeks already and we've uncovered Runes and Hieroglyphics that suggest the tomb we're in was used for all sorts of spells and rituals. Katherine and this guy named Kael are working on them. I spend my time help to gather artifacts and if possible restore them to their former greatness.**_

_**We've met so many new people and we seem to be getting along really well. Being away from all the rules of life at home I finally see that Katherine is insane but she actually treats everyone the same. True it's usually in a commanding way but she treats them all the same no better or worse. I guess you were right.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Kendra**_

* * *

"Hey Ben…do we have some vacation time before we're supposed to go undercover as muggle shoulders?" Percival asked entering his and Ben's kitchen in their flat. He was holding Kendra's later as well as a little pyramid figurine Kendra had sent him.

"Yeah we got a week why?" Ben asked waving his wand at the dishes as they cleaned and put themselves away.

"How about we head to Egypt," Percival suggested putting the pyramid on the counter.

"Why?" Benjamin asked.

"We haven't seen the girls in years we've been so busy…and let's face it if we're being forced to pose as muggles and help the muggle war…"

"We might not ever if we don't now. All right I'll put in the requisition tomorrow," Benjamin nodded.

* * *

"God it's hot!" Percival sighed as they road the camels into the camp outside of Cairo.

"Kendra said it was," Ben laughed wiping his sweat covered brow.

"Well all these regulations about no magic is dumb," Percival snorted, "I need a cooling charm."

"Hey a war is on. Everybody is being very cautious," Benjamin replied as he climbed off of his camel.

"I guess," Percival sighed.

"Ello I am Jean Clark Dupouy 'ow may I 'elp you?" a French man in an Egyptian robe and turban asked.

"Aurors McGonagall and Dumbledore. We sent word two weeks ago we were coming," Percival stated.

"Ah oui you are 'ear to ze our younger girlz," Jean Clark nodded, "Sadly 'ey are not here. 'Ey are on ze dig," he added.

"What time will they be back?" Benjamin asked.

"Our dinnzer time ez 5 o'clock. 'Ey should be 'ere then," Jean Clark answered.

"We'll freshen up some and wait in the mess then," Percival stated.

"Oui that ez fine," Jean Clark nodded, "Ze showerz ex over zhere."

The men nodded their thanks and head off.

* * *

"I wonder what they look like. We haven't seen them in five year," Benjamin stated.

"I'm hoping taller," Percival stated.

Benjamin pushed his friend lightly laughing as they sipped water.

"Well look at what the camels drug in," a recognizable voice laughed.

The voice was more mature and not high and squeaky but it was undeniable.

"I see they let anyone I hear," another just as recognizable more mature voice laughed.

The two men smiled and turned but their smiles faded and their mouths dropped open in shocks as tow phenomenal beauties stood before them laughing.

Kendra was tall now standing 5'7 she wasn't a chubby thing anymore either. She wasn't slim but she was healthy and curvy and her complexion was perfect. Her blonde curls were larger and fuller now and she wore them up in a high pony tail. Her eyes seemed bluer and twinkling as she stared at the men. She wore a khaki skirt with brown flats and a white short sleeved shirt.

Katherine was very tall with a perfect complexion. She stood a resounding 6'2. Gone were her twiggy limbs and torso and here stood a slim woman with just the right cheat and hips to get attention. Her frizzy mane was soft and shiny medium sized curls that went past her chest she had in a tight French braid. She had large black sunglasses on top of her head and small oval shaped silver glasses in a pocket on her shirt. Her eyes also twinkled staring at the men. She was wearing khaki pants and brown boots with a white short sleeved shirt.

"Kate you should take people's tongues. It leaves them unable to talk," Kendra laughed.

Katherine stepped up to the boys and put her hands under their chins shutting their mouth.

"Now, now boys don't let Kendra be conceded enough to think she has you speechless," Katherine whispered.

The men shoo their heads and stood.

"Wow you…wow you girls look fantastic!" Benjamin stated.

"We've grown up as it were," Kendra replied.

"Definitely," Percival nodded looking Kendra up and down.

"Eyes up here Percival," Kendra laughed.

"Oh uh sorry," Percival blushed.

"It's so good to see you guys!" Katherine sighed wrapping her long arms around Benjamin's neck.

"It's good to see you girls too," Benjamin replied wrapping his arms around Katherine's slim waist.

He noted it felt really good to have her in his arms again.

"We admit it was a surprise…a welcome one to hear you were coming," Kendra added hugging Percival.

Percival hugged her back relishing the feeling.

"Enough sappiness," Katherine stated as two little Egyptian boys brought food to their bench.

"Let's eat and then we'll take you two on a tour of the camp."

"That sounds like a plan," Percival nodded, "I'm starving."

The girls giggled breaking away from the guys and sitting across from them.

The rest of the night was spent getting to know each other again after the five year separation.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20: Promising to Write But for a Different Reason**_

_July 29, 1916 Outside of Cairo, Egypt…_

The week the two men spent with the girls in Egypt was one of their best. They spent days on the dig and around camp just talking with the girls or playing simple games the Egyptians taught them. Everything seemed like it always did; except for the fact they were all older now and their reasons for spending time with each other were no longer because of brotherly affection.

"You both have to leave tomorrow," Kendra stated as she sat by Percival around a fire. She had her head on his shoulder and he had an arm wrapped around her.

"Yes we do," Percival sighed.

"I wish you didn't. This is the most fun I've had with a guy in a long time," Katherine replied leaning back. She was sitting in between Benjamin's legs and he had his arms around her waist.

"Like wise but with a girl," Benjamin stated.

The four laughed at each other for a little while before becoming quiet again.

"Benji…write to me while you're out there with the muggles. I really couldn't bear to loose you," Katherine replied turning in his arms slightly to look at him.

"After this week I couldn't either. Of course I'll write," he whispered.

The two looked at each other and slowly their lips met in a simple first kiss. When they pulled back she snuggled deeper in his arms and softly cried.

"You'll keep writing Percival and tell me all you see good or bad?" Kendra asked.

Percival smiled and kissed her lips gently. If Kendra hadn't had her eyes opened she wouldn't have known it at all the kiss was so light.

"Does that answer your question?" he smiled.

Kendra grinned and pulled him closer for a more passionate kiss.

* * *

The next morning the two men were standing outside of the camp with their camels about to leave.

"When I come home from this war I'm going to find you and take you out dancing," Benjamin replied brushing Katherine's cheek and weaving his hand into her black hair.

"You're welcome to," she smiled.

From around her neck she took off a golden locket. Inside was a picture of Victoria and Xavier on one side and Katherine and Kendra on the other.

"I hope you bring this back," Katherine smiled putting the necklace around his neck.

"I promise," he smiled kissing her passionately and then kissing her head.

"Don't be having anymore beaus. I'm claiming you," Percival smirked pulling Kendra flush against him.

Kendra giggled and gave him a long and lingering kiss.

The two couples pulled away and gave each other lingering looks before the men mounted and rode off back to Cairo.

"We just had complete cinema moments didn't we?" Katherine asked as they watched the guys ride off.

"I think so," Kendra nodded as they took each others hands and walked back into camp.

"I think we've just got new boyfriends," Katherine replied.

"They are much better looking than the others," Kendra replied.

The girls turned to look at each other and laughed heading to their tent.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21: Miserable Winter with a Wonderful Surprise**_

_December 25, 1916 Just outside of Cairo, Egypt…_

"Hot in Christmas. This is ridiculous," Kendra sighed as she and Katherine sat in their tent.

"Well we agreed not to go home," Katherine replied sitting on her cot in halter top dress.

"Yes, yes I am aware of that," Kendra replied.

"Mail call! Man entering!" Carl Summers called entering the tent. He was an American from Nebraska.

"We're decent open your eyes Carl and give us our mail," Katherine replied.

"My, my you are looking good today girls," Carl grinned handing each girl some letters and parcels.

"My, my you are full of it. We told you we're taken," Kendra shook her head.

"You weren't when we started," Carl replied as he left the tent.

"Honestly some people," Katherine sighed, "OH look daddy sent me a package!" Katherine tore opened the wrapping of the package and found a tiny of chocolate cookies and a book entitled The Celtic Witches of Old.

"I didn't think you could get this book anymore," Katherine replied eating one of the cookies.

"Did Mr. Xavier make those?" Kendra asked.

"Na they taste like Aurora's," Katherine replied.

"Ugh mom sent us these sweaters. Where are we supposed to wear them? Actually why would we wear them?" Kendra replied holding up two sweaters.

One sweater was pink with a little orange bunny on the lapel. The other was green with a little black cat on the lapel.

"Aww come on it's…well mine's not that bad," Katherine stated standing to take the green sweater.

"Ha, ha, ha," Kendra said rolling her eyes.

"Yes I thought it funny," Katherine nodded heading back to her side of the tent.

Kendra rolled her eyes turning back to her mail. She received a few Holiday wishes from friends and one other package and letter from Percival.

"Oh wow," Kendra gasped pulling from a small box a little gold bracelet with small flower shaped jewels on it.

"Holy cricket! That's Anna's!" Katherine gasped jumping up from her cot and running over to sit by Kendra. She took the note out of the box as Kendra marveled at the intricate designs of the jewelry.

"Anna's?" Kendra asked.

"Lady Dumbledore's," Katherine asked reading the note, "And just listen to this!"

* * *

My dearest Kendra,

We've only been apart five months and it feels like another five years! I miss you terribly. I've written to father and mother and they couldn't be happier about us. I plan to take you to see them in the summer. That's when Benjamin and I will be back. We only have to help out a year thankfully. But still everyday away from you will be an eternity.

Love,

Percival

P.S. I hope you take the token as my extreme affection.

* * *

Katherine finished reading and looked up at Kendra.

"Kendra…he's taking you to meet the Head Governor and his wife! Miranda never got to meet them formally!" Katherine exclaimed.

"But I…it's so sudden! We haven't had a proper date and…and…wait how do you know her then?" Kendra asked.

"Anna Vicor is a distant cousin of the Telmarines; my mother's family," Katherine answered.

Kendra nodded, "It's so beautiful."

"I suspect he may ask you to marry him," Katherine replied standing.

"So soon?" Kendra asked.

"When a pureblood son feels a connection with a girl after a long absence his heart grows fonder than ever. He will yearn for her and if he never sees her again the yearning will turn into an aching. It will not kill him but it will bother him the rest of his life. This is called a Bond of Heart and Soul. Every magical of old looks for that bond; few find it," Katherine replied as she sat back down on her cot.

Kendra stared at her funnily a little perplexed at the mystical tone Katherine's voice had developed.

"Does he know?" Kendra asked.

"I suspect so. It was always the rule that a mother taught their children of the old magics and the father the new. Being as old a family as the Dumbledores are he would know," Katherine nodded, "you'll be the first muggleborn ever in that family. You'll mark a new generation."

"Why can't I feel it then? The yearning," Kendra replied standing and coming over to Katherine laying her head on the girl's shoulder.

"The woman won't feel it. She won't even know if that's what is happening until the marriage bond of old; the bond that a Bond of Heart and Soul requires to be complete happens. Then she will like she is drowning. She will look into his eyes and the drowning will stop and she will know they are meant to be," Katherine replied taking another parcel and finding homemade ginger newts in it. She handed one to Kendra and munched on one herself.

"This is all so complicated," Kendra sighed, "and moving so fast!"

"This is slow compared to when my parents were young. When my parents were young their parents made a contract stating they got so much and land and money from each other for the girl or boy. The kids found out about the contract that night and the next afternoon they were married," Katherine stated.

"So your parents never even knew each other before?" Kendra asked.

"No…actually they did. At parties and things. My parents were some of the lucky ones that fell in love," Katherine stated.

"Well…I have always felt close to him. Even with the others something didn't feel right," Kendra stated.

"Then I believe you have your path," Katherine replied.

"Mrs. Percival Dumbledore…it does have a ring," Kendra sighed putting on her bracelet.

Katherine laughed and shrugged her friend off of her as she took her last parcel and opened it.

"Oh my god," Katherine whispered pulling out of the tiny box a brilliant silver and onyx ring twisted in the form of a serpent with emerald eyes.

"What?" Kendra asked taking the ring and observing it.

Katherine grabbed at the little piece of paper at the bottom of the box and read it aloud.

* * *

**You are my love I know this now and if Kendra received her gift first then you'll know why I give you this ring. I know you know of the old ways Katherine and I love you all the more for it. I fully intend to keep my promise and take you dancing. My hope is that one day you'll know this is right as well.**

**All my love,**

**Benjamin**

* * *

"So…we've both been given promises of marriage?" Kendra asked handing the ring back.

Katherine slipped the snake on her right ring finger and smiled.

"I believe my dearest friend…that my path as changed course."

"Then you're okay that you don't get longer here?" Kendra replied.

"I feel Benjamin is much more important," Katherine stated pulling a small mirror from under her pillow.

"Calling Xavier Harris. Xavier…father?" Katherine called into the mirror holding it so both girls could see and hear.

The glass rippled like water and a face came into view.

"Ah my darling daughter and her little friend! How is your Christmas?" Xavier smiled.

"Quite…different father. Benjamin and Percival sent us special jewels from their still living mothers," Katherine replied.

"Oh? Oh my well done princess! I highly approve…and you Miss Drake you certainly are moving up in our world," Xavier stated.

Kendra blushed.

"Father is that really all you have to say?" Katherine asked.

"No…I also would like to add… Thank Merlin you are smarter than Miranda!" Xavier stated.

Katherine and Kendra laughed as the mirror jiggled in their hands.

"Good bye girls. I'll speak with Kendra's parents and we will see you come March," Xavier stated.

"March?" Katherine and Kendra asked.

"Certainly. We have to get the common dust of the desert out of your system as well as accept the Research Jobs I was able to procure for you," Xavier stated.

"You didn't," Katherine gasped.

"I did. Have a Happy Christmas princess and you two little one," Xavier replied and then was gone.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22: Returning Home**_

_March 12, 1917 Kingshouse, Scotland…_

Off the train into Scotland the two girls stepped. They had been owled that the Drakes were staying with Katherine's father because of the bombings so they headed straight through England and on to Scotland.

"Oh oh there they are! Kendra! Kendra darling!" Mary called waving a handkerchief in the air to get her child's attention.

"They look even better than at their Graduation," Derrick noted.

"It's the sun," Xavier replied as the girl's approached and hugged Mary.

"Oh I've missed you girls," Mary sighed.

"Aw even me?" Katherine teased.

"Katherine it's been very quiet without either of you here bickering," Mary laughed.

Katherine grinned and happily went to her father hugging him tightly as Kendra hugged her own.

"OH you are certainly not the twig anymore," Xavier chuckled deeply.

"I guess that's a compliment," Katherine asked standing back smirking.

"It is. Now let's see what of Natasha's your promise is?" Xavier asked.

Katherine held up her right hand allowing the ring to gleam.

"Oh now that is something," Xavier whistled.

"I couldn't believe what Harris told us. Are you sure about this?" Derrick asked his child.

"I realized something over the last few weeks daddy. I really do love Percival," Kendra answered.

"She's growing up so fast," Mary cried.

"Come on its still rather cold out. Let's get to the manor," Xavier stated, "Katherine has a few new nephews and nieces to greet."

"I do?" Katherine blinked.

Xavier grinned and led the way with his daughter's arm wrapped around him out of the station to a sleek Royals Royce.

"Daddy! You bought an automobile!?" Katherine gasped.

"Drake talked me into it," Xavier laughed as a young male opened the door for them. The boy smirked at Katherine as she crawled in.

"Of course I hired a few muggles for servants while you've been gone," Xavier whispered.

Katherine laughed as everyone else climbed in and the luggage was loaded before the headed off to Harris Manor outside of the village.

* * *

"Unt Kate!!!" Jacob shouted toddling down the grand foyer as fast as he could toward her.

"Jacob!" Katherine smiled as she bent to one knee and caught in him in a big hug kissing his cheek.

"You bing me pesent?" the boy asked.

"I most certainly did…but first. What's this about more babies?" Katherine asked standing.

Jacob bit his lip and started playing with Katherine's necklace.

"They not good. They bad," Jacob replied, "I good. I your buddy."

"Vanessa had a little girl and James has a little boy," Daniel stated coming from the same room Jacob had run out of.

"And no one tells me they're pregnant. I have to hear it from daddy?" Katherine replied as Daniel kissed her cheek.

"Well you know how things get," Daniel shrugged.

"Huh-uh. Well Jac buddy let's go," Katherine replied, "We'll go see what we got."

"No I don wan," Jacob shook his head squirming. She let him down and he started climbing the stairs.

"Little guy is very jealous of the babies," Daniel shrugged.

"I'll go see them and then I'll go find him," Katherine replied.

Daniel grinned and held his arm out to his sister.

The three Drakes and three McGonagall went into the sun room and found Vanessa and Rupert cooing over a little baby in a pink dress. Across from them was their brother James and his wife Alison cooing over a baby in a sailor suit.

James was 5'11 and broad shouldered with short slicked back brunette hair and blue eyes. Alison was short with long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Look what we found at the train station!" Xavier called beaming brightly.

"Kate sweetie how are you?" Vanessa smiled standing with the baby and hugging her sister.

"It's good to see you Vanessa," Katherine sighed hugging back and kissing her sister's cheek.

"And how are you Kendra?" Vanessa smiled and kissed the other girl's cheek.

"All right," Kendra smiled, "who's that?"

"Oh this is Viveca. She's four months old," Vanessa stated putting the baby in Katherine's arms.

Katherine looked at the baby and saw a little girl with a small bit of dark brown hair and chocolate eyes.

"She looks like you," Katherine replied handing the baby to Kendra who had been sort of reaching for the baby.

"Hey babe," James grinned pulling Katherine into his lap when she was close enough.

"Hi James," Katherine grinned, "What have you got?"

"James Jr. We're going to call him JJ," James grinned.

Katherine looked at the baby in Alison's arms and saw a little boy with blonde hair and blue green eyes.

"How old is he?" Katherine asked.

"Two months," Allison answered.

"He's a little chubby cutie," Katherine laughed.

"Oh gosh look at that ring," Alison gasped taking Katherine's right hand. James and Rupert whistled as everyone stared.

"The Colonel certainly has taste for his wife," James stated.

"Well this had been fun but I think I'll go off for a rest," Katherine replied leaving the room.

"She's gone to find Jacob," Rupert stated to Mary's questioning look.

* * *

Little three year old Jacob sat in the room he was given when ever he came to visit his grandfather throwing a ball at the door and catching it as it bounced back to him. He threw the ball again and it didn't come back because the door opened and there stood Aunt Katherine.

"I knew you'd be up here," she smiled.

She came in with two brightly wrapped packages and sat on the little bed that was for the boy.

"Hi," Jacob said quietly.

"Come here Jac and open your presents," Katherine replied.

"You…you still like me?" Jacob asked.

"Of course! You're my buddy and a new niece and nephew won't change it. I tell you what…you can come with me tomorrow night. I'm going to the cinema. It'll be just you and me," Katherine smiled.

Jacob gave her a crooked grin before scrambling onto the bed and opening his gifts. He knew his Aunt wouldn't forget him now.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23: Time for that Dance**_

_June 30, 1917 Harris Manor…_

Benjamin and Percival approached the Harris Manor in their army Class As. The boys had been able to come home just a few weeks early thanks to their replacements. The program they were in was a special elite auror program set up to give the muggles a wizarding hand in wars. The wizards that participate usually only had to do a year of muggle service.

That's not to say they wizards couldn't continue. Each time a wizard went back into a muggle battle he received a higher rank getting promoted vastly faster than a muggle. That was why Benjamin's father was a Colonel.

The boys knocked on the large door knocker and the door was answered by a pretty woman in her late twenties. She was slim an only about 5'5 waist length straight ebony hair and sky blue eyes.

"Hello," the woman smiled confusedly.

"Hi we're Ben and Percival," Benjamin stated.

"Oh…oh," she smiled allowing them entrance, "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you. I'm Aurora Katherine's second eldest sister. Everyone is in the drawing room having before dinner drinks. Katherine and Kendra aren't here though."

"Where are they? My father said everyone was here in his last letter," Percival stated as the boys dropped their rucksacks by the coat rack.

"They took little Jacob on a ride through the woods about an hour ago. They should be back soon," Aurora stated, "Come on and you can meet everyone."

The men entered the drawing room and were introduced to those they didn't and again to those they did. There was a general talk about the boys intentions and not long after Derrick and Xavier gave their blessings they heard laughing from the foyer.

"Well that's them. You kids go have some fun tonight," Wulfiric Dumbledore winked.

Lord Dumbledore was a tall man of 6'4 like his son. He was broad shouldered with auburn hair also like his son; except where Percival had blue eyes like his mother Wulfiric had golden eyes.

"But be gentleman," Natasha warned.

The men nodded and hurried into the foyer.

* * *

"Well I thought it was cute," Kendra replied.

"It wasn't cute it was disgusting I…"

Kendra eyed her friend for a minute before turning to where the girl was looking and the two girls' eyes widen in shock at the men standing before them.

Percival's hair was longer now reaching his shoulders and he had it pulled back with elastic. His dark blue eyes were twinkling and he had an auburn beard covering his face.

Benjamin looked a bit more muscular and his brown hair was cut messily reaching past his ears. He had a trimmed goatee with his brown eyes staring intently.

"Jacob go get something to eat okay," Katherine replied absently putting the boy down.

He stared at his Aunt and her friend oddly before shrugging and running past the soldiers towards where his parents were.

"I brought it back," Benjamin replied pulling from his jacket pocket the locket. He put it around Katherine's neck smiling.

"I think it suits you better," he added.

"Oh Ben," Katherine sighed wrapping her arms around him.

"Well?" Percival asked.

Kendra grinned and jumped in his arms kissing him deeply. He returned her kiss and then spun her around laughing. She did as well.

Katherine pulled back from Benjamin and ran a hand over his goatee.

"Go get dressed. We're taking you girls dancing," Benjamin stated kissing her head. Kendra and Katherine grinned as they dashed up the stairs.

* * *

Katherine and Kendra were in the women's restroom of a fancy wizard's night club in Edinburgh powdering their noses. They'd been dancing for two hours and were taking a break from the guys.

"Katherine all this marriage talk kept making me panic but now that I'm with Percival it doesn't matter. We could get married tomorrow and I would be thrilled!" Kendra stated.

"We should have a double wedding," Katherine stated fluffing her curls.

"We could have a double wedding and raise our kids together and even live close to each other! Oh it could so much fun," Kendra rambled as her blue eyes sparkled with future thoughts.

"I'll be a doting friend not a mother," Katherine stated adamantly.

"You'll be the godmother to my children won't you?" Kendra bit her lip.

"Need I remind you we aren't even married yet," Katherine replied.

"We will be according to you," Kendra replied closing her purse.

"Yes well…are you ready?" Katherine asked.

Kendra nodded and they head out of the bathroom back to the table where the guys were chatting.

"We're back!" Kendra called.

"Good Ben and I were thinking of going somewhere quieter," Percival smiled.

"That sounds good to me," Kendra smiled as he took her hand and led her through the people to the door.

Benjamin stood and winked as he pulled Katherine with him.

The two men took their dates on a carriage ride through some of the quieter backwoods of the world. Each girl was wrapped in their guys strong arms as the carriage driver trotted his horses.

The got home late at night and the house was completely quiet.

"Everyone must be asleep," Katherine whispered as she locked the door behind everyone.

"I guess we should too," Kendra sighed.

"Let's us take you to your room then," Benjamin whispered as he and Percival offer their arms.

The girls smiled and were led up to Katherine's room where they all entered into the room that had two double four poster beds in it along with posters of the Scottish Quidditch Team and various Slytherin items.

"Why do you have two beds?" Percival asked.

"I don't know this room has always had two beds in it," Katherine shrugged.

"Well I suppose this is good night then," Benjamin stated.

"Well…you could stay the night with us," Kendra replied.

"That wouldn't be honorable," Benjamin stated.

"I'm not exactly honorable anyway," Katherine sighed sitting on her bed.

"Nor am I," Kendra agreed sitting on the other bed.

"You two mean you… well you've you know," Percival asked?

"Yes," Katherine sighed.

"We just ...well the temptation was to strong I suppose," Kendra stated.

"Do you love me?" Benjamin suddenly asked coming to Katherine's bed.

"What?" Katherine asked.

"Do you love me even after that?" He asked.

"Of course I do. I wish not I hadn't done all those things at school now though," Katherine stated.

"As long as we love each other it doesn't matter," Benjamin stated as he pulled from his coat pocket a platinum ring with an emerald cut white diamond and several diamonds around the top half of the ring.

"So Katherine Grace Harris will you be my wife?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded with tears falling from her eyes. Benjamin wiped the tears from her face and kissed her sweetly before holding her close.

Kendra was happily watching them hugging and didn't notice Percival was sitting on the bed with her till he took her left hand in his.

"Marry me," he whispered in her ear.

He pulled from his pocket a golden band with an oval diamond on it with small rubies on either side of the diamond.

"Yes! Yes!" Kendra nodded happily as he slipped on the ring and she kissed him deeply.

* * *

Xavier woke up early the next morning and dressed as usual. He exited his bedroom and was heading down to see the servants about breakfast. He had to admit he liked the human servants better than the elves.

He stopped in front of his youngest child's door and knocked lightly.

"Girls? Dear ones are you awake?" he called.

Over the years Xavier had grown to think of Kendra as a surrogate daughter. He knew both were fairly early risers like him. When he didn't receive and answer he quietly opened the door and what he saw made him nearly have a heart attack!

Katherine was sleeping on top of covers and fully clothed of course but she had her head on Benjamin's chest and both had their arms around the other.

Kendra was sleeping on her side with her head and Percival's sharing a pillow as Percival had his arms around her middle.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!?" Xavier shouted angrily.

This had several others waking up and running to him to see what was happening.

"What? Where's the fire….oh," Aurora blinked.

"It's not what it looks like. We just fell asleep!"

"We didn't so anything honest!" Percival and Benjamin stated.

As soon as they heard the scream the two men had jumped off the bed and several steps away from the girls. Katherine and Kendra were sitting on bed looking annoyed and confused.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Derrick shouted angrily as he and Xavier stepped fully into the room.

"Daddy really we weren't doing anything," Katherine sighed.

"We really just fell asleep dad honest," Kendra stated.

Neither father looked to reassured until Anna Dumbledore, Natasha McGonagall, and Mary Drake entered the room. Anna had short strawberry hair and sky blue eyes. She wrapped her robe securely around herself as she studied the children's appearances. Natasha and Mary gasped in delight at the girls and ran to their respected one to congratulate them.

"It appears your daughters fell asleep after their proposals," Anna replied turning to face the men and put her arms around the two young men.

"What?" Xavier and Derrick asked dumbly.

"All right shows over then everyone disperse!" Nathan McGonagall shouted.

He was tall and broad with short shaved brown hair and hazel eyes.

The others slowly started to go elsewhere till just the parents were left as the parents congratulated the four children.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24: Double Wedding Gift**_

_August 5, 1917 Harris Manor in Scotland…_

"I can't find my shoes!" Kendra shouted running all over the upstairs of the Harris home.

Today was the day of the double wedding between the Dumbledore and Drake and the McGonagall and Harris families.

The girls had decided they wanted a double wedding and everyone had agreed to it. It took hardly anytime at all to plan because the mothers had began planning from the moment they knew there were possibly going to be weddings.

Only now that it was half an hour till the weddings it seemed nothing was going the way the two brides wanted.

"Where are my mother's combs!? I can't find them and I'm supposed to wear them! They're my old I can't get married without my something new, borrowed, blue and old!!" Katherine cried out in a fast voice.

"I can't find my shoes!!!!" Kendra screamed.

"Would you lot calm down!?" Natasha snapped bring a screeching halt to everything.

"Now Katherine your combs are in the bathroom and Kendra your shoes are under Katherine's bed," she stated calmly.

The girls dashed to the places grabbing their items.

"Now I want you to sit and calm down. It won't do to have you both pass out of over exhaustion today," Natasha replied.

The girls nodded sitting at the vanities on the opposite ends of the room.

"You know Katherine just because something doesn't go on schedule doesn't mean it's not worth wild," Natasha stated as she started doing the girl's hair.

"What?" Katherine frowned.

"You'll see," Natasha smiled.

* * *

Percival and Benjamin stood at the alter with the little short dumpy minister as the music began.

Fiona plus Katherine's three sisters came down the aisle as the maids of honor with their husbands and Henry as the groom's men. Ben and Percival were each others best men.

Once Miranda had taken her place flashing and angry glare to Percival the music changed and the congregation outside before the setting sun of Harris Manor.

The two men looked down the aisle and both had trouble breathing at the two visions before them.

Katherine stood there with her long dark hair pulled partly up in the silver combs with a strapless gown that went to the floor with gathered fabric around the waist down. The bodice laced up the back corset style and she had a red sash around her waist. In her hands she held red and white roses.

Kendra stood by her in a white gown with several tiny intricate patterns and princess sleeves. Her dress also went to the floor and her hair was in several ringlet curls up in a Greek inspired bun with a few ringlets around her face and neck. In her hands she held baby's breathe and carnations.

Their fathers were on either side of the girls beaming proudly as they slowly came down the aisle.

"I always cry at weddings," Anna replied tearing up.

"I do too," Mary nodded.

"Oh Merlin," Natasha sighed as she started tearing up too.

"Who gives these women to these men?" the minister asked.

"We do," Derrick and Xavier replied as the handed the girls off to the men.

"You've both chose the old binding ceremony. I trust you no its consequences should love not reside in both hearts?" the minister asked.

The four nodded.

"Very well let's begin," the minister smiled.

* * *

"I now pronounce you men and wives. You may kiss your brides boys," the minister chuckled.

Percival and Benjamin both took their wives faces in their hands and kissed them full on the mouth. When they came apart to face the crowd the minister smiled.

"I am most pleased to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Percival Brian Dumbledore and Mr. and Mrs. Benjamin Alexander McGonagall!"

The crowd cheered as the two couples walked down the aisle and to their reception.

* * *

"What are you doing out here…husband?" Katherine asked walking out onto the ballroom balcony and shutting the door closing out the noise of the reception.

"I'm thinking," Benjamin replied as he stood and turned.

He held a hand to her and she took it stepping into his arms. He kissed the top of her head as they stood looking out on the grounds below where Katherine's nieces, nephews, and little cousins were chasing lightening bugs.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked as her eyes quickly found little Jacob the same time he looked up at her.

The toddler waved and she waved back as Benjamin tightened his grip on her.

"How lucky I am to have this amazing woman as my wife," Benjamin stated, "you're a researcher for the Ministry and I'm an auror. We're starting a life baby just you and me."

Katherine turned in his arms and brought him in for a long passionate kiss.

"I…oh," Kendra stopped grinning madly as she and Percival opened the double doors of the balcony.

"Well I guess we found them," Percival laughed.

Benjamin and Katherine jumped apart glaring at the other newlyweds.

"Come on the fathers want all of us. Something about special packages," Percival stated.

"Yeah come on after this we can go," Kendra smiled holding a hand to her friend.

Katherine smiled and took her friend's hand as they hurried off.

"Does Kendra know you're taking her on a Caribbean Cruise?" Ben asked as they made their way through the throngs of people.

"She knows it's a ship that's all," Percival chuckled, "What about Kate and Africa?"

"I told her yesterday. She's very excited," Ben laughed, "I think she's hoping to come across a big discovery."

"She probably will," Percival laughed.

The two men reached the girls and all their parents just as Xavier and Derrick handed their daughters identical envelopes. Katherine and Kendra opened the envelopes and read the information as both their eyes grew larger.

"This is to certify that you now have twenty acres of land outside of Godric's Hollow in Scotland to do with as you wish. A house build team is going to meet you at the sight to days after your honeymoon. All our love McGonagalls and Harris'!" Katherine read and jumped in Benjamin's arms squealing.

"We have the same thing!" Kendra exclaimed as Percival swept her up in his arms.

The crowd cheered for the happy couple as they thanked all the parents and then left for their honeymoons while the party continued on.

* * *

"It'll be interesting when they find out how close they are together," Anna laughed.

All the parents were sitting together at a large round table hours after the party had died down. Just a few of the Harris children were left.

"Then again it seemed cruel to split the girls up. I'm glad we didn't," Natasha replied.

"I think they'll be happy," Mary sighed.

"I see a great future for them," Xavier stated, "and I'm going to bed. Night all."

"Good night Xavier," the group nodded.

"You did good Harris though. That's one of the most well behave purebloods I've ever seen," Nathan stated.

"You can thank Vanessa for that," Xavier laughed entering the house.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25: Christmas Announcements**_

_December 25, 1917 Godric's Hollow…_

"Why do we seem to do all the important things together?" Katherine asked as she and Kendra put the finishing touches on their Christmas Day Dinner.

"Hey I had this first," Kendra stated.

"Two months difference Kate! They'll go to school together and everything," Katherine sighed.

"You dread it now but soon you'll adore it. I know you Kate. You really do like little things. You like caring for them," Kendra stated.

"Don't make me laugh. I'm intrigued by how small things work. That is all," Katherine replied.

"Well now you get a first hand look," Kendra stated touching her friends stomach.

"Stop that," Katherine snapped.

The door bell rang affectively silencing the argument.

"Here we go," Kendra laughed taking her friend's hand as they exited Katherine's kitchen and headed down her main foyer to the front where Benjamin and Percival were already greeting all the parents.

"There's my little girl," Xavier laughed heartily as he caught his daughter in a bear hug and held her in the air.

"Harris put her down!" Anna gasped.

"What? Why?" Xavier frowned setting his daughter down gently.

"She's glowing you idiot that's why. Both girls are," Anna stated.

"Ugh mother the girls wanted it to be a surprise," Percival sighed in annoyance.

"Oh …oh I'm so sorry dears," Anna gasped.

"What? What's going on?" Derrick asked with his arm around his daughter.

"Daddy…I'm pregnant!" Kendra squealed.

"What?" Derrick blinked.

"How far?" Mary asked.

"About three months I wanted it two be a surprise," Kendra stated.

"Oh baby that's so wonderful," Mary smiled kissing her daughter and putting a hand to the girl's stomach laughing.

"And you?" Xavier asked turning to Katherine.

"Only about six weeks," Katherine stated.

"That's excellent news," Xavier smiled and kissed his daughter on each cheek.

"Good show son," Nathan laughed thrusting a cigar in Benjamin's hand and clapping his back hard. Ben pitched forward at the force and coughed lightly standing.

"Uh thanks dad," Benjamin nodded.

"You lot certainly never waste time I gather," Wulfiric laughed heartily sounding rather like Santa Claus.

"Wulfiric behave," Ana chastised kissing her husband's cheek.

"Yes well…so what is that I smell?" Xavier asked changing the subject as he could see Katherine looked a bit uncomfortable with the situation.

"Oh papa I made your favorite! A goose slowly turned over a fire in the hearth with creamy garlic potatoes," Katherine smiled.

"I do miss not having you at home," Xavier stated, "lead on Mrs. McGonagall."

Katherine laughed pulling her father down the hall into the dining room that she had decorated as grandly as the rest of the house.

"Katherine is a phenomenal cook and she only uses the elves we have for cleaning. She hates cleaning," Benjamin explained to his mother as he led her to the dining room. Everyone else was following them.

"I see," Natasha nodded.

"Oh Katherine this is gorgeous," Mary exclaimed seeing the room.

"Oh it's nothing," Katherine waved as she disappeared through the swinging door to the kitchen.

* * *

After the hearty meal that the young wives had made everyone retired to the front of the house to Benjamin and Katherine's sun room for after dinner drinks.

The sun room was painted a baby blue with white trim and had windows over two of the four walls. The back wall had a white brick fire place with a nice warm fire burning brightly and a large fir tree decorated with white lights and golden ornaments in front of the windows over looking the front porch.

The furniture was a burgundy leather and quite comfortable. The floor was a deep red wood with a large rectangular cream and burgundy rug under the couches and chairs that were set up in a rather circular pattern in the middle of the room. The home was still being added to but as I was it was elegant and warm.

"This is a marvelous house and if I know my baby with in five years it will be full of odd and old artifacts," Xavier stated.

"That wouldn't be proper for a baby," Mary stated.

"I'm cure Katherine will have her artifacts out of the baby's way," Anna stated.

"Speaking of…what did you mean they were glowing? They do look different but I don't see a glow," Derrick stated.

"It's subtle. Only trained witch midwives see it," Anna explained.

"Anna you will deliver it when it comes won't you?" Katherine asked. She was perched on the end of Benjamin's lap.

"I couldn't bare a hospital," Katherine shook her head.

"I'd be delighted dear one," Anna smiled lifting her wine in salute to the child.

"Oh but in this day and age a hospital is so much better," Mary replied.

"Katherine's had bad experiences with even our hospitals," Xavier stated.

"I won't go unless deadly necessary for myself. But if someone else needs it I won't hesiate to take them," Katherine replied.

"I won't make you love," Benjamin replied. She leaned into his arms a he kissed her temple.

"No offense Mother Dumbledore but I would prefer a hospital," Kendra stated.

"No offense taken as long as I do get to see the baby," Anna replied.

"So how is the Ministry working out for you girl?" Nathan asked.

"Katherine had an altercation with a young girl. I think her name was Umbridge," Kendra stated, "she told Katherine the way she was cataloging wasn't protocol and then our head told Katherine her way of doing it was very helpful so the girl was really annoyed."

"Kendra of course had a good laugh at watching me trying desperately not to hex the girl; especially considering she was just a simple visitor observing the department to see if she wanted to work there. She's not even a seventh year yet," Katherine snapped.

"You seem to have trouble with people telling you what to do," Natasha stated.

"Correction Natasha I have a problem with people telling me to do something I know is already right," Katherine stated.

"Either way here's two the kids and their new lives. May these two babies be great blessings to their mothers," Wulfiric stated holding up his glass.

"Blessed be," the other parents nodded raising their glasses.


	26. Chapter 26

_The moment you've waited for first. Albus being born!_

_By the way this story could possibly not end the way everyone thinks it will. Send in reviews to tell me if Ariana, Kendra, and Percival should meet the ends they did in the book or not!_

_minerva's-kitten_

* * *

_**Chapter 26: Albus and Myles**_

_May 12, 1918 St. Mungo's Hospital 2__nd__ floor…_

"I can't believe he's on assignment when he knew how far along I was!" Kendra panted as she gripped Katherine's hand tightly.

"Yes well he is an underling. He has to obey orders," Katherine panted herself.

She was loosing the feeling in her hand. The nurses had tried to get Kendra to let go but she was in no way letting go.

"You're almost there. Give us another push," the healer named, Jacob Jones stated.

"Almost there!? Almost there!?" Kendra shouted.

"Shut up and push!" Katherine snapped. She was annoyed with her friend and on top of it was seven and a half months pregnant herself.

Kendra gritted her teeth and sat up pushing with all her might.

"I hate this!" She cried tiredly. She'd been in labor for nearly 13 hours now.

"Come on you can do it. You're one of the strongest women I know," Katherine smiled pushing a sweaty lock of hair out of her friend's eyes, "You'll have this baby and once you have him you'll be glad you did this. You're giving life Kendra."

Kendra nodded and sat up again giving a big push.

Katherine and Kendra both screamed as she pushed but for different reasons.

Kendra for the labor pain and Katherine because her expert hearing had just heard several bones in her hand snapping.

"And here he is! It's a boy!" Jacob shouted holding up the baby that was screaming loudly.

"A boy! It's a boy!" Kendra panted leaning in her best friend and panting heavily.

"He's big and healthy," Jacob stated handing the baby off to a nurse so he could deliver the placenta.

"I told you Kendra. I knew you could do it," Katherine cried happily and kissed her friend's head.

"Ka…Katherine go look at him and then go tell my parents please," Kendra said tiredly.

"I'd be honored," Katherine nodded hurrying over to the corner of the room. Katherine looked down at the baby smiling through teary eyes.

"Kendra! Kendra he has Percival's hair and your light blue eyes," Katherine laughed.

"Can I hold him?" Kendra asked the healer.

"Nurse Rain give Mrs. McGonagall the baby," Jones replied.

"Yes sir," the nurse nodded handing the baby to Katherine who was so happy for her friend she barely noticed the pain in her hand.

She came over to Kendra and placed the baby in Kendra's arms.

"He's perfect," Katherine smiled, "what do I tell them his name is?"

"I don't know," Kendra replied looking at the baby and caressing his head, "I want to talk to Percival first."

"OH Kendra I'm so sorry!" Percival shouted bursting in the room.

"It is fine…look at our son," Kendra smiled.

"Son? I…I have a boy?" Percival smiled.

Kendra nodded as he came over and sat on the bed by her. Katherine slowly slipped out of the room towards the waiting room.

"Well?" Derrick asked standing as soon as he saw Katherine.

"It's a boy! A big beautiful baby boy," Katherine smiled brilliantly, "Kendra did so well."

"We're sorry we're late baby," Benjamin replied, "we tried to get here as fast as we could."

"She knows," Katherine replied. He hugged her accidentally hitting her hand.

"Ouch…oh yeah that's why it hurt when I held him," Katherine replied looking at her hand.

"What do you mean?" Mary asked.

"Kendra broke some bones. I better go get it healed," Katherine sighed.

"I'll go with you," Benjamin nodded.

* * *

* * *

"Albus Percival Wulfiric Brian Dumbledore," Katherine sighed shaking her head as Benjamin held the baby.

The couple was in the Dumbledores home a few days after the baby had been brought home. They were named the godparents and came to see the baby when ever possible.

"I can't believe you named him that!" Katherine exclaimed.

"What's wrong with it?" Percival asked.

"It's too bloody long!" Katherine stated.

"I like long names," Kendra replied taking her son back.

"Where'd you get Albus anyway?" Benjamin asked as Katherine sat on the couch by him.

"It means white in Latin I think," Percival replied.

"I just liked it," Kendra replied, "And it suits him."

Katherine sighed and shook her head smiling.

"I'd hate to be him when he has to sign his name," she laughed.

Benjamin and Percival joined her in the mirth and celebration of a Dumbledore heir.

* * *

_July 1, 1918 Godric's Hollow the McGonagall Home…_

"Oh I am going to kill you!" Katherine snapped as she lay in bed writhing and panting from her contractions. She'd been in labor for ten hours.

"Duly noted dear," Benjamin nodded and whimpered at the cracking of the bones in his hand.

"Don't you _Dear_ me…AGGGGHHHH," Katherine cried as she pushed with all her might.

"Hmm this baby certainly has a big head," Anna replied from the end of the bed.

"Oh bloody freaking hell!" Katherine groaned and pushed again.

Xavier looked up at the shouted and sighed, "Oh this definitely sounds different than the last birth I was at."

"What do you mean papa?" Vanessa asked bouncing her baby daughter on her knee. The girl was a year old.

"I've never heard Katherine use such language," Xavier stated.

"She only does it when she'd very ticked off," Daniel chuckled.

"Well I sympathize. If Percival had been there I would have done the same," Kendra laughed rocking Albus.

"Then maybe there is a bright side to not being there," Percival teased.

The group down stairs heard another scream and then silence much like when Katherine was born.

Only this time the gently beating hum of the house as the magic ran through from the mother giving birth did not die but in fact hummed louder.

They waited patiently and soon heard running foot steps down the stairs as Benjamin ran in with his shirt ruffled, his hand bandaged, his tie undone, and looking happier than they'd ever seen since his wedding day.

"It's a boy! By Jove a big boy too!" Benjamin jumped around shaking every man's hand and kissing all the women's heads.

Natasha and Nathan were laughing at their son's excitement.

"So what'd you name him?" Percival asked his friend when he clamed down enough.

"Oh…Oh Myles Xavier McGonagall. And we want you and Kendra to be the godparents," Benjamin stated.

"We'd love to," Percival nodded.

"Great! Oh…uh mother and father…Kate just wants Kendra, Percival, and her father up right now," Benjamin stated unsurely.

"That's fine. Just tell us what he looks like," Natasha stated.

Benjamin's eyes grew wide and he dashed back upstairs.

"He forgot to look," Nathan chuckled as he and Wulfiric broke out the scotch to celebrate.

Kendra and Percival headed upstairs and found Katherine sitting up in her bed with a white night dress and her black hair in a loose messy braid as she was nervously looking at Anna Dumbledore.

"Here we go little mama," Anna smiled gently lying the baby in Katherine's arms.

"Oh gosh," Katherine gasped looking at the creature in her arms.

The little boy had a mat of dark hair on his head and large midnight blue eyes.

"He's beautiful babe. I'm so proud of you," Benjamin replied as he sat behind her propping her up better.

"He's…Ben he…oh Ben this is our baby," Katherine cried happily.

"I told her motherhood changes people," Kendra whispered to Anna.

"Only those that want to learn from it," Anna replied, "And I believe you and Kate will be very good mothers."

"I certainly hope so," Kendra sighed looking at her baby.

"Albus you have a good mother. Don't let her forget it my grandson," Anna replied kissing her grandson's head as she left the room.

"Daddy look at him. Isn't he beautiful?" Katherine cried looking up at her father who'd just entered the room.

Xavier crossed over to the bed and peered at the bundle as Katherine handed the baby to him.

"He's a fine lad. A fine heir," Xavier nodded.

Katherine sighed leaning into her husband.

"Just look at what we did," she smiled.

"It's the best," Benjamin smiled.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27: Heart Ache**_

_March 3, 1925 Harris Manor…_

"Mummy why is everyone so sad?" Albus asked as he and his parents walked onto the grounds of Harris Manor.

Everyone was dressed in black or dark colors and looking very solemn; some were even sobbing quietly. Well everyone but for Miranda Harris-Graines who was hunched over a set of grave stones under a tree sobbing uncontrollably.

"Because Mr. Xavier is no longer with us Albus. He's gone to be with his wife beyond the veil," Kendra replied with teary eyes.

Mr. Harris had been very kind and dear to her; like a second father or uncle.

"Oh," Albus nodded and smiled seeing his best mate, "Myles!"

Albus got out of his mother's grip and ran toward Myles who was standing rigidly beside his father but as soon as he saw who was calling him he smiled and ran at his friend as they hugged and then ran off to play.

"How's Katherine?" Percival asked once he'd given Benjamin a hug and Ben gave Kendra a kiss.

"I left her alone. She in the horse stable. This really shook her to the core," Benjamin sighed holding his sleeping daughter.

Little Madra Isabelle was only four months old with light brown curls and chocolate eyes.

"I can only imagine," Percival sighed.

"I'm going to go find her…but um first…" Kendra looked at Miranda oddly as she was drawing a lot of attention.

"She's been doing that since the funeral ended. You know Xavier set up that first one for Veronica and James put up that one by it for Xavier," Benjamin explained.

"She's over acting. This isn't bothering her as she's acting," James replied walking up to the group, "she's trying to make herself look sympathetic."

"That figures," Percival rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm going to go see Kate now," Kendra replied excusing herself.

The woman headed toward the stable house and entered hearing the sounds of the unicorns and horses in their stables.

"Katherine? Kate sweetie are you in here?" Kendra called softly.

"Yes," was the miserable reply.

Kendra walked between the stables and found Katherine sitting on the gate of a large black stallion petting its nose.

Kendra climbed up the gate and sat by her friend quietly waiting for her to be the first to speak.

"It's so strange he's gone. I always thought he'd at least outlive half of us," Katherine sighed, "Madra never really knew him."

"But you did. He stayed alive to care for you is what they say," Kendra replied.

Katherine laughed, "I guess. Nessa and James always said I looked like mother."

"Katherine you'll continue on like he wants you too just like you always do. Sure you'll have sadness but that's life. And as I recall you do not let life drag you down," Kendra stated.

"Mommy!" "Mommy!" two voices shouted as two little boys with blue eyes came running in the stable barn.

Myles was in black pants and a white shirt now with grass stains and scrapes.

Albus was in brown short pants and a light blue shirt with grass stains and scrapes and had a black arm band around his upper left arm.

"Life never ends on some extinct I suppose," Katherine laughed as she and Kendra climbed off the gate and turned to the two boys running at them.

"Good grief what happened to you?" Kendra exclaimed.

"We won," the boys said together.

"Won what?" Kendra asked crossing her arms.

Katherine simply cocked her head to the side staring at them.

"Well you see Jacob and JJ and Dominick said they could out run us chasing Felix. We said they couldn't and JJ threw a rock at Felix to get him going. We caught him," Myles explained speaking as fast as his mother when he was excited.

"Interesting," Katherine replied, "and what did Aunt Aurora say when she saw you chasing father's cat?"

The two boys looked down guiltily.

"Uh she sent us here and said we couldn't go back till we were acting like gentlemen and were with you," Albus replied.

Kendra sighed rolling her eyes.

"Why am I cursed to have a son and godson like this and a friend like you," she asked?

"You're just lucky," Katherine stated kissing Kendra's cheek as the two boys laughed.

"Mummy am I terribly in trouble?" Myles asked.

"No dear one you are not. Come let's you and I take a ride before we return. We'll ride on Tornado," Katherine smiled unhitching the gate to the black stallion.

"I'm riding with you?" Myles asked.

"Of course. Your father would kill me if I let you ride alone. You're not even six yet," Katherine stated quickly saddling the horse.

"Good. I only like riding with you," Myles stated.

Katherine laughed as she swung herself on the horse side saddle to accommodate the large hoped skirt dress she'd been asked to wear by Vanessa.

"You must trust me then," Katherine smiled holding a hand to her son.

"Of course. You're mommy," Myles smiled taking her hand as he was pulled into her lap.

"Mummy are we going to?" Albus asked eagerly.

"Oh all right," Kendra laughed she led a small white mare out of a nearby stable and magically saddled it before putting herself and the boy on.

"See you in the woods," Katherine stated clicking her tongue as the horse neighed loudly rearing up and galloped quickly out of the barn toward the woods.

"Wow!" Albus gasped.

"I am not doing that," Kendra stated pulling the reigns as the horse trotted after the others.

"That's okay mummy. It's still fun to ride with you," Albus replied as he turned slightly and kissed her cheek.

Kendra laughed kissing his head.

* * *

"Ah finally! Where on earth have you been?" Vanessa snapped as Katherine and Kendra came walking back to the house holding their sons' hands.

"What?" Katherine asked.

"Fredrick is about to read the will. Come on Lord and Lady Dumbledore are watching all the children for us," Vanessa stated grabbing her sister's hand, "we need you and Kendra right now."

"Kendra?" "Me?" the women asked together.

"Yes now hurry! You boys go to the sitting room and find Albus' grandparents," Vanessa stated.

"Yes ma'am," the boys nodded hurrying off.

* * *

"Greetings all. I was a very good friend of Xavier's and I will be the reader," Fredrick Hanely stated.

The seven children and Kendra nodded as did all their spouses.

"Very well," Fredrick nodded wiping his bald head as he sat down and took a scroll from his bag. He broke the seal and unrolled it beginning to read.

"I warn you some of this maybe shocking," Fredrick stated.

"Just read it," Corbin replied. He was the third eldest Harris child with a broad build, short ebony hair, and brown eyes.

He had a hand on Katherine's knee. They all knew Katherine was the one hurting the most. Miranda was just trying to get attention.

Fredrick nodded and began to read.

**I; Xavier Anthony Harris, being of sound mind and body do here by bequeath the following to my children. **

**To My lovely Vanessa Alice I leave all the painting of my darling Veronica, my wife. I also leave her 2 million galleons and all of her mother's jewelry but for the emerald and diamond earrings and necklace. **

**To Understanding James David I leave 2 million galleons and all the books in my study.**

**To Strapping Corbin Wayne I leave 3 million galleons, all my swords, my scotches, and my others weapons.**

**To Dearest Aurora Maria I leave the chests in the attic of your mother's favorite items I've seen you look at so much. I also leave you 1 million galleons and Felix the cat as I know you will care deeply for him.**

**To My Miranda Jane I leave you with my study desk.**

**To Cunning Daniel Henry I leave with the Manor; 600,000 galleons; and the stables and the horses.**

**Finally to My Perfect Little Katherine Grace, my Angel and my Joy, I leave you with Tornado, Taurus, and Destroyer for her entertainment. I leave her the emerald and diamond earrings and necklace for your beauty to enhance. I leave her 3 million galleons for her fun. I also leave the piano on the front parlor for your talents.**

**Last but never least To Kendra Abigale; the girl who as been like my eighth child and such a Sweet Little One I leave ten thousands galleons and the jewelry box in my vault.**

"That is the will of date," Fredrick replied.

"I…I…that's it!? The stupid mudblood got more than me!" Miranda shouted standing.

"Miranda darling be calm," he husband Michael Graines stated.

"I will not be calm!" Miranda shouted.

"Shut up you pious self spoiled insolent brat!" Katherine snapped standing and slamming her hands on the table. "I am sick to death of your all important attitude. Your father left you with his desk because that is all you deserve and all you will get. So help me if you say one more thing I will slap you!"

"On that note let's break out the port," James said standing, "and tomorrow Mrs. Dumbledore, myself and Katherine will take you to the vault for your box."

Kendra nodded still shocked she'd been left anything by the old man.


	28. Chapter 28

_Well you saw Albus' birth_ _now for Minerva's! This one could be very hear wrenching keep in mind!_

minerva's-kitten

* * *

_**Chapter 28: A Shocking Problem**_

_October 4, 1928 The McGonagall Home in Godric's Hollow…_

Katherine McGonagall sat in her custom chair in the living room by the pleasant fire. She had her little silver glasses on her nose and was busily crocheting a light green blanket she planed to give to Henry Shaw's new wife; Holly Hunter who was pregnant with their first child.

The living room was on the other side of the main staircase. The room was painted cream with rich dark woods and there was dark green furniture and rich wood tables and bookcases full of book and little trinkets. Pictures were here as well when there was space around and in bookcases. A pleasant fire was in the dark brown hearth.

Kendra was curled up on one of the couches reading a book while Albus and Myles tried to teach Madra the finer points of chess.

As Katherine worked she'd stop every few stitches to rub her lower back. She'd felt twinges all day and wasn't sure why. She was only six and half months pregnant after all she shouldn't be in labor…right?

"So why did the guys after to work on a Saturday?" Kendra asked.

"Somebody they had to question I think is was they said," Katherine replied.

"I wish it was next year already," Myles sighed, "I'm ready for Hogwarts."

"Me too," Albus nodded, "Aggh you two won again!"

"Of course I did. I have my mother's brain," Myles grinned.

"Yeah I need that back when you're done with it," Katherine replied.

The boy turned to stare at her before falling over laughing as Madra clapped her hands.

"My mummy's funny," Madra stated.

"Yes she can be," Kendra sighed, "when she feels so inclined."

"I do a lot of things when I feel so inclined," Katherine quipped before groaning softly as she lent forward.

"Your back still?" Kendra asked tucking her feet out from under her.

"It's been getting worse," Katherine sighed breathing slowly.

"Should I call Anna?" Kendra asked.

Katherine breathed in sharply nodding.

* * *

"All right baby what's wrong you can't be in labor yet," Anna replied as she bustled into the room with her medical bag.

Anna treated just about everyone as children. She worked as the head of Obstetrics at St. Mungo's and had delivered four of the Harris children although one of her underlings delivered little Katherine.

"I…I don't know," Katherine groaned again.

Her neck gave a twitch as she saw the three young children staring worriedly at her.

"Albus take your cousins out of the room please," Anna stated not taking her eyes off of the hurting young woman.

"Y-yes grandma," Albus nodded pulling Madra and Myles room.

Kendra stood behind her mother-in-law for five minutes that truly felt like hours before the woman stood and the frown on her face was not encouraging.

"She is in labor. I'm gonna take her to St. Mungo's to see if I can stop it…but if not…"

"I understand Mother Dumbledore," Kendra nodded quietly; "I'll send Ben as soon as I can."

"What ever happens don't you let those babies in that hospital unless I say so understand?" Anna replied, "No child should have to see their mother like this."

"Ma'am?" Kendra looked up at the elder woman blinking.

"This isn't a normal labor. If anything I'd say it's going to be very difficult and very dangerous. Katherine could die," Anna said quietly.

"She…she…" Kendra gulped holding back tears.

Katherine whimpered softly bending over and grabbing at her stomach.

"Don't let those babies know Kendra," Anna said softly as she touched Katherine's shoulder and they disappeared.

* * *

Benjamin, Percival, Kendra, The McGonagalls, The Drakes, and Wulfiric were all anxiously sitting in the labor and delivery waiting room. Daniel was watching the three children for them.

Ben sat in a chair staring at the hospital doors with his fist under his chin.

"Any news?" Vanessa asked as she and James came running in.

"We left the others with Daniel," James explained, "Although Corbin is just behind us."

"There isn't anything," Nathan stated as Corbin came in a second later.

"Well they say no news is good news right?" James sighed as he and his siblings sat down.

Not five minutes later Aurora and Anna came out of the double doors. Aurora Harris-Horn worked as a nurse in the NICU unit of the hospital.

"Well?" Natasha asked.

Ben was still just mindlessly staring at the door.

"She had the baby; a girl. It's just over three months early and we had to hook it up to an incubator," Aurora replied.

"We never had to do that to Kate," Corbin frowned.

"Kate _was_ stronger," Aurora stated.

"Was?" Percival asked.

At this Ben turned his eyes on Anna.

"She's hemorrhaging from the traumatic birth. We gave her every kind of blood replenishing potion we could but she went into shock. We had to ice her," Anna sighed, "She's allergic to everyone and without blood to help her clot I don't know what we're going to do."

"Of course you can't use the blood potions. They're all for simple blood types," Corbin snapped.

"Yes there isn't any way to make one for her. The only thing to do is a muggle blood transfusion," Vanessa nodded.

"Yeah and finding Kate's blood is next to impossible," James scoffed.

"What? Why?" Kendra cried. Percival stood and hurried to her holding her close.

"Kendra is AB negative with the Sweet Evil Factor;" Aurora replied gently, "this extra gene gives her blood a black coloring and a sweet melting sugar smell to it."

"It used to mark purebloods but it has since become deluded because of all the inter marrying to keep lines pure. Finding this blood type is 1 in a 100,000 every year," Anna added.

"So she'll die unless we find a donor?" Mary asked. Everyone nodded.

"And you don't have any in stock?" Derrick asked.

"Like I said it's not common," Anna replied.

"The best thing would be to test people closer to her. We'll have to check the children," Aurora sighed.

"Oh I'd hate to do this to them," Vanessa stated.

"It's Kate's only chance," Aurora sighed. The room looked very solemn.

* * *

"Now this is only going to feel like a prick. I'm very good at this," Healer Jones smiled.

Myles took a deep breathe and nodded.

"It will be all right son," Benjamin stated giving a weak smile.

"Daddy is this because mummy is sick? Is it to make sure me and Madra aren't sick?" Myles asked as the Healer took a vial of his blood.

"No not exactly I…" Benjamin stopped his explanation when he saw the vial.

The tube was black!

"He has the blood that's for certain. AB negative in a pureblood is the only blood type that holds the factor," Jacob sighed, "Little Madra didn't have it and nor did the other Harris kids. I'll leave you to decide what to do."

Healer Jones left the room leaving Benjamin staring at his son.

"What's wrong?" Myles asked, "Do I have the sickness?"

"No son…actually…" Benjamin sighed and sat in the rolling stool Jacob had just left.

"Sweet heart I'm gonna be honest with you. Mummy is very hurt not sick. She's hemorrhaging and that means she is loosing blood. Now we can't live without blood and the problem is mummy's blood is very special," Benjamin explained putting a hand on his son's knees.

"And I have the same blood?" Myles asked.

Benjamin sighed and nodded.

"So…so could I give her some and she gets better?" Myles asked.

"It's not something you should do," Benjamin replied.

"But if it helps her I do want to do it," Myles replied, "Please daddy I want to help mummy. She always helps me."

Benjamin laughed with tears shining in his eyes.

"Okay, okay buddy you can do it," Benjamin nodded standing and hugging his little boy close kissing his head.

* * *

"All right are you ready?" Jacob asked as he and Aurora set up the transfusion process.

Myles nodded looking quite frightened of the large needles.

"I'm right here son," Benjamin whispered taking his son's hand and sitting by the boy's head.

"This will help mummy right?" Myles asked.

"You bet Myles. This is going to help a lot you can trust me," Aurora winked tying off her nephew's arm to find a good blood vessel.

"Okay Auntie Aurora," Myles nodded.

"Just shut your eyes Myles and think about what you and mummy can do when she's home," Benjamin whispered kissing the boy's head as they others started extricating the pint of blood.

"He's very brave for this," Aurora replied.

"Takes after his mother," Benjamin smiled proudly at the boy that was smiling in his dream world.

* * *

Katherine groaned softly as her eyes fluttered open and focused on the white ceiling. She snorted in annoyance and turned to the right where she saw her husband sleeping in a chair by her bed and Myles was curled up in his lap sleeping.

As she watched the two her hospital door opened to Anna Dumbledore.

"Hello there sleeping beauty," the old woman whispered.

"I take it something went wrong," Katherine sighed turning to her left.

"Truly. You just about pulled your mother here on us. Myles there gave us the blood that saved you," Anna replied checking the woman's vitals as well as her stomach and cervix.

"He shouldn't have done that," Katherine frowned.

"He wanted to save his mummy. I'd focus more on the fact you're alive rather than what he did," Anna stated, "you also seem pretty well now. Obviously once you started clotting properly all you needed was a good rest."

"Anna where's my baby?" Katherine asked.

"Still in NICU. She's still having trouble breathing and won't eat properly," Anna replied.

"Can I see her please? While the boys are asleep," Katherine asked.

Anna smiled and disappeared into the hall returning seconds later with a wheel chair.

"You're chariot princess," Anna smirked.

Katherine rolled her eyes as Anna helped her into the chair and wheeled her down into the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit.

Aurora was gently changing little Minerva's diaper when the sliding doors to the ICU opened and Anna rolled Katherine in.

"Oh Kate baby!" Aurora smiled happily as she shut the incubator and hurried over to herself hugging the woman.

"Oooph good to see you to Rori," Katherine laughed.

"Ben and Myles were out for the count so we came to see Minerva," Anna explained.

"Minerva?" Katherine asked.

"Minerva Katherine Grace McGonagall," Aurora nodded.

"Who in the name of magic named her?" Katherine asked.

"Kendra and Ben," Aurora laughed.

"They wanted her to have a strong named but also one that started with an M as it seems that's the direction you're going in," Anna added.

"Well I guess Minerva's good…Perhaps she will be wise and intelligent," Katherine replied.

"I just changed her diaper and I was gonna try and feed her," Aurora stated.

"Can I?" Katherine asked.

"Sure it may even help her," Aurora nodded.

Anna rolled Katherine over to the little box to see the tiny baby with the black curls and green eyes simply lying there.

"Gosh she's so tiny," Katherine gasped as tears came to her eyes.

"Most preemies are. Let's hope she gains more weight soon or she won't live much longer," Aurora stated. She opened the incubator box and gently picked up the baby handing her to Katherine.

"Hello there my little Mina," Katherine smiled through the tears in her eyes at seeing her child so sickly; "You're going to get better aren't you? Yes I know you will so mummy can take you home and we can play."

The little baby blinked several times before she started gurgling and waving her arms.

"She hasn't moved at all like that," Aurora clapped, "Oh Kate you're just a natural!"

"See if you can get her to suckle," Anna replied.

Katherine shrugged and opened her hospital gown.

"Come on little Mina let's eat for mummy," Katherine cooed softly leading the baby to her breast.

The tiny child latched on to the breast suckling slowly at first but gaining speed as she began to eat.

"Definitely a mama's baby," Anna chuckled.

* * *

Benjamin yawned as he woke up about two in the afternoon. Opening his eyes he saw his wife sitting up in the bed with her glasses on her nose as she read from her _Witch Weekly _magazine.

"Thank god!" he exclaimed standing still holding Myles as he gave his wife a passionate kiss.

"Thank Myles is more like it," Katherine replied when they broke apart.

"Hmm daddy five more minutes," Myles groaned on his father's shoulder.

"Myles, Myles son wake up," Benjamin urged bouncing the boy.

Myles groaned and opened his eyes rubbing them as he glared at his father.

"What?" Myles snapped.

"Look whose up," Benjamin stated.

Myles turned his head and grinned brightly.

"Mommy!!" Myles exclaimed reaching for the woman.

"Hey baby," Katherine laughed as she took the boy in her lap and hugged him tightly.

"You're my little hero aren't ya," she laughed.

"I love you mommy," Myles sighed hugging her neck.

"I love you too baby," Katherine sighed.

Both Katherine and Minerva made fast recoveries once Katherine had woken up. They went home only two weeks after she woke up on November 8, 1928.

Minerva McGonagall was born on October 4th and so far was quite the handful to her parents.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 29: Stubborn Is as Stubborn Does**_

_August 12, 1930 Diagon Alley, London…_

"Man summer flew! I can't believe we're going shopping for our second year stuff!" Myles exclaimed as he and Albus came through the barrier behind the Leaky Cauldron pub.

"I can't believe you two already need new robes," Kendra sighed.

"I can. Men in my family are always tall," Katherine replied flicking her black curls over her shoulder.

"Yeah tall," five year-old Madra nodded flicking her brown curls like her mother had. Madra always tried to do whatever her mother did right down to the way she walked and dressed.

Madra was walking by her mother in a little red and cream dress that was a tinier scale of the one Katherine had on. One and a half year old Minerva was being carried in her mother's arm and was dressed in a light green sundress with her little black curls in a tight ponytail.

"Mum are we going to the vaults first?" Albus asked running a hand through his ear length auburn hair.

"Yes we are and why you won't get your hair cut while we're here? It's beyond me why you want it long," Kendra sighed.

"Grandfather has long hair," Albus stated. Kendra rolled her eyes.

"Ummy I no like aults. I no go," Minerva replied playing with her mother's curls.

"That's okay Minerva. I don't either," Kendra smiled holding her hands for the child. Minerva smiled and willingly went to the other woman.

"You and I shall stay here," Kendra stated as they entered the bank.

"Ood," Minerva nodded, "I like stay wif Untie Kenra."

Kendra laughed kissing Minerva's cheek.

"I miss this part," Kendra sighed.

"I haven't had a chance to miss it," Katherine laughed leading the other three children off with a goblin.

* * *

Half an hour later Kendra and Katherine were winding through Diagon Alley buying this and that for the boys and for home.

"Mummy when can I have a pet?" Madra asked as Katherine was buying owl teats for the pet owl Myles had been given last year.

Both boys were Gryffindors to their fathers' delights. Kendra had also been ecstatic and Katherine had not particularly been thrilled but had grown to the idea in time.

"When you go to Hogwarts dear that's the rule we set when Myles was little," Katherine answered.

"You'll just have to settle for mummy's pets," Myles stated.

Madra made a face. She didn't like her mother's cat or owl. Both animals were black as night and always made angry noises at her when ever she was in her mummy's private office/ sewing room when she wasn't supposed to be.

"I don't like Flotsam and Jetsam," Madra replied.

"I could have Phawkes come and play with you sometimes," Albus offered.

Albus had talked his parents into getting a young phoenix they'd discovered in the menagerie last year.

"No," Madra sighed.

"Cheer up sweetie you can play with me and Mina. And it is only six more years," Katherine smiled, "It'll fly I promise."

Madra smiled and took her mother's hand as they headed out of the store to Flourish and Blotts.

"Would you look at what the cat drug in," Mr. Flourish laughed.

"Arnold really that's getting old," Katherine laughed.

"Not to me sweet heart," the man laughed and came toward her kissing her cheek.

"Arnold you are far too much," Katherine giggled.

"I suppose you're here for the boys books?" the man asked.

Katherine nodded to the balding and chubby tall man.

"I already have them behind the counter if you wish to roam around," Arnold stated.

"Thank you," Katherine smiled, "Kids you heard the man. I'll let you each get one new book of your choosing."

Madra, Albus, and Myles hurried off to different parts of the store while Kendra stayed with Katherine. Minerva started reaching out grunting so Katherine set her on the ground and watched the baby toddle off.

"We better follow her," Katherine laughed taking her friend's hand as they hurried after the toddler.

They found Minerva jumping up and down on her little legs trying to reach for a book on a high shelf.

"Hang on," Katherine laughed as she picked up her child.

Minerva was lifted right up close to the shelf and easily grabbed a book. It was a brown leather bound book entitled Aladdin.

"I wan this one," Minerva stated, "You read at night?"

"Yes baby I will," Katherine nodded, "Now let's go find the other wandering children."

* * *

It was about eight o'clock at night and Katherine was wandering around her home checking on things. She knocked on her son's door and poked her head in seeing the boy was at his desk talking to his horned owl; Mozart.

"Hey sweetie. Thirty minute warning okay," Katherine replied.

"Okay mother," Myles nodded, "I was just chatting.

"I saw. What are you and Mo discussing this evening?"

"The theory of evolution," Myles grinned.

Katherine laughed shaking her head.

"Oh dear me Myles you are a card," she laughed, "Remember thirty minutes I want you in that bed asleep. I'm not going to have your grandparents mad at me for not getting you to bed at a decent time."

"Yes ma'am," Myles nodded.

Katherine smiled and shut the door as she continued.

Katherine and Ben's house had three floors, a large basement, and a large attic to it. The first floor had the playroom, sunroom, sitting room, bathroom, dinning room, and kitchen. The second floor had the family room, library, Benjamin's private study and Katherine's study/ sewing room with an adjoining door for them, and three guest rooms along with two bathrooms. The third floor had the master bath and bedroom and six bedrooms with three bathrooms. It was a very large Victorian home and exactly as Katherine had requested.

Katherine continued down the long hall of the third floor and knocked on her eldest daughter's room.

"Come in," was the answer to her knock.

"Hey baby it is bed time," Katherine replied entering the room.

"Okay," Madra replied as she stood from the dolls she had been playing with and hurried to the four poster canopy bed at the back of the room. She climbed up the trunk at the foot of the bed and onto the bed as she then burrowed under the pleasant covers.

Katherine came further in the room and waved her hand over the mess her daughter had left as all the dolls stood and marched back into the toy chest to the left. She then sat down on the side of the bed smiling at her baby.

"What shall I sing tonight?" Katherine asked.

Madra always loved a small song before bed.

"Something magic," Madra replied.

Katherine smiled and hummed an enchanting tune as she softly sang to only her daughter.

"Come little child the times come to play… here in my garden of magic. Come little child I'll take thee away into a land of enchantment. Come little child the times come to play in my garden of ma-gic."

Madra yawned as her eyes drooped and she smiled.

"I love you mummy," she said.

"I love you to baby girl," Katherine smiled and kissed the top of the girl's head as she tucked her in and left the room shutting out the lights.

Katherine shut the door and continued on her journey to the nursery. She was about to knock when she heard a crash and someone go "Ouch"

Katherine entered the nursery and watched as Minerva tried to reach her doll that was on that was on the dresser. She was obviously to short but it didn't stop her from building a tower and trying to climb it. By evidence of the atrocious mess she'd failed more than once but she kept trying.

"How long you going to let her keep that up?" Ben whispered in his wife's ear as he wrapped his strong arms around her tiny waist.

"Stubborn is as Stubborn does. She's doing what I would have done if I was that little," Katherine answered.

"So you're waiting till she asks for help which she probably won't ever do," Ben stated.

"She's quite independent," Katherine chuckled quietly.

Minerva climbed up her rickety tower and grabbed the doll just as the whole mess tumbled to the ground. She shut her eyes tight screaming thinking she would hit the ground harder than last time but amazingly she didn't. Minerva opened her eyes and found her self floating around above the mess she'd made.

"Minerva I think you are trying to land yourself in the hospital," Katherine sighed as she and Benjamin entered the nursery.

"She's just like her mummy then," Benjamin laughed as he waved his wand and the room cleaned itself as Minerva flew into her mother's arms.

"I gots it all bys myself," Minerva replied proudly holding her china doll.

"I see that. But now it's time for bed my little demolisher," Katherine replied.

"I has too?" Minerva asked.

"Yes you do. You have to sleep so you are ready for when Grandmother McGonagall comes to get you," Katherine replied.

"Otay. Night Mummy. Night Daddy," Minerva yawned as Katherine laid her in the toddler bed that still had railings to help keep her from falling.

"Good night baby. We love you," Benjamin smiled smoothing her hair.

Katherine kissed the baby's cheek as Minerva gave her a sloppy kiss.

"Wuv yous too," Minerva replied.

Benjamin turned on Minerva's night light as Katherine shut off the lights and they left the room. Ben went to make sure Myles was in bed while Katherine went to their rooms and readied herself for bed.

"It'll be very interesting to see what that one does at school," Ben sighed as he climbed into bed a few minutes later and pulled is wife close to him.

"I fear she will be either as bad or worse than me," Katherine laughed.

"Well as long as she doesn't kill a professor I can live with it," Ben laughed as he kissed his wife's head and they fell to sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapter 30: Cat in Water**_

_July 21, 1932 A swimming hole some where on the grounds of Colonel McGonagall's estate…_

"Come on Mina you can do it!" Myles called.

He and Albus were swimming around in the cool water. The two fourteen year olds had been trying to get the toddler in the water all afternoon and it didn't appear to be working.

"I'm not going!" Minerva snapped and returned to her picture book.

"Mother can swim Min. She's like a duck in water as they say," seven year old Madra replied.

"My mummy's a cat not a duck," Minerva replied.

Madra laughed.

"I just meant she's a good swimmer," Madra replied.

"Then she can go," Minerva replied.

"All right but only if you come with me," Katherine replied as she appeared behind the tree and knelt down by her daughters.

"Monica is asleep then?" Madra asked.

Monica Isadora was the newest to the McGonagall family. She was just six months old while her counter part; Aberforth Richard Damien Derrick Dumbledore was four months old.

"Well?" Katherine asked.

"And…you…I won't fall?" Minerva asked.

The truth was she couldn't swim and was frightened of the water.

"Minerva I'm your mummy I'd never intentionally hurt you. It's my job to protect you and I love my job," Katherine smiled.

Minerva smiled and put her book aside as she wrapped herself around her mother's neck.

"I'm glad I don't have a bad back with you lot always crawling on me," Katherine chuckled as she kissed the side of Minerva's head and headed to the water's edge.

"You make the best jungle gym," Madra quipped.

Katherine gasped and turned glaring at her daughter. Madra smiled cheekily.

"Well done Madra," Katherine smirked, "well done."

Madra grinned and raced to the water diving in and joining the boys.

Katherine went in slower and walked into the water up to her mid torso.

"Open your eyes Minerva," Katherine said quietly.

Minerva opened her eyes and saw herself in the middle of the water still safe.

"Now I'll lower you a bit okay," Katherine replied.

Minerva nodded nervously. Katherine bent down till Minerva was now waist up in the water. Minerva gasped at the feel of the cold water. It was much different than her baths.

"Wow," Minerva whispered.

"Let's try under the water okay?" Katherine replied.

"What!?" Minerva blinked.

"It's okay I'm right here baby," Katherine smiled.

Minerva gave her a week smile and nodded.

"Now you hold your breathe and don't breathe through you nose okay," Katherine instructed.

Minerva nodded as she took in a big gulp of air.

The mother and toddler went under the crystal clear water looking around at the rocks and tiny fishes swimming around. Minerva found her mother looked quite ethereal under the water with her hair swimming out around her.

Katherine smiled under the water and kissed her daughter's head as they came up for air.

"You did very good Mina," Katherine praised.

"I liked it," Minerva smiled.

"Are you ready to learn to swim?" Katherine asked. Minerva nodded.

Katherine situated her child so she was above the water. Her hands supported the child from underneath as the little girl lay horizontal.

"Now move your hands like your spreading the water."

Minerva did as she was told.

"Very good now kick you feet up and down up and down as fast as you can."

Again Minerva did as she was told kicking a storm while moving her hands.

"Now go!" Katherine exclaimed releasing her hands from under Minerva.

The little girl grunted and pushed and before she knew it Myles was holding her and the three older kids were cheering her on.

"Great show Min!"

"Excellent!"

"Knew you were a natural!"

Minerva smiled brightly as her siblings and Albus taught her how to better control her swimming and played a water game with her.

"A Kat taught a kitten to swim," Kendra clicked her tongue.

"Definitely something," Percival laughed.

Kendra, Percival, and Benjamin were just swimming up to Katherine. Obviously Nathan and Natasha had persuaded them as well to join the children.

"Oh ha ha ha," Katherine laughed sarcastically.

"Now the question is does the big Kat like to get …wet!" Benjamin laughed as he splashed his wife.

"Agghh Ben stop it!" Katherine snapped.

"No," Ben stated splashing her again.

Soon the four adults were in a water war with each other causing the children to turn their attention to them.

"Our parents are so weird," Madra sighed.

"I have to agree," Albus nodded.

The four children watched as Percival and Benjamin hoisted their wife's over their heads and tossed them into the water. The woman came up sputtering but laughing.

"But they are funny," Myles laughed as the others joined him.

* * *

"Now that is what is really important," Natasha stated as she held little Aberforth. She was staring out on her balcony at the swimming hole.

"What's important?" Nathan asked walking out with a sleeping Monica.

"Parents really interacting with their kids," Natasha replied watching as Percival and Benjamin tossed the elder children in the water and Katherine and Kendra splashed with Minerva.

"Hmm it seems that these four have it right even if they don't know it," Nathan smiled proudly at his son and daughter-in-law.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chapter 31: Lead Astray **_

_June 2, 1936 King's Cross in London…_

"Are you sure you don't want to go Albus?" Myles asked.

The boys had just graduated and James Harris along with his wife Alison was offering to take several of the Harris children on a holiday of Spain for the summer. 17 year old Myles and eleven year old Madra were excited to join their cousins. Among them going on the trip were 22 year old Jacob and 19 year old Viveca Gaines, 18 year old James Jr. Harris, 18 year old Dallas Harris, 16 year old twins Annabelle and Isabelle Horn, and 13 year old Ashley Graines.

"I'm sure. I'm just gonna catch up on some reading before I start the apprenticeship," Albus smiled.

"Well all right. It won't be the same without you though," Myles sighed boarding the train.

"Myles watch Madra. Don't let her get to hot tempered," Benjamin warned as he his nodded to Ashley.

Myles nodded in understanding helping his little sister on the train. Their mother was at home with four year old Monica who was sick.

"Bring me something great back," seven year old Minerva replied waving.

"You got it," Myles winked as Madra and the other kids boarded the train.

"They're in good hands Ben," James smiled.

"I have no doubt," Ben nodded to his brother-in-law. The couple boarded the train as the whistle blew and it slowly started off.

Minerva ran after the train waving till she reached the end of the platform and she watched it roll out of sight.

"Why didn't she go?" Albus asked Benjamin.

"She's afraid to sleep away from home just now," Ben smiled, "well Albus looks like back at the hollow you'll be alone unless you want to play with little kids," Ben teased as Minerva came back to him and they head out of the station to take the car back home.

"I'm sort of looking forward to some quiet," Albus admitted.

* * *

"Come on Catherine. Open up," Katherine smiled opening her mouth at the ten month old in the high chair in front of her.

The baby opened its mouth like she did and Katherine put the spoon in her mouth.

"Hmmm yummy apple sauce," Katherine smiled as the baby chewed on the spoon.

"Nummy," the baby replied clapping her hands.

"So how did you get roped into baby sitting?" Kendra asked watching her friend feeding Daniel's baby while Monica played with Damien; Aurora's youngest on the floor. Aberforth was playing with them also. Minerva was in another room reading.

"Honestly I'm not to sure," Katherine laughed as she continued feeding the baby.

"Maybe because you're the only one without a job willing to?" Kendra sneered.

Katherine had been fired about two weeks ago for insubordination. She was currently paying housewife and taking weekend medi-witch courses with Anna.

"Ha ha," Katherine said sarcastically.

"Of course you have it easy. James and Allison are the ones that took the big kids," Kendra shuddered at the thought.

"Yes Madra, Annabelle, Isabelle, and Ashley for two months together. One of them will be close to murder by the end of it," Katherine laughed.

"My bet is James and only because he'd be sick to death of the three angels trying to kill the demon he'd try to do it himself," Kendra laughed sitting across from the table with her tea.

From this view she could see her own house. Kendra's was a tall Victorian but she only had two floors and all her bedrooms were on the top floor. It was very nice but smaller than Katherine's.

"I will have to agree. Alison will just be a sobbing mess poor thing," Katherine sighed as she continued feeding her name sake.

Daniel had insisted his only child be named after her godmother. He had little to argue with though as unfortunately his wife had died in childbirth.

"I wouldn't take Miranda's brat if you paid me," Kendra replied.

"Depends on the price," Katherine replied.

Kendra snorted into her tea cup shaking her head.

The two were quiet for a few minutes just listening to the three children playing exploding snap on the floor.

"Kate I'm really starting to worry about Albus," Kendra sighed.

"He's still cross with Abe?" Katherine asked.

"It's worse than that! Since he met that Grindelwald child he's cross with everyone. He stays locked in his room or out with the boy…last night he and Percival got into a screaming match," Kendra stated.

"Maybe Albus realizes he's going to be in the real world now," Katherine suggested.

"I think it's more than that. I was in his room straightening and I found this," Kendra replied pulling from her sleeve pieces of crumpled parchment. She unfolded them and laid them on the table.

Katherine stopped feeding her niece and put on her glasses taking a good look at what was written.

"K…baby these are plans for conquest. Liquefaction of muggles," Katherine exclaimed, "Also plans to find the Hallows!"

"I know…Katherine what am I supposed to do?" Kendra asked.

"We're going over there right now to confront him," Katherine stated gathering the papers.

"Minerva!" Katherine shouted.

"Yes mother?" Minerva asked entering the kitchen.

"Baby watched the little ones. Auntie Kendra and I need to talk to Albus and his little friend," Katherine replied.

"Yes ma'am," Minerva nodded putting her book on the table as she came to her mother's seat and took up feeding her cousin.

* * *

"Yes I think it best," Gellert nodded.

"Muggles just don't understand what can be done," Albus added.

The two boys were in Albus' basement going over plans they had made.

"World domination doesn't suit you Mr. Dumbledore," Katherine's sharp voice stated.

The boys looked up and found the two women standing on the top steps wands aloft.

"Mother I told you not to interrupt us!" Albus snapped.

"Don't you dare speak to your mother that way," Katherine snapped backing Albus against the wall. Albus blinked in shock never having seen the woman even move.

"Don't let her make a fool of you Albus. Put her in her place," Gellert replied.

"Oh yes my place. And what about my place Albus? Am I too be a little servant to my husband?" Katherine asked backing up as she threw the papers at him.

"If you want to kill the lesser your mother is in that Albus," Katherine stated.

"What?" Albus asked.

"Liquefaction of muggles and those not worthy of magic. It means Albus that Grindelwald wants to kill mudbloods! Your mother would be on his list!" Katherine shrieked.

"It's true Albus. Katherine knows the dark arts. She knows what would happen," Kendra replied, "Please see reason!"

"The only reason is that people like you don't deserve magic! You taint the whole wizarding world!" Gellert replied.

"It's people like you that make it impossible for anyone to change," Katherine stated.

"People like her make it impossible for anyone to reach their true potential!" Gellert snapped shooting a spell at Kendra.

She barely deflected it as Katherine shot a spell at Gellert and Albus deflected it. Soon all four were firing spells at one another and the smoke and dust rising around them made it nearly impossible for anyone to see.

Unbeknown to Kendra and Katherine little Monica had snuck out of the house and had followed them to the Dumbledores. She made her way down to the basement where she heard the ruckus looking for her mother.

Gellert saw the toddler at the bottom of the stairs the same moment Katherine did. In a split second decision Katherine dashed toward her child and grabbed as spells shot her in the back and a bright light engulfed the room.

When the debris cleared Gellert was gone and Katherine lay unmoving at the bottom of the stairs with Monica shaking her and crying.

"Mummy…mummy wake up," Monica cried.

Albus looked at his godmother's lifeless form horror stricken at what had happened.

"What have I done?" he whispered.

"Albus take Monica and go call your grandmother," Kendra snapped angrily as a pool of blood came around Katherine's lower half.

Albus nodded dumbly and walked up the stairs.

* * *

Katherine's eyes fluttered open and she found herself in her bedroom in her favorite nightdress.

"I think you must have nine lives little princess," Anna replied quietly.

"How long was I out? Is Monica all right?" Katherine asked.

"Monica was scared about her mummy but other wise is fine. You've only been unconscious for a day," Anna smiled.

"What hit me?" she sighed.

"A stunning spell and a slicing charm. You were quite lucky but I'm sad to say I couldn't get rid of the scars," Anna replied.

"Well at least I'm alive…what about Albus?" Katherine asked.

"He's very worried he's killed you. But from what Kendra told me it wasn't his spell that hit you," Anna stated.

"Oh good I can hold this over Kendra," Katherine replied dryly.

Anna laughed shaking her head.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chapter 32: Hogwarts Calling**_

_October 12, 1940 Godric's Hollow…_

"I'm home!" Benjamin McGonagall called entering his home after a tiring day at work.

"Daddy!" Monica called as her short brown curls bobbed around her ears while she ran into his waiting arms.

"Hey baby girl," Benjamin laughed kissing her head, "How's your day been?"

"Could be better," Monica shrugged.

"You spent all day at Aunt Kendra's again?" Benjamin sighed.

"She didn't even leave the bedroom. Daddy she didn't act like this with the rest of them. Why Mina?" Monica asked.

"Well Mina is her special baby love. We nearly lost her you know so it worries mummy to be so far from her. We simply have to stop this though and I think I know how," Benjamin replied setting his youngest down.

"How daddy?" Monica asked.

"There are two Hogwarts positions open. Uncle Wulfiric and Aunt Anna are coming over tonight to see if mummy wants one of them. She can work at Hogwarts and see Mina. You can either stay with her or Auntie Kendra," Benjamin explained.

"Oh I like that! Let's tell mummy she's got to get pretty then," Monica replied.

"All right let's go," Benjamin laughed.

Upstairs Benjamin and Monica found Katherine lying in bed still in her pajamas staring at a picture of Minerva and herself after a cookie baking fight that ended with both of them covered in dough and flour.

"Katherine this has gone on enough," Benjamin replied crossing over to his side of the bed and looking down at her face.

"She's so little Ben…and I …I just miss her. She's independent but still fragile. She needs me," Katherine replied.

"Monica needs you too. She's only eight," Benjamin stated.

He gestured over Katherine's head. Monica nodded climbing onto the bed from where her mother's feet were and crawled up to her mother laying on the woman's chest.

"I do need you mummy," Monica stated.

"Yes I suppose you do," Katherine smiled and kissed the girl.

"Good now get up and get cleaned up because the Dumbledores are coming over for supper," Benjamin stated.

"What!?" Katherine exclaimed shooting up with Monica now on her hip.

"I invited them," Benjamin grinned.

"You idiot," Katherine snapped setting Monica on the bed and dashing down the stairs to figure out supper.

"Hey that was easy!" Monica grinned.

"We should have done it six and half weeks ago," Benjamin chuckled, "Well come on babe let's go pick out a party dress for you."

"Okay," Monica smiled and jumped in her father's arms happily.

* * *

"…And that's all there is to it. You go to an interview with Dippit and if he likes you you've got the job for either Divination or Ancient Runes," Wulfiric explained.

He'd just finished telling the McGonagalls, as well as Percival and his family about the opening at Hogwarts.

"What are they doing now if they don't have those teachers?" Katherine asked.

It was at the end of the dinner. Everyone was drinking coffee or wine and eating pie; all except for Aberforth and Monica who were drinking milk.

"The others have to alter their schedules to fit it in. That's not easy when half of them can't do either class well," Wulfiric chuckled.

"It's rather sad but Dippit hopes to have everything figured out by next year," Anna added.

"Well what do you think?" Benjamin asked looking down the table at his wife.

"It sounds marvelous but what makes you lot think I can teach?" Katherine asked, "Or that Minerva would even stand it?"

"Well we don't know about Mina but it'd give you something to do," Kendra stated.

"We all know that learning midwifery was fun for you but not a living for you," Anna stated.

"Guiding children about research might be your niche," Wulfiric added.

"Just go to the interview and try it out," Percival stated.

"Well…I guess it wouldn't hurt," Katherine sighed.

"I want more pie," Aberforth replied.

"Okay," Katherine laughed as did the others.

* * *

"It's good to see you Mrs. McGonagall," Armando Dippit smiled as he stood and shook the woman's hand.

"And you as well Headmaster. I hope you don't mind me bring these two. My husband and Percival were on an assignment and Kendra's sick and…well everyone was just busy," Katherine explained as to why Aberforth and Monica were standing behind her.

"No that's fine," Dippit chuckled, "Please have a seat. Um you two can roam around if you like."

"Thank you sir," the kids nodded and hurried off to investigate the toad on one of the bookshelves behind Dippit's desk.

Katherine sat down across from the desk waiting.

"I remember you in school. Famous for killing Binns wasn't it?" Dippit asked.

"I assure you that was not my intention when I conjured the dragon sir," Katherine blushed.

"What ever you intention was it was rather entertaining," Dippit laughed, "And as I am told you've grown up quite a bit since then. Four children isn't it?"

"Um yes sir. Monica is the youngest," Katherine nodded.

"Yes I remember Myles. Very clever young man. What's he doing now?" Armando asked.

"He's still at the University hoping for a law degree," Katherine replied.

"Good for him," Armando nodded, "Yes I remember Albus and Myles were thick as thieves. Albus is doing very well by the way."

"Oh that's good. Nicolas said teaching would be good for him," Katherine nodded.

"And Wulfiric seems to think teaching would be good for you," Dippit replied looking through a file, "I have to admit this file is quite something. I have to wonder if it's true."

"I assure you I haven't fabricated anything," Katherine replied.

"Ah so you are in fact an animagus and can speak four languages?" Dippit asked.

"Ouais," Katherine nodded.

"Tell me why I should hire you?" Dippit asked.

"Well sir my favorite thing to do has always been to learn more about the old ways…the ancient ways. Part of that is in fact reading hieroglyphics and runes. To teach a child something so forgotten in our world brings the culture back to itself. To learn and research our history makes us better people and keeps us hopefully from making the same mistakes. If you hire me I'll try to instill a love of learning the old to make a better new," Katherine stated hoping her speech hadn't sounded to corny.

Dippit smiled and the two continued the interview for almost an hour.

* * *

Benjamin had been home for about half an hour when he heard the front door unlock and the running of tiny feet.

"Hi daddy!" Monica smiled as she came running in with Aberforth. Both were covered in chocolate ice cream.

"Hey princess…I see you went for ice cream," he laughed waving his wand and cleaning their faces.

"Yeah! We was celebrating," Aberforth nodded.

"Celebrating what?" Benjamin asked.

"I got the job! I'm the new Ancient Runes Professor!" Katherine exclaimed coming into the sitting room.

"Oh baby that's wonderful!" Benjamin beamed as he lifted his wife up and twirled her around.

"I start Monday," Katherine stated.

"Gee that's fast," Ben replied setting his wife down.

"I know but they needed me that fast. Also Armando said I can take Monica with me so we don't have to bother everyone about watching her," Katherine stated.

"I get to be at Hogwarts early!" Monica exclaimed.

Benjamin and Katherine laughed happily.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Chapter 33: Chamber Troubles**_

_March 14, 1942 Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…_

"Curfew children come on let's hurry," Professor McGonagall called in the library.

The elder students groaned while the younger and more easily frightened ones scrambled to the 'Amazon Professor.'

Katherine had been a Hogwarts professor for about two years now and had earned the nicknamed Amazon Professor because she was the tallest woman on staff. She was even taller than some of the men.

The reason Katherine was gathering children from the library is that a very strict curfew had been established after Christmas because of the recent attacks of petrifications. The teachers were required to check sections of the school and escort children to classes, to the Great Hall, and to their dorms.

"Is this everyone?" Katherine asked as she mentally counted all the children and who she'd remembered being in here.

"I think so professor," a third year Ravenclaw Amelia Dowry nodded.

"All right come along let's go. Ravenclaw first stop," Katherine replied.

* * *

"Minerva what are you doing?" second year Hufflepuff Poppy Gallagher asked.

"Reading on beasts that can live hundreds of years. I want to know what's causing these attacks," Minerva answered.

"But Minerva your mother just called for everyone," Poppy exclaimed, "We'll get left."

"Mother isn't going to forget us," Minerva replied, "but yes we should go," Minerva sighed closing the book and putting it back on the shelf.

When the two friends made it to the front of the library they were shocked to find Professor McGonagall had already left!

"Oh no," Poppy exclaimed.

"Come on she can't have gone far," Minerva replied pulling her friend with her.

"No we need to stay. Your mother will remember us and she'll look here," Poppy stated.

"I think we need to go after her. Madam Partridge isn't even in here," replied another Hufflepuff second year; Pamona Sprout as she came from another aisle.

"Right let's get out of here," Minerva stated as she led the two girls off. She was terrified of course but her Gryffindor pride was keeping her from admitting it.

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore lovely to see you," Katherine greeted Albus as they both met in the dungeons.

"Professor McGonagall I see you are making your last student stop as well," Albus greeted indicating the children behind her.

"That I am," Katherine nodded.

"May I escort you to your rooms then?" he asked.

"Certainly," Katherine smiled wrapping an arm around his as they headed out of the dungeons.

The couple had just gotten to the second floor and saw the water.

"Oh no," Katherine sighed.

Both professors knew that water on the floor now a day always led to another victim.

"Merlin I wish this would stop," Albus whispered as the two started running toward where the water was coming from.

The trail led them to the second floor girl's bathroom and inside they found a little girl.

"Albus it's that little muggle born…Myrtle something," Katherine replied rushing to the fallen child.

Albus was looking around the bathroom for any note or sign of who had done it.

"Oh Merlin's beard Albus…she…Albus she's dead!" Katherine cried out.

"Merlin help us," Albus sighed sadly.

* * *

"Minerva where on earth are we?" Pamona asked.

"Some where on the third floor," Minerva frowned.

"I knew we should have gone down when the staircase moved," Poppy sighed, "now we're lost and we'll be the next victims."

"We'll wake up in the hospital," Pamona exclaimed.

Minerva turned to say something but thought better of it and continued down the hall following her wand.

* * *

"Tom what are you doing out of bed?" Albus asked beckoning the seventh year to him.

The young Slytherin walked up to his least favorite professors.

"I had heard…sir will they close the school down now? I don't have anywhere else to go," Tom stated.

"A child has died Mr. Riddle and we've yet to find the person behind it. There is no doubt Headmaster Dippit will shut it down," Katherine stated as Albus took her hand.

"I see," Riddle nodded.

"Best hurry to bed Tom. It is past curfew after all," Dumbledore replied.

Tom bowed and quickly hurried down the stairs and rounded the corner.

"That child reminds me of me…but without the sense of when too much is too much," Katherine sighed.

"I really don't trust him…my sources tell me he maybe a follower of Grindelwald," Albus replied as they headed down a different hall.

"Speaking of…you know you'll have to stop him soon Albus," Katherine replied stopping them, "you help create the monster so you have to destroy it. It's not like a simple child's spell anyone can get rid of."

Albus sighed and nodded as they heard three high pitch screams.

"Minerva!" they both gasped and raced back down the hall and down the stairs.

* * *

"Oh Merlin, Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, oh sweet Merlin," Minerva panicked as she had the two girls behind her and her wand was pointed at a giant spider that kept inching toward them. They were trapped at the end of a hall.

"Kill it! Kill it!" Poppy shrieked.

"Uh…Stupefy!...Stupefy!" Minerva cried but the spider kept coming closer with its pincers clipping.

"Minerva!" a voice shrieked.

"Mummy!" the twelve year old cried out as from the other end Albus and Katherine came running to them wands aloft.

"Acromenti!" Katherine shouted as a blue light shot from her wand and hit the spider causing it to shrivel and die.

"Oh baby, baby are you okay?" Katherine cried as she fell hard to her knees on the stone and took Minerva tightly in her arms.

"I'm…I'm okay mum," Minerva cried clinging to her mother.

"What were you thinking being out here by yourself?" Katherine frowned.

"We got lost trying to find you ma'am," Pamona replied shakily.

"You left us," Minerva added.

"Oh girls…girls I'm so sorry," Katherine gasped and then pulled them to her.

"Professors! Professors!" Riddle shouted as he hurried down the hall forcing a large boy in front of him.

"Professors I…oh good you killed it," Tom breathed, "I caught Hagrid here just as he released it. I tried to catch the beast but it got away. I'm glad you killed it before it attacked anyone else."

"What are you talking about?" Albus asked.

"Sir that acromentula is what has been attacking everyone," Tom stated.

"I see," Albus nodded.

"Mr. Riddle are you aware that acrumentula cannot in anyway shape or form petrify people," Katherine snapped turning from the girls.

"I…I…"

"Rubeus are you aware that spider was here illegally in this castle?" Albus asked.

Hagrid sniffed and nodded.

"What we have here is a major rule broken and an even bigger misunderstanding. You two boys will follow me to the Headmaster's," Albus stated sternly.

"And you girls will follow me back to your dormitories," Katherine replied.

The children nodded and followed the respected professors out.

Hagrid was expelled that day for bringing the illegal creature. Tom was given a special award for discovering the spider. No one every found the Chamber of Secrets or the monster inside; but then again after the night that the fourth year Hufflepuff died the monster never attacked again.


	34. Chapter 34

_Attention! I have a poll up on this story so please please go vote on it. It would really help me alot with who to marry these children to later. _

_minerva's-kitten_

* * *

_**Chapter 34: A NEWT Treat and Electives**_

_August 2, 1942 McGonagall Home in Godric's Hollow…_

It was another normal summer holiday in the McGonagall home. The parents set at the ends of the breakfast table in the kitchen and the children sat around them eating the meal Katherine made. Because she was a Hogwarts Professor she only got to cook during the summer and on holidays so she usually cooked a lot.

As usual everyone was sitting in their pajamas and most everyone looked still half asleep; well except Myles and Katherine who were at their end of the table chatting happily to each other.

"So I figure that I'll be graduated by Christmas of this year and in the New Year start with Grimes, Hamilton, and Hackerby. They've already promised me a spot," Myles explained buttering his toast.

"That sounds superb," Katherine smiled, "And once you get settled you'll start dating?"

"Ma come on," Myles laughed, "are you that desperate? Don't you have enough daughters?"

"I want grandchildren. I would like to smile and say yes I'm a grandmother and yes I'm still sexy," Katherine replied flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"Ma I hope you never change," Myles laughed.

There was a screeching from outside as two owls flew in the open window behind Stewart and dropped several letter by his plate before swooping back out.

"All right mail call," Stewart sighed taking another sip of his coffee. He took up all the mail and sifted through it before calling out names.

"Myles!"

"Yo!" Myles nodded holding his hand up as his father tossed the letter to him.

"Madra!"

"Don't shout daddy," Madra frowned sitting to his left.

Benjamin smiled handing the letter to his daughter.

"Minerva!"

"Yes daddy," Minerva nodded to his right taking her letter.

"Katherine!"

"Benjamin!" Katherine mocked as she summoned her mail to her.

Monica laughed at her parents as everyone started reading their mail.

It was quite for the first few minutes until Madra squealed in delight and jumped from the table and raced to her mother sitting in the woman's lap. She'd graduated in June but due to a mix up hadn't gotten her NEWT results early. Everyone figured this must have been it.

"Good news?" Katherine chuckled.

"Here," Madra stated thrusting the letter in her mother's face. Katherine put her glasses on the end of her nose and held the letter farther put as she read to herself.

**NEWT Results for McGonagall, Madra I.**

**Transfiguration----------------------- O**

**Charms--------------------------------- O**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts---- E**

**Potions---------------------------------- E**

**History of Magic---------------------- A**

**Astronomy----------------------------- A**

**Ancient Runes------------------------- E**

**Muggle Studies------------------------ E**

**Gordon Hoppkin**

**Deputy Headmaster Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

"Oh baby that's wonderful! You did excellently!" Katherine gushed kissing her daughter's cheek.

"She did what? What are we talking about?" Ben asked.

"She got four Es two As and two Os on her NEWTs!" Katherine stated.

"Good job baby," Benjamin saluted with his coffee.

"Great job," Myles winked.

"Good," Monica nodded.

"That's great," Minerva nodded.

"Considering she did so good I think today we'll go to Diagon Alley and let you get a special present," Katherine stated.

Madra smiled brightly.

"I want new dresses please. Since I start work at the Ministry in two weeks," Madra replied.

"Well see how much money we got," Benjamin chuckled looking at Minerva who was frowning at her Hogwarts letter.

"What's wrong Half Pint?" Benjamin asked.

Half Pint was the name he'd given her when she was two and now a day he rarely used it because she usually requested to be called Minerva; even though Katherine usually got away with calling her Mina.

"Oh uh nothing," Minerva smiled.

"I see. Well if you kids are done you can get ready to go," Benjamin stated.

Minerva dashed out of her chair faster than you could say Bob's your Uncle. Madra and Monica followed at a slower pace.

"What's with her?" Myles asked.

"She's a third year now. Probably the same thing that had bothered Madra fifth year," Benjamin sighed.

"Aw man I would have loved to have mum as my teacher. I could have been a genius!" Myles stated.

"Hold it bud I was just as strict with Madra as I am with everyone else. I don't coddle people in the classroom," Katherine frowned.

"Gee that's too bad. I could use some coddling," Myles sighed.

Katherine stood and pulled his head to her stomach running her fingers through his hair.

"Does mummy's baby miss being petted?" Katherine asked in a baby voice.

"Yes, yes he does," Myles sighed.

"Well not today. Today he gets up and goes to Diagon Alley," Katherine stated pushing his head off.

"Fine," Myles sighed as he stood and left.

"Will it bother you if she decides on something else?" Ben asked standing.

"No she's a big girl and I…I have to just let her go," Katherine sighed.

"You're hoping she gets out in the real world and then tries her best to get back with you like Myles," Benjamin stated.

"I'm praying they're all like that," Katherine admitted.

* * *

"Well have you decided what you'd like?" Benjamin asked his daughter.

They had been in Diagon Alley for two hours now and Monica was getting tired and clingy. Katherine had the ten year old in her arms wrapped around her.

"I…I wanted new robes but…but I want a cat!" Madra stated.

For eighteen she still acted like a child.

"I can't take this anymore I'm going to the bookstore," Minerva snapped spinning on her heels.

"I'll go with her," Myles nodded following after his little sister.

Benjamin sighed in frustration.

"How did we get such and indecisive set of children?" he asked.

"It's the roll of the dice," Katherine stated adjusting her hold once again on Monica and rubbing the child's back. The longer Katherine held the girl the heavy she got it seemed.

"Here you take that one and I'll take this one," Benjamin stated taking Monica away from Katherine.

Monica screamed and thrashed as her father held her causing quite a stir from people around as they stared.

"Stop her! Stop her!" Madra shouted holding her ears.

Katherine sighed and took Monica back in her arms and the girl instantly quieted. Benjamin glared at everyone staring at them till they turned away and then he turned back to his wife.

"We'll discuss this at home," he snapped.

"Madra come with me," Katherine sighed taking her other daughter's hand and leading her away from everything along with the one in her arms.

* * *

"Myles, do you think I should pick mother's class for an elective?" Minerva asked as the roamed the Transfiguration books in Flourish and Blotts.

"It's your choice Min-erva. You know mum won't really care that much. She did get over the fact you and I are Gryffindors," Myles stated.

"But... Myles I just don't know," Minerva sighed, "Madra says she's mean to everyone in the classroom."

"Sorry I couldn't help but overhear…are you Professor McGonagall's kids?" a boy with blonde curls and hazel eyes. He was quite handsome.

"Yes. Myles McGonagall and my sister Minerva," Myles greeted shaking the kids head.

"Vernon Dossier, Slytherin. I was the same year as Madra," the boy stated.

"Oh all right then. Did you have something to say?" Myles asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes actually. I took Ancient Runes with Madra. I just wanted to say that Professor McGonagall is really tough in class…but it's only because she wants us to get it right. I was barely passing when she started teaching and she came to the dorms a lot for private tutoring. Now I'm going into curse breaking with Gringotts! Trust me Minerva if you take your mum's course you'll definitely get something out of it," Vernon stated.

"Thank you Vernon," Myles grinned.

Vernon nodded and left the aisle.

* * *

Benjamin came in the room and shut the huffing. Monica curled up on her bed fiddling with the braid her mother just did.

It was night time and Benjamin had clamed down enough to see the girl after her episode in town.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself?" he asked.

"I…I…nothing," she sighed.

"So you admit how you treated me was wrong and how you behaved was even worse?" Benjamin asked.

Monica sniffed and nodded.

"Monica I love you sweetie. I really do and just as much as your mummy does. I don't understand why you don't want to be around me anymore," Benjamin sighed sitting on the bed.

"I'm sorry daddy. I…I just miss mummy. She doesn't come home a lot anymore," Monica sighed.

"So you get clingy when she does," he sighed chuckling, "maybe you should just go back to Hogwarts with her."

"But…but who'd be home for you!?" Monica gasped.

"Well I can just go and bug Aunt Kendra and Uncle Percival while everyone is at school," Benjamin winked.

Monica laughed and crawled into her father's lap hugging him tightly. Benjamin returned the hug and kissed the side of her head.

"Are you still mad at me?" Monica asked pulling away.

"No…but don't do it again okay?" he replied.

"Yes sir," she nodded.

"All right now it's bed time," he replied as she crawled back to the head of the bed and got under the covers.

He tucked her in and kissed her forehead before heading out of the room and shutting the lights.

"Good night baby," he replied closing the door.

"Night daddy. I love you," Monica yawned.

"I love you too," he smiled and shut the door with a soft click.

* * *

"Well?" Katherine asked looking up from her book as her husband entered the bedroom.

"I think she's going to go back with you," Benjamin replied.

Katherine sighed putting her glasses on the night stand along with the book.

"It's hard being split up for so long," she sighed.

"Yeah," he nodded, "but I can see when you talk about the kids how much you love it. You keep going and you'll be headmistress."

He crawled in the bed and pulled her close to them as he sunk beneath the sheets.

"Me!?" she exclaimed.

"I can see it now….Headmistress McGonagall the sexiest headmistress ever," Benjamin grinned cheekily.

Katherine rolled her eyes and kissed his lips in a sweet and loving kiss that quickly escalated in passion and had Benjamin throwing out a quick locking and silencing charm on their rooms for the night.


	35. Chapter 35

_Please vote on my poll people. Reviewing to is nice as well!_

_**Chapter 35: Promotions for Two**_

_June 2, 1943 Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…_

"You wanted to see me Headmaster?" Katherine asked standing in the doorway.

"Yes I did. Sit, sit please dear," Armando smiled beckoning her in.

Katherine shut the door and sat across from his desk wondering what on earth he wanted since school let out yesterday. She was supposed to go on the staff train home today.

"I did. Are you all packed up for your holidays?" he smiled.

"Yes sir I have everything ready. I'll come by with my schedule in a few days," Katherine nodded.

"Oh don't worry about that. Actually I confess it was about your work that I asked you here," Dippit stated.

"My work sir?" Katherine frowned.

Dippit stood nodded, "Yes Mrs. McGonagall. Since you've started here I've notice an increase in the Runes grades and this year we had the most third years joining that class than we've ever had in almost a hundred years! You may be a tough teacher to please but the children seem to like trying their hardest to do work to your satisfaction. As such I've decided to promote you to Head of Slytherin House and my Deputy Headmistress," Dippit smiled.

"What!? Wait what about Professor Hoppkin?" Katherine asked.

"Gordon has decided to retire as has Professor Roma so I am short two professors and two heads plus a deputy. Now the professors I can get. Potions and Charms are very sought after teaching positions," Dippit explained.

"Of course but…sir why me? I mean several other teachers have been here for years and even the newer ones have more experience," Katherine exclaimed.

"Well I had started to pick Albus but with his having to go off so much to help with the war I thought you the better option. Mrs. McGonagall I can't think of a better person for the job then a mother," Dippit smiled.

"The first deputy this school had was a mother," Headmistress Dewert's portrait stated.

"That's right Rowena was married to Godric," Headmaster Everard's portrait stated.

"You were my first suggestion anyway Mrs. McGonagall," Gordon Hoppkin replied coming out of the shadows.

"I…I…I really don't know what to say," Katherine gasped, "Except…it's an honor sir."

"I look forward to working with you," Dippit clapped standing, "Now send Albus up please before you two leave."

"Yes sir," Katherine nodded and stood exiting the office.

"She'll be a good replacement for you Dippit," Hoppkin stated.

"So you feel the touch of destiny too," Dippit smirked.

"Hard not to. That personality and magical essence just screams it," Hoppkin stated, "even a Trelawney could tell it."

Dippit nodded as a knock at the door signaled their next promotion.

"Come in Albus and sit down my boy," Dippit stated.

* * *

"Wow we're both Heads of Houses!" Albus blinked as he and Katherine shared a train compartment on their way home.

"Yes it is something. I suppose now we have hate each other eh," Katherine laughed nudging him.

"Na we'll get the houses to like each other," Albus stated, "you and mother do."

"Ah that's just a front," Katherine waved smirking.

Albus chuckled shaking his head and then turned somber.

"How do I do my duties when I have to leave?" he asked.

"I'll help you," Katherine smiled, "and your dad and Ben will help you fight. It'll all work out."

Albus nodded and smiled.

"You really are my favorite aunt you know," he smiled.

"Sugar coated words Albus," she said rolling her eyes.

So the Head of Slytherin/ Deputy and the Head of Gryffindor rode home to King's Cross were they met their families and informed them of their promotions that caused the family to celebrate their good fortune and friendship.


	36. Chapter 36

_I know there are at least a few people reading so please do vote on the poll now on my profile!_

_**Chapter 36: Sexy Grandma**_

_August 1, 1943 The McGonagall Home in Godric's Hollow…_

It was around two in the morning on the first day of the last month of summer before Hogwarts started again. Benjamin and Katherine McGonagall were sleeping in their very empty house. Their eleven year old and fourteen year old daughters were sleeping over at their eldest sister; Madra's.

Madra had married a man named Richard Potter only six months after she started work at the Ministry. She quit of course and was a housewife.

Now though she was eight and half months pregnant with her first child. She had requested to have her sisters with her while her husband was off fighting in the war with other aurors. Percival and Benjamin had yet to be called but they new it was immanent with how heated the battles were becoming.

But for now Benjamin was content to sleep in his warm pleasant bed on his stomach. He had an arm over his wife as she slept with her arms over her head. It was a warm night so the only thing they had on them was a light cotton sheet.

The couple was dead to the world around them and in such a deep sleep they didn't hear Katherine's vanity mirror buzzing.

* * *

"I can't get mummy! She's not answering the mirror," Monica called from the hall.

"What!?" Madra panted as Minerva was walking with her sister to try and progress the labor.

"Try again Monica. Broadcast over the whole house and do that scream of yours. If that doesn't wake her nothing will," Anna stated.

Anna Dumbledore was there to deliver the baby but Madra kept insisting she wanted her mother since her husband could in no way come to her.

Monica nodded and set the mirror before screaming as loud as she could. Anna slammed the door to Madra's bedroom and put a silencing charm on it to save their ears.

"She definitely has mum's lungs," Minerva sighed rubbing her sister's back as she doubled over whimpering.

* * *

_"!!!!"_

Katherine gasped and shot out of bed hold her chest to clam her rapidly beating heart and Benjamin fell off the bed quickly jumping up wand at the ready.

"What the bloody hell?" Benjamin groaned rubbing his head.

"Monica," Katherine sighed once she calmed down. She threw her cover off of her and hurried to her mirror.

"Monica! Monica be quiet what is it?" Katherine snapped.

"Madra needs you the baby's coming," Monica stated.

"We'll be right over," Benjamin called. Monica nodded and the mirror rippled to show Katherine's face again.

The couple looked at each other for a minute before dashing to their respected closets to dress. Once dressed they grabbed each other's hands and apparated to London.

* * *

"Mother!" Madra screamed as her parents burst into the room.

"Thank Merlin she's fully dilated. Grab her hands kids," Anna stated.

Katherine and Benjamin nodded as they hurried to their daughter.

"It's okay sweetie mummy's here," Katherine cooed taking her daughter's hand.

"Good you have it then," Madra cried.

"Come on enough talking. Push!" Anna snapped.

Monica and Minerva stood in the corner holding onto each other as they watched their sister give birth. Neither child had been privy to this before and it was certainly an experience.

"I can't believe mummy did this four times," Monica exclaimed.

"And she wants more. I heard her and father speaking," Minerva stated.

"I could never have more than one," Monica shook her head.

"Aggghhh!" Madra cried out and fell against her father.

She was exhausted and so tired. She had no idea how her mother could do this so many times; especially when her mother was slimmer than she was.

"One more push Madra," Anna stated.

"I…I can't," Madra sighed.

"Madra, angel you can do it love," Katherine whispered in her daughter's ear.

"I can't…I can't I'm not you mother," Madra cried.

"You have my blood in you and you're a McGonagall. You can do anything you set your mind to. Come on baby one more push," Katherine coached.

Madra gave a whimpering smile to her mother and nodded as her parents helped her sit up and she pushed with all her might. She fell against her father as her child's cry reverberated around the room.

"It's a boy!" Anna stated, "You want to cut the cord Granny?"

Katherine's smiled couldn't be bigger as she came to the end of the bed and snipped the umbilical cord. The squirming baby had soggy brown hair and what appeared to be hazel eyes.

"He looks like Richard," Katherine stated.

"Good job baby girl," Ben laughed kissing his daughter's head and wrapping his arms around her.

"Thanks," Madra sighed tiredly.

"Oh he's so handsome," Katherine gushed as she came back to the head of the bed with the bundle in her arms. She gave the baby to Madra and helped the new mother and baby how to latch on to the breast.

"I'm going to name him Charles…Charles Richard after his father and grandfather," Madra replied.

"I like that name. Girls come and see your new nephew," Katherine called.

Minerva and Monica slowly came over to their mother and stood by her watching the baby suckle.

"Wow…and he gets milk from there?" Monica asked.

"Yes he does at least until he's six months and longer if you like," Katherine nodded wrapping her arms around her daughters.

"Your mother breast fed you lot till you were all a little over a year old," Ben stated finally climbing off of the bed.

"Well there you go Kate. You're finally a grandmother," Anna chuckled, "how does it feel?"

"I'm going to spoil him rotten," Katherine declared.

"Good deal," Anna chuckled.

* * *

_Six Weeks Later....._

"Madra this is silly," Katherine replied walking into the studio.

"Please mother even Dippit agreed to it. It's not like you're going to be nude or anything," Madra stated pushing the baby carriage.

"Perish the thought," Katherine stated.

They entered a large area filled with people shouting and running around as well as a handful of women with little babies.

"Are you Katherine McGonagall?" a short woman in a ponytail asked?

"Yes," Katherine nodded.

"Good we've been looking for you. Grab the kid and get to hair and make-up your up soon," the girl stated and hurried off.

Madra and Katherine shrugged as Madra took her son out of his carriage and put him in Katherine's arms.

"Good luck," Madra smirked.

"Are you wearing make-up?" the make-up artist asked.

"Uh no my daughter said you were going to do it," Katherine bit her lip bouncing Charles on her knee.

"Ma'am I hope you don't mind me saying this but you look phenomenal…this will be the lightest coat I have to put on all day!" the man exclaimed giddily.

Katherine giggled as her curls fell loose from the lady doing her hair.

"Forget her face her hair is like real silk!" the hair stylist stated.

"The photographer will love you ma'am," the lady stated.

Katherine shook her head laughing again.

Two days later Katherine would receive a copy of _Witch Weekly_ that had her face on the cover with two other pictures inside the magazine that claimed her as one of the best looking Grandma's of the year.

"Nice picture," Dippit commented looking at the cover of the magazine.

"Your deputy on the cover of a gossip?" Katherine questioned.

"You're very photogenic," Dippit stated.

Katherine laughed as she grabbed her mail and left for class.


	37. Chapter 37

_I have two votes that say yes to me alternating even more so that's why we have all these other chapters and all. Well enjoy!_

_**Chapter 37: Runaway**_

_May 22, 1945 Hogwarts School if Witchcraft and Wizardry…_

"And Venerick, Xena?" Katherine called off her list.

"Here," the second year called.

"All right that's everyone. Have a pleasant night children and sleep well," Katherine stated.

"Yes Professor," the students' nodded heading to their dorms.

"Professor McGonagall how much longer is this going to last?" Fifth year Draken Larkin asked.

"Till the war is over," Katherine sighed, "I know this isn't ideal but it is the best way to know you are all safe. Grindelwald's Scottish followers are trying to infiltrate all the time."

Draken nodded as he headed up the stairs.

Katherine sighed and exited the common room and headed up to her sleeping quarters. She had just entered when the hand mirror on her desk started buzzing. She sat down at her desk and grabbed the mirror frowning when she saw her husband and friend's faces in it.

"What's going on?" Katherine asked.

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL IS MINERVA FIGHTING THE WAR!?" the men shouted together.

Katherine's head twitched at the decibel of their voices and had to put the mirror down a second before answering.

"What the hell are you talking about Minerva's in bed she finished her OWLs just yesterday afternoon," Katherine stated.

"Oh really? Have you seen her since then?" Benjamin asked.

"Well I've been busy with having to tell a first year she's an orphan as well as making sure my House is in their dorms at night. This was not my week to check Gryffindor so I haven't officially called roll there and there are only a few days left of school so…"

"Excuse, excuses! Katherine damn it you should have known she left to find Albus!" Percival snapped.

"If you have her send her home," Katherine stated.

The men looked at each other and sighed.

"Benjamin Orion where's my child?" Katherine asked.

"We only know Mina is here by hearsay. Albus' detail is closer to the front at Numrangard," Benjamin stated.

"What!?" Katherine asked and dashed out of the room.

She ran all the way to Gryffindor Tower where the Fat Lady let her in without a password. Katherine ran up to the fifth year girl's dormitories and checked everyone not finding her daughter anywhere.

"Honoria….Honoria Jones wake up," Katherine hissed shaking a young girl out of bed.

"Wh-what? Professor McGonagall?" the girl yawned rubbing her eyes.

"Honoria have you seen Minerva anywhere?" Katherine asked urgently.

"Uh no ma'am…uh not since…gee not since yesterday," the child admitted, "Is something wrong?"

"I hope not. Go back to sleep dear," Katherine sighed hurrying out of the room.

She came back to her quarters and took up the mirror.

"Damn it is it too much to ask for a child not be so…so like me!?" Katherine huffed.

"So what are we going to do?" Percival asked.

"Well she's too damn stubborn. We bring her back she'll run again. I think she's infatuated or either in love with him," Benjamin sighed.

"So I'm coming to be with her. Leave her with you men and I get her back in a sling," Katherine stated and turned the mirror off.

* * *

"She's mad," Ben sighed as the mirror returned to normal.

"I'm not sure who is in more trouble here," Percival stated.

"It's a toss up definitely," Ben sighed.

"Should we warn them?" Percival asked.

"She knew what she was getting into when she ran off. Let her face her mother on her own," Benjamin stated.

"That's rather mean," Percival smirked as they exited their tent.

"Hell I'm just as scared of my wife!" Benjamin stated.

* * *

"I don't believe it she really ran off!?" Dippit exclaimed, "How did nobody notice!?"

"What with the OWLs and the deaths it's been hard to keep track of everyone," Professor Gorgon stated.

"It's my fault sir I had Gryffindor this week," Professor Miz sighed.

"It doesn't matter whose fault it is. The point is my child is out there and I have to go get her!" Katherine exclaimed.

"Yes by all means. I'll give the final to your other classes and school is out in two weeks anyway so go," Dippit nodded, "and Merlin be with you."

"Thank you sir," Katherine nodded dashing out.

"What about her other child?" Miz asked.

"I'm certain Katherine will speak with Kendra before she runs off to Germany herself," Dippit stated, "Now about the Slytherins…"

* * *

"Yes I'll pick her up and everything Kate. You should have told her before you left," Kendra stated watching her friend back a small hiking backpack.

"Wasn't time. You can tell her though or Dippit will. I have to find Minerva. The men maybe able to keep her safe but I'd feel better being by her. If she wants to fight that's fine but I'll be damned if she thinks she's doing it alone," Katherine stated swinging the bag over her shoulders.

"I understand. Be safe though. Please don't die on me," Kendra replied hugging her friend tightly.

"I don't intend to," Katherine replied returning the hugging and then leaving with a pop.


	38. Chapter 38

_**Chapter 38: Heart Stops**_

_June 27, 1945 Numrangard Prison somewhere in Germany…_

The days had turned into weeks and everyone felt certain the end was near. They knew it was the end of the war although no one knew who'd win. Katherine, Percival, and Benjamin had been able to get themselves transferred to the group at the front where Albus and Minerva were.

To say Katherine had been irate would have been an understatement and for her first week in camp everyone stayed well and clear of her. Now though she was a part of the team. It was possibly because she was one of the few that could fluently translate French, Italian, and German.

Currently the group of those in charge was trying to find a way into the hideout they were hoping held Grindelwald. This home was just yards from Numrangard.

"I think if we had a proper distraction we could drop in from above," Percival stated looking over the plans of the broken down manor.

"Yeah but what kind of distraction besides a frontal battle wouldn't get people killed?" Head Auror Thomas Bane asked.

"I think I may have that answer," Katherine replied sticking her head in the tent, "If you men would step outside please."

Bane, Benjamin, Percival, Alastor Moody, and Albus exited the tent to find Katherine standing over six rather frightened looking dancers.

"We caught them on their way to the building sirs. Apparently they were hired to entertain the men there," Auror Victor Dodger stated.

"They all speak broken English," Katherine added and pointed to a woman in a tight purple get up that looked like something out of _Arabian Nights_.

"This one's name is Elsa and the followers that hired her requested she and five others come to the home in these get ups to dance for them. I figure five women here can go with her instead as she is the only one they know," Katherine added.

"I'm willing. I wish protect my girls," Elsa stated. She had dark blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"That could work," Bane nodded, "Victor ask around and find us five women who can fit these costumes."

The young auror nodded and hurried to the other tents.

"She be good. She has right look if you change hair," Elsa replied boldly standing. She was eyeing Katherine up and down appraisingly.

"That wouldn't work. I'm sure every one of those men are on the look out for her," Percival shook his head; "McGonagalls and Dumbledores are on Grindelwald's top hit lists."

"Of course with a few charms I could pass off…I'll do it!" Katherine stated.

"Kate!?" Benjamin stated.

"Ben we have to help in anyway we can. Besides if any of those men get fresh they'll get a swift kick in…"

"Okay let her go," Bane said cutting the woman off.

"Mother…Mother I just hear. I want to volunteer," Minerva stated hurrying to the group.

"No absolutely not I draw the line! Enough is too much Minerva," Benjamin snapped angrily.

"Actually…Actually Minerva would be perfect," Katherine stated as the wheels in her mind turned.

"What?" Percival and Benjamin and Albus blinked. Katherine spoke a few words to Elsa in German and the woman nodded enthusiastically.

"Minerva grab a girl and get dressed," Katherine stated.

Minerva smiled brightly and grabbed the nearest girl hurrying to her tent.

"Katherine what are you planning?" Benjamin asked.

"I had a brain storm. Auctioning a pureblood virgin and her pureblood mother to Gellert himself," Katherine stated.

"Aunt Kate he already knows you he won't bite," Albus stated.

"And I don't want Minerva to have to…"

"Boys! Boys trust me on this. If Gellert is in that manor I can get him to come out. Plus with a quick hair and eye charm he won't remember me and he certainly won't see Min if I do the same to her," Katherine stated.

The men looked at each other at a loss. What could they do?

"All right but you better not let anything happen to my Half Pint," Benjamin warned.

"I swear it," Katherine nodded giving him a light kiss as she gathered Elsa and all the other girls and hurried off.

* * *

"Mother I'm scared," Minerva hissed as she and all the other women were in the hall waiting to be called to the men.

"I'd consider you a fool if you weren't. Just be quiet and do exactly as I say," Katherine stated.

Minerva nodded as two men came toward them.

"Ah nice…Elsa you told Jermaine you had two for the Master. Who is it?" a man called; Vaughn asked.

"I found beauty rare. She still virgin and her mother is more beauty. Your master could have much sustaining," Elsa replied. She waved her hand and Katherine came forward holding Minerva's hand.

Katherine wore red pantaloons with a red off the shoulder brazier like top and golden slippers. Her hair was now bleach blonde and her eyes made blue green.

Minerva wore a similar costume but in green. Her hair was also blonde and her eyes were also blue green.

"Hmmm nice…very nice," Vaughn nodded, "The master would likes these two."

"I ask double. I found them…they purebloods like he likes. Trace them back very far," Elsa stated.

"We'll see. Bernard you take the others. You two come with me," Vaughn replied licking his lips as he looked at Minerva hungrily.

Katherine squeezed her daughter's hand as they headed up the bombed staircase into a darken library.

"What do you want?" a voice hissed from across the room where a man in green robes stood.

"I brought you a clean pureblood and her mother. The mother is even more beautiful than the girl sir," Vaughn stated.

"I knew a woman so beautiful the sun paled. She was a hapless blood traitor though," Gellert stated turning.

His eyes roamed the two women standing their and he smirked.

"You can go now Vaughn," he stated.

The man bowed and left the room shutting the door behind him.

"So you're a virgin are you child?" Gellert asked.

Minerva frowned and looked at her mother who nodded at her and pushed her forward.

Gellert circled the girl running a hand up and down the child's arm as he did so.

"You're very young," Gellert observed, "still a child."

He came over to Katherine and stared at her.

"I see you're quite tall and curvy," Gellert stated running a hand over her stomach, "Oh and you're fertile."

Katherine smiled at him.

* * *

Meanwhile Albus, Bane, and Benjamin were coming around the back while Moody and Percival were on the roof. One of the holes in the roof showed down all the way into a sitting room where the girls were dancing for the men. Some were getting really touchy and two of the girls weren't feeling it.

When Abigail Porter screamed the men jumped from the ceiling and landed on two knocking them out cold. From there all hell broke loose as people fought with wands, daggers, and anything they could.

* * *

Gellert had Katherine pushed against a wall as his hand trailed over her.

"I'll seed you first so the girl can see how it's done."

"Okay but I warn you Ben won't like it," she smirked.

"What?" he asked and his eyes burned with rage as before him her eyes darkened several green shades and her blonde curls turned blacker than night.

"Katherine," he hissed. His hand quickly went around her throat as he reached for his wand and found it gone.

"Meet my daughter Minerva. Quite a clever kitten," Katherine smirked.

"Let go of my mother," Minerva stated. She had her wand and his aimed at the man's back.

Gellert released Katherine and slowly turned around smiling at the girl.

"Child don't be foolish. Give me my wand before anyone gets hurt," Gellert replied holding his hand to her.

"I think not," Minerva replied.

"Very well," Gellert sighed as he waved his hand and the girl slammed into the wall. Minerva was knocked dazed and dropped the man's wand.

"Minerva run!" Katherine shouted as she hit Gellert hard in the back and grabbed her daughter jumping out of the window.

Both women landed on the ground with shouts and shots of guns and spells firing over them. The manor was over run with the good guys and the bad guys as the final wizarding battle took over.

"Get to camp," Katherine shouted pushing Minerva toward the woods and she ran off to help her husband.

Minerva had at first meant to listen to her mother but shouts of someone calling for help had her running into the thick of the battle on the grounds.

* * *

Dawn was breaking and the battle was coming even more heated as the troops were wearing down on both sides and powers were waning.

"Look at the pretty witch," one of the cloaked figures laughed.

"Aye Thomas that she is," the other chuckled.

Katherine had long since lost her wand in battle and was fighting slowly with a dagger and her wandless magic. She was rightly about out of strength. Her costume had barely anything left to it. She was heaving as she watched the two men circle her.

"Katherine!" Benjamin shouted as he shot down a wizard and started running toward his wife.

Thomas turned at the sound and it gave Katherine the chance to flip over him and grab him to her as a shield as she heard the other man shoot the killing curse. Thomas fell down dead as Katherine threw her dagger into the other man's chest and he too fell.

"Katherine!" Benjamin shouted as he grabbed his wife holding her close.

"Where's Minerva?"

"I sent her back to camp hours ago," Katherine heaved.

He nodded and shot a spell behind her as a man fell down.

"Where's Percival and Albus?" she asked.

Ben was about to answer when they heard a shout of, "Minerva run!"

"Minerva!" the two gasped and ran toward the prison where the shout had come from.

* * *

"Face it Albus you've got nothing left and the child can't help you," Gellert laughed summoning Minerva's wand.

"She can't even do wandless magic."

"Leave her out of this," Albus growled as his magic surrounded him.

"Oh but I can't. She's Katherine's child. You remember Katherine, Albus. She's the bitch that wouldn't let you live up to your true potential," Gellert stated.

"Shut up Gellert!" Albus shouted shooting a stunning spell.

"Oh Albus that wasn't good sportsmanship," Gellert chuckled.

"Sectemsempra!" Albus shouted and Gellert wasn't fast enough to dodge the spell as it sliced his leg.

"You bastard!" Gellert snarled.

Minerva watched in a fearful fascination as the two wizards fought each other tooth and nail using any and everything around them to attack each other. She screamed in fear when Albus was hit by a rock dagger that embedded itself in his wand arm disabling it.

Both men turned at her scream and Gellert smirked as he mumbled in German and shot a strange purple light at her. Minerva saw the light and was far too afraid to even move.

"Minerva!" Benjamin and Katherine shouted seeing the light.

In a split second decision Katherine apparated in front of her child and took the full brunt of the curse as Benjamin summoned Minerva to him.

With Gellert distracted Albus took his wand in his left hand and shot two spells in quick sequence that disarmed Gellert and hand him on the ground. Albus won!

But Benjamin and Minerva were too focus on the unmoving form with blood pooling around her middle. Tears fell from both their eyes and years later Benjamin would tell people his heart stopped for some seconds as he stared at his wife.


	39. Chapter 39

_**Chapter 39: Orders of Merlin**_

_August 3, 1945 St. Mungo's Hospital Spells and Curses Gone Awry Ward…_

"It's been a month Anna," Benjamin's voice hissed.

"Ben I can't tell you anymore. There's nothing else to do till she wakes," Anna sighed.

"Mother Dumbledore is this really the end? I mean…I just hate seeing her so helpless," Kendra sighed.

"It's better than seeing her when she learns the truth," Anna sighed, "Katherine's libel to take this very hard."

"What can we do?" Benjamin asked.

"Just be there for her. You, Kendra, Percival, and the kids just need to be there for her. If she's going to recover it's going to be a long, hard and painful road," Anna stated.

"But there is a high chance she'll make a full recovery?" Kendra asked.

"Depends on your since of the word full," a another man's voice stated.

Katherine opened her eyes and found Percival, Kendra, Benjamin, Anna, and some healer with brown hair and hazel eyes talking in low voices. She saw her daughters and son sleeping in a very extended chair in the corner.

Kendra was about to tell the younger healer off but something caught her eye. Actually it was a pair of deep emerald eyes staring intently at the four nearly grown children sleeping.

"By Merlin's Beard she's awake!" Kendra gasped hurrying to her friend.

"Great now we can take all these tubes out of her mouth," Anna stated, "Anthony shake a leg."

"Yes ma'am," the healer nodded. Both came to either side of the woman on the bed.

"We're going to take these tubes out of your mouth. Just cough it up okay?" Anna explained unscrewing the breathing machine. Katherine nodded.

"This may hurt just a bit ma'am," Healer Anthony stated as he started pulling the tubes from her mouth.

Katherine gagged and sputtered a bit as the tubes came out and she was allowed to breathe on her own again.

"How do you feel sweet heart?" Benjamin asked. He, Percival, and Kendra were standing at the foot of the bed.

"Like I got hit by a dragon," Katherine sighed and a vein in her neck twitched. "Plus I think I just figured out what you lot are talking about."

The five people gave each other worried looks before looking back at the woman in the bed.

"Katherine…what do you remember from the attack?" Benjamin asked.

"I killed several of the men….I lost my wand and barely had any magic left…Minerva! Minerva was about to get hit and I jumped in front of the curse. God is she okay?" Katherine asked looking to the children still sleeping.

"She's fine just a bit shook up. Katherine it's you we're worried about. That spell Grindelwald hit you with was a very old spell used to painfully drain people and kill them," Anna stated.

"Okay so why am I alive," Katherine groaned as she tried to move but her legs just wouldn't move.

"Here let us help," Anthony stated as he and Anna propped Katherine up with a bunch of pillows.

"Thank you," Katherine sighed as she looked around the room. She spotted a brush and held her hand for it. Kendra moved to pick it up and they gasped as it flew straight into Katherine's hand and she started brushing her tangled mane.

"What?" she asked seeing their shocked expressions.

"Kate dear that spell should have turned you into a squib since you survived," Anna stated.

Just then a young nurse entered the room and blinked seeing the patient awake.

"Uh Healer Thompson I have the test results for Mrs. McGonagall," the woman replied.

"Thank you Nurse Bradley. You can leave now," Anthony nodded taking the charts. The nurse bowed and quickly left.

"Okay read the results tell me why I'm alive and magical," Katherine stated.

Anthony looked over the charts and frowned before handing them to Anna. Anna looked at him questioningly and as she looked at the results she looked deeply troubled.

"Oh dear…well that certainly explains it but…oh sweetie you poor thing," Anna sighed.

"What?" Katherine asked.

"You may have saved Minerva but it looks like_ you_ were saved by a three week old fetus," Anna stated.

"I…I…Ben?" Katherine asked with tears forming and falling down her pale cheeks.

"Mother Dumbledore what exactly are you saying?" Benjamin asked as he came to stand by the woman.

"Apparently Katherine was three weeks pregnant. The spell hit her straight in the stomach and it blasted her and the child. The child must have took the brunt of it and was slammed around inside of her as it was drained and some how damaged her hips and spine which is why she can't walk. The baby died as the spell intended but kept Katherine alive," Anna explained in her healer voice.

"I…I killed my baby?" Katherine cried.

"No, no sweetie Grindelwald did just like he tried to kill Monica. And you saved her and Minerva," Ben stated taking his wife's hand.

"But I didn't save the baby," Katherine cried putting her other hand on her stomach.

"Katherine it's not your fault," Benjamin whispered turning her face to look at him, "it's not your fault okay."

Katherine sniffed and nodded.

"There's something else…Katherine I'm afraid that even when you're completely healed there's going to be little chance of ever having anymore children. It looks like Monica is your last dear," Anna stated.

Benjamin and Katherine held onto each other crying for what they'd lost.

"You three come with me. Those kids need to be alone," Anna whispered.

They nodded and followed her out. Once the door was closed Kendra turned to her mother-in-law with tears in her eyes.

"Mother Dumbledore will…how is this going to affect Kate mentally?" Kendra asked.

"A child like Katherine is very strange Kendra. She's hit right now but in a hour she'll be singing to her children and I guarantee you she'll never tell them what she lost. Of course years from now something will trigger her memory…a smell, a sound, or even a picture and she'll break down no matter where she is. That's when she'll get what she needs," Anna stated.

Kendra turned to her husband and cried as he rubbed her back.

"Her mother was the same Percival," Anna sighed as she and Anthony headed down the hall.

* * *

Madra was the first of the four to wake up. When she opened her eyes she saw her mother sitting up in the bed looking at some book with her father and pointing at something. Tuning into the conversation she heard something about remodeling the master bedroom.

"I like this color," Katherine replied.

"Why can't we compromise? Why does it have to be Slytherin green or Gryffindor gold?" Ben sighed.

"Okay let's grow up and move on. I like lilac," Katherine replied.

"I'm not having my room some silly purple color woman," Benjamin stated.

"Okay…what about cerulean?" Katherine asked.

"What's that?" he frowned.

She sighed and flipped through the book and pointed to something.

"It's blue," Benjamin stated.

"No it's cerulean. This is blue," Katherine hissed pointing in the book.

"It's blue," Benjamin deadpanned.

"Bloody men," Katherine huffed.

Madra giggled causing the elder two to turn toward her.

"What are you laughing at?" Benjamin asked from his chair on the other side of the bed.

"You not listening to mum," Madra stated.

Benjamin groaned and his head hit the bed.

"Aw don't worry love…I'm sure one of them is on your side," Katherine laughed petting his head.

"Mum stop laughing," Myles said sleepily.

"Five more minutes," Monica moaned.

"Leave us alone mum," Minerva groaned.

Madra and Katherine smirked as they silently counted to three.

The other three siblings' eyes popped open as the realization of their sleepy words stated. There was silence for a few seconds before they all screamed, "Mum!" and ran at her engulfing her in hugs and kisses.

Benjamin was quickly pushed back and away but he didn't mind because he was watching four extremely worried children rejoice in the fact their mother rejoined the living. He didn't care how hard the next few years would be it would be worth it to know she was here and with them.

* * *

_New Years Eve 1945 going on 1946 Ballroom of Ministry of Magic…_

"Mummy pretty," two year old Charles Potter stated as he watched his grandfather and mother waltz around the room. He was dressed in a cute little tuxedo as the theme of this year's awards ball was muggle.

"Yes she is very pretty," Katherine nodded kissing his slick head.

Katherine sat at one of the table's reserved for her family at the Merlin's Awards Ball. The families of the Dumbledores and McGonagalls were told they had won a few Orders and had come for that. She sat in a long flowing golden gown with long black gloves. Katherine was in a golden wheel chair also.

"Mrs. McGongall?" a chubby boy with blonde hair and blue eyes asked. He was about the same age as Charles and was in a black tuxedo with a white vest and bow tie. The boy held the hand of a rather toad like young woman the same age as Minerva with blonde brown hair and blue eyes in a frightful pink dress.

"Yes…Umbridge isn't it?" Katherine questioned.

"Yes ma'am Dolores and this is my little brother Damien," the girl stated, "I'm in your sixth year class."

"Ah yes that's right. You sit in the back writing love notes that you then give little Cornelius Fudge during Potions," Katherine smirked.

Dolores blushed brilliantly causing Kendra to chuckle lightly. Dolores and Damien frowned at the woman before turning to Katherine.

"I just wanted to say Professor that I'm happy you're back and if I can help with anything I'd be happy to. I notice Minerva and Monica aren't very helpful when you try to get up and down staircases," Dolores.

"Yes well I prefer the girls to carry on with their own lives Miss Umbridge. Besides the castle itself is very accommodating," Katherine stated.

"Who you?" Charles asked the two suddenly.

"I'm one of your grandmother's students. I'm Dolores Umbridge," the girl smiled in a sick sweet way.

"Oh you slythy baby. The one that aunties say is toady!" Charles clapped, "I like toadies!"

"Charles you naughty boy," Katherine sighed as Dolores and her little brother walked away in a huff.

"Naughty but speaks the truth. What kind of pureblood has a frog child?" Kendra asked.

"Umbridge? Oh that's some of those lot that interbreed so much nothing good is left. The Blacks are another version…of course all of them are rather insane," Katherine stated.

Kendra nodded as they turned back to the dance floor to watch more of the couples as the tune had turned into a lively jazz tune.

* * *

"Now we come to the moment in our ceremony were we announce the Order's of Merlin's First Class.

"We have only a handful this year. We present the first to Mr. Henry Roberts for his invention of the Bubble Head Charm," Ministry Clearwater replied.

A short dumpy man in a brown suit went on stage to accept the award.

"Th-thank you. It is an honor and I hope others will use the charm to interact with the merpeople," the man replied in a nasally voice and stepped down.

"Doesn't sound like it worked to well poor dear must have a cold," Kendra stated.

"No he always sounded like that," Percival whispered.

Three other awards were given before the Ministry quieted everyone down and became very serious.

"These last two awards are given in recognition of great skill and bravery and courage. To Katherine McGonagall for her coolness under immense pressure during attack and to Albus Dumbledore for his final defeat of Grindelwald!" the minister stated.

Several cheered and stood clapping as Albus wheeled his godmother onto the stage and the two took their plaques.

"Well this is something. I feel very unworthy of this and I thank you," Albus said quietly.

He handed the microphone to Katherine and she snorted.

"You give a silly twit like me a First Class Order? Now I know the world's as mad as me," she stated.

The crowd laughed as they left stage not exactly sure what had just happened.


	40. Chapter 40

_**Chapter 40: Rehab and Troubles**_

_September 12, 1946 St. Mungo's Rehab Gym…_

Kendra could see the pain etched over her friend's face as she tried desperately to move her legs. Katherine had been in rehab for a year now and so far could only take very small steps. Currently she was wearing this odd harness time item as one of the nurses held onto it and she walked along this little aisle made by two rails for her to grip onto.

"You're doing very well Mrs. McGonagall," the nurse coached.

"Damn it Alicia will you stop telling me that. If I was doing well I'd be on one of those rolling things walking up," Katherine snarled as she once again stopped because she was worn out from forcing her legs to move.

"The treadmill?" Alicia questioned.

"Yes that blasted thing," Katherine snapped.

"Calm down Mrs. McGonagall," Alicia stated, "we'll get you there no worries."

Katherine mumbled to herself in Gaelic as she continued on her trek. Kendra had been her friend long enough she'd picked up on some words and had to stifle her laugh at what Katherine was calling the peppy nurse.

Once finished with her walk; she'd made it all the way to the end and back, Katherine was set to work on this strange rowing machine that when she pulled herself in forced her knees to bend.

"I don't know how you stand this," Kendra sighed sitting in front of her friend as she did what appeared to be excruciating exercises.

"I…want to…be able to…run with Charles," Katherine grunted as she worked.

"But…Kate I see it in your eyes this is killing you," Kendra replied.

Katherine paused a moment to rest and stared at her friend cocking her head to the side.

"Kendra you are like a sister to me and I'll always love you…but how can you honestly sit her and tell me in your subtle way that I should quit?" Katherine stated.

"I just hate seeing you in so much pain and seeing Ben seeing you in so much pain…it's tearing at both of you," Kendra stated, "Haven't you notice I'm the only one that brings you here anymore?"

"Yes I have," Katherine sighed starting the rowing again. Kendra sighed and shook her head.

"You know…if it really bothers you why don't you stop coming," she grunted.

"I'm not going to let you come alone," Kendra exclaimed.

Katherine smiled and it looked like she hid her pain better as she rowed.

* * *

Albus was walking past the deputy's office when he heard crying from inside. Curious because he knew today Professor McGonagall was doing her rehabilitation today. Albus cautiously entered and found that the crying was coming from Minerva as she sat in front of her mother's desk quietly sobbing.

"Mi…Minerva," Albus called softly approaching her.

Minerva's head snapped up and she tried to wipe away at the ever flowing tears.

"Pro-professor Dumbledore I…um that is to say…"

"Minerva you can call me Albus during school as long as it's not in the presence of students," Albus smiled hoping to alleviate her mood.

Minerva gave the tiniest glimmer of a smile as she stood.

"May I ask why you're in your mother's office sobbing?" Albus asked gently.

"I…oh it's all my fault," Minerva stated as her sobs began again.

"Minerva…Minerva what's your fault?" Albus asked embracing her tightly.

"Mother," Minerva sobbed, "If I hadn't come to help you she wouldn't have had to protect me. She'd still be walking and able to have children!"

"Minerva that's not your fault," Albus replied tears in his eyes as he put a hand under her chin to look him in the eye, "Had I disarmed him faster she wouldn't have had to jump in front of the spell in the first place. Had I not followed him in the beginning she'd not have had to jump in the spell for Monica."

"Albus you had no way of knowing he would try to harm either of us. He took an opportunity," Minerva sniffed.

"I shouldn't have ever befriended him," Albus replied.

"Albus you were still young you couldn't have known," Minerva replied.

"Couldn't I? Sometimes I think I should have," he sighed.

The two stood in the Deputy's office holding each other; comforting each other.

* * *

"I really think you should forget him Monica. He was a jerk anyway. You're far too good for him," Minerva stated.

It was a Saturday afternoon just a week after the incident in the Deputy's office. Minerva couldn't get Albus out of her head like always but today there was something more urgent to tend to. Monica had just had a very messy breakup with her boyfriend Alistair Smith.

"But Minerva he was always so nice…I thought he was the one," Monica cried.

"I sincerely doubt that. He treated you like a house elf," Minerva exclaimed.

"I'm afraid I have to agree," a voice replied.

From behind a tree they were sitting in front of emerged a tall lean man with greasy looking black hair and yellow hawk like eyes. He was dressed in Slytherin robes.

"Who are you?" Minerva snapped wrapping her arms around her sister.

"Hi Eric," Monica greeted meekly.

"Eric?" Minerva questioned.

"Eric Prince. I take Potions and Care of Magical Creatures with Monica," the boy stated.

"Why are you listening in on a private conversation?" Minerva snapped.

"Sorry Miss Head Girl but Monica is a friend and I was hoping to indulge her on a stroll around the lake before supper to raise her spirits," Eric stated.

"I'd like that," Monica smiled wiping at her eyes. She stood and took his hand as they headed off leaving Minerva very confused.

"Love and even physical attraction is something isn't it Min?" Albus asked as he came up and sat by her.

"Monica is like Madra….never stays upset over a boy long before she finds another," Minerva sighed.

"You'll find a good steady guy one day Min," Albus stated.

"I have…that is if he feels the same way," Minerva whispered looking into his crystal blue eyes.

Albus looked into her emerald orbs smiling.

"He does," he whispered leaning in for a kiss.


	41. Chapter 41

_**Chapter 41: Surprise**_

_December 21, 1946 The McGonagall Manor somewhere outside of London…_

Minerva bit her thumb nail as she paced the bedroom at her grandmother's home. All the Dumbledores and McGonagalls had gotten together at the manor for Christmas.

Natasha had very much insisted. She'd been very lonely since her husband died in the final battle.

Madra's husband had died a year before Nathan.

Albus sat on the bed in Minerva's room watching her pace nervously as her friend; Poppy Gallagher was still in the bathroom. They'd asked Poppy to come for Christmas and to perform the test because they knew she would be quiet about it.

The couple still couldn't believe it was true. They couldn't believe it could happen.

It seemed like an eternity but Poppy finally exited the bathroom holding something in her hand.

"Well?" Minerva asked rushing to her friend. Poppy bit her lip and sighed as she held up the vial that was in her hands.

Minerva looked at the lime green liquid and gripped the post of the bed as she felt her knees turn to jelly.

"I'm sorry Minerva…I did the test three times," Poppy stated.

"Albus," Minerva whimpered turning to the professor.

"It's okay Min," Albus replied pulling her into his lap as he held her while she sobbed.

"Oh Albus how could we be so stupid? This will ruin you…it will ruin mother. She'll never be headmistress," Minerva cried.

"Minerva don't worry. I can find another job and so can your mother," Albus stated kissing her head and putting a hand on her stomach.

A knock at the door startled the three so much that Poppy dropped the vial as it shattered on the floor.

"Minerva? Minerva is everything all right dear? What was that noise?" Natasha asked from the other side.

"Nothing Madam McGonagall. I just dropped my ink well and it broke," Poppy spoke up quickly.

"Poppy?" Natasha questioned, "What are you and Minerva doing in there?"

"Nothing grandmamma we were just talking," Minerva replied wiping her eyes, "did you want something?"

"Your mother and I want to know if Poppy is stay through Christmas?"

"Uh yes I am Madam McGonagall," Poppy replied.

"All right then dear I'll have the elves set up another guest room. Dinner's at 7," Natasha called.

"Thank you," Poppy called.

"Yes thank you grandmamma we'll see you at 7," Minerva nodded.

"All right then," Natasha stated and they heard the click of her heels as she headed back down the hall. The three occupants let out a breath.

"Had that been mother she'd have come right in and shouted for having the door shut with a man in here," she sighed as she quickly cleaned the mess with a wave of her wand.

"With good reason," Poppy stated.

Albus and Minerva looked at each other and laughed quietly embracing each other.

* * *

"So how's school going for everyone?" Wulfiric asked.

All the Dumbledores and McGonagalls were at the long dining room table in some of their best clothes. Natasha always likes things high class.

Of course in respect to Nathan no one had taken the other head seat of the table.

"For me its going as well as it can," Katherine stated, "If I wasn't a witch I'd never catch some of these pranksters."

"She has to summon them to her," Monica laughed.

"Ouch that sounds like it'd hurt," Anna stated.

"Depends on where they are. I'm usually a good shot," Katherine replied.

"Well I've been having a good year. All the students are glued to me hoping they'd hear parts of the final battle," Albus stated.

"I've been improvising that. My own big fish story," Katherine smirked causing everyone to laugh.

"What about you girls?" Natasha asked looking at the four teenagers sitting around the table.

"Oh nothing much. Of course this is our last year NEWTs and all," Poppy replied.

"Merlin yes I've been trying to get this book on what to expect in the NEWTs," Minerva stated.

"Expect very hard questions and a lot of stress," Madra stated.

"A lot of freaking out too," Myles nodded.

"I didn't think they were that bad," Albus stated.

"Duh you had the highest grades in I don't know how many years!" Myles stated.

Everyone chuckled as elves came in and took their plates and brought out this ooey gooey nutty desert.

Minerva dug into hers like she hadn't had anything in days even though she just had two helpings of roast.

"All right that does it," Katherine huffed throwing her napkin on the table.

She stood on very shaky legs supporting herself with the table as she looked down the table at her child.

"Minerva Katherine Grace all you're life you've never ate like a pig and you've never cried without a good reason. Now you tell me right now what is wrong with you!" Katherine snapped.

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife as silence filtered in and everyone was staring at either Minerva or Katherine. It seemed others had noticed Minerva's strange behavior as of late and also wanted answers.

Minerva put her for down and took a deep breathe trying to calm her nerves.

"Mummy…d-daddy I….I'm pregnant with Albus' child," Minerva said quietly.

"You're what?" Katherine blinked.

"I'm going to have Albus' baby," Minerva repeated a little louder.

There was a loud thump and everyone looked by Katherine to see Kendra had fainted and hit the floor.

Katherine fell into her wheelchair rubbing her temples in mumbling in array of languages. Sometimes an English word filter in and it wasn't a pretty one.

Benjamin spit his whine in his son's face at his shock. Myles didn't even bother cleaning his face he was so astonished.

Everyone else was looking at Albus and Minerva in shock; well everyone but Poppy who just kept her head down.

That of course was until Percival jumped across the table scattering the food and plates and everything as he attacked his son to the floor.

"Are you insane!? Why would you do that!?" Percival shouted shaking his son as he had him pinned to the ground.

"Daddy! Daddy stop him!" Minerva shouted standing.

"I think he's in his jurisdiction to do that," Benjamin sighed looking rather pale.

"Well this is certainly a Christmas we won't soon forget," Wulfiric stated.

"Minerva how far long are you?" Anna asked.

Minerva was too focused on her godfather beating her lover to answer.

"She's about three and a half week's ma'am," Poppy answered.

Anna smiled at Poppy.

"Miss Gallagher have you been looking after her for all of us?" she asked.

Poppy blushed.

"Well Minerva dear come with me and we'll get you a full physical…then you can talk to your mother as she would then be calm and in control of herself. Miss Gallagher word has it you want to be a nurse if so you can assist me," Anna stated standing.

Poppy nodded and gently led her friend away.

"Wulfiric if you would please get your son off your grandson and Natasha see about reviving Kendra. Ben you and Kate go to a quiet room and think about things," Anna continued.

"Yes ma'am," everyone nodded.

* * *

Two hours later everything had calmed although there was still a lot of tension in the air. Kendra and Katherine were waiting to speak with Minerva while Ben and Percival had Albus in the library.

Anna exited the bedroom and looked down at the two women.

"The fetus is healthy for three weeks and Minerva is doing fine. Katherine I hope you're temper is under control. She's very hormonal right now so she might lash out at you," Anna stated.

"Katherine's counting on it I think," Kendra stated.

Anna sighed and walked away as Kendra and Katherine entered the room. They found Minerva curled up on the bed holding a teddy bear close to her.

"Well Minerva explain yourself," Katherine stated.

"Explain what? I love him mother and he loves me. We both wanted it," Minerva stated.

"Did you not think about contraception?" Kendra asked, "This will ruin more than Albus dear. It will ruin you as well. How are you going to be an auror with a baby?"

"I…I could still do it when the baby is older," Minerva stated as she turned to look at the two women.

"What if you have babies by then? What if you're like your mother and have a baby every few years?" Kendra asked sitting on the bed. Katherine was sitting in her wheelchair staring at the window.

"I don't know…but I want this baby. I love Albus," Minerva replied with tears in her eyes.

"How do you know he loves you?" Kendra asked, "I raised him Minerva and I don't even know what he's thinking anymore."

Minerva turned her head into the bear crying.

* * *

"Albus you were doing so well at Hogwarts. How could you throw it away on a student?" Ben asked.

"She's not just any student. She's your daughter and she's an amazing girl," Albus stated.

"That's just is Albus she's a girl! She's a child!" Percival shouted.

"She's a young woman father she can do as she pleases," Albus stated.

"Merlin knows she does," Benjamin sighed and looked at the young man.

"Albus this hasn't happened in years. Katherine could loose her job and you could loose yours. You and Minerva could be blackballed and scorned and people will alternate hating you and hating you. How are you going to support her?" Percival asked.

"I really love her. I have for awhile and I was going to wait till she graduated but things happen. I want to marry her," Albus stated.

The two older men sighed scratching their heads.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Percival sighed.

"I have no idea," Ben sighed, "It appears its concrete."

* * *

"Minerva stop this useless crying," Katherine snapped.

She stood from her wheel chair and on very shaky legs and bracing herself on the wall and table by the bed came to her daughter. She got on her knees as Minerva watched in awe.

"Mina you are my miracle baby. I've almost lost you more times than I care to count. I don't want to loose you over a simple quarrel. If you and Albus have a shared love then you two belong together," Katherine stated caressing her daughter's face, "just know that this baby will give you something no one else can."

"What?" Minerva asked.

"The baby will give you unconditional love whether you realize it or not so be the best mother you can and everything else will find a place," Katherine whispered putting her head to Minerva's.

"I love you mummy," Minerva said.

"I love you too baby," Katherine cried wrapping her arms around her daughter.

* * *

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Benjamin asked as he and Minerva stood at the start of the aisle.

It was three days after Christmas and the McGonagall and Dumbledore women had thrown together a beautiful but simple wedding as they had all declared Minerva was not about to tell the world she was unmarried and pregnant. It was what muggles call a shot-gun wedding; except for the fact that after the initial doubts and shock both families were excited because now they really were going to be together.

Even Kendra's parents; the Drakes got over being upset by the wedding day.

"Very excited and very nauseous," Minerva stated putting a hand over her stomach.

Minerva looked beautiful wearing her mother's wedding dress with her hair up in a curly Greek inspire hairdo holding red and white roses.

"That's normal I think," Ben laughed kissing her cheek, "Are you ready?"

Minerva nodded as the wedding march started up and she took his arm

* * *

"That's the third dark haired child to wear that wedding dress," Kendra stated watching Minerva walk down the aisle with Benjamin and being handed off to Albus with a kiss.

"Yeah and their getting younger," Mary replied.

"Mother," Kendra hissed.

Mary shrugged as the wedding began.

Everyone watched the wedding with mixed emotions. Some with happiness and some with worry and some even with doubt or annoyance.

"The symbol of the wedding bad is a circle with no end or beginning. It is complete which is what a marriage should be. Albus slip the ring on Minerva's left ring finger and repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed," the minister replied.

"With this ring I thee wed," Albus stated as he slipped the gold band over the little emerald engagement ring he'd given her on Christmas Day.

"Minerva put the ring on Albus' left ring finger and repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed," the minister continued.

"With this ring…I…I thee wed," Minerva said brokenly as she had tears shining in her eyes.

"Let it be shown that Albus and Minerva have said their vows and exchanged their rings. Now with the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride.

"Twenty-nine years," Benjamin whispered in his wife's ear as he held her hand.

"I wouldn't change any of them," Katherine smiled at him and kissed his lip at the same time Albus kissed Minerva sealing them as husband and wife.

Everyone clapped and cheered as the couple left the tent and headed into the warm house for the reception.

* * *

"Are you happy Albus?" Minerva smiled.

"Very…although school will be very interesting," he laughed. She sighed and laid her head on his chest as they danced.

"Well men…and Janet?" Katherine asked.

She sat at a table in the back of the ball room at the manor with the Headmaster and Governors. All fifteen of them.

"It's not strictly against the rules or by laws," Janet Kragen stated.

"But it is highly frowned upon, unorthodox, and just immoral," Albert Hitch stated.

"That we know. The point is what repercussions will this have?" Donald Mite asked.

"I for one do not wish to loose either Albus or Katherine. They are two of the best teachers we've ever seen at the school," Armando stated, "Plus Minerva is eighteen and well old enough for consent."

"Also they are merely ten years apart. Some of us here have spouses nearly three decades apart," Mitchell Wise replied looking at Albert. The man cleared his throat nervously.

"What are your thoughts on this Wulfiric? Albus is after all your grandson," Vulcan Cane asked.

"I say leave them alone. The gossips will torture them enough as will that baby on the long nights," Wulfiric chuckled causing the others to as well.

"Then you say leave them alone and give the staff the impression fraternizing with students is okay?" Jacob Levi asked.

"With in reason I see no issues on it," Wulfiric stated, "I'll right a clearer law about it by February."

"Then are we in agreement?" Janet asked.

There was a general nod from everyone but Abraxous Malfoy.

"Am I the only one that sees that this could be contorted into a spoiling grandfather's easiness as well as being lenient with a hero?" Malfoy asked.

The others looked at each other and back to him.

"Malfoy shut up," Mite stated as the governors stood and left him at the table alone.

Armando stood and smiled at Katherine.

"Can I interest my Deputy in some fine elfin wine?" he grinned.

"Certainly Headmaster," she smiled as he pushed her wheel chair away.


	42. Chapter 42

_**Chapter 42: Not Again **_

_May 23, 1948 Dumbledore Home in Godric's Hollow…_

"Coffee black," Percival snapped as he entered the kitchen.

"Not with that tone I won't," Kendra stated.

"Please," Percival yawned tiredly.

Kendra handed him his cup as they both sat down to toast and eggs.

Percival opened his paper as he took a swallow of his coffee and quickly spit it out on the paper choking.

"What's wrong dear?" Kendra frowned.

"Look at this!" he exclaimed turning the paper around.

On the front page in bold letters read: **McGonagall Babies Having Babies Part Two**.

Underneath the headline was sixteen year old Monica and some Slytherin boy making out under a tree.

Percival turned the paper back around and started reading.

"_Winter time almost two years ago we were astonished to discover Minerva McGonagall was wedding Albus Dumbledore. It was astonishing because she was still in her last year of school and he was her professor and head of house. Then we found out that the following summer she gave birth to a whopping baby boy just two months after she graduated. So here it is almost a year later and we discover her sixth year sister is pregnant with Eric Prince's child! Eric Prince is the noted only son of Morgan and Ashton Prince the owners of the magazine Potions Monthly. For more on this story see page 6._"

Percival looked up glaring. "Did you know about this?" he asked.

Kendra shook her head. "I can't believe it…I…this…bloody hell!" Kendra stammered.

"Bloody hell is only the half of it," Benjamin stated as he entered through their kitchen door.

"Ben," Percival frowned.

"I just heard myself. And what's worse apparently Monica only found out she was pregnant yesterday! She was going to tell Katherine after her first class but instead Kate opens her paper and screams the girl's name all the way across the hall," Benjamin stated.

"Well who snitched then the Prince boy?" Percival asked as Ben sat down and Kendra fixed him a cup of coffee.

"No. Prince and Monica are hiding in Katherine's office today. Katherine's got Wulfiric, Dippit, Hitch, and Prince's parents in there trying to figure a way out of this mess," Ben stated sipping his coffee.

"How's Monica faring?" Kendra asked.

"She's upset it's plastered over the news. You know Monica is the quietest of them all," Benjamin stated.

"Lucky you guys," Percival sighed.

"Oh yeah and you know something else…Myles finally has a girlfriend. I was starting to think he was gay," Benjamin stated.

"I think Abe is," Percival chuckled.

"No he just likes goats," Kendra giggled.

The trio laughed as they drank their coffee.

* * *

"So we're in agreement then. Eric will marry Monica after they graduate and they finish the rest of this yeah by correspondence from their homes," Wulfiric asked.

Everyone nodded and turned to the couple on the couch.

"Is this really the only way?" Monica asked.

"It's the safest thing. This is different than Minerva's pregnancy Monica. You're younger and in all honest fact this whole thing is better if you just disappear till after the baby is born. The ridicule will be hard enough when you come for seventh year," Katherine replied gently.

She stood with a bit of difficulty and came over to sit by her daughter. Katherine was out of her wheelchair now and using a cane to walk with.

"Monica I want to spare you as much as I can. Things have always upset you easily while…"

"Minerva's like you she hides it better," Monica sighed.

"I'll come over all the time if I can," Eric replied.

"If you like," Katherine nodded pulling her daughter into her lap.

"I think we'll leave these two alone," Armando stated as he ushered everyone out of the room.

After everyone had left Monica broke down crying into her mother's chest.

"I'm so sorry mummy. I'm so so sorry," she cried.

Katherine rubbed her daughter's back with her head on top of the girl's.

"Shush love. You're safe and we love you that's all that matters," Katherine cooed.

* * *

_December 15, 1948 McGonagall Home Godric's Hollow…_

Months later Monica was coming down the stairs of her home looking for her father. She was about eight months pregnant now and saw Eric at least once a day. They were so close and seemed so in love that most days Eric was allowed to stay all day; provided they did their school work before anything else and did not go into a bedroom together. Not that that mattered but it was the principle of the thing.

She was about to call his name when she saw him on the front porch from the sun room window talking to some officially dressed people. He looked extremely angry and was gesturing sharply to the people. Monica waited till they had left before she went onto the porch and found her father sitting on the porch swinging brooding.

"Daddy?" Monica called.

"Yes Monica are you all right?" he asked looking up.

"No I'm fine. Who were those people?" she asked.

"Ministry blockheads from family affairs. Your mother and I are under investigation apparently. So are Percival and Kendra," he sighed.

"What ever for?" she asked sitting by him. He took her hand and kissed it before wrapping his arms around her holding her to him.

"Because of what has happened with you and Minerva. Someone thinks you shouldn't be allowed to live with us anymore and that your mother should be fired. They think we're influencing Wulfiric and Armando in the wrong ways. They think Percival and Kendra are bad influences too," Benjamin stated.

"But what Minerva and I have done is our fault not yours or mother's," Monica frowned.

"All the same they're investigating anyway," Ben sighed, "You mother and I are due for a hearing in two days so I want you to go pack a day bag. I'm going to see of the Princes will look after you all right?" he smiled sadly kissing her head.

"Yes sir," Monica nodded and stood with a bit of help.

* * *

Two days later Myles and his sisters along with their children and spouses were sitting in one of the courtrooms of the Ministry. The elder Dumbledores and Madam McGonagall were with them as were who knew how many other people.

The Minister as well as several people from Social Affairs entered and sat down. After them came in Benjamin, Kendra, Percival, and Katherine. Katherine was moving determinedly but her family could see she was hurting. She must not have taken her potions today.

The four sat down in front of the officials and waited for the hearing to commence.

"We're here today to discuss the parental rights of the Mr. and Mrs. McGonagall as well as Mr. and Mrs. Dumbledore," a man named Norbert Thorndike stated.

"The defendants have refused counsel yes?" the man asked.

"We don't need counsel when we did nothing wrong," Percival stated.

"Fair enough," Norbert nodded, "Now Francis Umbridge has investigated your histories and observed your habits and we will hear from him first before hearing your rebuttal."

"Fair enough," Benjamin nodded.

"Will this take long I was going to make a pie this afternoon," Kendra stated.

"I um…we'll play it by ear," Norbert stated. He was a little put out by how calm the four were.

"They must be trying reverse psychology," Minerva whispered, "You know mum does it when we've broken something."

"Oh yeah," Monica nodded.

She put her hands on her large belly rubbing it as the baby was kicking like mad. Add that to the fact that this court room was unbearably hot for December the little mommy to be was uncomfortable and not feeling well.

Sleeping in Albus' shoulders was a little one year old boy in a sailor suit with blue eyes and red hair. His name was Albus Percival Wulfiric Brian Dumbledore Jr. but everyone called him AJ.

Five year old Charles was very antsy because he didn't like to sit still long and the fact his favorite person was in trouble really bothered him. Madra took her son's hand and patted his little leg.

"Don't worry baby," Madra whispered.

"…And here I have accounts of very dangerous stunts their sons Albus and Myles performed while at Hogwarts. This picture is after they set the dorm room on fire fourth year," Frances replied holding up a picture of a singed room. The officials gasped as the pictures were passed around.

"Also we have dozens of instances when the children were hurt and none of the four parents were around," Frances added.

"Where were the parents?" Norbert asked.

"As my investigation showed on many occasions the men were on assignment and the women were next door or shopping," Frances replied.

Ben, Kate, Kendra, and Percival rolled their eyes heavenward.

"And so in conclusion I'd like to ask that the pregnant girl be put in an institution, the baby for adoption, the teenaged boy in foster care, and the other two grandchildren prohibited from any contact with these four. I also ask that this hearing confine the Dumbledores and McGonagalls to their homes and to psychiatric observation," Frances ended and sat down.

"All right will take a short break to observe the evidence and then let the Dumbledores and McGonagalls give their rebuttal," Norbert stated as the officials left the room.

As soon as the officials were gone the four stood stretching and chatting. Their children even worked their way through the crowd down to them.

"Mother, Grandmother Dumbledore wants you to take this right now before you pass out," Minerva stated holding up a pink vial.

"That's sweet of her but I'm trying to cut back on my pain medication," Katherine replied.

"Grandfather you aren't going to jail are you?" Charles asked tugging on Benjamin's pants.

"No sweetie I'm not. This is all circumstantial and granny's going to talk her wait out of it like always," Ben winked.

"Good cause we're supposed to go hunting tomorrow," Charles stated.

"We will don't worry," Benjamin laughed.

"AJ…AJ wake up for granny," Katherine called in her fairy like tone.

The little baby with his head on Albus' shoulder grunt and squirmed before hoping his sleepy eyes and smiling.

"Hi ganny," the baby said sleepily.

"Hi baby. Would you like to sit with Granny for the rest of the trial?" Katherine asked.

"Kay," AJ nodded and reached for her as she happily took him in her arms and quickly sat. She was still weak on her legs.

"Mother that's very low using a baby for sympathy," Minerva frowned smoothing her son's hair.

"I'm a Slytherin I don't play fair right AJ," Katherine stated looking at the boy who was becoming more awake.

"Ganny snae!" AJ giggled.

Minerva smiled at her son and kissed his head as he rubbed his head in her hair.

AJ adored his granny as she was very smart and very pretty; but his favorite female family member was his mummy. His mummy was always with him and could always make him feel better and she was just as pretty as his granny.

"Aww that's so cute," Kendra cued wrapping her arms around one of Albus'.

"It's two lionesses and a lion cub," Percival stated.

"I quite like it," Albus sighed, "I love coming home to him and Min playing a game just laughing together. Reminds me of me and you," he added looking at his mother.

Kendra looked at him with that mothering smile.

Everyone mingled around for thirty minutes more before they had to return to their seats as the Officials returned.

Monica sat by Minerva with Eric on her other side. The she was still hot and uncomfortable and was grateful her mother had promised to make her speech short and to the point.

"Now we will listen to the arguments you all have to give before we make our decision," Norbert stated.

"We have need for only one to speak," Percival stated as Benjamin stood and then helped his wife to stand.

Katherine stepped forward on her own steam holding the baby boy on her hip and her cane in her other hand.

"She needs a painkiller I don't care what she thinks," Anna sighed.

"You can make sure she takes one after," Wulfiric stated interested in what Veronica's Minnie Me had to say.

He and Anna had of course known the Harris and though they hadn't been at Katherine's birth they were still good friends of the family. Anna was a distant cousin to Veronica after all.

Katherine stood before the officials looking very annoyed.

"You've brought two mothers and two fathers on investigation about their abilities as parents. But behind me there are six children who are healthy happy and in knowledge of who they are as people. The only problem is that two girls were and are pregnant at school. Nothing wrong has been done here. And if you'd care to really think on it …as I would hope between the eight of you there would be at least one brain… any injuries the children endure are normal child injuries. The pranks Myles and Albus pulled were normal for a teenager. Just because I have daughters that started their families early does not make me unfit nor does it make the others," Katherine stated.

"Look at this baby," she let go of her cane and held AJ up in front of her as his little feet dangled.

"Hi," he giggled.

"He was full term and he is happy and well looked after. Minerva may have had him young but in olden days that was normal! Why is it now wrong to have children at seventeen or even sixteen? It's unorthodox now but it days passed thirteen was a normal age for a mother and those mothers usually died. My daughters are…"

There was a scream and she spun around to see Minerva holding her collapsed daughter.

"Monica!" Katherine gasped.

"She's over heated and…Merlin her waters broke. Wulfiric we have to go!" Anna stated after she and her husband had pushed their way through.

Wulfiric nodded picking up the young girl following his wife out. The rest of the family followed as did several of the media.

"Fire all of us if you must but our priority is family," Ben stated as he took AJ in his arms and the four adults followed the rest of their family circus.

"That was one of the oddest hearings," Alison Coors stated.

"Well that's enough for me. Let's vote," Norbert replied.

* * *

Monica groaned softly and snuggled closer to the warm body by her. She froze and her eyes opened as she realized she was in fact lying with someone. When she looked at what she was lying next to she saw long smooth white legs and a pencil stripped knee length black skirt. Her eyes trailed further up and she saw she was snuggled against her mother.

"Hey sleepy head," Katherine smiled softly.

"Mummy? What happened?" Monica asked as Katherine toyed with her hair.

"You were too hot and you passed out. And evidently you were in labor and never told anyone," Katherine replied.

Monica put her hand over her stomach and was shocked it was so greatly reduced.

"Anna did a caesarian section," Katherine stated.

"Is…is my baby okay?" Monica asked.

"Shush she's right there," Katherine replied pointing to her right.

Monica leaned up a bit and looked over her mother to find Eric curled up in a chair sleeping with a little bundle sleeping in his arms.

"It's a girl?" Monica asked.

"Yes a little girl," Katherine nodded kissing her daughter's head, "And I'm very proud of you."

"Really?" Monica asked.

"Yes," Katherine nodded.

Monica yawned and snuggled into her mother and fell back asleep.

Two hours later Percival, Kendra, and Benjamin entered the hospital room to find Monica sleeping on her mother's lap with Katherine rocking side to side as she held a little pink blanket bundle.

"Has she woken up yet?" Kendra asked softly.

"She woke up twice. The second time she fed the baby and she and Eric decided on a name. Eric left about thirty minutes ago with his parents," Katherine stated.

"What'd they name her?" Benjamin asked taking the baby from his wife.

She petted her daughter's head keeping Monica asleep.

"Eileen Rebecca Snape. They named her after Eric's mother and grandmother," Katherine stated.

"You like people named after older family members," Percival laughed.

"I'm rather old fashioned on some things," Katherine shrugged.

"Well we got the verdict," Kendra stated.

"And?" Katherine asked.

"We're all free and clear still and they are actually hoping you get Headmistress. They said the school would thrive under your leadership and willingness to do anything for your daughters no matter if they were in the wrong or not," Percival stated.

"Well there's good news all around then," Katherine grinned and the four laughed together.


	43. Chapter 43

_**Chapter 43: Time to Celebrate**_

_May 29, 1953 St. Mungo's Hospital in London…_

"How long has she been running?" Anna asked standing next to Nurse Alicia.

Katherine was at another of her rehabilitation sessions. She didn't have to use her cane anymore and in her opinion she was back to 100 percent health. She needed two healers and a nurse to sign off on it though.

"She's been on the treadmill going up hill since Healer Broderick left at 3pm," Alicia stated.

"What time is it now?" Anna asked with a smile and a twinkle in her eyes.

"It is 8pm," Alicia answered looking at her watch.

"All right come off it Kate I believe you," Anna laughed.

Katherine turned her machine off and did a back flip off landing on her feet holding hands out like she was a trapeze artist or something.

"Bloody show off," Anna chuckled, "Go on and go to my office and I'll find Anthony to sign this thing."

"Aye, aye Mother Dumbledore," Katherine saluted.

Katherine hummed happily as she all but skipped down the halls to Anna's office. She reached the door that read: _Anna Dumbledore Head Healer_.

Anna had become the head healer of the hospital about nine years ago during the war with Grindelwald.

Katherine entered the room to find her three year old granddaughter Diana Dumbledore and her six year old grandson AJ Dumbledore. The two children were on the floor playing with some blocks they must have brought with them.

"Hey kids what are you two doing here?" Katherine asked sitting on the floor beside Diana.

Diana had her father's auburn hair and her great grandfather's yellow eyes.

"We stay. Mummy get us new baby," Diana stated as she stood and toddled to her grandmother.

"New baby! She's having the baby today?" Katherine exclaimed.

Minerva was pregnant with her third child and there was a pool on it.

"Yes she is. Daddy told us to wait here and great grandpa would come and pick us up to take us home," AJ stated, "But since you're here…"

"Yes you can spend the night as soon as I find out what's going on," Katherine laughed.

She stood easily with Diana in her arms and relished the fact.

"Hey you didn't make a squeak!" AJ exclaimed.

"Granny's all better," Katherine stated as the door opened let in Anna and Albus.

"Yay! Daddy granny's all better!" AJ exclaimed clinging to his dad's leg.

"I see that," Albus chuckled patting his son's head.

"Well here are your papers Kate. Now you still need to come in for check ups every year to check for relapses but other than that you're good to go," Anna stated.

"Thanks…Albus I'll take the kids to spend the night at home with me and Ben tonight. I have the weekend away from school," Katherine replied.

"That would be great," Albus nodded, "I'll call as soon as the baby is born."

"I'll tell Wulfiric," Anna nodded.

"All right," Katherine nodded, "Come on AJ."

"Okay," AJ grinned and grabbed his granny's hand.

Albus quickly had the blocks put themselves back in their bag and handed it to AJ as they left the office.

* * *

"Oh I really hate you," Minerva groaned after her last contraction.

She'd been in labor about eight hours now and was exhausted. It was about five in the morning on the thirtieth of May.

"I know dear," Albus nodded kissing his wife's head as he rubbed her back.

"I'm not having anymore," Minerva panted.

"Yes dear," Albus nodded.

"Stop yes dear Albus it's not helping her," Anna stated.

Minerva nodded as she bore down and pushed again.

"You're doing good love it's only a few more pushes," Anna stated.

"God help me," Minerva sighed.

"You're doing well Minerva for your third. If you keep this up you may be like your mother. Of course you've got a year on your first and your three years difference as opposed to four," Anna laughed.

"Ha ha agghh," Minerva groaned as she had another contraction.

* * *

"Ganny you pay peas?" Diana asked.

The two Dumbledore children and their grandparents were in the sitting room at the McGonagall's home. It was about seven in the morning and the children had woken the house early.

AJ was playing checkers with his grandfather and Diana was standing next to the piano. Katherine stood by the fire placed adjusting a picture hanging to the side of it.

"All right I'll play. What am I playing chess? Quidditch? Dolls?" Katherine asked.

"No ganny pay ano," Diana giggled.

"Oh play the piano," Katherine teased, "Well okay what should I play?"

"Ock and Oll usic," Diana stated.

"Rock and Roll? Well all right," Katherine nodded as she sat at the piano and picked Diana up to sit by her.

Katherine trailed a hand over the keys sliding them down as she started playing a rocking tune.

* * *

"It's another girl," Anna called over the baby's scream.

"Bloody hell she has mum's lungs," Minerva sighed.

"Sucks for you," Anna laughed as she cleaned the baby and wrapped her in a pink blanket before putting her in Minerva's arms.

"You did excellent again," Albus beamed happily kissing his wife's head.

"Thank you. Aw just look at her Albus," Minerva beamed.

The baby appeared to have dark eyes and brown hair.

"She's adorable," Albus stated.

"She needs a name," Anna replied.

"Um… Grandmother Dumbledore what's your full name?" Minerva asked.

Anna laughed as she said, "Anna Francis Maria Vicor-Dumbledore."

Minerva wrinkled her nose cutely and looked at Albus.

"I don't want them to have long names," Minerva replied.

"Anna Maria is good," Albus suggested.

"What about Maria Anna?" Minerva countered.

"That's pretty," Albus agreed.

"Maria Anna? All right well you lot bond I'm off to spread the word," Anna grinned and fluttered out of the room. Minerva and Albus laughed as they cooed over their new baby.

* * *

"I have the official knowledge!" Anna stated.

"Well?" Ben and Kate asked.

They had the little ones in the sitting room playing and they stood just in the hall.

"A girl 19 inches long and 7 pounds even. They named her Maria Anna," Anna beamed.

"What else?" Katherine asked.

"Brown eyes and hair and Minerva is well and Albus is still alive," Anna laughed.

"Sounds good…hey I won!" Benjamin laughed.

"That figures," Katherine sighed.

"Either way it's a celebration! A new baby and Kate's healed!" Anna stated.

"Exactly. Party at our house after the Dumbledores come home!" Ben exclaimed.

"We'll be there," Anna nodded.

A week later there was in fact a grand family party for everyone.


	44. Chapter 44

_This is a sad chapter..._

_**Chapter 44: More Promotions and Loss**_

_October 12, 1955 Hogwarts Castle…_

The four heads of Houses passed the Hospital Wing nervously. It had been four hours since the children had been rushed to their dorms after the headmaster had collapsed at the dinner table. All the other professors were in their quarters and would wait for the special staff meeting tomorrow to find out what happened.

Katherine sighed as she leaned against the wall filing her nails. She always filed her long sharp nails when she was nervous.

Professor Pamona Sprout; Head of Hufflepuff and Herbology teacher was fiddling with her dirty robes. Professor Filius Flitwick the Charms teacher and Head of Ravenclaw sat on the floor by Katherine's feet as he kept charming his pocket watch into dancing or singing. He was usually close to Katherine because Katherine seemed to be the only professor that didn't over look him or step on him; which was odd since she was so tall. Albus of course the Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor was twiddling with his wand.

Pamona and Filius had been added to the circle of teachers only about five years ago and had been made the heads of their houses at the same time because they were the only Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff on staff. All the other thirteen members of staff were old Gryffindors or Slytherins. It usually made for interesting debates in staff meetings.

"Miss Katherine did you see anything before he fell?" Pamona asked. Pamona still had a bit of trouble calling Katherine by just her name as she had rather grown up with Minerva.

"I saw his eyes roll in his head and he asked me to help him," Katherine answered focused on her nails.

Sometimes Albus wondered who his real godmother was. Was it the sharp and sarcastic uncaring pureblood, the pompous old world pureblood, the insane woman who should absolutely be put in an asylum for observation, or the loving mother who would give her last breath to see any child she thinks as hers happy as possible. His godmother was totally an enigma even more so than his own wife.

"What I want to know is how serious it is," Albus stated.

"Don't we all," Katherine stated.

"Let's change the subject matter please," Filius squeaked as he stood.

"All right what are the odds Albus' lions will take the cup from my snakes?" Katherine asked holding her hand out to observe her nails and then started filing her other hand.

"Once again dismal as he still has your grandson," Filius stated.

"That's the Potter genes in him that make him a wild prankster. Of course you add those Weasley twins and that Prewett boy too," Katherine smirked clapping her hands.

"Then again you have Malfoy and all those Blacks," Albus stated.

"Ah," Katherine waved.

The easy teasing atmosphere that had just started was quickly killed as Madam Fauna Pomfrey and her young daughter-in-law Poppy Gallagher came out of the wing. Their rather upset moods did nothing to help the anxious professors.

"He's dying," Fauna stated.

"What do you mean dying?" Pamona asked.

"I've examined him and…he has a brain cancer. There's no telling how long he's had it but it's overcoming him quickly," Fauna stated, "He's going to St. Mungo's tomorrow to get checked out and he's resting comfortably," Fauna added.

She and Poppy reentered the wing and shut the doors.

"On this sober note we should go to bed. The staff meeting will wait until Armando returns," Katherine replied. The other heads nodded as the all left the hall to their quarters.

* * *

"Less than a year?" Katherine gasped.

"Yes and I want you to find a replacement by Christmas. Quickly you're going to be learning this job," Armando replied, "I'll give Slughorn your House unless you'd like to wait till September to do it."

"Uh…well I think it would be better to wait," Katherine nodded.

"So I'm going to leave you to find your replacement and deputy as a step into my job…and…I want you to go to the staff and address them. I'll address the students at dinner," Dippit replied tiredly.

"Certainly," Katherine nodded and stood as she gracefully swept out of the room.

Armando set back in his chair and sighed.

"Who better now to watch the children than a lioness with a snake's tongue eh?" Everard's portrait asked.

"I've never wavered. She was always the right one," Armando chuckled.

"Something tells me she'll be one of the more interesting Heads," Black stated.

There was a general mumble of agreement from all the other portraits.

* * *

"So the brain cancer is fast acting and there is nothing to do about it. He's been given till July. He's to tell the children tonight. Now we shouldn't treat him any differently at all but we should be kinder when he has a bad day understood?" Katherine asked.

The staff nodded all looking very solemn.

"Are you going to be the headmistress then?" Horace Slughorn; the Potion's Master asked.

"Well she is the Deputy it'd be silly not too," Fauna snapped.

Katherine flipped her hair over her shoulder and stood.

"This meeting is at a close. Those who still have classes should see to them," she stated and swept out of the room her robes billowing out behind her.

* * *

_November 28, 1955 Hogwarts Castle…_

"I like it," Armando nodded, "You should tell them at once."

"I intend to sir the problem is…"

"Yes I'm dying and my Deputy and her replacement are both expecting. This is turning out to be quite the year," Armando chuckled.

"Sure you can laugh," Katherine sighed rubbing her temples, "I just don't understand how it happened."

"Well as I always understood it when two people feel a strong enough attraction to …"

"Armando I'm fifty-eight years old with four children and five grandchildren I know _how_ to make a baby. What I want to know is _why_ I am pregnant when I was told I'd never have children again," Katherine stated.

"Evidently you are luckier than you think you are. It's a wonderful miracle," Dippit clapped.

"You're an old softie Armando always have been," Katherine sighed as she took her quill back up and continued her work.

She was in his office working tirelessly on everything she had to learn before he passed. What was more troubling was that she'd just found out two days ago that she and Minerva were both pregnant.

* * *

_December 15, 1955 Hogwarts Castle…_

"Not bad for your first time Dumbledore," Bradley Weasley grinned as the rest of the class exited the room.

"That's Professor Dumbledore, Weasley kindly remember it," Minerva stated as she turned to erase her board.

"That's enough Bradley run on to Potions," Katherine called from the back of the classroom.

Weasley nodded and saluted his favorite professor on the way out. Katherine shut the door behind him and turned to look at Minerva as she wiped the board clean.

"Mina do enlighten me as to why you are wearing that ridiculous bun," Katherine stated.

"I just thought they'd respect me more and it's easier to work with it out of my face," Minerva stated not turning around.

"I see…and uh why not cut it short?" Katherine asked.

"I…I like for Albus to run his fingers through it," Minerva blushed still with her back to her mother.

"Very well then. You can go Minerva your next class isn't till two and I believe Albus has a free period right now," Katherine smirked.

Minerva finally turned and smiled as she hurried past her mother and out of the room.

* * *

"Well how are you holding up?" Kendra asked.

"Oh I'm tired but well enough," Katherine sighed as she curled up in her four poster bed looking in her pocket mirror.

"How's Min settling in?" Kendra asked.

"She's stricter than I am in her classroom that's certain but she'll come around soon I think," Katherine laughed, "She wears her hair in this silly tight bun when she's teaching."

"That's odd. Well how's Armando?" Kendra asked.

"Weaker but still holding strong. Kendra…he asked me to speak at his funeral. He says Annabelle will be too distraught to," Katherine stated, "I haven't a clue what to say."

"It will come to you," Kendra smiled.

"Kendra, how am I suppose to look after a school and a new baby!?" Katherine exclaimed.

"Ah you'll figure it out," Kendra waved, "and incidentally I was thinking of retiring early on. I could come up there and be your nanny."

"My nanny? What are your references?" Katherine teased.

"My son married your daughter and has three and a half kids with her what other references do I need?" Kendra laughed.

"Okay will give you a trial run," Katherine grinned cheekily.

"You really are unbearable," Kendra sighed.

"I love you too. Good night," Katherine smirked.

"Sleep well you brat," Kendra replied and left the mirror.

Katherine chuckled as she snuggled under the covers and fell asleep.

* * *

_May 21, 1956 Hogwarts Castle…_

"Why oh why is it so bloody hot!? I thought castles were drafty," Minerva moaned as she patted the sweat away from her head and neck with a silk handkerchief. She was laid up on a couch in the staff room trying to relax during the unbearable heat that had swept across Scotland in the last few weeks.

"Even cooling charms don't help," Poppy sighed sipping ice water.

"I feel sorry for Albus though with that beard and hair he seems determined to grow," Filius chuckled. He sat in a chair on Poppy's opposite side in brown slacks and a white undershirt sweating profusely.

The heat wave was terrible. It was so bad classes were canceled today to allow students a reprieve in anyway they chose. Nearly all students were in the Lake at the moment.

Minerva and Katherine had the worst of it as far as the staff was concerned. This was due to the fact that both women were about six months pregnant with twins. It had been a really shock to both and now was becoming a real nuisance.

Of course this is all added to the fact that Albus as been following Katherine around to learn everything about being a deputy while simultaneously Katherine has had to learn all about being a headmistress.

"GO AWAY YOU HAIRY MONSTER!" Katherine's shrill angry voice as the staff door was blasted open and Katherine stormed in with her loosely braided hair sticking to her face.

She wore a sleeves light lime green robe and she looked like she was melting.

Trailing after her was Albus Dumbledore wearing a sleeves robe that was also soaked in sweat. His hair was tied messily behind his head.

"Katherine that wasn't my fault," Albus stated.

"I don't care go screw your wife and get away from me!" Katherine shrilled.

"A part from the fact my mother used language I've never heard her use…Albus what's going on here?" Minerva asked sitting up some.

"We've been locked in a closet for two hours in the dungeons," Albus sighed, "I suspect a prank meant for you and I considering the room turned into a sauna and was shrinking and smelled like roses."

"Merlin did your hormones take over?" Filius squeaked.

"Did…I…agggghhhh," Katherine screamed and stormed back out of the staff room slamming the door shut.

"Albus why is she so mad at you?" Minerva frowned.

"Well while we were stuck in the room I tried to make the best of it but she didn't like my singing. Then when we finally got out I sort of fell on her," Albus sighed sitting on the couch opposite his wife.

"Albus did you hurt her!?" Minerva exclaimed.

"No actually um…I…I broke her wand," Albus sighed.

"No wonder she's mad at you. Albus they don't make wands like that anymore," Minerva stated.

"I know I know," Albus sighed.

* * *

Katherine sighed tiredly as she slipped into the cool water of her tub. Not two seconds later there was a knock at her door.

"Somebody better be dying," she called.

"I just want to apologize Aunt Katherine," Albus voice meekly called.

"Albus don't worry about it was an accident," Katherine sighed, "And I apologize for the words I used. Now leave me alone please."

"Yes ma'am," Albus replied and she heard his walk away.

"Thank Merlin I always keep a spare," she sighed shutting her eyes.

* * *

_June 28, 1956 Hogwarts Castle…_

Fauna came out of the bedroom into the sitting room were half the staff as well as Mrs. Dippit and his daughter and her family sitting nervously.

"It won't be too much long now," she sighed sitting down by Poppy.

Annabelle Dippit was a short portly woman with dark blonde hair and lime green eyes. Her daughter Natalie looked just like her but had her father's blue eyes. She was married to a tall skinny man with a thin black mustache and thin black hair and yellow eyes. His name was Gregory Thompson. They had two teenaged children. Violet was fourteen and looked just like her mother with her father's eyes. Harold was fifteen and was a carbon copy of his father.

"And there's really nothing?" Annabelle asked with tears in her eyes. She'd already been crying most of the day.

"I'm sorry Belle," Fauna sighed putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I thought he was supposed to have another month," Harold frowned.

"Death takes us when he thinks the time is right," Katherine stated.

Minerva leaned on her mother's chest listening to the steady beat. Lying there waiting Minerva realized that for as long as she could remember the beating sound had never really changed. Sometimes the beat was faint and sometimes loud and clear but it was always the same steady pace. It was a comfort to Minerva because in her mind it meant her mother changed but was always steadily there ready to help or hold you when you needed it.

"I think it would be all right for you all to go see him now. To say good bye if you wish," Fauna sniffed and weakly smiled at Natalie.

The middle aged woman nodded and stood with her husband and children as they entered the bedroom and quietly shut the door.

"It's getting close to dinner should you start it for the children?" Albus asked.

Katherine sighed and with difficulty stood from the couch. Minerva looked up at her with tears in her eyes wondering what she was doing.

"Albus under the circumstances I think it better the students stay in the dorms. Please go to your house and summon dinner," Katherine replied, "All of you should. We'll come back as soon as we have."

The other two heads of house nodded and followed her and Albus out of the room and out of the headmaster's office.

* * *

It was nearing eleven in the evening and still the group was in the sitting room just waiting. In the room were Poppy, Minerva, Albus, Natalie, Gregory, Violet, Harold, Pamona, Filius, Katherine, Hagrid the assistant groundskeeper, and Ogg the groundskeeper.

Minerva was lying on the couch with her head in her mother's lap sleeping peacefully. The others suspected it was because Katherine had given her a potion not two hours ago. Poppy kept staring at her friend concernedly.

"Don't worry so much I gave her a simple sleeping potion," Katherine sighed as her nails drug over Minerva's forehead.

"Why not take one yourself. You're just as pregnant and even more tired with all the extra work," Pamona stated.

Katherine sighed, "No I can't."

"Miss Katherine I want to thank you. You've been so great and helpful through all of this," Natalie smiled a watery smile.

"It's all right dear," Katherine smiled softly.

It was then the bedroom door opened again and Fauna and Annabelle exited holding hands and crying.

"He…he wants to see you Katherine," Annabelle replied.

Albus quickly stood to take Katherine's place under Minerva as she walked toward the two women.

"It's not got long at all," Fauna whispered. Katherine nodded and shut the door to the bedroom.

Inside the bedroom was dark but for the solitary candle burning by the man lying in the bed breathing very shallowly. Katherine crossed the room and sat in the chair by the bed holding the man's hand. Armando woke up to her squeezing his hand and smiled at her.

"Katherine I wanted…wanted to tell you that you were like a niece to me here. You've got a purely good heart and I want you to use it to rear all these students. You're the mother of them all in a sense," Armando breathed.

Katherine nodded with tears filling up her eyes.

"I'd like to keep an eye on my grandchildren too…at least till they graduate," he said tiredly.

"I promise Armando," Katherine smiled.

"You're a very good lioness for a Slytherin," he smiled and shut his eyes.

Katherine felt his hand slack and sat there crying a minute or two before she kissed his head and left.

When the door opened everyone saw Katherine's face and knew Dippit was gone.


	45. Chapter 45

_**Chapter 45: Requiem and Double Troubles**_

_June 30, 1956 The Ancestral Home of the Dippits Some Where in Ireland…_

Charles Potter was a jokester for sure but he knew when to stop and dealing with his grandmother was definitely one of those moments. He never liked being on her bad child radar because the look she gave him always shook him terribly. It was a mixture of extreme disappointment and sadness with just a touch of malicious anger that made you feel just absolutely guilt ridden. This was why instead of making a joke he was quietly watching her waddle up to the pyre and turned to stare at the group of people gathered.

"I uh…Armando asked me to speak on behave of his family today," Katherine sighed fidgeting.

It wasn't normal for her to fidget as she easily could address a crowd; but for some reason it was hard to do today.

"I have to admit this is new as I've never delivered a eulogy before. There's always been someone else to handle that as I was always the youngest," Katherine laughed and then sighed, "but it appears that at Hogwarts I'm not the one to lead. Armando was a great friend and I can't begin to tell all he's taught me. Dippit was a very kind old soul but also a smart man. He knew that given the right push children could flourish as could the staff. The school has family dynamics now more than ever thanks to Dippit and I believe in years to come we will find it useful. So I say a fond farewell to Armando one of the best headmasters, husbands, and fathers I've ever had the pleasure of knowing," Katherine replied with tears in her eyes as she sat down.

The rest of the funeral went on perfectly and when the fire was lit not a dry eye was in the congregation.

* * *

"That was a beautiful speech Katherine thank you," Annabelle smiled sadly offering the pregnant woman a cup of tea.

It was late in the afternoon and all the people that come to pay their respects had left leaving the Dumbledores and McGonagalls with the Dippits.

"I've never been so nervous in my entire life!" Katherine stated.

"It's understandable darling," Benjamin replied kissing her head.

"It was still very good," Kendra nodded.

"And I'm very proud of you five behaving yourselves," Minerva stated looking at the five McGonagall clan children playing a board game with Harold and Violet.

"It was in respect for the Headmaster and Granny," Charles stated, "I had to bite my tongue not to laugh at her waddle."

"Charles has to bite his tongue a lot," AJ grinned.

"Cheeky bugger just like his father used to be," Katherine snorted.

"His mother isn't too much different," Myles stated nudging Madra.

"Ha ha," Madra laughed sarcastically.

"Yes I thought it funny," Myles chuckled.

"As far as I'm concerned you've all got a twinge too much of your mother in you," Benjamin stated.

"That explains why they all look so good," Percival quipped.

"You saying I'm ugly Dumbledork?" Benjamin asked.

"I would have thought you'd have figured it out," Percival replied.

"I think it's very handsome and I…eeep," Katherine's sentence was cut of by a squeak as she grabbed Benjamin's hand and put it on her abdomen.

Benjamin looked at his wife worried and then laughed as he felt the rhythmic kicking under his hand.

"Brilliant! My children are bloody brilliant!" Benjamin stated.

"We know we are what's your point," Madra quipped.

"I was talking about these twins. They have their mother's music talent. They're over here kicking out a jazzy beat," Benjamin laughed.

"Mine just give me kidney shots all the time," Minerva moaned.

* * *

_August 12, 1956 McGonagall Home in Godric's Hollow…_

"How long is this going to last?" Madra moaned rubbing her temples.

All four McGonagall children, the two Dumbledore boys, the five grandchildren, Kendra, Benjamin, Wulfiric, and Percival were sitting in the living room at the McGonagall home. Upstairs in the master bedroom Katherine was with Anna and Natasha as she gave birth to twins. Her screams as she was a good screamer indeed were rattling through the home.

"You'd think after four she'd be used to it by now," Charles stated earning a slap upside the head by his Uncle Eric.

"Don't be stupid boy child birth never gets easier," Eric snapped.

"And giving birth to twins is twice as hard," Kendra stated.

Charles rubbed his head frowning as he went to another side of the room.

"So do you think it's going to be girls or boys?" Aberforth asked his godfather.

"I'd like to think boys but at this rate I'd say girls," Benjamin stated.

"That's because mother gave you the perfect son now she's working on the perfect daughter," Myles replied puffing his chest out importantly.

"Quite full of yourself aren't you," Wulfiric chuckled.

"I thought Min was the perfect daughter," Monica stated as Eileen came to her mother and snuggled in her lap.

"I think you're all perfect," Benjamin stated.

* * *

"Bloody hell these are the most stubborn ones yet," Katherine panted after her last push.

"Takes after you," Anna replied.

"Under the circumstances I'd prefer they not," Katherine groaned and leant forward pushing hard again.

Her efforts were rewarding with the cries of a new baby girl.

"That's one," Anna laughed, "Here you are Natasha."

"Thank you Anna," Natasha nodded as she quickly cleaned the baby up and put it in a little white night shirt.

"Six pounds six ounces born at 11: 50 pm," Natasha called over her shoulder.

"I want to see her," Katherine stated.

Natasha came to the bed placing the pink blanket bundle in Katherine's arms. The baby appeared to have a reddish tint to her hair and dark green eyes.

"Looks like you got one with your hair Nat," Anna stated.

"I know," Natasha laughed, "I was thinking they'd all have Ben or Kate's hair."

It was several minutes later before Katherine felt contractions again. Once she did she handed her baby to Natasha as she worked on pushing the other child out.

Katherine had to push for thirty minutes before the other baby made its presence known.

"Another girl!" Anna called.

Natasha put the first baby in a bassinet by the bed and took the other as Anna set about finished off the birth process.

"Six pounds nine ounces born…born 12: 20 pm," Natasha called over her shoulder as she cleaned and dressed the other baby.

"You mean they were born on different days!?" Katherine exclaimed.

"Seems so," Anna chuckled.

* * *

It was a quarter till one in the morning when Benjamin was finally able to come see his new daughters. Katherine was sitting in tier bed newly washed and glowing with pride as she fed both girls.

"Hey," Ben whispered sitting in front of her.

"Hi," Katherine smiled.

Ben looked at the babies and saw one with green eyes and crimson hair while the other had blue green eyes and black hair.

"I named them Milena Natalie and Mercedes Claire," Katherine stated.

"I like it," Ben nodded.

* * *

_August 22, 1956 The Home of Albus and Minerva Dumbledore in Godric's Hollow…_

Katherine paced anxious in her daughter's home. She'd given birth only nine days ago and now it was Minerva's turn. Katherine was very anxious for Minerva; in truth she was anxious for all her daughters when ever they where pregnant.

The reason was because she though in each of them a piece of the mother she'd heard and read about. It terrified her she'd loose one of her girls. That was why she'd always pushed Myles to marry and have children. She knew her son would find a strong woman; she was frightened her daughters were not strong enough.

"Kate you're wearing a hole in Albus' floor stop it," Kendra snapped.

She was holding little Milena while Ben had Mercedes.

"I can't help it. What's worse is that this time it's twins," Katherine sighed.

"You just had twins your self," Wulfiric stated patting his leg, "Come and sit and rest."

Katherine smiled and sat on his lap even leaning against his chest. Wulfiric Dumbledore was like an uncle to both Katherine and Kendra and always treated them like girls even though both were well past that age.

"You should take it easy. You push yourself too much and won't be headmistress long," Wulfiric stated.

"Oh Merlin I forgot!" Katherine gasped in mock astonishment. Several of the others chuckled shaking their heads.

"Do you have any idea what Minerva is having?" Mary asked.

"There's no telling," Ben answered.

"I'm hoping for some more strapping grandson's like Albus Jr.," Derrick stated.

"I'm growing on having all these girls in the family," Ben laughed.

It was then young Poppy; who had assisted in the birth, came into the parlor smiling.

"It's a boy and a girl!" she exclaimed.

Everyone around clapped and cheered as AJ, Maria, and Diana hurried past the nurse to the stairs.

Kendra and Katherine both jumped up; Kendra putting the baby in Mary's arms as they both hurried after their grandchildren.

The three children and their grandmothers entered the parents' bedroom to see Minerva and Albus both cooing over two babies. Fauna and Anna were cleaning the instruments.

"Mum!" "Mother!" the two proud parents smiled brightly.

"Kids you all come and see your brother and sister," Albus stated.

The three children hurried to the bed and climbed up it with their grandmothers' help. The two sisters and brother saw two babies with red hair and blue green eyes.

"The boy is Alan Brian and the girl is Alana Brianna," Albus explained.

"That's cute," Kendra and Katherine stated and looked at each other.

"Jinx!"

"Double jinx!"

"Infinity jinx!" the two women stated and then started giggling.

"Oh honestly," Anna laughed exiting the room.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46: Fighting in Hogwarts**

_May 25, 1959 Hogwarts …_

"They are so cute," Pamona sighed watching the four toddlers at the kiddie table with Kendra.

Kendra had been appointed the Hogwarts Nanny and kept watching over Minerva and Katherine's twins during the day. She also watched AJ, Maria, and Diana.

The four toddlers were two and half years old now and already had large than life personalities.

Alan and Alana loved to get themselves into any and everything. Their favorite games were fighting games.

Milena and Mercedes adored animals and the outdoors. Their favorite things to do were to wander around the grounds and watch the Care of Magical Creatures Classes.

Katherine was doing very well in her position as the head of Hogwarts and the students loved her because she was notorious for finding the funny side of things to easy punishments. She'd also gotten rid of several old punishments that involved the dungeons as well as set up a sexual education class to hopefully keep anymore girls from getting into the trouble her own did. Katherine was also becoming quickly known for her unorthodox ways of settling disputes.

"Which ones?" Slughorn asked.

"All seven really. They are such ladies and gentlemen," Pamona stated.

"Only if they like you," Filius laughed, "Right Slughorn?"

The Potion's Master rolled his eyes and left the Great Hall.

Katherine stood from the teachers' table and headed down the way to the round table at the end where Kendra sat with the toddlers and kids in their seats. The toddlers were in booster seats.

"How's lunch babies?" Katherine asked bending in the middle of her daughters.

"It good," Milena stated.

"Here you have," Mercedes stated holding a piece of chicken to her mother she'd just bitten.

Katherine ate the chicken and gave a dramatic "Mmmmm," that caused all seven children to laugh.

"Thank you baby it was yummy," Katherine smiled kissing Mercedes' head.

"Welcome," Mercedes beamed proudly.

"Mummy I want play wif you peas?" Milena asked.

"After lunch and your nap," Katherine replied, "we'll…"

Her sentence was cut off as she heard screams and shouts of "Fight! Fight!"

Katherine looked toward where she heard the screams and saw a large ball of students pounding each other mercilessly.

"Kids stay here," she sighed drawing her wand.

"Albus do something you're the deputy," Minerva stated pushing her husband out of his chair.

Albus stood and drew his wand just as he saw his mother-in-law jump onto the Slytherin table and started running down it toward the brawl.

"Bloody hell!" Filius blinked.

"Well how else is she supposed to get down there with everyone standing in the way?" Ogg the groundskeeper asked.

Albus and Minerva started making their way through the crowd when they saw Katherine dive into the pile of fighting teenagers.

There was a loud bang almost like a gun shot and the students heard her shouting, "ENOUGH! SIT!"

The students quickly hurried to their tables and sat down leaving Albus and Minerva with an easy way to get down the aisle. Once there they saw Katherine with an arm around Charles and her wand pointed in the air with the other four boys slowly standing and staring at her in shock.

All five boys were bruised, bloodied, and battered in some way.

"Let me go1 Let me go!" Charles snapped as he fought against his grandmother's grip, "I'll kill him!"

"Shut up! Now what the bloody hell is going on here?" Katherine snapped jerking the teenager to him and tightening her hold.

"Ask them!" Mark and Clark Rossier stated pointing to Arthur Weasley and Orion Black.

"Mr. Black I want the truth what happened?" Katherine asked pocketing her wand still stooped over trying to get a reign on her own grandson that kept fighting her.

The third year Slytherin with the black curl hair and eyes said nothing and keeping his eyes on his shoes.

"Mr. Weasley?" Katherine sighed.

"I'd rather not say ma'am," the third year Gryffindor with blue eyes and ginger hair stated.

"I…I think it's my fault Professor. They were….they were teasing me and Charles and Arthur stood up for me," Molly Prewett replied standing from her seat.

She was a portly third year Gryffindor with curly ginger hair and blue eyes.

"Potter is this true?" Katherine.

"They're disgusting bigots that need to be shot!" Charles snapped escaping from his grandmother and lunging at Black.

The Rossier twins attacked Weasley and soon the five boys were at it again; only this time they tripped up Katherine and she fell into the ball of students not of her own doing.

"Mother!" Minerva shouted as she and Albus pointed their wands.

They weren't sure what to do though for fear of hitting Katherine.

"THAT IS IT!" Katherine's voice shrilled as the boys were thrown into the air and hung there as she lay on the ground.

Her robe and dress was torn and her hair was messy but other than that she was unharmed.

"You five just lost your house a hundred points each and I want you all in my office with in the hour understand!?" she snapped.

"Yes professor," the students nodded.

Katherine stood and brushed off her tattered dress as she regally left the Hall.

"Hey how are we going to get down!?" Black snarled.

Albus and Minerva looked at each other and waved their wands as the boys hit the ground in crumpled mounds.

"You couldn't be nicer at least to us?" Charles groaned rubbing his neck as he helped Arthur up.

"No," Minerva stated as she took Albus by the arm and led him back to the teachers' table.

"Thank you for sticking up for me," Molly said as the Slytherins were walking out of the Great Hall.

"No body deserves to be called that; especially you Molls," Arthur stated.

"And no body makes fun of my Gran but me," Charles added, "Come on Weasley we better get going. She's mad enough as it is."

Arthur nodded as they walked out of the hall.

* * *

"I can't think what in your head told you it was your only option to muggle fight someone. Besides that you're older Charles you should know better," Katherine stated staring at Weasley and Potter.

She'd already given a thorough tongue lashing to the three Slytherins.

"But Gran he called you a baby machine whore! Said none of mum's sisters and brother is grandfather's," Charles stated.

"And he said Molly was a fat blood traitor slut for going out with me!" Arthur added.

Katherine sighed rubbing her temples.

"Charles I thought you had more of your mother in you and could turn the other cheek," Katherine replied.

"He slapped both am I to just keep turning my cheek?" Charles frowned.

"You're to take it to the authorities Potter! You are not to be a thug and drag yourself down to their level! Believe it or not you are better than that!" Katherine snapped banging her hand on the desk.

Charles bowed his head.

"And you Mr. Weasley. Wanting to learn and help muggles proves you can evolve with the times. It's a thing all us purebloods should learn," Katherine stated.

"Yes ma'am," Arthur nodded.

"Boys you have great futures ahead of you and I want you to live up to the fullest potential… but should this happen again I'll take drastic measures. As it stands you'll clean out the cages in Professor A. Dumbledore's classroom. Now go see Madam Pomfrey about those wounds," Katherine sighed.

"You mean we…"

"I mean Charles that I want you out of this office in less than sixty seconds," Katherine replied.

"Thanks headmistress," Charles grinned and pulled the younger boy with him.

"You were rather lenient with them. Favoring Gryffindors?" Phineas asked. He had been the only Slytherin headmaster still now.

"I don't take kindly to people insulting me Black. Something your relations should learn quickly or they will never when another House Cup," Katherine said darkly.


	47. Chapter 47

_**Chapter 47: Now This is Ridiculous **_

_December 19, 1959 St. Mungo's…._

Kendra, Katherine, and Minerva sat in Anna's office at St. Mungo's waiting for their test results. All had felt absolutely horrid the last few days and with the Wizard Flu and Muggle Flu flying around Hogwarts they wanted to know if they had it or not. They didn't want to give it to the families when they went home for the holidays after all.

"What if you had the muggle and wizard flu?" Minerva asked miserably.

She had her head on her mother and was looking incredibly pale. Katherine looked like she was trying very hard not to vomit all over her daughter. Kendra kept rubbing her head.

"We're all doomed!" Kendra moaned.

She moaned even louder when the door opened and a bright light shot in the room.

"Anna," the three women cried.

"Oh sorry," Anna laughed shutting the door to make it darker again. She sat down at her desk and smiled like the proverbial Cheshire cat.

"Well what's wrong with us?" Kendra asked.

"Oh a lot of things. The first of which calls for congratulations," Anna grinned.

"Say ah…a again," Katherine replied putting her hand to her mouth still battling her nausea.

"You're all between five and two weeks pregnant. That's the good news," Anna stated.

"What's the bad news …besides the fact I feel dead and am once again pregnant the same time as my much older mother," Minerva stated.

"Watch it," Katherine snapped.

"The bad news is…you also have a bad case of wizard's flu and I can't give you anything because of the babies so you're stuck with the sickness till you get over it normally," Anna stated.

"Oh that's wonderfully," Kendra said rolling her eyes.

Katherine stood and quickly ran out of the room to find the nearest bathroom.

* * *

"Here we go. Soup and catnip tea," Benjamin teased as he and Albus came into the Dumbledores' living room with Percival.

"Shut it," Katherine snarled and groaned as she grabbed a bucket close to her head and emptied what little contents were still left in her stomach.

All the children were at McGonagall Manor with Natasha and on orders from Anna and Wulfiric the men were locked up at Percival and Kendra's home caring for their wives.

"It's okay. Just breathe slow," Ben stated holding his wife's hair back.

Katherine set the bucket down and glared at him.

"I really hate you," she stated.

"It's not my fault your sick," Ben stated.

"But it's your fault I'm pregnant and can't have a potion," Katherine stated.

"Goes double for me," Kendra stated.

"Triple," Minerva added.

"Is this hormones? I'm a little worried about when they're nine months along," Percival shivered.

"I think we're dead meat," Albus stated.

* * *

_June 8, 1960 Hogwarts Castle…_

"Bye Headmistress!"

"Have a great summer Professor!"

"See ya next year headmistress!"

"We'll win the cup for sure next year professor!"

"Have a good summer headmistress!" and several other things were shouted at Katherine and Albus as they watched the Hogwarts Express pull away.

Albus and Katherine had large grins on their faces and were waving.

"How much longer do we have to smile?" Albus asked through his teeth.

"Till the train is out of sight you know that," Katherine answered through her teeth.

As soon as the train rounded the bend Albus and Katherine's smiles dropped.

"Thank god I hated this year," Katherine moaned rubbing her back.

Albus grabbed her arm and apparated them to the gates of Hogwarts.

"I'm sure being pregnant through more than half the year is not pleasant. I've slept on the couch five months of this year," Albus sighed.

"Serves you right," Katherine smiled as the gates swung open and they walked to the front.

Actually Katherine waddled. She was about eight and half months pregnant.

"At least it's finally summer now. And if the heavens smile on us you three will be pregnancy free soon," Albus stated.

"Then we'll be tired all the time cause of the babies. Especially your mother who will watch them while the rest of us are busy," Katherine sighed as they entered the cool castle.

"True," Albus nodded.

"Are they gone?" Filius asked.

"Yes!" the two heads nodded.

"Praises to magic!" Filius jumped.

"Evidently no one like this year," Kendra stated coming down the stairs.

"That is because with the three of us pregnant the children got away with a lot more and the others were sick of us and the children causing chaos," Katherine stated rubbing her stomach.

"I wouldn't tell Minerva that," Filius stated, "you two take criticisms better."

"We're older," Kendra stated.

"Hey watch it," Katherine snorted.

* * *

_July 3, 1960 McGonagalls Home in Godric's Hollow…_

It was eleven o'clock at night. About breakfast time that day Katherine had given birth to Matilda Kendra McGonagall. Catherine Harris was on her way up the stairs to see her favorite aunt and namesake who also happened to be her godmother.

Catherine Harris was twenty-five years old and Daniel Harris' only child. She looked a lot like her father as she was slim and of medium height with straight chocolate hair and chocolate eyes. She worked in the Menagerie in Diagon Alley.

When she reached the door she knocked timidly and the door was opened by eleven year old Eileen Prince. The girl had straight black hair hanging all around her face and coal black eyes. She was wearing a white night dress with white socks.

"Hello," Eileen greeted rather guarded.

"Hello Eileen I don't know if you remember me but I'm Catherine," Catherine smiled.

"I remember…why are you here?" Eileen asked.

"I came to see Aunt Katherine," she stated.

"Why?" Eileen asked.

"To see the baby," Catherine answered.

"We're fine I'm taking care of her," Eileen stated.

"I'm sure but I'd still like to see them," Catherine replied.

"Eileen dear let her in," a voice called from inside the room.

The child huffed and opened the door wider letting the woman in.

Inside the spacious bedroom Catherine saw her Aunt on the left side of the large four poster bed in a light green night dress with her black hair in a braid over her shoulder. Her glasses were on the end of her nose and she had a book propped on her knees.

On the bed three and half year olds Mercedes and Milena were curled up together on her other side sleeping. Milena was sucking her thumb and Mercedes was cuddled with a white teddy bear.

In a bassinet by Katherine's night stand was the baby sleeping. The baby was in a lilac colored set of footed pajamas and looked rather small.

"She's not early is she?" Catherine asked.

"No she's just on the small side," Katherine stated.

Eileen climbed on the bed and laid back down by the twins keeping her eyes on the young woman staring into the bassinet.

"Why do you have these three in here? Uncle Benjamin said everyone was asleep," Catherine stated turning around.

"Eileen informs me she'll watch out for me and the baby till school starts and demand to be allowed to stay the night. The twins are already feeling jealous so I let them stay. Unfortunately this leaves Uncle Ben on his own for the night," Katherine chuckled. Catherine smiled and nodded.

"Aunt are you going to be able to come to the wedding?" Catherine asked.

"Certainly darling. I'll be sitting by your daddy come August," Katherine nodded.

Catherine smiled and leaned down to kiss her aunt and hug her tightly.

"I was afraid you wouldn't with the new baby and all. I was scared Aunt Miranda would do the parents dance…I couldn't bare it. If my mother can't be here my next choice would be you," Catherine admitted.

"I'll be there," Katherine smiled.

"Good night Aunt sleep well," Catherine smiled as she kissed her Aunt again and quietly left the room.

* * *

_July 5, 1960 Dumbledores' Home in Godric's Hollow…_

"Aggh…I…I'll castrate him myself! This is the last one!" Kendra screamed pulling Katherine's hair.

This last contraction had been a doozy and unfortunately Katherine's head; as she was sitting by the bed.

Her screams mixed with the baby's as it left her and Anna cut the cord.

"It's a girl! Well done dear!" Anna smiled holding the baby up.

"Um Kendra could you please let my daughter-in-law's head go…that looks quiet painful," Natasha stated taking the baby to clean her.

Kendra looked at the woman confused and turned gasping at the hold she had on the thick jumble of curls. She quickly let go and Katherine jerked backward falling off her stool and hitting the floor.

"Oh dear," Anna sighed as she left Kendra and hurried to the other.

Katherine had tears streaming down her eyes and was breathing deeply.

"Kate dearest…is it your back or head?" Anna asked.

"That bloody hurt," Katherine stated she got to her feet and glared at her friend rubbing her head, "that is the last bloody time I ever bloody sit that bloody close to you when you're in pain."

"I'm…um I'm sorry," Kendra smiled sheepishly.

Katherine snorted and wiped her eyes as Percival came in to see his wife.

They named the baby Ariana Abigale Katherine Mary Dumbledore.

* * *

_August 5, 1960 Harris Manor in Scotland…_

"Well this was certainly a wedding reception I'll never forget," Karl Caulker laughed.

He and Catherine Harris had been in the middle of their wedding party when Minerva Dumbledore's water had broken and she was rushed upstairs.

Now here it was getting on late at night and all the guests were gone. The only ones here were family.

"This family never does anything simply," Catherine laughed. She was sitting in his lap and most of the family was in the living room.

They were all in tuxedos, gowns, or dress robes.

Catherine's dress was simple and cream colored with Celtic designs woven into the pattern. It was strapless with a small three quarter length matching jacket over it.

"It was a beautiful wedding thought Cat. I'm just sorry this wrecked it," Katherine stated.

"Come off it Katherine we all know how much you love attention on yourself. Minerva going into labor is just her getting attention for you," Miranda huffed.

"It's not Aunt Katherine's fault and it's not cousin Minerva's either," Jacob growled as he sat next to his aunt on the couch.

Katherine smiled at the strapping and handsome man as she ran her fingers against his ruff beard.

"I think mother's right," Ashley replied.

"No body asked you brat," Monica hissed.

"All right that's enough," Corbin snapped.

"Where are you two going on your honeymoon?" Katherine asked changing the subject.

"Paris," Catherine squealed, "I'm so excited"

"It's costing me an arm and a leg," Daniel laughed.

"Aw but she's your only child you have to indulge her," James grinned.

It was then Aurora came in the room beaming brightly.

"It's a boy!" she stated.

The group cheered as Corbin, Daniel, and James opened some wine and scotch to celebrate. They also passed out cigars.

"What'd they name the tyke?" Percival asked with his cigar lit.

"David Jason," Aurora smiled taking a glass of wine.

"To Albus and Minerva!" Corbin stated.

"Albus and Minerva!" Everyone saluted.


	48. Chapter 48

_**Chapter 48: A Branch Withers **_

_March 21, 1965 Hogwarts Castle…_

"You wanted to see me headmistress?" Eileen Prince asked entering her grandmother's office.

"I did in fact," Katherine nodded as she scribbled, "Please sit."

"Mother, Matilda's down for her nap," Monica called as she and Eric came down the stairs over looking the office.

"Thank you Monica. Please you and Eric sit as well," Katherine stated as two more seats appeared on either side of the fifth year.

Eileen started to get very nervous.

There was a tense silence in the office for several minutes before Katherine finished her letter and handed it to Eric.

"Read this allowed if you will," Katherine stated sitting back with a hand under her chin as she stared piercingly at Eileen making the girl feel very uncomfortable.

Eric cleared his throat and began reading. "This certifies that Eileen Rebecca Prince will not finish her OWLs at Hogwarts but will take them by correspondence at her him due in part to the fact that she has just given birth! Eileen!?" Eric exclaimed looking at his daughter.

"Yes tell us Eileen," Katherine stated.

"Who told you?" Eileen asked.

"Madam Pomfrey informed that you've been asking for nausea potions and wouldn't tell her why," Katherine stated standing and pacing, "And Then I get a letter from the prenatal vitamin company asking me how many more prenatal potions I'll need. This seemed strange because as far as I am aware none of my staff is with child. So I sent a letter back asking who'd requested the potions. I got a name…yours! So how far are you?"

"Yes I'm pregnant. Six months. What's it matter!?" Eileen asked standing.

"What's it matter!? You're a child Eileen!" Katherine snapped as she round and slammed her hands on her desk.

"Mother was the same age when she had me," Eileen stated.

"Did you learn nothing from their mistake!?" Katherine shrilled.

"Mistake!? I was a mistake?" Eileen screamed.

"No you weren't baby. Mother just means we should have waited to have you," Monica replied.

"And she's right. We're kids then and you're a kid now. Eileen do you even know who the father is?" Eric asked.

"Of course I do I'm not a whore!" Eileen snarled.

"Who is it?" Monica asked.

"Tobias…it's Tobias. And he says he loves me and he wants to marry me," Eileen smiled looking out of the window.

"Who the hell is Tobias?" Eric asked angrily.

"Eric I think he's that muggle from down the street," Monica frowned.

"A muggle!? Does he even know who you really are!?" Katherine asked.

"What that I'm a witch? No but he loves me and I know he wouldn't care. He's not like you think Katherine! You preach equality but you'll have nothing to do with anyone not magic," Eileen snapped.

"How dare you talk to me like that," Katherine snarled.

"What does it bloody matter!? I'm a royal screw up to you anyway!" Eileen shouted, "And as far as I'm concerned I don't want to ever see any of you again. I'll send you a picture when the baby's born mum but I'm not speaking to any of you again!" Eileen shouted and stormed out of the office.

Katherine screamed in rage and threw a glass paper wait at a wall that that shattered to pieces on impact. Eric and Monica ran out of the room to try and talk reason to their child.

* * *

"I wouldn't go up there," the gargoyle stated looking at Minerva and Albus.

The two looked at each other in worry but turned back to the gargoyle.

"We need to check on her. Monica's a mess since Eileen ran off today," Minerva stated.

"Candy Apples," Albus stated.

"I warned you," the gargoyle replied sliding away and allowing the couple on the revolving staircase.

"Mum…Mother…" Minerva called quietly entering the dark office.

"Looks like a tornado flew around here," Albus stated.

Books were shredded and glass and figures shattered.

"She's upstairs in a right state," Armando's portrait stated.

"Thank you," Minerva nodded as she and Albus mounted the stairs and headed up.

They entered the torn sitting room and found Katherine sitting in front of a fire with several empty bottles of scotch and whiskey around her as she flipped through a photo album.

"Mother…" Minerva called.

"A branch withers when the tree is rotted. And the tree is rotted with no firm roots," Katherine said softly.

"What do you mean?" Albus asked as he and Minerva kneeled on either side of her.

"Three mirrors of my likeness. One follows and the other two are as their past dictates they should be. One likeness has her own likeness that is the same. So the branches wither because the tree is rotten because it does not have strong roots," Katherine said mournfully.

"You don't really believe it's your fault do you?" Minerva asked, "what happened to Monica, Eileen, and I was our faults not yours."

"She's left the family. The tree looses a branch and that is a piece of it. It will never be whole again," Katherine stated taking a drink from the bottle in her hand.

"Katherine…I…." Albus sighed and pulled the bottle from her setting it down, "Eileen made a choice and there's nothing we can do about that. But she'll realize that she does love you and Monica and she'll come back."

"Albus is right mother. Just have faith," Minerva replied.

"I killed the bond. She'll never forgive me. I was so terrible to her. I was horrible," Katherine sobbed terribly.

"I think she's had enough," Albus stated, "come on Mother Kate."

He put an arm around her back and one under her knee lifting her into his arms. Minerva led the way to the bedroom and turned down the sheets. Albus transfigured Katherine's dress into a nightgown and tucked her in. Katherine curled up and cried herself to sleep.

Albus and Minerva left the bedroom and went to the sitting room to clean it up.

"I've never seen her like this," Minerva stated.

"Can you blame her? I'd feel like something had gone wrong with two daughters as teenaged mothers and then a grandchild as a teenaged mother. Face it Mina she got lucky with you two this could seriously harm her reputation," Albus stated.

"I don't think it's her reputation she's worried about," Minerva sighed, "Mother cares more for her family than anything else. The fact she thinks she screwed us all up means something is messing with her head."

Albus nodded as they got rid of the bottles and fixed her office before living the headmistress to her restless sleep.


	49. Chapter 49

_**Chapter 49: Locked UP**_

_June 29, 1966 Hogwarts School…_

"Enter," Katherine called to the knock at her office door.

She had just one more interviewee for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post and then she could go meet her husband and friends at the park where their daughters were playing.

The door opened and Katherine forced herself to look uncaring at the strange creature before her. The man had very thin hair and was paler than a ghost with blood red eyes.

"Headmistress McGonagall," the man greeted in a high soft voice.

"Please sit Mr. Riddle," Katherine stated.

The man sat across from her eyeing his surroundings with mild interest.

"This certainly looks different than the last time I was here," the man replied.

"I suspect the last time you were here Dippit was alive. I remember you Tom and I can tell you I'm not going to hire you. I don't trust you with these children and I know you don't really want to be here," Katherine stated matter of factly.

"All I've ever wanted was to return to this school," Riddle stated.

"As it is I don't believe you and I've already made my decision," Katherine stated.

"You're a pureblood I know. Shame your daughter married Dumbledore," Riddle stated.

"Shame? I don't know Albus isn't that bad," Katherine said flippantly.

"I see," Riddle nodded.

"That's it then. Good day Mr. Riddle," Katherine nodded.

"For now," Riddle replied leaving the office.

"You were right about him. I should have listened," Armando stated.

"Yes well…his new look is disconcerting to say the least. I think I should speak to Percival and Benjamin about it later," she sighed as she gathered the Hogwarts wards to her and apparated away.

* * *

Kendra was setting out a lovely little picnic lunch on the blanket she had spread out. Nine year old twins Mercedes and Milena had run off a while ago to play with five and half year olds Ariana and Matilda.

"This looks lovely," Percival stated as he came walking up to his wife with Katherine and Benjamin behind him.

"Thank you," Kendra smiled leaning her head up to kiss him as he sat down by her. Kate and Ben sat on the other side of the blanket.

"Where are the girls?" Benjamin asked taking one of the strawberries out of a container and holding it to Katherine's lips.

"Oh they're over by the jungle gym thing," Kendra waved. Katherine smiled at her husband as she gentle sunk her teeth into the fruit.

* * *

"Watch this," Ariana stated.

She and Matilda were playing hide and go seek with the twins and had hidden behind a bunch of bushes. Ariana held up a handful of dirt as a flower grew and blossomed from it in her hand.

"Oh that's good!" Matilda grinned, "Watch this." She held a twig as it wiggled and moved turning into a wood colored worm that crawled in her hand.

The girls were so involved in their simple magic tricks that they hadn't noticed the group of young teenaged boys coming toward them.

"Well, well what have we got here?" a boy of thirteen asked jerking Ariana's arm roughly.

"A…a f-flower sir," Ariana squeaked.

"I saw what they did. They're both a bunch of freaks!" a twelve year old replied.

"Yeah freaks," another thirteen year old nodded jerking Matilda up.

"You better leave us alone. My mummy will get you," Matilda stated.

"What's your mummy going to do turn us into flowers to you little freak?" the boy holding Ariana chuckled.

"My mummy will eat you," Matilda snapped angrily, "leave Ari alone!"

"Boys let's show them what we do to freaks," the leader holding Ariana stated.

The other eight boys nodded and laughed as they split into two groups of four pulling the girls away.

* * *

"Mum!" "Dad!" Milena and Mercedes exclaimed as they came running up to their parents like something was chasing them.

"Girls what is it? What's wrong?" Benjamin asked getting to his knees.

"We were playing hide and seek but…"

"We couldn't find the little ones…"

"Then we heard screams…"

"We think they're in trouble!" the twins said rapidly.

"Stay with Kendra."

"Where are they?" Ben and Kate stated as they stood.

Mercedes pointed to an area as Percival, Benjamin, and Katherine ran as fast as they could. Kendra smiled weakly patting the ground by her for the twins to sit.

"I'm sure everything's fine," Kendra smiled.

* * *

Katherine had the greater speed and reached the bushes faster. She found one of Ariana's shoes and signs of a fight.

"Look at this," Katherine stated once the men had finally caught up with her. This park was a very vast one.

The men looked around for where they could have gone and started down across the street to an alley. Katherine followed and when they arrived they found the boys kicking their daughters and tossing garbage at them.

Ariana and Matilda were cowering holding on to each other shaking and sobbing.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Ariana cried.

"I'd listen to them," Percival growled.

He, Katherine, and Benjamin stood before the group and as one flicked their wands as three of the boys were thrown roughly against the dead end of the alley and slumped unconscious.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" the eldest boy asked. He was fourteen.

"Babies come here," Katherine called running further into the alley. Ariana and Matilda stood and ran to Katherine sobbing and gripping her tightly.

"So you're the one the freaks said what eat us alive?" one of the boys smirked.

"You've got quite a body. I bet you could teach me a thing or two," he added.

"I bet I could," Katherine stated pushing the girls behind her, "How about how to respect your elders!" she swished her wand and the boy rose in the air as she slammed him twice against a wall and dropped him to the ground.

"And as for the rest of you," Benjamin replied.

He and Percival waved their wands at the alley causing several items to fly at them. Some even embedding and cutting the boys. It was then four cloaked figures appeared in the alley way.

"Dumbledore….McGonagall what the hell do you're think you're doing!?" a man growled.

Percival and Benjamin looked at each other but really couldn't explain.

"Come on then," the elder of the four sighed, "let's not make it difficult."

* * *

"What are we going to do!?" Minerva exclaimed looking around the table.

An emergency meeting had been called just hours after Ariana and Matilda had been attacked. Katherine, Percival, and Benjamin had been arrested.

"There's not much to go on at the moment Mina. It's pretty straight forward at this point," Myles sighed.

"So what they go to prison?" Madra asked.

"Surely we can do something," Eric stated.

"Our best hope is that they don't draw anymore attention to themselves," Albus replied.

"Like that will happen," Wulfiric scoffed.

* * *

"Fresh meat!"

"Oh nice arse!"

"Fresh meat!" the prisoners shouted as Katherine, Benjamin, and Percival were forced down the way by the guards.

"This is vile," Katherine hissed.

"Should have thought of that before," the guard behind her chuckled as he swatted her on the behind.

Benjamin raised his fist but Percival grabbed his hand.

"We're already screwed," Percival hissed.

Unfortunately Katherine didn't have anyone to calm her and she rounded on the man and slashed at him. Her sharp nails scratching his cheek even drawing blood.

"Feisty ain't ya. You just earned yourself a cell in isolation," the guard stated as he jerked Katherine roughly by the head and led her up a stairwell.

"Katherine!" Benjamin called lunging after his wife.

A guard held him back as he fought pulling him down the hall.

"Where's he taking her!? Where's my wife!?" Benjamin shouted as he was thrown into a cell and the bars clanged shut. Percival was thrown into a cell across from Ben and the bars slammed shut.

* * *

"Let me go! Let me go!" Katherine shouted as she fought against the man.

She was thrown into a very small and very dark room. The only light from the tiny window in the door. The guard slammed the door shut and laughed.

"Have fun wench," he stated as he slammed the window shut.

Katherine was left in pitch black nothingness. She could hear her labored breathing as well as screams from the other parts of the prison. She could feel the coldness of the Dementors closing in on her.

"No! No I won't sink," she shouted aloud.

But then as she listened to the screams even she couldn't find anything happy about the situation she'd gotten herself in. She sunk to the hard cold ground and cried.

* * *

"Where's my wife!? Where's Katherine? Where's my wife!?" Benjamin called every time a guard passed by. Each time the guards just looked at him and sneered before walking by.

"This is insanity! I can't stand it!" Percival shouted rattling his bars.

* * *

The days slowly passed by and still the McGonagalls and Percival were in Azkaban. Kendra was doing all she could to keep both homes going. She looked after all four girls; which was hard considering Matilda and Ariana panicked when they were left alone for even a second.

Myles was using all his resources to get his parents and godfather free. It was causing a rift with his wife, Elladora Rossier; so much so that most days his children; Alice and Robert were left with Kendra.

Katherine spent her days in that small isolation cell completely devoid of all contact except when a face shown at night to give her a bowl of gruel.

Benjamin had long since accepted the fact his wife might well be dead and his only comfort was Percival. The men chatted with each other day in and day out talking about everything trying to make the days go by faster till they could get out of the hell they were in.

* * *

"Uncle Myles they can't really sentence them for what they did can they?" Charles asked sitting by his uncle.

Charles had married a French girl by the name of Alison LaCoult about a year and a half ago and they had a son named James to show for it. Alison and James were at their own home in Brighton while Charles had stopped into Myles' law office in London.

"In all honesty yes they can. But…well if you look at it from mother's stand point they were justified. They were protecting their children by the only way they thought. What I have to do is get the Wizenagamont to realize that it was self defense," Myles stated not looking up from his work.

"Can you?" Charles asked.

"I haven't the foggiest," Myles sighed, "they've been in trouble so much they may have used their last life line."

"Damn," Charles sighed.

* * *

_August 2, 1966 Ministry of Magic…_

"Case Number 1449 McGonagalls and Dumbledores vs. the People," Roland Jones stated, "Minister Cornelius Fudge presiding."

From the side room a man in a brown bowler with balding brown hair and hazel eyes entered and sat down calling the trial to order.

The family members were sitting just behind Myles.

"Bring in the prisoners," Fudge stated.

The bottom of the cage like contraptions in the middle of the room opened and the three people were pushed into the cages with manacles attached to their ankles and wrists. One had a muzzle over her mouth.

There was a gasp from the family and the other observers as they saw how gaunt, dirty, and pale the three looked.

"Minister why does she have a muzzle?" Myles snapped pointing to his mother.

She was the palest of the three and to be honest she looked like an inferi the way her green eyes were open wide and glaring.

"The guards said she spit and bit at them when she was brought here," Fudge answered.

"She only did it because those bastards kept touching her!" Percival shouted.

"Hold your tongue Mr. Dumbledore you're in enough trouble," Fudge snapped. "Where's the warden?"

"Here sir," a man wheezed rushing in.

"Was there trouble caused that provoked this woman?" Fudge asked.

"I'm afraid there was sir. I only just found out. Apparently the woman was the object of desire for most of my guards. From what I've found out that had her in isolation the entire month she's been in Azkaban and I suspect she might have been raped before she was brought here. The two men she attacked are at St. Mungo's and I'll be setting up a hearing soon," the warden stated.

There was a collective gasp of outrage around the room as everyone stared at the muzzled woman.

"For Merlin sake's someone take the contraption off of her then!" Cornelius exclaimed.

The warden hurried forward and reached trough the bars and spikes unbuckling the mask over Katherine and taking it off.

Katherine said nothing when she was free to speak she just glared at the Wizenagamont in a way that had them all feeling extremely uncomfortable.

* * *

"Not guilty by reason of self defense and all three are to be kept in their positions. I want them released by noon," Fudge stated banging his gavel as he and the other members of the Wizenagamont left. Several people cheered as the prisoners were led away.

"Well done Myles. You saved your parents," Kendra smiled.

"I'm not so sure I did…did you really look at them?" Myles frowned.

"Here your family brought you all clothes," a guard snapped tossing a bag at the three before shutting the door on them. The guards had given them only a small bowl of water each to wash with so they were all still very dirty. Katherine, Percival, and Benjamin looked around the room before opening the bag and peering inside.

"Katherine you change first," Percival stated.

"Thank you," Katherine bowed her head taking some things out of the bag.

Benjamin and Percival turned their back and waited a few minutes before they felt a tap on their shoulders they went to the bag as Katherine turned her back on them and waited.

Kendra, Anna, and Wulfiric were anxiously waiting on the main land for the trio. They saw the small boat dock and five figures get out. As the figures came closer Kendra sighed.

"What kind of place doesn't even let them wash when their free?" Anna frowned.

"Hell comes to mind," Wulfiric stated.

"They look terrible," Kendra stated.

Percival's auburn hair and beard was now white with just auburn streaks in it. Both the beard and hair were terribly dirty and matted. His cheeks were sunken in and it was clear his robes no longer fit. Gone was his robust figure. As he got closer they noticed his head and neck would twitch every once and awhile.

Benjamin's hair and beard was also matted and dirty. His hair and beard had gone a salt and pepper color and he too looked very thin. He kept a very tight hold on his wife's hand and kept glancing at her every few seconds almost to make sure she was still there.

Katherine was the palest and thinnest of them all. Her robes barely hung on her. With her glasses on her fierce some hollow eyes looked less psychotic. Her once shiny black curls were now frizzy, knotted, and mangy.

When the three finally reached the other three they were embraced tightly and were quickly brought home.


	50. Chapter 50

_**Chapter 50: Back**_

_August 25, 1972 Prince Manor…_

Monica sobbed into her mother's chest quietly as she watched her husband's body burn on the funeral pyre. Eric had been the victim of a muggle hit and run while he was trying to locate his daughter and grandchild. Eric had been trying to find Eileen all of seven years.

Percival, Benjamin, and Katherine were mostly recovered from their stint in Azkaban but still had their ticks.

Percival's neck twitched when ever someone spoke about prison. He'd long since quit being an auror. Benjamin was now the head of the auror department and called his wife every hour to make sure he knew just where she was and that she was all right. Katherine now wore her glasses constantly; not because she needed to but because when she didn't her eyes took on this fierce glare that scared even her closet friends and family.

It had been Kendra that pulled the three out of the abyss and back into the world of the living. She'd fed them up and screamed at them till she was blue in the face. It had worked though and got Percival and the McGonagalls to fight and enjoy life again.

Katherine had her arms wrapped around her daughter silently crying. Anna nudged Kendra lightly and nodded to Katherine. Kendra nodded solemnly.

* * *

"Katherine…" Kendra called entering the small barn behind Katherine's house.

Kendra and Katherine had house twenty acres apart so they were usually at one or the others' house.

Inside the barn Kendra climbed the ladder to the hay loft and found Katherine lounging in the hay petting an old black cat.

"Kate how you doing?" Kendra asked.

"It's my fault," Katherine stated.

"It's not your fault she didn't come," Kendra sighed.

"I killed my baby," Katherine said as she started to sob softly.

Kendra sighed and lay a little on her friend rubbing her arm.

"Katherine that was a long time ago and you didn't know you were even pregnant…beside if you'd not been there Minerva would be dead. Albus would be useless. We'd not have all those lovely grandchildren," Kendra stated.

"I'm a terrible mother," Katherine stated.

"You're one of the best mother's I've ever seen. I've seen you literally sacrifice your own well being for a child. You drop everything to answer the silliest of questions. You praise even the worst pictures. And to be serious Myles really was a terrible artist," Kendra stated.

Katherine laughed lightly as she lay there with her best friend on her.

"Kendra…"

"What Kate?"

"Thank you…thank you for everything. You're the greatest friend I've ever had," Katherine stated.

"Ah you're welcome. I'd probably be in a gutter without you," Kendra stated.

Katherine rolled onto her other side so she and Kendra were staring at each other.

"You are very smart Kendra. You could do anything in our world," Katherine stated.

"But I'd don't think I'd want to without someone to fight with," Kendra stated.

"Well it's a good thing I started picking on you in the train," Katherine quipped.

"I suppose it was," Kendra laughed.

"So what's everyone doing down there?" Katherine sighed.

"Worried about you and Monica," Kendra stated.

Katherine stood and wiped her eyes.

"Well come on we can't have them worrying over me," she said smartly.

Kendra grinned and stood as they went to the ladder and climbed down. Her friend had come back she was sure.

* * *

"Stop the sniveling Eileen and give me my supper," Tobias snarled.

He was a tall thin man with a long bent nose and black eyes and brown hair.

He and Eileen and their son Severus lived on the dodgy side of the streets in Surrey in a place called Spinner's End. Their home was dark and dismal.

Eileen sniffed trying to hold back her tears as she put the plates in front of her son and husband.

"You haven't seen those freaks in seven years why should you cry?" Tobias snapped.

"He's my father Tobias," Eileen snapped.

"And I'm your husband," Tobias snapped slamming his hand on the table.

"Severus I think you should go to bed," Eileen stated.

"Yes mother," Severus stated and quietly walked to his room.


	51. Chapter 51

_**Chapter 51: Finally See Your Family**_

_September 1, 1976 Hogwarts School…_

Albus stood at the top of the stairs waiting for the first years to arrive. He new James and Robert were starting this year and also Eileen's boy was coming. He heard the door and opened it to greet Ogg.

"First years Professor," Ogg nodded.

"Thank you," Albus nodded as the children followed him into a little side room close to the Great Hall.

He took a moment to observe the children and he found the children he was looking for. He could pick out Eileen's son because he had the same black curtain of hair; although his looked greasier than Albus remembered Eileen's being.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" Albus beamed, "Now before you can eat the scrumptious meal we have to sort you. While you're here the house you're in is your family. You'll earn and loose points for your house; you'll eat with your housemates, have classes with them, and sleep with your housemates in your dorms. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now wait here for a moment and I'll return when we're ready for you," Albus stated and left the room.

"Severus do you really think Slytherin is the best house?" Lily Evans asked. She was little girl with green eyes and red hair.

She and Severus Snape had been friends since they were little and he'd told her that she was a witch.

"Of course. My mother was in the house," Severus nodded.

"I want Gryffindor. My dad and my dad's dad and all those guys were lions. It's a Potter tradition," James stated as he ran a hand through his hair making it messier. He was talking to three lads.

One was named Remus Lupin and he was shy pale boy with a tired look. He had golden eyes and light brown hair.

The other was an aristocratic looking boy with black eyes and curly black hair. His name was Sirius Black.

The last was a chubby round boy with a skittish look. He had blue eyes and golden brown hair.

"I thought you said your grandma was a Slytherin," Remus stated.

"Well yeah but my dad's a Gryffindor and so was my granddad and so am I. My grandma said as much," James stated, "Plus Professor Dumbledore's my Uncle. He married my grandma's sister."

There were murmurs of amazement as Albus reentered and gathered the children.

* * *

The doors opened to the Great Hall as Dumbledore and the first years entered and came forward to be sorted. "Now before I start Professor McGonagall would like to say a few words," Albus stated.

Katherine stood adjusting her glasses and smiled a motherly smile to the new students.

Severus could not help but smile at her.

"Welcome new students. And Welcome returning students as well. I feel this will be a memorable year for all. Now I have a few start of term notices. I want you all to take note of our caretaker Mr. Filtch's list of banded materials and also remember that the Forbidden Forest is so named for a reason. I don't want to have to pull anyone out again," Katherine stated and sat down.

"Now when I call your name you'll sit on the stool I'll put the hat on your head and it will tell your house," Albus stated, "Now Henry Albertson!"

Katherine barely paid attention to the children being sorted. She noticed a Black went to Gryffindor, some muggle child named Evans also, the werewolf also went to Gryffindor.

"Poor Albus eh?" Filius stated whispering to the woman on his right, "that Black boy."

"Never judge a book by its family Filius," Katherine stated.

"Robert McGonagall!" Albus called.

Katherine sat up and winked at her grandson as he came to sit on the stool.

_"Ah right then…Headmistress born eh? Hmm you know the headmistress was a Slytherin a fine breed. I see your mother was too," the hat stated. _

_"Yeah I know. I'm not a snake though. I'm a lion like granddad and dad," the boy stated._

_ "Are you? Well it takes bravery to declare that to me but you have something more to give so I say **Ravenclaw**_!"

The table to the far right cheered loudly as the boy headed to the table. The brunette with the black eyes sat by his sixth year cousin; David Dumbledore. A tall thin boy with muddy colored hair and light blue eyes.

Robert's sister was a fourth year Gryffindor named Alice. A pretty girl with short light brown hair and blue eyes.

"Good job Robbie. Look at Gran," David nodded.

Robert looked to the teacher's table and caught his grandmother's eye as she gave him a wink and an air kiss. He beamed because he knew that his father had been right about Katherine not caring what house you were in anymore.

Of course it would be hard for her to be prejudice since her sixteen year old daughter was a Hufflepuff. She had at least one child in every house now.

"Albus will be at Ps soon," Ariana whispered to Matilda.

Both girls had gotten better since their attack all those years ago but they still had issues with trusting men or boys. Ariana and Matilda were about to start their sixth year and both were Hufflepuff.

Ariana was bleach blonde with sky blue eyes while Matilda was a golden blonde with blue grey eyes.

"Mum says Monica's grandson is here some where. Is name should be an S," Matilda whispered.

"Peter Pettigrew!" Albus shouted.

They watched the portly little boy be put into Gryffindor and join the werewolf and Black boys.

"James Potter!" Albus called.

James grinned as he hopped onto the stool and donned the hat.

_"Cocky…very cocky. Right you go in __**GRYFFINDOR**__!" _the hat shouted.

James smirked and hurried to the table to join the other three boys and his cousin.

When S came up and a boy named Severus Snape stood Katherine scrutinized him closely.

_"Snape eh? Never had one before," the hat stated. _

_"My dad's a muggle…mum's a pureblood though," Severus said. _

_"Yes I know you mother quite well. Know all about why she doesn't talk to her family," the hat stated. _

_"Why?" Severus asked. _

_"That you should ask one of them. Now to sort you let's see…ah yes Slytherin would work very well for you. By the way you have a lot of family at this school," the hat stated and then shouted, "__**SLYTHERIN**__!"_

"That's got to be him Ari. Look at mum," Matilda whispered excitedly.

Ariana looked at her godmother and saw the woman's eyes follow Severus right to the Slytherin table where he was greeted by Prefect Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

School had been in session a few months now. Severus had found the experience was almost like home where he was teased and taunted by other people. He did like being with Lily though; she was his only real friend.

James had befriended Remus, Sirius, and Peter and formed a group called the Marauders. Robert hung out with Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

Katherine had been thinking since the first day of school about how to tell Severus. It was obvious he didn't know who she was and it was painfully obvious the boy did not have a pleasant home life.

She found her chance on a Saturday morning when she saw Severus scuttling around a bush on the side of the castle with scissors and a basket.

"Minerva you go one to Hogsmeade," Katherine said as she pulled Minerva's three year old daughter off of her and handed her to the woman.

Minerva looked over where Katherine was and nodded.

"All right mum but me gracious about it," Minerva replied.

"Always," Katherine smiled.

"Well come on Kendra Katherine. Daddy needs lemon drops," Minerva stated adjusting the girl on her hip.

"Okay mummy," the toddler nodded.

Kendra Katherine was born in 1973 and was Minerva's latest and last child. Minerva had had her tubes tied not long after the baby was born. Kendra Katherine was named after both her grandmother and had Kendra's blonde curls with Katherine's emerald eyes. She was the perfect mix of both and for some reason no one could talk to the girl without saying both her first and middle names or calling her KK.

The mother and daughter walked off as towards Hogsmeade with the other students from third year and up.

Severus was busy collecting leaves and roots for a potion he was experimenting with when he saw a pair of brown hiking boots stop at his nose. His eyes trailed up to dark washed jeans on up to and off the shoulder long sleeved green sweater up to the curly black braid and face of the headmistress.

"Mr. Snape may I ask what you are doing?" Katherine replied.

"Um…well professor it's a wild jeham bush. The leaves and roots are good for energy potions," Severus replied.

"I see and you like potions?" Katherine asked.

"Yes, yes I do ma'am," Severus replied standing and dusting off his pants. Katherine sadly noted his clothes were unmatching and unfitting.

"Mr. Snape would like to have a spot of tea with me? I have a few books in my collection you may like," Katherine replied.

"Am I in trouble?" Severus asked.

"No not at all. I just wanted to know if you wanted a spot of tea," Katherine smiled.

"O-Okay then," Severus nodded.

"Great," Katherine smiled.

Severus nervously followed the headmistress through the castle and the corridors when they were stopped by the Marauders trying to get into a locked room.

"James may I ask what you are trying to do?" Katherine asked crossing her arms.

"Uh hi Gran," James grinned, "Um we wanted to uh…we were…"

"We wanted to catch Professors Sprout and Flitwick snogging," Sirius answered. Lupin was holding a muggle camera.

"Try again boys. That happens to be M. Dumbledore's classroom," Katherine stated.

Severus smirked from behind her.

"What are you smirking at Snievillus," James snorted.

"James Charles Potter how dare you!" Katherine shrilled grabbing her great grandson by the ear.

"Ow ah Gran!" James groaned.

"I can't believe you just called him that. Ten points from Gryffindor for insulting the child and thirty points from Gryffindor for attempting to break an entering and five points each for lying to me. You three run on," Katherine rattled, "James you're coming with me."

James groaned and stopped fighting the hold she had on his ear.

The other three nodded and quickly ran off.

"Severus I'll have a chat with my great-grandson and then we'll have tea so if you don't mind to wait outside of the gargoyle," Katherine stated.

Severus nodded as they continued on their way.

* * *

"You astound me James you really do. You see a boy that is obviously not like you and instead of learning from him you proceed to taunt him!" Katherine stated.

"But look at him he's a greasy git!" James argued.

"He's a child James! He's…he's Eileen's child. That's Monica's grandson," Katherine stated.

"What!?" James blinked.

"Severus is Eileen's son. He's your cousin James so stop calling him Snivellus or I'll box your ears. Now go on," Katherine sighed.

James walked down the spiral staircase rather dazed and when he reached the bottom he saw Severus sitting their looking at his roots.

James inwardly gasped as he realized the way his hands ran over the root was exactly like the way his Gran and Aunt Monica worked on something.

"Uh…Professor McGonagall wants you now," James stated.

"So Potter's charm can't save him from his old granny," Severus laughed standing and grabbing his basket.

"Whatever Snape," James scoffed and walked off.

Severus went up the stairs and found Katherine taking books off her shelves in the back of the office.

"Ah Severus I was just getting the books. I'll meet you upstairs in the sitting room okay?" Katherine called.

"Yes ma'am," Severus nodded heading up the winding stairs.

About forty minutes later calm had set over the two. They chatted for awhile over potions and plants and herbs. Severus found that the headmistress; while everyone had said you didn't want to make her angry actually had a good sense of humor and was very intellectual.

"Tell me about your home life Severus," Katherine suddenly asked.

"Uh not much about it Professor. Me mum's a witch and dad's a muggle," Severus shrugged.

"Ah I see. What do you know about you mother's family then?" Katherine asked sipping her tea.

"They're purebloods. My grandpa isn't alive I know that. My grandma lives with her parents," Severus stated, "I've never met her. Dad says magic is for freaks and we shouldn't do it."

"Mum!? Mum where is he? Where is…" the woman stopped short staring at Severus with an odd look in her eyes.

The woman was pretty with short brown hair and green eyes in a purple long sleeved dress and black cloak.

"Severus this is…my daughter Monica Prince. This is your grandmother," Katherine stated.

"I …I…you…" Severus was at a loss for what to say.

Here the headmistress just admitted to the fact she was his great grandmother. And here this one says she's his grandmother?

"Are you pulling my leg?" Severus finally asked.

"I assure you I'm not. There were some ugly words sent between Eileen and me when she was younger and we've not spoken since," Katherine sighed.

"This is the only picture we have and we know it's you," Monica stated.

She pulled from her coin bag a small wrinkled and worn picture of a little baby that indicated it had been looked at many times.

"How?" Severus asked standing and coming toward the women.

"You look like my Eileen and…look at your hands…long and thin…those are the headmistress' hands. Your great-grandmother's," Monica stated.

"That means James and me are cousins?" Severus frowned.

"Yes," Katherine nodded.

"I see," Severus nodded.

"Severus we want you to know that if you need anything you can contact us. We don't want to loose you again," Katherine stated.

"Uh yeah…can …can I go now?" Severus asked.

Katherine nodded as Severus hurried past them and out of the office.


	52. Chapter 52

_**Chapter 52: A New Chance**_

_June 12, 1977 King's Cross in London…_

"Mum!" Severus greeted as he came out of the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

"Hey sweetie how was your first year?" Eileen smiled.

"Really great I…met a lot of family," he stated.

"I see. How is the old wench of a headmistress?" Eileen asked.

"She told me to give you this. She cried when I left mum I think she misses you…Grandma Monica really does," Severus replied.

"Don't let those big green eyes fool you Severus. Katherine's as cold as the serpent she houses," Eileen snapped as she took her son by the hand and led him to the car before she saw any of the family that might still be school age.

Later that night as Tobias and Severus were asleep Eileen snuck out of bed to the kitchen. She turned on the little light over the kitchen sink and slit the seal on the letter to read it.

_** My Dearest Grandchild;**_

_** I doubt you'll ever read this. I'm certain the anger you have toward me is as fresh as the day you ran. But if you are reading I want to say how sorry I truly am. I was upset you'd not waited to have a baby. I've always thought having children early in live can ruin what you want to do in the world; but the older I get the more I realize that people have to make their own choices and mistakes. It's what makes us who we are.**_

_** I hope one day I can say I'm sorry to your face but until I know you won't slam the door in my face I dare not come. I want you to know your parents have searched for you since you ran. They missed you more than you'll ever know and Eric requested when he died that he was burned with a picture of you.**_

_** We all love you so much Eileen and we hope that you'll come home to us one day.**_

_** All my love,**_

_** Grandma**_

Eileen had tears in her eyes as she read the letter. The woman she'd thought was such a pureblood fanatic had apologized and had meant it she was sure. Eileen knew she had to go home with Severus but she couldn't do that with Tobias. He'd never let her leave. She'd have to get rid of him first.

* * *

_June 25, 1977 McGonagall's Home in Godric's Hollow…_

"Gin!" Monica laughed laying her cards down.

"Ugh not again," Myles groaned.

"I told you when it comes to cards I always win," Monica laughed.

All seven McGonagall children and those that had spouses were playing cards or dominos in the large dining room. Benjamin and Katherine were working at the end of the table on a jigsaw puzzle together flirting. All of the grandchildren and great-grandchildren had gone to the movies together.

"This is why dominos is more entertaining," Mercedes stated.

"Personally it looks like a jigsaw puzzle can be more fun."

"No Ben it doesn't go there," Katherine sighed taking the piece from him.

"Why not?" he asked his breathe close to her ear.

"Because it…it just doesn't," she sighed deeply.

"You could always force it," he whispered leaning closer to her.

"It wouldn't be right. Look see how perfect it fits here," Katherine breathed.

"I do," he whispered before nibbling on her ear. She giggled batting at his arms.

"Wow that must be some puzzle," Albus blinked.

"Na dad's always on mum nowadays," Milena stated.

"She get's more in the bed than we do I know and we're newly weds," Mercedes stated. She and a man named Donald Dame had married last month.

"Dad has to coerce her even into the bed most of the times," Milena stated.

"And he still gets more," Donald pouted.

"Close your mouth Donny you look like a caught fish," Mercedes stated patting his upper leg.

The groups continued their sort of family night while the others were out. Sometime after eleven the muggle phone rand in the hall causing the children to look down at the table questioningly.

"I put it in just a few months ago so the muggle borns and half bloods and their parents can get a hold of me if need be," Katherine shrugged as she disentangled herself from her husband and headed into the hall.

She picked up the phone and leaned against the wall.

"Hello McGonagall residence?............Yes I'm Katherine………….Yes she's here. What's this all about?..........I see….."

"Who do you think she's talking to?" Madra asked.

"Who ever it is it's about one of us," Matilda stated.

They listened closer for any information but it was all very cryptic.

"Yes I understand…..No I'm sorry I did know him actually…..Yes of course I'd be delighted to have him. Can I ask how you got my number? Oh yes of course. No tell him not to worry will be there in thirty minutes. …….No thank you," Katherine replied and hung up the phone. She reentered the dinging room and they could see she looked thoughtful and upset.

"There's been an accident. Eileen's dead," Katherine stated turning to Monica.

"What?" Monica asked tears already pooling in her eyes.

"From what the muggle child services told me there was a fight and both she and Tobias are dead," Katherine stated as she walked down the line of the table and stood close to Monica. Monica pulled her mother to her sobbing.

Silence filled the room for seconds that felt like hours before Matilda looked at her mother.

"Why would muggle child services call you?" she asked.

"They have Severus," Katherine stated and laughed lightly, "Apparently Severus was under the impression he was being taken to a sort of child jail. He said if he was going to jail he wanted to get his one phone call and he spouted my number. Said to call that number and he'd have someone that would want him."

This elicited a light chuckled from the group; some even laughing through their tears.

"Well go on go get the boy," Ben stated, "The rest of us will figure out a room for him."

"All right. Come on Monica I'm driving," Katherine stated.

"Pray for me," Monica whispered before her mother pulled her out of the room.

"A pureblood witch that drives ninety miles and hour…poor Monica," Myles shook his head.

"Where'd she even learn to drive watching racing?" Donald asked. He was a pureblood with a muggle step-mother since he was ten.

"Yes," the six children nodded.

* * *

Severus sat on a bench reading from his potions book. He was in a social services office in London with dozens of children coming and going and adults shouting at each other and clicking away on type writers and chatting on the phone. He felt very out of place.

"Severus!" a voice shouted and before he knew it Monica had him in her arms holding him tightly and crying over him.

"Monica…Monica baby let the boy breathe," Katherine stated as she gently took the boy in her arms.

Severus realized he was either very small or she was very strong as he sat on her hip like he used to with his mum when he was five.

"Severus you okay?" Katherine asked brushing his hair back and checking his head and arms.

"Yeah I'm okay," Severus sighed looking at the large diamond hanging from her neck.

"Okay sit with grandma and I'm going to find somebody who can get you out of here," Katherine said as she kissed his head and handed him back to Monica.

"Kay," Severus nodded. He was relishing in all the attention.

"Uh are you Mrs. McGonagall?" a voice behind Katherine called.

"Yes I am. I'm his great-grandmother and this is my daughter his grandmother," Katherine stated.

She turned to see a short portly woman with blonde brown curls and hazel eyes.

"Uh yes well follow me please. I'm Amelia Richards," the woman stated as she turned and headed down the hall. Katherine left her daughter and the boy and followed the woman into a very messy office full of files.

Katherine couldn't see anywhere to sit so she just stood.

"I must say Miss Katherine you look very young to have an eleven year old great-grandson not to mention an almost thirty year old granddaughter," Amelia stated sitting in her chair. She looked back at the woman and still had to shake herself mentally.

The woman looked maybe fifty-five; a very beautiful fifty-five mind you, and her daughter had looked late thirties. (Kate's 79 and Monica is 45)

"I'll take that as a compliment. The truth is Monica had Eileen at sixteen and at sixteen Eileen had Severus," Katherine explained, "Now can you please tell me what's happened exactly."

"Like I said over the phone the police haven't told me much and are still investigating. But so far it appears that Tobias might have been poisoned by his wife and a fight ensued. Before he died of the poison he had ingested he shot Eileen once in the heart effectively killing her. The neighbors reported a disturbance and when they broke down the door they found the bodies. Severus was found in his bedroom. There were too big suitcases and a trunk packed. Severus said they were leaving," Amelia explained.

"Severus said?" Katherine asked.

"He says he knows the whole story but he'll only tell you. We have an officer outside and we're wondering if maybe you could sit with him and Severus and get it out of him. It would really help the investigation," Amelia stated as she made beckoning motion toward a window that looked into the office area and a tall officer came in.

Katherine sighed and ran a hand through her head scratching her head roughly.

"If I get him to tell you can I take him home? I want to take my baby home to his family and let him get some sleep," Katherine stated.

"We promise ma'am," the man who told them to call him Officer McCracken.

"Right then let's get it over with," Katherine stated opening the door and leaving the office.

Monica saw her mother coming to her and smiled standing while she held Severus' hand.

"Can we go now?" Monica asked.

"No uh….they want Severus to make a statement so he and I are going to go with the officer and this social worker. You stay here okay," Katherine stated holding her hand for Severus.

Severus took her hand looking back at his Grandma nervously.

"O-Okay," Monica nodded.

* * *

Severus entered a small white room. Nothing was in it but two chairs and a table and a tape recorder. Officer McCracken sat at one chair and scooted to the table as he turned the tape recorder on.

"This is Officer John McCracken taking the statement of Severus Snape in regards to the death of Tobias and Eileen Snape on this day June 25, 1977. Here with us is his great-grandmother…."

"Katherine McGonagall," Katherine stated eyeing the tape recorder warily, "Officer what exactly are you doing?"

"I'm recording our conversation for investigation purposes," the officer stated.

"I see," Katherine nodded.

She came fuller into the room with Severus trailing nervously after her. Severus sat in the only other remaining chair while Katherine sat on the table. Her back was to the policeman while she looked down at the by.

"Severus," Katherine called getting his attention.

Severus looked into the woman's green eyes.

"I want you to tell me what happened," she said softly as she reached out and caressed his cheek.

Severus took a deep breath before he began.

"It wasn't long before dad would come home for supper. Mum told me to stay in my room. She said not to come out only when she came to get me. She told me while I was waiting to pack," Severus stated.

"Why did she ask you to pack?" the Officer asked.

"She said dad was going to die and when we were rid of him we'd go home," Severus replied looking at his clasped hands on the table.

"Go home? Where's home?" McCracken asked.

"Mum said home was where you could get in trouble but in the end of the day your grandma tucks you in and tells you she loves you. She said we were going to go find grandma and Gran and go home but she couldn't do it while dad was alive because he wouldn't let her," Severus replied.

Katherine fought very hard to keep herself from crying as she listened to the boy's words.

"Did she say what she was going to do to your dad?" the officer questioned.

"She said Bella would help her. Bella would get rid of him…when I was packing I heard them fighting again. He said she was a freak and a bitch and she wasn't leaving this house. I heard a bang and then nothing till you people came and got me," Severus then finished quickly as he looked scared and close to tears.

"Whose Bella? Did she say who Bella is?" the officer asked.

Severus shook his head. Katherine hopped off the table and held Severus to her as he started crying.

"Did you know anything about this?" McCracken asked Katherine.

"Hell I didn't even know who Tobias was. I've never even seen him before," Katherine said angrily through tears, "But if he killed my grandchild because of us he deserved to die."

"So you don't know who Bella is?" the man asked.

"Considering who her mother was I can only think she meant Belladonna. Ingested in the right amount it's a deadly poison," Katherine sighed wiping her eyes and looking at the man.

"I see," McCracken nodded.

"Can I take him home now? It's got to be well past midnight," Katherine stated.

"Uh yeah sure," the officer nodded, "We're done here."

Katherine nodded and stood with Severus wrapped around her keeping his face away from the officer.

After exiting the questioning room they went and got Monica and found Amelia again. She had several papers that had to be signed so Monica took Severus letting Katherine's hands be free.

"Uh we actually need the guardian to sign them," Amelia stated.

"That would be my mother. She's the legal guardian of all the little ones should anything happen to the rest of us. Just tell her where to sign," Monica stated.

The woman nodded and signed everything before whisking the boy away to her home where he was welcomed into opened arms and found himself with more love and attention than he knew what to do with.


	53. Chapter 53

_**Chapter 53: Another Orphan**_

_February 12, 1979 Hogwarts…_

Katherine was in her office answering correspondence from teachers and parents. She had to admit she liked her job. The only part she didn't like was the fact that Minister Fudge owled her all the time for advice. She of course only answers a scare few owls. She'd even written to him once that he was a grown man and should be doing this himself.

There was a knock at the door and she sighed allowing the door to swing open with a wave of her hand.

"What is it?" Katherine asked as she finished a sentence and looked up.

She blinked looking at the man before her. He was now completely bald and white with red snake like eyes and slits for a nose.

"Hello Headmistress. I see my appearance has shocked you," he chuckled coldly and humorlessly.

"Somebody looks to have not been practicing the dark arts very well. What do you want Riddle?" Katherine asked in a bored voice.

"That's not my name anymore McGonagall," he hissed as Kendra came down stairs carrying a sleepy looking six year old Kendra Katherine.

"The baby woke up and couldn't find crazy granny," Kendra stated before gasping at the sight of the man.

The little girl lifted her sleepy head up and frowned at the man.

"Ah and who would you be?" the man smiled sinisterly.

"KK come on come here," Katherine stated.

Kendra hesitantly let the girl down on the bottom step of the stairs. The girl looked timidly at the snake man before hurrying to Katherine and crawling up into her lap snuggling and playing with Katherine's long black hair.

"Kendra dearest this is Tom Riddle and old student of mine and Albus'…although lately I hear he's taken to calling himself Lord Voldemort," Katherine stated.

"Lord Voldemort? What a silly name," Kendra laughed as she stepped of the stairs and stood my Katherine.

Voldemort growled lowly but gave a forced smile all the same.

"Kendra is Albus' mother," Katherine stated petting Kendra Katherine's hair.

"I see," Voldemort nodded.

"I don't really know why you're here I have all the teachers I need and as I said before I shall not hire you as long as I am in this position," Katherine stated.

"I came to warn you as it were. You should not keep resisting me. It would be a shame to spill such beautiful purity," Voldemort replied and swept out of the room.

"Was that a threat?" Kendra frowned.

"I certainly hope so. Otherwise it sounds like he wants my virginity," Katherine stated covering the baby's ears.

"Then he's dumber than he looks because you lost that years ago," Kendra stated.

"Mmm," Katherine nodded dropping her hands.

"Granny I don't like that snake man," Kendra Katherine stated.

"Good then don't go anywhere near him if you see him again," Katherine stated.

It was that moment an owl chose to fly in the open window and land on her desk.

"Hi," Kendra Katherine smiled as she petted the owl and offered it a treat from the candy dish on Katherine's desk.

The owl nipped affectionately at the girl's fingers before taking the candy and flying off leaving a rater official looking letter behind.

"Not another owl from Fudge is it?" Kendra groaned.

"This is from France," Katherine frowned looking at the crest on the back, "An official letter from St. Boudreaux's Hospital."

"That's interesting," Kendra stated kneeling down.

Katherine opened the envelope and took out the letter. Her eyes getting more and more worried as it went on; although it was a very short letter. The main points though upset her greatly.

**Headmistress McGonagall;**

** It is with regret we tell you of the passing of Mrs. Alison LaCoult-Potter. She died of Dragon Fever. There is an epidemic going around France right now. **

** We're also taking this time to inform you that Charles Potter is gravely ill with the disease and we do not foresee him recovering. We request you come to see him off and bring the bodies back for burial.**

** Again it is with regret we tell you this but it must be done.**

** Regards,**

** Healer Voltaire**

**Head Healer of St. Boudreaux's  
Hospital of Magical Maladies**

"Merlin," Kendra whispered.

"I…Kendra I have to go. Tell Albus he's in charge till I return. Tell Madra and Ben what's happened but don't tell James anything," Katherine stated as she stood and hurried up the stairs. She had left Kendra Katherine in her chair.

"Granny's upset," Kendra Katherine stated.

"Yes she is," Kendra nodded, "Come on we have to go find your daddy."

"Kay," the girl smiled as Kendra picked her up and they left the office.

* * *

_February 16, 1979 St. Boudreaux's Hospital…_

Katherine had been in the middle of this diseased room for four days now. All around her were people screaming in pain and moaning.

Dragon Fever had no cure you either bested it or not. Nine times out of ten you lost the battle. When a person had Dragon Fever they experience all symptoms of the flu but as the disease progress their very bones creak and ache, their body literally feeling on fire from the high temperatures, and when the temperature is at it's highest even the slightest touch from someone leaves red hot burning boils on their skin. It was a terrible way to die.

Katherine had been in this for nearly four days now watching people die. She's barely eaten or slept she just keeps a constant vigil on her grandson. Because there are so many cases though Katherine has taken on the duty of caring for the man. She feeds him, administrators his potions, and sponges his hot body when he needs it.

Charles had yet to die but his death was imminent. One knew because his temperature never fluctuated or went down it just steadily climbed.

He felt the cool cloth once again on his head in hissed at the touch. He opened his fever glazed eyes and smiled.

"Hey," he said weakly.

"Hey sweetie," Katherine smiled softly. "Are you hungry or thirsty?"

"No…Just talk to me," Charles said softly.

"Okay…about what?" she asked setting the cool rag on his forehead.

"Tell me a story…tell me…tell me something about you," he coughed.

"Something about me…okay how about the day I met you," Katherine stated.

Charles nodded.

"It was a hot summer night. Grandpa and I were in a dead sleep. We were so in dreamland that Aunt Monica had to scream through the mirror to get our attention. Aunt Minerva and Monica had spent the night at your mother's home," Katherine stated.

"Did dad ever get to meet me?" Charles asked.

"No he didn't but you never seemed that interested in male influences. You liked to go hunting and fishing with grandpa but other wise you preferred to stay with you mother or me," Katherine stated.

"Gran you'll watch over James and mum won't you?" he asked taking her hand and even though it pained him he held it tight as he could.

"I will I promise," Katherine nodded tears coming into her eyes. She knew it was coming.

"We have a will in the vault. Most everything is James' when he graduates…but he has to graduate," Charles breathed shallowly.

"He will," Katherine nodded.

"There's something special for you and mum though," he sighed.

Katherine smiled wiping her eyes with her free hand.

"I love you Gran. You…you're one of a kind," he sighed as he shut his eyes with a small mischievous smile on his face.

"He's gone now hasn't he?" a healer asked walking by.

Katherine sniffed and nodded unable to say anything.

"I'll get the papers so you can take both bodies back. I'm very sorry," the man stated.

Katherine nodded still holding her grandson's hand. He had been her first grandchild and now he was gone.

* * *

Madra stood just behind her grandson watching him as he stared at the grave stones in the family plot.

Benjamin and Katherine had used this large part of their land for grave markers for their family since they burned them all as wizard tradition and then would spread the ashes over something that had special meaning to the deceased.

James had been out to the marker every day since the funeral.

"James dear it's getting cold out. Come on let's go inside. You have to go back to school with Granny in the morning," Madra stated.

"Yes…Gran said I had to finish school. She said dad wanted me too," James stated.

"Well you know she wouldn't lie. Come on let's go inside for some hot chocolate," Madra said holding her hand to the boy.

James sighed and turned taking his grandmothers hand as they walked back to the house.

"Grandma …we're just like Aunt Monica and Sev now aren't we. We're broken," he stated with tears in his eyes.

Madra pulled him closer patting his head with her hand.

"We're still together James you and me. And we still have lots of other family members. We're going to be just fine," Madra stated as they reached the kitchen back door.

"Yeah," James nodded, "Yeah we'll be fine."

Madra smiled and kissed his forehead as they entered the kitchen and found a plate of fresh cookies with two steaming mugs of cocoa.

"Sometimes I think Gran can read our minds," James laughed taking a mug and handing Madra one.

"I wouldn't put it past her," Madra chuckled.


	54. Chapter 54

_The first bit of this chapter if from a notebook sort of like the one from the Teacher's Notebook story._

_At this point it seemed like a good time to do. I may insert other teacher notes later not sure.  
_

Italics is Minerva, Bold Italics is Katherine, Bold Italics with brackets is Kendra, Regular type is Pamona, Solid bold is Albus, regular type underlined is Slughorn, and Bold bracket is Filius

now enjoy please

minerva's kitten

* * *

_**Chapter 54: A Real Threat**_

_October 21, 1980 Hogwarts…… Teachers' Notes_

That's the third missing person in two months!

_**I am aware of this.**_

Are you going to do anything about it?

_**Like what exactly? I'm not the bloody Minister, Pamona. I am also not going to bring more attention the fact than need be. Do you really want a panic?**_

**She's right you know. A panic would have everyone…well in a panic.**

**[Albus you might want to try letting Minerva speak for you. She's better at it] **

_**Minerva darling are you sitting on Albus' lap reading this?**_

_Yes actually_

How'd you know that?

_**Albus' handwriting**_

Come again

_**His handwriting is jerky and he's losing wit. Obviously he either is being teased by a young student or his wife his teasing him.**_

**[How'd you know it was Minerva?]**

_**If it was a student I'd kill him.**_

Then you admit you have homicidal tendencies?

_**I never said I didn't. What I told you Horace was that there would be no reward in killing you. Killing Albus is an entirely different matter.**_

_How do you figure mother?_

_**[Because if Albus is dead then he's not here to bug her about candies and harsh punishments and she doesn't have to run into Albus and Minerva snogging all the time.]**_

**Mother why are you reading in on this conversation?**

_**[Kendra Katherine is asleep and I am bored.]**_

Kendra where are you?

_**[I'm sharing a chair with Kate]**_

The absurdity of all of this is astounding.

_**Albus did you find a place yet?**_

**I did. I've got others interested. We're meeting in the Hog's Head. Abe swears to keep listeners away.**

_**[That reminds me I need to call your father. Toodles]**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_November 15, 1980 Hogwarts…_

"No Sirius stop!" James shouted as he pulled Severus away before the creature in the tunnel could kill him.

"Let me go! Let me go you pureblood moron!" Severus shouted.

The three marauders and Severus made it back down the tunnel and out into the grounds with the willow now unfrozen and trying to smash them to bits.

"Move!" Sirius shouted as he dived out of a branch and pulled Peter with him.

James pulled Severus out of the way before one smashed his head in.

"What the bloody hell is the meaning of this?" Katherine's voice shrilled as she came running toward the boys. Her hair and robe were flying out behind her. Her robe was open to reveal red sating bottoms and a red satin camisole.

"Gran careful!" James and Severus both shouted as a branch came with in inches of her head. "Oh for heaven sake… Willow stop!"

The tree froze its limbs waiting.

"You four get up this instant," she snapped.

The boys scrambled to their feet and stood before her.

"I want the whole story up in my office. Go now!" she snapped again. They held their heads low as they led the way to her office.

Once inside Katherine listened to each boy's tale of the events before holding her hand up for silence.

Katherine took a deep calming breath as she steepled her fingers and stared at the boys from behind her glasses.

"Mr. Pettigrew you've shown me a variant lack of discipline and knowledge of morals. You shame Gryffindor by going along with this ridiculous plan and not speaking out about it. You have no courage at all and I suggest you find some very soon," she said in a deadly calm voice.

"Y-yes ma'am," Peter squeaked.

"You've lost Gryffindor fifty points and you have detention with Ogg tomorrow after dinner now go straight to bed!" she snapped.

Peter nodded and knocked over a stack of books as he hurried to get away.

She then turned her eyes to Sirius. The boy looked rather cool and cocky. Katherine stood and walked over to the portrait of Phineas Black.

"Professor Black what would you say about your nephew here," Katherine asked.

"Worst member of the family. Brings shame to us all and certainly not right," Phineas stated.

"Thank you," Sirius smirked leaning his chair back.

Katherine smiled a truly evil smile at the old painting.

"You see I would say you're wrong Phineas. I would say Sirius is a perfect example to the Black lineage," Katherine stated.

"WHAT!?" Sirius exclaimed sitting forward as the legs of his chair banged along the floor.

"Care to explain yourself?" the painting asked.

"Certainly," Katherine nodded and turned her sinister smile to Sirius, "You see a true Black is a pureblood sure but they are so much more. A true Black is evil, cocky, and very sure of himself whether he's wrong or not. He doesn't care about the welfare of others and does as he pleases. Sirius here led another student into a tunnel knowing full well that the danger in said tunnel was life threatening. He's even on numerous occasions tortured this student and several others."

"She has a point," Phineas nodded.

She came to stand at her desk and slammed her hand on it causing all three boys to jerk.

"Sirius Black you knew full well that the chance of Severus Snape getting seriously injured, infected, or killed was high! You knew this and still you led him into the tunnel and you didn't care! I have never since I've known you seen more of your family in you then tonight and I've never been more disappointed. By all accounts I should expel you and send you to Azkaban for attempted murder," Katherine stated.

"But I…"

Katherine held her hand up to stop his argument.

"I should…but I'm not going to," she said her voice going soft.

"You're not?" Sirius asked.

The other two boys blinked in shock.

"No I'm not. I have faith and hope that you are better than your family. You see I've been hoping since you were placed in Gryffindor that something in your head would click. I hoped you'd have a conscience and morals and would treat others right. Is my hope in vain?" she asked.

Sirius shook his head fiercely.

"Then I'll give you one…last…chance Mr. Black. 100 points from Gryffindor and you have detention with me for the next month. Be ready to work Sirius. Now go straight to bed understand?" she stated.

"Yes ma'am," Sirius grinned and ran out of the room clutching his wand tightly to him.

As soon as the door shut she turned not an angry glare but a saddened disappointed look on the last two.

"Do you two really hate each other this much?" Katherine sighed rubbing her temple.

"He's such a jerk," Severus stated.

"And he's a nerd," James added.

"James …Severus I don't think I've ever been more disappointed in the two of you. James you could have been partially responsible for Severus being seriously marred. Severus you were stupid enough to follow Black down a hole!" she stated.

The boys looked at each other and down again.

"Fifty points from each house," she stated, "and I'm sentencing you both to detention with Minerva tomorrow after dinner. Perhaps what she'll give you can get you two to get along. In these times boys if we're not a strong unit then…then Voldemort can take us down."

The boys nodded and stood looking at her.

"We're really sorry Gran," James stated.

"We never meant to upset you," Severus added.

"Go to bed boys and remember that I may be hard on you…but I just want you safe. I love you still," she stated. The boys nodded and left the office.


	55. Chapter 55

_**Chapter 55: He Ran**_

_July 25, 1981 McGonagall's Home in Godric's Hollow…_

A terrible stormed raged outside of the home in Godric's Hollow. Most all the occupants had been sleeping peacefully till a terrible bashing and beating was heard outside.

Katherine had woken with a start and sat in bed listening as it happened again.

"Ben…Ben wake up something's outside!" she hissed.

"Wh-wha? Whose in labor?" he asked groggily.

"No body you fool someone's at the door!" she snapped.

"Oh…okay," he nodded and went back to sleep.

"Benjamin get up!" she snapped.

"Okay, okay I'm up!" he yawned.

Both climbed out of their bed and put on their robes grabbing their wands. As they came out of the bedroom they were met my Madra also in her robe with her wand.

"Dad?" she questioned.

"Stay behind your mother," Ben stated as he hurried down the stairs. Madra nodded as Katherine passed and she fell into the line.

The three headed down the stairs to the front door. They counted to three and threw open the door pointing their wands into the darkness.

As the lightening lit up the sky the trio beheld the shivering and soaking wet for of an exhausted Sirius Black.

"Sirius? What on earth?" Madra asked.

"He's soaked get him in before he gets pneumonia," Katherine exclaimed.

"Come on son," Benjamin stated pulling the boy and his trunk in the house.

Several minutes later Sirius was in a warm pair of James' pajamas holding a cup of hot chocolate with a blanket around his shoulders. Madra was sitting by him rubbing his shoulders while Katherine and Benjamin sat on the coffee table across from the couch.

"Sirius what are you doing here at three in the morning?" Benjamin asked.

All three really did look like they'd just woken up. Madra's hair was a frizzy mess, Ben's hair stuck up at odd angles, and Kate had pigtails with several fly a ways.

"I hate them all. I ran away," Sirius stated looking into his mug.

"Sirius that's a very serious thing to runaway," Katherine stated putting a hand on his knee, "What happened?"

"We were talking about school and life and they were downgrading me like always. I couldn't take it anymore," Sirius stated.

"Did you have a plan when you left?" Benjamin asked the boy.

"No I…I didn't," Sirius sighed.

"Sirius I told you once you were always welcome here. I stand by that word," Katherine stated.

"Welcome to the family," Madra whispered kissing the boy's head.

"Really?" Sirius asked.

"Of course Sirius. You're practically James' brother," Katherine nodded, "But you better not mess with Severus."

"Yes ma'am," Sirius nodded, "And thank you."

"Nothing to thank son. But let's get to bed I'm beat," Ben yawned.

"Come on you can have the guest room by James," Madra stated pulling the boy up.

"Breakfast is usually at seven thirty," Katherine stated as her husband pulled her back up to their room.

Madra led the boy to the bedroom and tucked him before heading to the door. She turned the lights off and smiled at him.

"Welcome home Sirius. Sleep well," Madra stated.

"Thanks…night," Sirius replied closing his eyes with a tired sigh.

* * *

"Wake up Padfoot!" James shouted as he jumped on top of his friend.

"Ooph," Sirius groaned and opened his eyes, "What?"

"Come on buddy if you're going to live here you got to get quicker. We all live on a schedule here," James smirked, "and you're about to miss breakfast. When Gran says seven thirty she means it."

"What time is it?" Sirius yawned sitting up.

"Seven fifty. Almost all the sausages are gone," James stated, "And grandma and Aunt Monica are starting to clean up."

Sirius jumped out of bed and ran down to the kitchen as fast as he could.

"Wait!" he shouted and stopped as he saw Katherine was just putting a whole plate of sausages she cooked on the table.

"Sirius I'd invest in a clock. James just duped you," Benjamin replied from his paper.

Sirius looked at the large clock behind Myles' head and saw it said seven thirty-three.

"Aw man," Sirius groaned.

"Got ya mate," James chuckled as he came in behind his buddy patting his back.

"You are now a McGonagall kid," Donald laughed as Mercedes buttered his toast.

"Come on Sirius sit down and pig out," Katherine smiled as she came up to him and kissed his head.

"Thanks," Sirius smiled as he sat down to breakfast with his new family.


	56. Chapter 56

_**Chapter 56: New Inductees **_

_June 23, 1982 Secret Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix…_

"I don't like this. I don't like this at all," Kendra stated as she entered the meeting room and sat down.

"They are of legal age now there isn't much we can do," Percival stated.

"Katherine could do something," Kendra frowned.

"They're her kids do you really think she wants this…but if she goes against them they may not speak to her again," Percival stated, "At least she thinks so."

"All that mess with Eileen. Katherine's brain is more rattled then all those people from the sixties," Kendra sighed.

Percival chuckled and kissed his wife's head as others started to filter in.

The reason the Dumbledores and several others were in a secluded and unplottable location was because of the Order of the Phoenix. The Order had been started two years ago when the Dark Lord Voldemort had started to really get noticed and people began disappearing. It was now full of people wanting to fight this new evil.

The group didn't trust easily though so they had to have codes and perform test on new inductees. That's what was going on right now.

Minerva was conducting the meeting while Ben, Albus and Katherine conducted the tests to see if the Marauders, Snape, and Lily could be allowed in. The tests were hard and could be considered cruel but it was the only way they could be conducted as trustworthy.

* * *

Remus was tied to a chair with a death eater bearing over him as he poured a clear liquid down his throat.

"Tell me your name!"

"Remus John Lupin," the boy stated.

"Where are you?"

"I don't know," he stated.

"Where's the Order's headquarters!?" the death eater snapped.

"I don't know!"

"Liar!"

"I swear I don't!"

"Whose the head of the Order?" the death eater shouted.

Remus felt the most terrible taste in his mouth as he tried to keep from vomiting and saying the words.

"I…I don't know."

"Who is the head of the Order!?"

"I don't…I don't know!"

"Who are the Dumbledore children?"

"I don't know!"

"You do!"

"I'll never tell you!"

"Good that's the best reaction I've had from this stuff in months," Ben laughed as he took the mask off and his face came in the light.

"What was it?" Remus asked.

"Verituserum. A truth potion gives you the worst feeling when you want to lie," Ben answered untying him.

* * *

Lily was in a completely pitch black room. She couldn't see her own hands much less anything around her. She could hear foot steps though. She raised her wand as she whipped around trying to find who it was.

"Wh-who's there?" the girl asked.

"No body," a voice that sounded exactly like hers answered.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Lily shouted.

The darkness was suddenly thrown into light and Lily was staring …at herself!

"Who are you?" Lily frowned.

"I'm you Lily," the girl answered.

"No your not…who are you?" she repeated.

"I'm you. This is all a dream so drop the wand," the girl replied.

"No," Lily repeated.

"Then die!" the other girl snarled as bursts of energy shot from the girl's wand headed toward Lily.

Evans jumped out of the way and fought hard till she had incarcerated the girl.

"Now who are you!?" Lily snapped.

"No one," the girl smirked as she dissolved and clapping was heard.

"Well done Lily you didn't let confusion let your guard down," Katherine stated as she seemed to materialize from no where.

Lily had her wand at the woman eyeing her.

"James' ambition is to follow after my husband and be an auror on the alpha squad," Katherine answered.

Lily lowered her wand and sighed.

"What was that thing?" Lily asked.

"It was you," Katherine replied, "my own little illusion of you that is."

* * *

"Where are the others!?" a voice echoed around Sirius.

"I don't know," Sirius shouted. He was tied to a chair and blindfolded.

"WHERE ARE THEY!?" the voice repeated.

"I don't know!" Sirius snapped.

"We know you do. Why don't you tell us where the old woman is? That's all we want," the voice said quietly.

"Who?" Sirius frowned.

"The old bird. McGonagall's whore where is she?" the voice asked.

"She's not a whore and I'm not telling you!" Sirius snapped.

"Crucio," the voice hissed. Sirius cried out as pain ripped through his body.

"Tell us!"

"Never!"

"Crucio!"

Again the pain attacked the boy's body. This same thing went on several times before it stopped and Katherine appeared with Albus.

"Well done Sirius," Katherine smiled proudly.

Sirius grinned as Albus released him.

* * *

Peter Pettigrew whimpered pitifully as he stared at the tall death eater before him. The masked creature had a smirk in his eye as he began firing shots at the boy.

Peter dived and shielded himself but was not very good at offensive spells and was loosing terribly. The death eater was hitting him with everything they had and the boy knew if he didn't do something fast he'd be kill or at least hurt badly.

Then a thought suddenly hit him and he shrank and grew a tail and fur. The rat sniffed out the nearest exit and ran for it squeezing under the door.

"That was truly pathetic," Katherine frowned as she and Albus watched from behind a hidden wall.

"He did past the test," Albus replied.

"Out of cowardice and he morphed into a rat. An animagus says a lot about people Albus. I just don't trust the half wit," Katherine stated.

"All the same he did pass," Albus replied.

"Let him in if you like," Katherine sighed turning the lights on into the room and stepping through the wall illusion.

* * *

Severus and James were locked in a dark room and had no idea where they were.

"What do you think?" Severus asked.

"I think we'll have to duel Gran and Dumbledore maybe," James stated.

"I'd prefer granddad I've still not learned to read Gran yet," Severus stated.

The boys couldn't see each other but they knew they were close together.

"You mission is to locate the package, fix it, and get out of this room and into the meeting…alive!" a voice stated as a dim light lit up the far end of the room.

The cousins shrugged at each other and drew their wand cautiously heading toward the light. They had to make their way into a cramped tunnel and in the middle of the tunnel they found a bruised, bloodied, and half dead Katherine.

"Merlin, Gran what happened!?" James blinked as he gently crawled over her so Severus could see.

"D-death e-e-eaters," Katherine choked and coughed up black blood.

"Don't talk Gran… we'll get you out okay," Severus smiled and then turn a frown to James, "We got to get her stabilized before we can move her. You know what happens when she bleeds too far."

James nodded solemnly as he listened closely to his cousin and helped the boy to stop the bleeding before it got worse and splint the broken ankle she had.

When she was stable they helped her out of the tunnel and back the way they came. The boys made it back into the main room they'd come from where they found to death eaters blocking the door way they hadn't seen before.

"It's now or never Sev," James stated as he gently slipped his great-grandmother to the floor.

Severus nodded and the two stood protectively in front of the woman as the two death eaters looked at each other and then began to throw spells and hexes.

"Crucio!"

"Protego!"

"Expelliamus!"

"Incarcerus!"

"Bombarda!"

"Expelliamus!"

Vilicio!"

"Sectempsempra!"

"Protego!"

The two boys fought with all their hearts for the same reason; to save their Gran. It seemed when it mattered most they really could get along. It took what felt like hours before the boys finally knocked both death eaters out.

"They'll be up soon come on let's hurry!" Severus shouted.

He and James rushed to Katherine and lifted her up surprised she didn't weigh that much.

They got to the door and as soon as it opened they found themselves in a room full of people cheering for them. Even Remus, Lily, Sirius, and Peter were there.

"Good job guys. Especially carrying a dead weight," Katherine stated as she got out of their arms.

"You're not hurt?" Severus frowned looking at her ankle.

"Of course she is. The ankle just isn't broken," Ben stated.

"Ah so you finally got to rough your wife up?" Percival asked.

"Well with some help from you son," Ben laughed wrapping his arms around his wife's waist.

"Well we got our new inductees how about you let Poppy heal you up?" Kendra asked.

"Sure," Katherine nodded.


	57. Chapter 57

_**Chapter 57: The Muggle/ Wizard Wedding of the Year**_

_December 25, 1982 McGonagall and Dumbledore Homes in Godric's Hollow…_

Christmas in the Hollow that year had been wonderful this year even with the horrors of Voldemort and the out side world. Inside the Hollow life was quiet, clean, and simple. The snow was falling lightly over the sleepy village as inside two homes side by side members from both side were laughing and entertaining.

One group was in one home watching a Quidditch game while the other group was in the other home crying over a movie.

Then the side doors of both homes opened as Lily Evans came out of one and James Potter came out of the other. They smiled at each other and met in the middle of the yards where they clasped hands and started a leisure walk to the barn on the McGonagall land.

"How's the movie?" James asked quietly.

"It's one of my favorites but I wanted some air," Lily answered.

"Me too…you know you can only listen to mum and dad shout at the screen so long," James chuckled.

Lily smiled tucking some of her red hair behind her ear.

"How do you listen to it then when you go to all those games?" Lily asked.

"It's easier then. The adrenaline rush of the game and all," James stated. Lily nodded.

* * *

"Aunt Kendra what are you looking at?" Severus asked coming to the large window where the lady was standing.

Severus was in the McGonagall house where the tear jerker was being played.

"Lily and James at the barn," Kendra answered not taking her eyes off the window.

Severus stood by her and looked out watching his best friend and cousin talking. Severus had always felt Lily could do better but he had to admit that he liked having her around in the family.

"I suspect Severus that James is out there for a special reason. I saw Katherine give him a tiny box a few weeks ago," Kendra said softly with a smile. Severus sighed, "Yeah I know…I'll miss her."

"I'm sure she'll be around. None of you ever leave your poor Gran alone for long. Besides that if James ropes her then he won't be as hostile," Kendra replied putting her arm around the boy and giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"You know Aunt Kendra you and Gran are really something," Severus sighed.

* * *

"Ben look at this," Katherine exclaimed form a window overlooking both backyards. Benjamin and Percival both stood and came to stand behind her looking out of the window.

James had gotten down on one knee in front of Lily.

"Hey now you guys get a muggle born," Percival chuckled.

"Well we let a half blood in I suppose a mudblood's okay too," Katherine quipped.

"Besides that Lily is the only one that can get him to sit still," Ben laughed as they watched.

* * *

"Lily I've loved you since first year. Your smart, kind, and funny," James stated getting down to his knee.

"James I…" she choked on her words as he kneeled.

"Lily Marie Evans you're the most beautiful girl I know…please marry me?" he stated opening a small blue box in front of her.

The ring was of gold setting with a square cute diamond and two round rubies on either side.

"Oh James….yes, yes I will," Lily nodded crying.

He slipped the ring on her finger and stood taking her in his arms and spinning her around with the largest grin on his face.

From two different houses there were shouts of excitement and praise the shows they had been watching long forgotten in the real life fun before them.

* * *

_June 25, 1983 Dumbledore Manor outside of Brighton…_

"I still don't think you should have let those freaks dress her. She's going to look all freakish and be in black!" Petunia Dursley complained to her mother and father as they sat in a little parlor up on the second floor of the manor.

Today was the day of James Potter and Lily Evans' wedding. Because he was the first great grandchild to marry the McGonagalls had gone all out for it and the Dumbledores had helped. It was to be wizards wedding with muggle add ins.

As tradition the mother of the groom and friends were getting the bride ready. Petunia, Carl, and Erica Evans were a little surprised by this but Carl and Erica was excited their baby was getting married.

Erica was a slim woman with straight crimson hair and hazel eyes. Carl was a thin and tall horse faced looking man with green eyes and brown hair. Petunia was a thin horse faced young woman with brown hair and hazel eyes.

"I highly doubt that. Lily said Mrs. McGonagall has been working on the dress since James proposed at Christmas," Erica replied.

The door to what was being used as the bridal sweet opened as the three bride's maids came out chattering happily and carrying their bouquets of orchids. The bride's maids were Alice McGonagall Myles' daughter; Matilda McGonagall Katherine's daughter; and Ariana Dumbledore Kendra's daughter.

All three young women were wearing lightly yellow dress with one shoulder straps and gold sandals. Their hairdos were simple French twists with two curly tendrils on either side and they all wore clean white pearl necklaces and earrings.

After they came out Kendra and Katherine both exited the room. Katherine and Kendra were wearing the same dress Erica was wearing as all were mothers or godmother of the wedding parties. The dress was soft green with thick shoulder straps and an ivy sequined design sewn into the hem.

All three ladies also had their hair styled the same with orchid corsages on their dresses. Their hair dos were down with ivy woven into the few pieces braided and pulled back. Erica's was straight while Kendra and Katherine's were curly.

"She is ready. We're going to go check on the boys and take our seats. We'll see you there," Kendra stated as she took Katherine's hand in hers and headed down the hall.

The three muggles looked at each other and quietly entered the room.

Lily smiled at her parents and sister as she turned from the full length mirror. Her dress was off the shoulder and made of white silk with a train and skirt covered in Celtic designs. The torso of the dress laced up in the back and had tiny crystals sewn all over bodice and the veil. The veil was made of gossamer and hung from a silver and blue tiara.

Lily's hair was curled and woven intricately in pins and ivy to create a beautiful up do with tendrils hanging around her face to frame it. Her make up was light and airy. Around her neck and on her ears the girl wore about 25 carats in diamonds. The earrings were 5.5 carats each. The necklace had tiny stones set in white gold with a large diamond triangle in the middle that was 19.5 carats. She was holding a bouquet of orchids, lilies, and baby's breathe.

"Well?" Lily asked?

"You look wonderful darling!" Erica gushed.

"You're beautiful Lil," Carl smiled kissing his daughter's head.

"How'd they get your hair to curl?" Petunia frowned looking around the room for anything not normal.

"Katherine makes her own line of hair care products," Lily stated.

"Are you ready then sweetie?" Erica smiled.

Lily nodded excitedly.

"I'm so happy mum and…I really like this family. Miss Katherine said I could call her Gran now because I'd be her granddaughter," Lily stated.

"She's very nice if a little odd," Carl stated.

"They're all a bunch of freaks. I'm going to go find Vernon," Petunia stated stomping out of the room.

Lily sighed, "That's why I didn't ask her to be a bride's maid. All the groom's men are James friends and she would have had to dance at least a few dances with them. Katherine told me there are certain traditional dances we'll be doing today."

"Don't worry about Petunia sweetie," Erica stated, "this is your day. I'm going down."

Lily nodded and kisses her mother's cheek as she left before smiling at her father and taking his arm to head down to the ceremony.

* * *

Madra was smiling brightly through tears as she listened to the bonding ceremony. All of the Dumbledore and McGonagall families had been bonded when they married. James was the first great-grandchild to marry although Alice was set to marry Frank Longbottom in December.

Madra wished desperately her husband, son, and daughter-in-law could have been here to see this. She still hurt deeply from the death of them but the pain was lessening day by day and she could look into her memories now without running to her mother crying. At that thought Madra turned to look at her mother and found Katherine was watching the ceremony intently while bottle feeding a small baby. The baby was Fabien Prewett and he was the first born of Milena and Gideon. The baby had been named after his father's twin brother.

"And do you Lily Marie Evans take James Charles Potter as your husband in this life and the next for all eternity and death? Do you promise to love him and work with him to make a life together?" the minister asked.

"I do," Lily nodded smiling at James.

"Then by the power invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the man said happily.

James smiled and held the girl's face as he gently kissed her lips.

"It's my pleasure to introduce Mr. and Mrs. James Potter!" the minister shouted. The guests jumped up shouting happily for the couple.

* * *

"This is all ridiculous," Petunia sniffed sitting at a table with her husband Vernon Dursley.

Vernon was large walrus of man with short blonde hair, blue eyes, and bushy mustache.

"I've never seen so many freaks," Vernon stated eating from his over stuffed plate.

"Hey man take a breather mum's got enough food for everyone," Myles laughed clapping Vernon on the back.

"Excuse me?" Vernon growled.

"Myles darling come to mama!" Katherine called from the other side of the room.

"Coming beautiful!" Myles shouted, "ah you got to love her!" he hurried off where a group of people were.

"This is ridiculous," Petunia huffed but couldn't deny mostly what she was feeling was jealousy. Her wedding hadn't been nearly as big and beautiful as this one.

* * *

"Lily you've look wonderful and glowing all day," Benjamin stated as he twirled the bride around.

Katherine was dancing with Carl and James was dancing with Erica. This was the traditional parent and child dance of a wizard wedding were every few turns they all switched partners. What made this tradition funny was sometimes you ended up with two women or two men dancing together.

For most of the traditions Katherine and Benjamin played the part of the parents.

"Thank you Mr. McGonagall," Lily blushed.

"You're family now Lily you can call us by our given names," Benjamin laughed, "or even Gran and Granddad."

"I'll keep that in mind," Lily laughed as they spun away from each other again.

"Hi James," Lily beamed.

"Hello beautiful," James grinned kissing her lips while unbeknownst to them their other partners hadn't been so lucky.

"This part I don't like of this game," Carl frowned.

Ben chuckled he was clearly leading being the stronger and bigger.

"Sorry mate but these are the rules," Benjamin shrugged, "When I got married I danced with Percival's dad three times."

"That was some story you told the other night about that double wedding," Carl laughed.

"I want to thank you Katherine. This wedding has been so amazing!" Erica stated.

"Thank you I thought it looked good too," Katherine nodded as the song ended.

"Thank you all! Now as tradition we ask the family from both sides to gather in a circle as the parents lift the newlyweds in the dance for a happy life!" Madra explained from the stage.

"Hey Dursleys come on you got to participate!" Mercedes replied as she and Donald came over.

"I will not get up in front of these freaks and be forced to act a fool," Vernon spat.

"Nor will I," Petunia stated.

"Eh you two would fall in our dust anyway you don't look like your in good shape," Mercedes shrugged and raced over with her husband.

Erica tapped Katherine's shoulder as all of Ben and Katherine's children and grandchildren were gathering around in a circle.

"Yes?" Katherine asked.

Ben had two glamorous chairs in the middle he was sitting the married couple on.

"Well we can't exactly make them fly," Erica stated.

"We got it covered you just mimic us and dance," Benjamin replied as he and Katherine stood on James side. Eric and Carl shrugged and stood at Lily's side.

Petunia gasped as the music started a fast Irish tune. Those making the circle began river dancing and spinning around fast as they shouted something in Celtic. Katherine and Benjamin raised their hands as the chairs lifted in the air and they began dancing. Erica and Carl couldn't river dance but they did it as best they could and raised their hands in the air to look like they'd lifted Lily.

"Wow they look small from up here," James laughed holding Lily's hand.

"James this is so odd…what are they shouting?" Lily questioned.

"This is the dance of two families joining. There calling on the magic's to bless us," James stated as their chairs began spinning.

Lily gasped and then laughed looking down as she saw her parents trying their hardest to do this dance and say the spell.

"Your parents are awesome Lily. Nicest muggles I've ever met," James stated.

"Thanks," Lily blushed as he leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

"Ah my feet are killing me," Katherine sighed as she lounged on the band stage.

Benjamin pulled his wife's feet in his lap and took the pointy stilettos off proceeding to massage the tiny feet.

"That was some party," Myles slurred slightly as he kept spinning Madra around the dance floor though there was no music.

In fact there was no one around except Kendra, Percival, Benjamin, Katherine, Myles, Madra, Mercedes, Donald, Monica, Albus, Minerva, Ariana, Matilda, Sirius, Milena and her husband Gideon.

"Ugh Myles how much have you drunk tonight?" Monica frowned.

"I have no idea!" he exclaimed laughing as he dipped Madra and then brought her back up.

Kendra sighed scratching Ariana's back as the girl had fallen asleep on her father.

"It really was great. Best wedding I've been to in a while," Sirius stated as Matilda intertwined her hand in his. They'd been dating for a year and a half now.

"That's nice but I think we should get to bed now. All the grandchildren already are," Benjamin stated still massaging his wife's feet.

"I suppose James and Lily are settled in Paris by now," Percival sighed as he got off the stage. He turned and lifted Ariana bridal style.

"Night all," he nodded.

"Night," everyone called as he and Kendra left with their child.

"We should all be going to," Ben nodded as he hopped off the stage holding his wife's shoes.

"Oh all right come here," Katherine sighed.

He backed up to her and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs as best she could around his torso.

"Hey I want a piggyback ride in a ball gown," Matilda stated.

"I'll give you one," Sirius offered. Matilda smiled and hopped on his back.

Albus swept his wife up in his arms and everyone said could night and went to bed after a fantastic wedding!


	58. Chapter 58

_A short chapter. But still an update._

_**Chapter 58: Uncertainty **_

_October 10, 1983 A Shack somewhere in Ireland in a dark wood…_

Katherine sat by the window staring into the darkness as she bit her lip.

"It's just a reconnaissance," Albus replied from the other side of the room. He and Minerva were in a chair cuddled together.

"They only got married a few months ago Albus," Katherine stated; "besides…I…Voldemort's been attacking the family more and more lately."

"That's why we have to stop him mother," Minerva stated.

Katherine sighed and continued her vigil.

* * *

"I can't take this anymore! Why should we have to fight anyway!?" Elladora shouted.

"Ella we have to protect the world for our children and future grandchildren," Myles snapped.

"These people are idiots just trying to get glory. Your mother just wants more awards," Ella snapped.

"Take that back Ella," Myles warned.

"I will not. All your life your parents have told you what to do and how to do it. I bet your father had to tell you how to even get me up the stick. And Merlin knows it was hard enough for you to do without that chemical help," Ella snarled.

"Just admit it Ella you're surprised Alice and Robert are mine with all the shit you do. I really shouldn't have married you you whore!" he shouted and slapped her hard across the face.

"Dad stop it!" Alice cried as she and Robert and Frank ran in.

The boys pulled him back while Alice hurried to help her mother. Ella jerked from her daughter and stood holding her cheek.

"Looks like the only way you can be a man is to beat your wife. I want a divorce," Ella snapped.

"My pleasure," Myles stated and jerked out of the men' grip heading to his office.

"Mum what happened?" Alice asked.

"Your father and all his family are assholes is what happened putting you all in this type of danger. If they had any brains they'd lie low," Elladora stated and stomped out of the house.

"I'm on dad's side. Mum hasn't been mum since I was five," Robert stated.

Alice sighed and crossed her arms.

"This fighting is getting ridiculous. Maybe it is best if they just divorce," Alice stated.

* * *

"Sirius maybe this isn't the time to get married anymore. I mean the family is falling to pieces. Frank and Alice aren't even sure if they're getting married," Matilda sighed.

"Matilda there may not be another time and besides…I love you," Sirius stated pulling her into his lap.

"I love you too but…there's just so much tension around here," Matilda stated.

"So go elope somewhere," Ariana stated from across the room. She was never far away from Matilda.

The two were practically attached to the hip and sometimes Sirius wondered if he would be married to both in the end.

"Ha no no I will not put mummy through that again," Matilda shook her blonde hair.

"Eileen was a one time thing Til," Sirius stated.

"No chances. I'm letting mum throw us a wedding. I think in some way it relaxes her," Matilda replied.

"You may be right," Ariana nodded and returned to her book.


	59. Chapter 59

**Author's Note:**

I've had a few people ask for a family tree to keep everyone together. As I am an obliging authoress (in most instances) I shall provide a family tree of this wonderful concoction of characters up until the year 1996 when…in my new time line…Harry Potter attends Hogwarts under the watchful eye of Katherine McGonagall; Headmistress.

In Bold I shall name the parents and in italics shall be the children. Hopefully this will make enough sense to everyone!

Bold Italics will be those who will have died before 1996. **** This family tree will give you major spoiler alerts for up coming chapters. Be advised!

_**Mary Derrick Drake  
**_

_Kendra_

_**Ana and Wulfiric Dumbledore  
**_

_Percival_

_**Natasha and Nathan McGonagall  
**_

_Benjamin_

_**Veronica and Xavier Harris  
**_

_**Vanessa  
James  
Corbin  
Aurora  
Miranda  
Daniel**__  
Katherine_

* * *

_**Vanessa & Rupert Gaines  
**_

_Jacob  
Viveca_

_** Alison & James Harris  
**_

_James Jr._

_**Corbin & Joselynn Harris  
**_

_Dallas_

_** Aurora & John Horn  
**_

_Annabelle  
Isabelle  
**Damien**  
_

_**Miranda & Michael Graines  
**_

**_Ashley_**

_**Allison & Daniel Harris**_

_Catherine_

**Katherine & Benjamin McGonagall  
**

_Myles__  
Madra  
Minerva  
Monica  
Milena  
Mercedes  
Matilda_

**Kendra & Percival Dumbledore  
**

_Albus  
Abeforth  
Ariana_

_

* * *

  
_

**Elladora & Myles McGonagall  
**

**_Alice_**  
_Robert_

**Madra & **_**Richard Potter**_

**_Charles_**

**Minerva & Albus Dumbledore  
**

_Albus Jr.  
Diana  
Maria  
Alan  
Alana  
David  
Kendra Katherine  
Veronica_

**Monica & **_**Eric**_**_ Prince_  
**

_**Eileen**_

**Milena & **_**Gideon Prewett**_

_Fabien  
Conner  
Jackson__  
_

**Mercedes & Donald Dame  
**

_Portia_

**Matilda & Sirius Black  
**

_Remus  
James_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Alison & Charles Potter**_

**_James_**

**Deidra & AJ Dumbledore  
**

_Albus III (Trey)  
Benjamin_

**Diana & Gregory Peters  
**

_Bradley_

**Maria Dumbledore  
**

_Claire_

_**Eileen & Tobias Snape**_

_Severus  
_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Alice & Frank Longbottom  
**_

_Neville_

_**Lily & James Potter  
**_

_Harry_

_******** SO far that is all. There are no dates of birth or death just names and I hoped they helped some what. Now on with the first half of the next chapter!**_

_**minerva's-kitten**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Chapter 59: What Matters Most Part 1**_

_December 12, 1983 Hogwarts…_

Katherine and Kendra walked the grounds of Hogwarts hand in hand enjoying the scenes of children happily playing the frosty snow.

Tomorrow all but six of the students would be on their way to London for the Holidays. Those six; all seventh year Ravenclaws determined to ace their NEWTS, would be under the watchful eyes of Filius Flitwick and his wife Pamona Sprout.

"So how are Alice and Robert taking it?" Kendra asked.

Since the last major argument Myles had moved back home with his son and was filing for divorce. He was planning to give Ella everything he had as long as the children stayed his. Even though both children were graduated and grown; in the wizarding world most families stayed very close.

"Alice is okay for the most part. Of course I think the honeymoon she went on in November had something to do with it," Katherine laughed.

Kendra nodded with a knowing smile as the two friends walked around the grounds greeting students and various staff.

"Have you noticed Minerva looking a little rounder lately?" Kendra asked as they stop to sit on a bench over looking the frozen lake.

"She hasn't told anyone but me yet. She wants to see how long it takes Albus to figure it out," Katherine laughed.

"It could take awhile," Kendra giggled, "How far along is she then?"

"Only about two and a half months so Albus still has time to notice. You know for being the greatest wizard of the age he's very thick on certain things," Katherine stated.

"You're not telling me anything I don't know. I raised him," Kendra stated.

"Who are you kidding? We all raised all of them. It takes a village to raise a child let alone the mass we accumulated," Katherine stated.

"You accumulated you mean. I'm surprised you aren't still popping them out," Kendra smirked.

"Ahh see right there. That is why I loathe you. You are so callous in your language," Katherine stated.

"What you want me to speak in riddles and innuendoes all the time like you?" Kendra scoffed.

"Fine be the silly mudblood then. That's why none of my friends like you," Katherine stated.

"That's okay because I don't like them either," Kendra stated.

The two women giggled at each other as a snowball plowed right into the side of Katherine's head knocking her bun out of whack.

She turned a well placed glare at the students and found it to be seventh year Gryffindor prefects Mary Jones and Robert Abbott smiling at their headmistress and her companion.

"That does it! I try to be lineal with you miscreants and I get walked all over. This means war!" Katherine shouted as she came running at the children and joined the snowball fight. Kendra did as well.

* * *

Minerva had woken up from a pleasant afternoon nap she'd snuck in her mother's off when she heard the screaming and laughing outside.

She walked out onto her mother's balcony and looked down on the snowy grounds. The Ancient Runes Professor laughed out gaily seeing her godmother and mother in a frozen (as opposed to heated) snowball fight against what appeared to be several elder students.

The two women both in their eighties were holding their own very well as the balls flew.

"Just what are you laughing at?" Albus Dumbledore asked from the bedroom doorway.

Minerva turned and smiled at him from the balcony.

"Mother and Aunt Kendra are having a snowball fight with your cubs," Minerva stated, "and their winning!"

Albus left the door and came out to where his lovely wife was looking down at the scene and laughing himself as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"As fun as that is to watch you shouldn't be out here in your condition," Albus replied kissing her rosy cheek.

"My condition?" Minerva asked turning to him.

He wrapped his other arm around her holding her closely to him.

"You my dear are very mean to not tell me you where carrying another of our beautiful gifts," Albus replied.

Minerva smiled brilliantly wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well we have seven I wanted to test your observation skills. When did you figure it out?" she asked.

"When my ten year old sat on my lap earlier and told me not to bother you because you were hiding in granny's room taking a nap. Now you hide in your mother's off for only three reasons. You are sick. You are mad at me. You are napping," Albus stated.

"How did you arrive at pregnant then?" she asked curiously.

"Because you were sick this morning and are now napping while your mother is no where to be found. If you were in fact actually sick and not morning sickness your mother would have never left these chambers," Albus explained.

"You seem to know my mother very well," Minerva replied.

"That is only because you are exactly like her. You also never leave our children if they are really sick and you do whatever it takes to make them feel loved and safe. I adore you for that," Albus replied.

Minerva smiled and leaned up to kiss his lips gently as he picked her up swiftly and entered the bedroom.

Katherine and Kendra would find them there later sleeping with little Kendra Katherine in the middle of them.

* * *

_December 19, 1983 McGonagall and Dumbledore Homes in Godric's Hollow…_

At first glance both of the homes just outside of the hollow appeared quietly slumbering and at peace.

Then by the shadow of the crescent moonlight several shadowed figures appeared with white bone masks that glinted in the moonlight. The figures raised their wands and shouted spells at the houses as they both exploded into frames.

The figures disappeared as the flames ate at the two houses and woke the neighbors form the street that was just off of where the houses were…


	60. Chapter 59 pt 2

_**Chapter 59: What Matters Most Part 2**_

_December 19, 1983 McGonagall and Dumbledore Homes in Godric's Hollow…_

The figures raised their wands and shouted spells at the houses as they both exploded into frames. The figures disappeared as the flames ate at the two houses and woke the neighbors form the street that was just off of where the houses were…

In both home chaoses ensued as people awoke to the smoke and flames and got out of the house as fast as they could. The muggles and magic people of the Hollow were watching family members pop up here and there. Some even running from the houses singed and covered in soot.

"Are you all right? Lord what happened?" Herbert Crane asked. He was a fifty year old mother that had known the family since he was a child.

"I…I don't know the house just caught fire," Kendra cried as she was counting family members.

"Is everyone here!?" Albus shouted at his mother loudly.

Half of the family had been at one home and the other half in the other home.

"I…I don't know I can't tell," Kendra shouted.

"Everyone not our family or of the fire department please step back!" Percival shouted loudly over the sirens of the muggle firefighters that were approaching.

The spectators obliged allowing Kendra to count easier as the black smoke of both burning homes filled the air.

"Grandma….grandma I can find my boys!" Albus Jr. shouted.

"We can't find Kendra Katherine!" Minerva shrieked.

From each house they could hear shouts for help and crying.

"KK!" Katherine cried as there was another explosion from her home making everyone shield their faces.

When the blaze had subsided a bit they noticed Katherine was no where in sight nor was Percival and Benjamin.

"Merlin help them," Madra stated shaking her head as she held Severus and James back.

* * *

Katherine had jumped through a broken window into the house and had run up the stairs looking for her granddaughter.

"Kendra? Kendra …baby where are you!?" Katherine coughed through the smoke.

"Granny!" a voice cried out from one of the bedrooms.

Katherine crouched low and came into the bedroom finding her ten year old grandchild cowering under the bed as the flames were eating away at the sheets and curtains.

"Kendra….Kendra come on baby come out you can't stay in here," Katherine stated.

The little girl crawled out from under the bed towards her grandmother looking quite frightened.

"Oh granny what's happening?" the girl asked.

"The house is on fire baby we have to get out," Katherine stated as she grabbed the girl and ran for the door.

As they got to the stairs a large support beam fell from the ceiling smashing the stairs and unfortunately Katherine had dropped her wand when she'd jumped through the window back to the house. They were trapped like rats.

* * *

"Trey! Benji!" "Boys where are you!?" Percival and Benjamin each shouted as they tried to look through the flames.

The creaking and moaning of the house told them it wasn't going to last long.

"Help! Help!" muffled voices shouted from the blocked sitting room.

A large burning mass of fallen debris was in the way. Percival and Benjamin drew their wands and tried to put the fire out but it was just too hot and their streams of water were being turned to steam before their very eyes.

"What the hell are we supposed to do?" Benjamin shouted over the roar of the flames.

"I'm thinking. I'm thinking," Percival stated as he looked around for anything to help. It was then it hit him.

"Come on we're going to blast this wall," Percival stated pointing to the wall to his left.

"Are you nuts!? This place will fall on top of us and the boys!" Benjamin shouted.

"It's the only shot we got. We blast the wall and apparate with them or we're all dead!" Percival stated.

Benjamin sighed and nodded as the men stood in front of the wall wands aimed at the center.

"Boys take cover!" the men shouted and then exclaimed, "Bombarda maxima!"

Albus the third and Benjamin twins of eight ducked low behind a couch in the burning house as the wall across from them exploding into pieces and the house gave a great moan as it began caving in on itself. The two brothers looked up just as their grandfathers ran in to grab them and pop away only to appear out side mildly burnt and blackened but alive.

There were shouts of cheer all around as the family clapped the two men on the back and Albus Jr. and his wife Deidra gathered their sons to them taking them to the ambulance that was close by.

"Where's Kate?" Benjamin asked shrugging away a paramedics attempt to help him.

"She hasn't come out and the fire at your house is getting worse! It's going to collapse soon," Abeforth exclaimed.

All eyes turned on the house in fear.

"Katherine! Katherine! Baby!?" Benjamin shouted loudly.

"Kendra!!" Minerva screamed.

* * *

"G-granny I can-can't breathe good. What are we going to do?" Kendra Katherine coughed clinging to her grandmother's waist as they stood in the middle of the burning room.

"Baby I don't know…I…we have to jump," Katherine stated staring at the possibly only none broken window in the house. The window over looked the front of the house she knew.

"Granny that's crazy!" Kendra Katherine exclaimed and cried as another explosion was heard and more debris fell blocking them in the room.

"Baby we have to it's the only way," Katherine stated as she opened the closet door.

The items in it had yet to burn and she grabbed a pillowcase from the top shelf.

"It's better for you not to watch anymore. Trust me," Katherine stated as she put the pillowcase over her grandchild's head.

She gathered the girl in her arms and went as far away from the window as she could. She took a running start and hurled herself to the window falling fast.

Katherine shut her eyes tightly hearing the screams ad prayed someone would catch her in time. Her prayer was answered as Benjamin and Percival both drew their wands and halted her decent pulling her to them and they caught her just seconds before that house collapsed as well.

"My baby! Is she alright?" Minerva cried as she raced to her mother.

"She's fine but she'll need some oxygen," Katherine replied pulling the pillow case off the child's head.

"Mummy!" Kendra Katherine cried as she latched tightly onto her mother and hugged her for all her worth as a paramedic led them off.

* * *

"It's all gone," Diana shivered as the rising sun saw two smoldering houses against the white snow.

"No…no it's not," Donald replied wrapping a blanket around his niece.

"What do you mean? There's nothing left! Everything mum and dad and Aunt Kendra and Uncle Percival worked for is destroyed," Mercedes replied.

"Is it? Look at them Ced and tell me what you see," Donald said to his wife.

Mercedes turned and watched as her mother told some silly story to Benjamin to make him laugh while the medic bandaged his arm. She saw her uncle clapping his eldest son's back and kissing his little granddaughter. She saw Kendra talking to Milena who held a little baby tightly to her. She saw Benjamin speaking quietly to his son.

"It looks like any other day," Mercedes frowned.

"Exactly! All your parents and godparents lost were things. They didn't loose anything that really mattered to them. We're all alive and here," Donald stated.

"I guess your right Uncle Don….I guess it isn't gone," Diana nodded.

"No, no it isn't sweetie," Madra stated coming up to her niece, "this is what really matters to them," she added waving her hand over the lot of them.

Diana nodded and took the coffee her aunt offered as she realized that the family would be okay because they had each other still.


	61. Chapter 60

_**Chapter 60: Small Things and Big Decisions**_

_December 22, 1983 Godric's Hollow…_

Three days after their homes had fallen Kendra, Percival, Katherine, and Benjamin climbed out of a jeep approaching the rubble. The four were living in a rented house closer in the village and around a few of their children. The four had ten year old Kendra Katherine; eight year old twins Albus the third and Benjamin, and seven year old Claire with them.

"This is quite depressing," Kendra sighed clasping Claire's hand.

Claire had hazel eyes and ebony hair and was the child of Maria Dumbledore; Albus' daughter. She didn't have a father but that was okay with her because she adored her great grandpas and granddaddy.

"At least we all got out," Katherine stated as Kendra Katherine clung to her.

Albus the third or Trey as he was better known and Benjamin better known as Benji or Ben were AJ's twin sons. Trey had auburn hair and blue eyes while Benji had blonde hair and grey eyes. They were each holding one of their grandpas' hands.

"Yeah that's one to us zero to the dude with the stupid name," Benjamin grinned.

"There's no proof it was him," Kendra stated.

"Oh come off it woman we know it was them. These houses were as sound as anything there was no reasons for them unexpectedly explode!" Percival snapped angrily.

"Calm down mate," Benjamin replied looking at his best friend.

While the three had been conversing Katherine had started walking over what was left of her home with Kendra Katherine clinging to her. Since the fire the girl had been very clingy to either her mother or grandmothers even more so than usual.

"You think it's still here?" KK asked.

"I don't know….maybe," Katherine stated as she headed to the back and a little to the right where her bedroom would have met with the first floor.

She pulled out her wand; she had gotten back from where she'd lost it when the fire had started. The handle of the wand was burnt black now but it still worked fine for its owner.

Kendra Katherine watched as Katherine waved her wand over the rubble they were in front of and watched as they debris began sifting and levitating itself out of the way till a small silver safe black with soot in some places poked through. Katherine squatted by the safe and turned the combination dial till the door swung open. Inside the safe were three thick leather bound books. Katherine pulled them out and smiled brightly at all the pictures still intact and untouched.

"Well?" the girl asked.

"They're safe," Katherine sighed.

"Yay!" the girl cheered.

"What's that now?" Benjamin shouted as he came toward them with Benji on his back.

"My photos. I still have photos of our babies," Katherine stated shrinking the albums and putting them securely in her coin bag.

"Great," Benjamin grinned, "Let's see if anything else survived."

As the couple looked around the rubble with their grandchildren a thought occurred to the boy that he voiced.

"Hey granny…how come they killed the house. You think the dark dude knew you had Slytherin stuff in here?" Benji asked.

Trey and Claire were searching with the other grandparents at the other sight.

"I highly doubt it. Voldemort is not a very smart child and his death eaters are Class A idiots," Katherine stated and squealed happily as she pulled a jeweled snake figurine from the ashes.

"Oh it is so sad Slytherin lost its snuff when your granny graduated kids. I think she was the last smart one," Benjamin teased.

"Aunt Madra and Sev aren't smart?" Benji asked.

"Darn I knew I was forgetting something," Benjamin winked as the boy laughed.

"Grandma, grandma look I found my dolly!" Claire said as she came over to Kendra holding a blackened doll.

"Good job sweetie. I think granny can clean her up and make a new dress too," Kendra smiled as she pulled out one of her favorite dresses unharmed miraculously.

"Kay," Claire nodded.

"Hey Katy baby I've got your jewelry box," Benjamin shouted digging a few feet away from where the safe had been buried.

"Is there anything in it?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah…your emerald and diamonds and this," he said grinning holding up the snake ring she'd been given by him almost sixty-six years ago.

"It's the little treasures that mean the most when good memories come with it," Katherine smiled at her husband as she held up two of his journals from where his office used to be.

* * *

_January 8, 1984 Order of the Phoenix Headquarters…_

"I was very sorry to hear about the attack. Where are you living?" Oliver Watch asked.

"A rental house at the moment. When the four of us get some time we've decided we're going to work on a bigger house we can all fit in. We'd like to live together now that we're old and the kids are grown I think," Kendra stated.

The man nodded as the meeting was called to order and began.

"Right due to recent events it has been decided it would be best if limited contact was given and codes for getting around as well. From this point on all family members will have passwords and other passwords for members to see members. Those passwords will be sent via this code in letters," Albus explained as Kendra passed out several pieces of paper.

The meeting went on for several hours before everyone was allowed to go home.


	62. Chapter 61

_**Chapter 61: Outnumbered**_

_August 21, 1984 Diagon Alley…_

Kendra, Katherine, and Percival were walking the streets of Diagon alley with Kendra Katherine, Trey, Benji, Claire, Fabien, and newest addition Veronica. They were all there to by Kendra Katherine's school supplies as the girl was slated to start Hogwarts this year.

Little Fabien would be almost a year old soon and Veronica was about three weeks old. It was her first outing and mummy's first day away from her.

Kendra noticed that everywhere they went Katherine was stopped by a child and asked questions about school while Percival was stopped by parents about the school's welfare.

"You know for head governor and headmistress you two certainly get a lot of attention. I feel jealous," Kendra stated as they stopped for the twins to look in the Quidditch supply window.

The girls were giggling over the kitten Kendra Katherine had gotten.

"Aw babe you know I love you more than my fame," Percival chuckled as he pulled his wife close kissing her sweetly as she held a ten month old.

"Eeww come on I just had lunch," Katherine gagged and smiled down at the little baby girl she had wrapped up and was sleeping in her arms.

"Eeeeewwww," the other children echoed her turning around from the window.

"Oi how come when Grandpa Ben kiss Gran it's not gross?" Percival asked.

"Because Grandpa Ben is a good kisser is what Gran says," Claire stated.

"Grandpa Percy is too," Kendra stated.

"Not if Gran says he's not," Claire replied, "Gran knows everything."

The two elder Dumbledores turned to the headmistress as she had her face turned to another window looking a little too innocent.

"Brainwashed my great-grandchild?" Kendra asked.

"NO," Katherine gasped in horror, "I'd never do something like that!"

"Yes you would…and you did!" Kendra exclaimed.

"Well I've never kissed Percival in an adult way so how should I know if he can?" Katherine shrugged.

"Because I say so that's why. And you know you don't know everything," Kendra huffed indignantly.

"Well I am the greatest witch of the age so I must know something," Katherine stated.

"You're full of yourself you know that," Kendra stated.

"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not. What's it matter K she's only eight she doesn't really care anyway and I….AGGHHHH" Katherine's rant was cut off by her falling to the ground in agony as her ear spluttered blood.

Percival was staring murderously at where the spell had come from and through the crowd of the screaming shoppers was a large group of death eaters.

"Kendra take the children and get home. Katherine get your ass up and draw your wand," he stated.

"I'll ignore you cussing at me," Kendra growled as she passed the baby to her granddaughter pulling her wand out of her sleeve.

"Come on kids hurry," Kendra urged pushing the children into the nearest store. She pushed them all in the fireplace in the back and flooed to the rental house.

* * *

Meanwhile Katherine and Percival were standing tall as the death eaters approached. Two of them had a young mother and her daughter in their grasp.

"Well well look at where we meet again?" a voice chuckled.

"Bellatrix…its Lestrange now isn't it?" Katherine asked as her fiery green eyes darted from one masked figure to the next.

"Yes it is. So nice the headmistress remembers me," the witch laughed stepping more towards the two. People around them were unsure of what to do.

"Hard to forget one of my own house that sees fit to torture tiny children and set traps in my office," Katherine replied.

"Ah the brats. Yes we have one here," Bellatrix smile snapping her fingers as a masked figure came to stand by her.

"Let go of me you over grown baboon," the twelve year old grunted.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix snapped pointing her wand at the child.

The mother screamed and the boy shut his eyes waiting for the curse but it didn't come. He opened his eyes and found a large patronus jaguar circling him and the death eater.

"I'll say this once Mrs. Lestrange. Don't you try that again," Katherine stated calmly. Bellatrix was glaring at her murderously.

"You okay Edmund?" Katherine asked.

"I'm okay headmistress," the boy nodded.

"Release the boy and his mother," Percival demand coming up to stand by Katherine wand raised.

"Or what?" the man holding Edmund asked as he started choking the boy.

"Stop it! Stop it!" the young mother shouted as her captor held her tightly.

The boy was turning pale and then in an instant his captor fell to the ground his mask shattered and sticking in his face. He was dead. The boy raced forward and grabbed the headmistress breathing heavily.

"You," Bellatrix hissed.

"I'm a cracker jack shot," Katherine smirked.

"As am I," Percival stated as with in one shot the man holding the mother had fallen dead.

"Accio Bea Rain!" Katherine called as the mother flew right to her.

"Run!" Percival shouted to the two as Bellatrix howled and the duel began.

* * *

"Benjamin….Benjamin McGonagall answer me this second!" Kendra shouted hysterically at the mirror in Katherine's bedroom. She was trying to calm the crying children but was proving futile.

"What is it? Kendra why are you on my wife's mirror?" Benjamin asked as his face appeared.

"Benjamin you and the aurors have to get to Diagon Alley. There's an attack! They shot at Katherine!" Kendra exclaimed as the children continued to sob.

"We just got word of it…you're sure Kate's there?" Benjamin asked.

"She was bleeding when I left. I don't know what's happening. She and Percival stayed behind," Kendra stated as tears started to form in her own blue eyes.

"All right we're going now. Calm down babe okay? I'm sure they're fine," Benjamin smiled and left the mirror. He had sounded surer then he felt as he grabbed his wand and dashed out of his office with a group of his best aurors.

* * *

"Evansco!"

"Expelliamus!"

"Protego!"

"Bombarda!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Sectumsempra!"

The spells flew all over the Alley shattering and exploding everywhere. The only good guys not afraid to fight were surrounded by death eaters.

"Kate if you think you can get us a shot take it. This has to end," Percival shouted in her ear. They were fighting back to back.

"I got a plan but try and catch one. Give me your knee," she shouted.

He grabbed her hand kneeling as she jumped on his knee and somersaulted over the others shouting a dark spell as she went. From her wand a fiery jungle cat erupted and surrounded the death eaters in tight circles as it ran closing in on them. Percival apparated out with the first death eater he could catch accio all the wands with him. Unfortunately Bellatrix got away before eight of the death eaters were swallowed in the flames.

* * *

As Benjamin and his men apparated into the Alley they saw a large fire in the middle of the alley with people screaming. Benjamin saw his wife her very body shaking as she used ever bit of her own determination to keep the fire contained and away from everyone else.

"Bloody hell she's using findyfyre!" one of Benjamin's aurors shouted.

"We need to get rid of it. Come on men!" Benjamin shouted as they all started running at the fire.

* * *

"You know you're very lucky ma'am. If that spell had hit your face or neck you'd be dead," the young healer stated as he finished bandaging Katherine's ear.

"Yeah," Katherine sighed as the man left and her husband and friends entered.

"Oh Kate!" Kendra cried out as she rushed to her friend and hugged her tightly.

Percival and Katherine both had cuts and bruises all over them; but other than Katherine's ear there was no major damage.

"Ow okay okay Kendra I'm alive don't suffocate me," Katherine stated patting Kendra's back.

"What were you thinking!? You could have killed my husband not to mention everyone else!" Kendra snapped slapping Katherine's face.

"Kendra!" Percival growled pulling his wife back as Katherine rubbed her now sore cheek.

"Okay maybe it wasn't my best idea…but we got rid of a bunch of them and we save Edmund and his mother," Katherine defended.

"It was still stupid," Kendra huffed.

"Yeah well…"

"Kate baby they aren't going to charge you for the spell and killing the death eaters," Benjamin stated.

"Because all those bystanders vouched for us," Percival added.

"Well there's something in our favor. Bellatrix got away though," Katherine sighed rubbing her bandaged ear.

"What'd they say about your ear?" Percival asked.

"It'll heal and there won't even be a scar. Who ever shot the spell at me was not very good at it," Katherine shrugged.

"That man you caught was Rabastian Lestrange; Rudolphus' little brother. We think he'll talk with some Verituserum," Benjamin stated, "I put Moody on it."

Katherine nodded and yawned.

"Looks like your pain meds are kicking in," Percival chuckled.

Katherine nods and stands as Benjamin pulls her too him.

"Come on to bed," Benjamin whispered as he wrapped her arms around his neck and apparated away.

"And you mister," Kendra rounded on her husband, "You are going straight to bed to rest too!" she poked him hard in the chest.

"Ow come on Kendra I'm a wounded man," Percival wined.

"Exactly!" Kendra stated as she gabbed his hand and they apparated away.

* * *

_August 24, 1984 Rental Home in Godric's Hollow…_

For the most part things had calmed for the family after the exciting days in Diagon Alley. Kendra, Katherine, Percival, and Benjamin were all sitting around their breakfast table in their rental house enjoying a quiet breakfast. Myles was with them of course as was Ariana. They were the only children that lived at home.

Katherine and Myles were speaking quietly together as the mail came in and was dropped my Percival and Benjamin. Benjamin began reading through Ministry letters while Percival unrolled the Daily Prophet.

In big black words he read: **Head Governor and Headmistress Outnumbered Not Outsmarted **

Under the headline was a picture of him and Katherine in battle stances at the beginning of the duel.

"Oh bloody hell," Percival sighed.

"What?" Kendra and Katherine asked at the same time then glared at each other. Ariana laughed quietly to herself at them.

"We made the papers," Percival sighed, "Apparently it was amazing people as old as us were able to take on all those death eaters."

"I wasn't aware I was over the hill yet," Katherine stated.

"Evidently we are," Percival stated, "you look good though. A real warrior princess."

"Yay me," Katherine rolled her eyes.

"You're mine," Ben stated kissing his wife sweetly. She smiled kissing him again.

"Oh for the love of Merlin," Kendra sighed and threw a piece of bacon at them.

"Oi don't waste bacon," Katherine stated taking the piece of bacon off her husband's shirt and munching it.

"She's a cannibal," Percival stated. The others laughed shaking their heads.


	63. Chapter 62

_**Chapter 62: Hiding**_

_June 12, 1985 Hogsmeade Village the Hogshead…_

"How's the bar life Abe?" Katherine asked entering the Hogshead pub and sitting at the bar.

"Not bad Aunt Kate," Aberforth nodded pouring her a glass of fire whiskey. She downed it in one go and handed him the glass.

"You're two o'clock is upstairs Aunt oh and I'll be home on time tonight I swear," he grinned.

"It's not me you have to worry about," Katherine laughed as she headed up the stairs to the dingy little room Abe had for meeting.

In the room she found a skinny woman with large coke bottle glasses and several moth eaten shawls. She was looking at her tea glass and frowning as Katherine cleared her throat.

"Hello," the woman replied in a whispered voice.

"You would have to be Sybil Trelawney," Katherine stated sitting across from the woman. She noticed a smell as she poured herself some tea.

"Yes I am," the woman nodded.

"Well Miss Trelawney I feel this is just a formality. I'm fairly certain I already…" Katherine's speech was cut short as she noticed the woman had become rigid and her eyes had; if possible; grown larger.

"Miss Trelawney are you quite all right?" Katherine frowned.

Sybil took a deep ragged breathe and began to speak in a high distorted voice.

"The one with the power to fight the dark lord approaches…..born as the seventh month dies….born to those who have thrice defied…..he will have power the Dark Lord knows not.....he will…"

"Hold that thought," Katherine stated as she jumped from the chair and kicked the door hard.

Outside Peter Pettigrew whimpered holding his ear as he dashed down the stairs and hurried to his master.

"I'm sorry Miss Trelawney but we really just don't have room for you. However I think there might be room for you in America. I'll send a note to my friend at Salem Witches Academy," Katherine smiled after Sybil had come out of her trance.

"Oh all right then," the woman smiled.

"I'll tell Janice to expect you in three days," Katherine smiled leaving the room with her robes billowing behind her.

"Abe was there someone outside my meeting?" Katherine asked scanning the bar.

"Not that I'm aware of….oh that Pettigrew chap left rather quickly a bit a go though," Aberforth stated.

"You be on time tonight and no your words Abe," Katherine stated giving her nephew a long hard look before sweeping out of the room.

* * *

"You're sure!?"

"Who is it?"

"Mother it could be any of us!"

"What the bleedin' hell are we going to do!?"

"All right calm down!" Albus bellowed over the frantic speaking over everyone else.

The Order members calmed down and took their seats. Three and half couples were looking very upset.

"Severus what have you found out?" Albus asked.

"It was Peter Uncle and the Dark Lord is coming after one of them but I don't know which. They don't really trust me obviously," Severus sighed.

"It's not your fault mate," James smiled sadly.

"That still leaves my wife and everyone else in trouble!" Sirius snapped.

"Well we've thought it out and we think we might have solution," Percival stated standing by his eldest.

"What is it daddy?" Ariana asked.

"The Fidelius," Kendra stated standing by her husband.

"You'll be cut off from everyone…but at least you'll be safe," Katherine said softly as she and Benjamin also stood.

"We'll give you all time to think. It is your decision of course," Benjamin added.

"We'll do it. I'd rather be thought a coward than let by wife and child be harmed," Frank stated standing.

"We will to," Sirius nodded patting Matilda's hand.

"I'll do it. I lost my husband I don't want to loose my babies," Melina replied standing and putting a hand to her large stomach.

"Us too," James sighed.

"You'll need to choose people to the secret keepers and we recommend going under the charm after the babies are born. Till then you'll all be watched constantly by the order," Albus stated.

The others nodded solemnly.

* * *

_July 31, 1985 McDumble Manor in Godric's Hollow…_

Anna Dumbledore and Natasha McGonagall had been gone form this world since the sixties and it was Katherine and Kendra that had taken over as caring for everyone. In the matter of child birthing Kendra assisted while Katherine did the deliveries as she was a certified medi-witch.

Currently the two women were running all around the McDumble Home. It was a vast almost castle like manor that had been built on the land both families shared. It had enough rooms for everyone when they visited.

It was eight o'clock at night and all four women had gone into labor at the same time.

"Kendra!"

"Sirius!"

"MOTHER!!!"

Katherine and Kendra came out of two rooms and careened into each other banging their heads as they fell on the floor.

"It's like a bloody full moon or something," Kendra sighed.

"I will have aged a century by the end of this night," Katherine sighed.

"What are you doing on the ground my wife is in pain!" James snapped.

"Really this is unprofessional," Severus added.

"Don't make me hurt you," Katherine said softly as she and Kendra slowly stood.

The two young men quickly ran back to Lily's bedroom.

An hour later Percival, Benjamin, Kendra, and Katherine were staring into four bassinets; two containing two babies.

"Two sets of twins. Six boys all born to death as the seventh month dies," Kendra stated.

"All will be safe with their secret keepers," Percival assured.

"I just wish they didn't have to go into hiding tomorrow," Benjamin sighed.

"We all do love but we have to keep our family together. I don't know if I can take much more," Katherine side as her fingers brushed over a chubby baby's head. He was Alice's son.

Benjamin wrapped an arm around his wife kissing her head and laying his head on hers.


End file.
